You are
by SHSky
Summary: ABANDONNEE : VOIR NOTE Hermione Granger arrive de France pour sa dernière année d'études à Poudlard. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à éprouver autant d'attirance pour le bel Insolent, Serpentard rebelle mondialement connu sous le nom d'Harry Potter..
1. Une nouvelle vie

**You are**

_Chapitre édité suite à la correction de Canellia_

**Auteur : **Hermy Skywalker

**Le bla-bla de l'auteur :** Salut à tous…Me revoilà donc avec une nouvelle fic après la suppression des deux autres…Espérons que je serai fidèle à mon envie de mener à bien cette fic…En tout cas, j'espère que oui…Je ne vais pas vous importuner plus longtemps, et je vous laisse donc à la lecture de ce prologue…

**Disclaimer : **TOUT appartient à Madame JKR, sauf l'intrigue…Z'êtes content ? Ah, non, William Langford m'appartient mwahahaha.

**Dédicace : **Cette fic est dédiée à Le Soda Noir , qui en lira ceci probablement jamais, mais qui m'a bel et bien redonné envie d'écrire, grâce à ces merveilleuses fics …Allez les lire !

**Remarque : **Chaque chapitre sera précédé d'un **résumé** des précédents et s'achèvera sur une **playlist**, autrement quelle chanson j'écouterais en lisant (parfois, ce sont celles que j'ai écouté en lisant…). Si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas !

**Prologue : Une nouvelle vie**

_Oh, where did the blue skies go?_

_Oh, où sont partis les beaux jours?_

_And why is it raining so?_

_Et pourquoi pleut-il autant?_

_It's so cold_

_Il fait si froid_

_I can't sleep tonight_

_Que je ne puis dormir ce soir._

_-Travis, "Why does it always rain on me?"-_

Les feuilles virevoltaient au dehors, soumises à l'impétueuse danse du vent d'automne…La voiture, elle, restait là, immobile, coincée au milieu des embouteillages s'étendant dans les rues encombrées de Londres. Le temps était maussade, l'orage menaçait d'éclater ; d'impressionnants nuages noirs s'amassaient dans le ciel de Septembre, assombrissant l'atmosphère. L'humeur des Londoniens s'alourdissait, ceux-ci étant excédés d'être parqués dans leur voitures, attendant vainement que le trafic se fluidifie, klaxonnant et s'insultant histoire de faire passer leur ennui…Mais le spectacle était amusant et faisait bien sourire la jeune fille se trouvant dans une des innombrables voitures ainsi immobilisées…

Hermione Granger contemplait le « paysage », amusée face à la colère des conducteurs impatients…On pouvait voir d'ailleurs des étincelles de malice dans ses yeux chocolat, et un charmant sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres. Du haut de ses dix-sept ans, Hermione était très belle…Pas de ce genre de beauté artificielle de ces « pimbêches » qui faisaient tout pour ce faire remarquer…Non, une beauté simple, qui en avait déjà charmé plus d'un…Il suffisait d'ailleurs de voir l'air protecteur qu'affichait son petit ami, William Langford lorsqu'elle se trouvait près de lui : le jeune homme n'avait pas longtemps résisté aux cheveux bruns délicatement ondulés de la jeune fille, à sa taille fine mise en valeur par l'uniforme de Beauxbâtons, ainsi qu'à son rire si clair si doux, qui illuminait l'ambiance de n'importe qu'elle pièce, et qui savait apaiser n'importe quel maux…Bref, Hermione avait tout pour plaire,et ne se privait donc pas de charmer et re-charmer William, celui-ce le lui rendant bien…La jeune fille avait vécu en France depuis sa plus tendre enfance et avait toujours mené une vie paisible à Beauxbâtons, où elle menait sa scolarité sorcière depuis six ans…Hélas, la mort de sa mère il y avait un mois de cela avait bouleversé sa monotone routine puisque son père avait décidé de s'installer en Angleterre d'où il était originaire, se rapprochant de sa famille ; Hermione avait donc dû dire adieu à son précieux univers, et la séparation avec son pays natal avait été un déchirement. Il lui arrivait encore de revivre dans sa tête son adieu à ses amies françaises poursuivant leurs études à Beauxbâtons, elle partant étudier pour sa dernière année scolaire à Poudlard. Heureusement, William n'avait pas manqué de la rassurer comme quoi il ne passerait pas un jour sans penser à elle, et qu'il la rejoindrait à chaque vacance. C'était donc un peu moins nostalgique qu'Hermione était arrivée en Angleterre.

« Tout va bien ma chérie ? » questionna une voix masculine à l'avant de la voiture.

Surprise, Hermione se détacha de sa contemplation, et, esquissant un petit sourire, répondit :

« Oui, ne te tracasse donc pas autant papa…

Je ne me tracasse pas, je…

Tu… ?

D'accord, tu as gagné, je m'inquiète…Ton attitude est étrange voilà tout !

Papa poule, va ! J'étais juste plongée dans mes pensées, gros bêta !

Aha, et je suppose que tes pensées étaient tournées vers un charmant jeune homme blond, aux yeux bleus, et répondant au doux nom de William Langford…Je me trompe ? »

Seul un grognement lui répondit, signe du mécontentement de la jeune fille d'avoir été découverte, lui répondit…

« Grrr, comment fais-tu pour savoir exactement à quoi je pense ?

- Et bien, je te répondrais que étant ton père, je te connais absolument par cœur, mais il faudrait également préciser que j'avais 99 de chances de tomber juste en disant William, alors…

- Hé ! Tu te moques de moi là !

- Jamais je n'oserais ma chérie…

- Ouais, mon œil !

- Mais si, ma princesse, je te promets…

- Oh, arrête avec ses surnoms ridicules, je n'ai plus sept ans…

- Je le sais bien, mais je continue rien que pour voir ton adorable petite mimique d'agacement…

- Papa, tu es impossible…

- Et fier de l'être, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

Amusée, Hermione ne répondit pas à cette question qui n'en était pas une…Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi proche de son père qu'en cet instant : depuis la mort de sa mère –à cette pensée, une boule se forma dans sa gorge-, les rapports entre son père et elle s'étaient profondément resserrés, et il y avait entre la jeune fille et son paternel une complicité inégalable…Toujours en souriant mystérieusement, elle le dévisagea : les cheveux bruns, coupés courts, les yeux chocolat, elle lui ressemblait énormément…Mais les traits fins qu'elle arborait venait de sa mère…

Se raclant la gorge, Hermione interrogea son père :

« Dis, papounet, que penses-tu de William ?

-William ? Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Je voudrais savoir ce que tu penses de lui, c'est tout, répondit-elle avec un air angélique face au regard soupçonneux de son père.

- Et bien, c'est un très beau garçon, très mature pour son âge, beaucoup de prestance, bien élevé, bref, le genre de garçon à avoir près de soi à ton âge…

- Mhmmm, merci, marmonna-t-elle, coupant là la discussion.»

Et elle se replongea dans ses pensées…Devait-elle dire à son père que Will lui avait demandé de devenir sa fiancée. Elle se rappelait sa tête ce jour-là : il avait l'air très sérieux, et horriblement gêné à la fois ce qui lui conférait un air absolument craquant…Elle-même ne devait pas être mieux : certainement était-elle bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés et pétillants de bonheur…Elle n'avait d'ailleurs su quoi répondre. Elle avait donc laissé espoir au jeune homme de son cœur, se blottissant dans ses bras, lui murmurant que ce serait le plus beau jour de sa vie, mais qu'il fallait avoir l'accord de son père- ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Dieu qu'elle pouvait être amoureuse ! Voilà deux jours qu'elle était arrivée en Angleterre, et pas une seconde elle n'avait cessé de penser à lui : ses cheveux blonds virevoltant alors qu'il exécutait moultes prouesses sur son balai, ses yeux bleu azur brillant d'amour alors qu'ils s'embrassaient passionnément sur le sofa de leur Salle secrète…Hélas, ses doux moments étaient terminés : il n'y aurait plus de Salle secrète pour elle, plus de Stade de Quidditch rempli des rires de l'homme de sa vie, et de ses propres cris de frayeur alors qu'il effectuait une vrille…Fini. Il ne lui restait plus que des souvenirs, en attendant de revoir William aux vacances de Noël…si lointaines…Le cœur gonflé de nostalgie, Hermione retourna à sa contemplation méditative de l'avenue…

Enfin, la voiture s'était remise à rouler. Il était temps, depuis une demi-heure qu'ils attendaient que la circulation se dissipe ! Les rues londoniennes défilaient maintenant sous ses yeux, et elle essayait en vain de tout mémoriser, gravant dans son esprit les premières vraies images de sa nouvelle patrie. Une nouvelle fois, Hermione farfouilla dans son sac à la recherche de sa lettre de Poudlard, vérifiant qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée d'horaire. Mais non, c'était bien cela : Vendredi 1er Septembre, à onze heures, gare de King Cross, voie 9 ¾ …Heureusement qu'elle s'était renseignée au sujet de cette fameuse voie, autrement, elle aurait eu bien du mal à deviner que le passage pour accéder à son train se trouvait derrière un mur…Ses Anglais alors, ils n'avaient donc pas trouvé plus simple ? L'Angleterre…Dire que c'était ici qu'elle habitait maintenant. Elle était d'ailleurs bien reconnaissante à son père de lui avoir également appris, lors de son enfance, sa propre langue maternelle : c'était déjà un souci d'intégration en moins… L'intégration…Rien qu'à cette idée, Hermione sentait son estomac se contracter…Et si elle n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie ? Et si les gens la rejetaient ? Et si elle ne se plaisait pas à Poudlard ? Toute ces questions se mélangeaient dans sa tête, lui embrouillant davantage encore l'esprit qu'il ne l'était déjà …Elle était tellement terrifiée face à cette nouvelle vie qui l'attendait…Mais elle n'avait pas le choix : elle devait faire face à ses responsabilités, et faire honneur à l'éducation que lui avait transmise ses parents…Il fallait se ressaisir !

« Mademoiselle est arrivée ! » s'exclama soudainement son père.

Quoi, déjà ? Non, elle n'était pas prête…Il lui fallait plus de temps…Plus de réflexion…Non…Elle ne voulait pas y aller…Juste retourner en France…Retrouver Wilhelmawé et Carmélia, ses deux précieuses amies…Se blottir dans les bras de William lui murmurant qu'il l'aimait… Elle…ne…pouvait…pas…

« 'Mione, ma chérie, tu te sens bien ? Tu es toute pâle…

- Non, c'est bon papa, c'est juste que… »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase et fondit en larmes, dans les bras de son père qui savait si bien la réconforter, lui avouant toute sa peur, ses craintes, son déchirement…Tout…Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, témoins de l'amour inébranlable d'un père et d'une fille se séparant…

« Chut, ma chérie, chut…Tout va bien se passer…C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer.. Tu verras, tu ne voudras plus me revoir après ! Tu vas t'amuser comme une petite folle…

J'ai si peur, p'pa…

C'est normal, tu vas dans un endroit que tu ne connais pas, c'est tout à fait normal…Poudlard a une excellente réputation, et tu vas de faire d'excellentes amies, j'en suis sûr ! Et si tu as un quelconque problème, tu m'envoies un hibou, d'accord ?

Promis…répondit-elle, tout en reniflant.

Allez, c'est bien, tu es courageuse, l'encouragea son père tandis qu'elle déchargeait sa lourde valise du coffre de la voiture…Ta mère serai très fière de toi…

Je l'espère…Elle me manque tellement…

A moi, aussi, ma Mione, à moi aussi, conclut-il, tout en étreignant sa « petite fille » dans ses bras…Tu vas me manquer…

Et toi donc p'pa…

Fais bien attention à toi…Et profite bien…Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne jusqu'à la voie…

Non, te tracasse pas, je vais y aller toute seule…Sa me permettra de…m'habituer, dit-elle, tout en esquissant un pâle sourire…

Dans ce cas, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à te dire…Bonne chance, ma fille !

Merci p'pa… »

Après une dernière étreinte, elle était décidée…La jeune fille s'éloigna, sous un dernier regard de son père…L'heure était venue…Déterminée, elle entra dans la gare…Le cœur et la tête remplit d'encouragements, d'amour et de courage, elle se dirigea sans hésiter vers la barrière entre les voies 9 et 10…Pourquoi avoir peur après tout… ? Elle allait découvrir un nouvel univers merveilleux, et des gens certainement fantastiques…Non, elle était prête…Prête à rencontrer, prête à se battre, prête à découvrir…Sans un regard derrière elle, elle fonça vers la barrière… « _Pour toi Maman, pour toi Papa, et pour toi, William…_ »

Sa nouvelle vie commençait…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La Playlist de You Are**

Pour ce prologue, je suggère

_« Out of my mind », James Blunt_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Voilà, c'est terminé…Je sais, c'est court, mais c'est le prologue…Je pense que les véritables chapitres seront plus longs…J'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez, bien ou mal ça me permettra de m'améliorer…Merci d'avance …

Hermy Sky'

P.S : Pour ceux qui veulent me contacter directement, mon e-mail et mon blog sont dans ma bio…Je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre !


	2. La Population Poudlardienne

**YOU ARE**

_Chapitre édité après la correction de Canellia._

**Auteur : **Hermy Skywalker

**Disclaimer : **Je suis vraiment obligée de le dire ? Z'êtes sûrs ? Bon, OK…Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant cette fic, et tout appartient à Sa Seigneurie JKR, qui nous offre un chef d'œuvre de la littérature…Seule l'intrigue m'appartient !

**Le Bla-bla de l'auteur : **Et oui, je suis de retour avec le premier chapitre (le précédent était un prologue) ! Je remercie d'ailleurs tous les gens qui ont eu l'amabilité de me laisser une review, ça m'a fait TRES plaisir…En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours autant, je vous livre ici le chapitre 1…Bonne lecture à tous !

**Dédicace : **Ce chapitre est dédié au Saut de l'Ange, qui a été la toute première à me laisser une review ! Merci à toi !

**Le petit coup de pub : **Alors, en lisant vos reviews, j'ai remarqué que pas mal d'entre vous avaient apprécié le personnage de William Langford. Bon, et bien j'ai fait un petit croquis de lui, mais comme je suis une m en dessin, enfin bref…Pour ceux qui seraient intéressés, dites le moi par reviews ou par mail, et je vous enverrai le croquis…De même, s'il y a un perso que vous aimerez pouvoir mieux visualiser, j'essaierai de faire un croquis, mais je ne vous promets rien ! Enfin, si vous-même avez des dessins, j'aimerais énormément les voir !

**RaRs : **

_Pour : _

**Le Saut de l'Ange : **Ma première review pour cette fic ! Merci beaucoup ! Je suis très touchée par ce que tu m'as dit larme d'émotion…Ahaha, William…Tu n'es pas la seule à m'avoir parlé de lui…Tu vas pouvoir le voir, mais pas dans ce chapitre…Un peu plus tard !

Bisous à toi !

**Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell : **Ca t'a plu ? Tant mieux…J'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant…Voilà donc la suite…Au fait, il vient d'où ton pseudo ?Oo !

**greg83 : **Voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle soit à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Je ne pense pas l'abandonner, du moins, je croise les doigts et je touche du bois ! bientôt !

**Evane : **La rencontre Ryry/Mione, ce n'est pas pour ce chapitre ! Mais, ça va venir, héhéhé…Voilà donc la suite ! A bientôt, bisous !

**Flo-Fol-Œil : **Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur : MERCI BEAUCOUP ! Encore une qui aime bien William…Dans ce cas, regarde la pub plus haut si tu ne l'as pas déjà fait ! Bises à toi !

**blubs: **Et bien, là voilà la suite…Merci d'avoir lu !

**Ambre15 : **Coucou toi ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir ici…Je suis contente que ça te plaise, même si je confirme, c'est dur de juger sur un prologue…J'espère que ça te plaira autant ! A bientôt, ici ou sur mon LJ ! Bises !

**marissaparker:** Voilà donc la suite ! Merci d'être venue !

_Pou TWWO : _

**l'inconnue : **Contente de voir que tu aimes bien ! J'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant…A bientôt !

**Hermione Granger : **Une vraie écrivain ! Ca me fait vachement plaisir tu sais ! Je suis très touchée par ta review…Voilà donc la suite tant attendue…Kiss !

**lilou : **Alors c'est encore mieux comme ça, puisque la suite est là ! Merci à toi !

**kiss : **Pas assez de mystère ? Je sais, mais ce n'est qu'un prologue…Dans ce chapitre non plus, il n'y a pas beaucoup de mystère, sauf peut-être à la fin ;p ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va venir au fur et à mesure ! Voilà donc la suite ! A bientôt !

_Et enfin, pou HPFanfiction : _

**sarou : **Hum…William ? Non, il ne ressemble pas à Draco…Ces cheveux sont plus foncés, et ses yeux sont bleu, un peu de la couleur du ciel, alors que ceux de Dray sont gris…Mais, tu verras, il va venir dans un prochain chapitre ! Voilà donc la suite ! A bientôt !

**Narcissa : **Et oui, je peux couper comme ça ! La preuve, je l'ai fait, et je le refais avec ce chapitre ;p ! En espérant que ça te plaira toujours autant…Bises, et à bientôt sur MSN ou sur le Forum!

**Elsa : **Le coup de foudre ? Et bien, voilà qui me fait plaisir ! Merci beaucoup…Voilà la suite alors !

**hermignone 12 : **Et bien, j'espère que tu as vu vrai et que ça te plaira toujours autant ! Merci pour ta review…a bientôt !

**Nad : **Voilà la suite Nadia…Bises…

**peste : **Tu m'as fait bien rire : j'ai reçu ta review alors que je rédigeais ces RARs…Ca fait une review de dernière minute ! En tout cas, merci d'avoir pris la peine de venir lire ! Ca me fait plaisir de te voir ici…Voilà la suite…A bientôt sur le Forum !

Bonne lecture à tous…Je précise que, personnellement, je n'ai pas trop aimé ce chapitre : je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez d'action ! Je pense que je vais préférer le suivant, où je pourrai enfin débuter vraiment l'intrigue…

Un grand merci à Canellia, qui a corrigé ce chapitre !

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Hermione, jeune fille de 18 ans, arrive à Londres, suite à la mort de sa mère, après avoir passé son enfance en France. Elle se sent incertaine quand à son avenir, et appréhende quelque peu la découverte de Poudlard. Mais le souvenir de sa mère, et les encouragements de son père, et de son petit ami William Langford, resté au pays, lui permettent de pénétrer la tête haute sur la voix 9 ¾.

**Chapitre 1 : La Population Poudlardienne**

_Des milliers de bras tendus _

_Dans le vacarme de ma venue_

_Mon Dieu, qui je suis ?_

_Je suis perdu à jamais_

_Dans une autre vie…_

_-Kyo, « Qui je suis »-_

Encore une fois, la Gare était pleine de Moldus…Toujours aussi pratique ! A croire que ce timbré de Dumbledore n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'à chaque rentrée, c'était la croix et la bannière pour accéder sans difficulté à la voie 9 ¾…Désespéré, le jeune homme soupira. Pas qu'il était impatient, mais il devait à chaque fois avoir l'air fin avec son chariot aussi facile à manipuler qu'un menhir, et sa chouette qui n'avait pas encore compris la signification du mot « discrétion »-il lui avait pourtant répété la définition de son dictionnaire de nombreuses fois !-. Bref, chaque rentrée avait le don de le mettre d'une humeur exécrable, malgré l'impatience avec laquelle il les attendait lors de chaque vacances d'été…A cette pensée, Harry Potter sourit : les vacances d'été étaient un mot plutôt ronflant pour deux mois passés à glandouiller dans les rues et à attendre les lettres de ses amis…Quoiqu'il en soit, toutes ces heures passées à l'extérieur avaient eu au moins un avantage : le bronzage ! Car, encore une fois, il était quasiment sûr qu'il pourrait faire tourner en bourrique son meilleur ami, Draco Malfoy, qui n'arrivait pas, malgré ses efforts, à bronzer un tant soi peu…Ses tentatives étaient tellement désespérées que c'en était risible, et Harry ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Blaise, Pansy et lui s'étaient moqué de « leur blondinet préféré ». Heureusement, Dray avait fini par s'y habituer, car sa susceptibilité exacerbée aurait bien pu mener l'amitié du quatuor à sa perte. Enfin « quatuor » : Vincent et Grégory n'étaient pas compris dans le lot, leur intelligence se limitant au QI d'un Veracrasse ! Mais bon, leur bêtise était telle qu'ils ne relevaient pas les nombreuses piques que leur envoyaient régulièrement les quatre autres, ce qui était pour le mieux. Rien dans la tête, tout dans les muscles : ils savaient se la fermer, et ne contestaient jamais un ordre des Quatre, ce qui, ma foi, était bien pratique pour les « coups » un peu risqués. Néanmoins, la rentrée n'avait pas encore eu lieu, l'heure n'était donc pas à la préparation de mauvais coups pour les Gryffondors. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèves du jeune homme : oh oui, il fallait marquer leur dernière année par des blagues mémorables, histoire de rappeler aux Lions qui était supérieur dans la hiérarchie Poudlardienne !

D'un mouvement nonchalant, Harry extirpa une montre de sa poche. Ladite montre était très abîmée, et toute personne « normale » n'aurait en rien vu son utilité. Le verre était rayé en de multiples endroits, les aiguilles étaient arrêtées, et la trotteuse s'était même détachée…Bref, pas le genre d'objet dont on prenait la peine de s'encombrer. Mais pour le Survivant, cette « chose » était un véritable petit bijou ; d'ailleurs, quiconque en aurait compris le fonctionnement aurait certainement fait preuve d'une certaine incrédulité face aux pouvoirs de cette breloque à première vue destinée à la décharge. Néanmoins, cette montre avait été trafiquée par les soins des Quatre, et présentait actuellement de nombreuses fonctions, talkie-walkie (« Rien de tel pour un bon chahut pendant les cours sans se faire remarquer », s'enthousiasmait Pansy), pendule d'hypnose (« A n'utiliser qu'en cas extrême » avait tout de même précisé Blaise), montre (avec un bon sortilège de réparation et un autre d'illusion afin de conserver l'aspect « objet poubelle », le tout made in Draco) et enfin, sa fonction la plus utile : le pass… Le nom était, certes un peu barbare, mais c'était leur code entre eux pour désigner leur clé de toutes les portes… A l'aide d'un sortilège encore non identifié, Harry avait en effet ensorcelé l'objet afin que celui-ci puisse à l'aide d'un simple contact, déverrouiller chaque porte ; même une bloquée à l'aide d'un sortilège de grande puissance. Leur _montre _était donc d'une très grande utilité lors de leurs sorties nocturnes, la cape d'invisibilité du brun mettant une touche finale à cette panoplie du parfait petit fauteur de trouble…En l'occurrence, quatre fauteurs de trouble : les Quatre (« Avec un Q majuscule je vous prie » ne manquait pas de snober Draco lors des célébrations de chacune de leurs blagues réussies, c'est-à-dire, un nombre incalculable de fois). C'était le nom de leur groupe, et il n'était pas un élève de Poudlard qui n'avait un jour goûté à l'une de leur plaisanterie. Enfin, ils n'avaient pas eux- même choisi le nom en question…En fait, ce surnom était dû à un de leurs –nombreux- profs de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal…La jeune femme, Mlle Utapy, était une toute jeune enseignante, qu'ils avaient eu en 4ème année, et qui était partie en dépression suite à un surplus de blagues dans son cours. Avant son départ à la mi-décembre, le Professeur Dumbledore avait convoqué les quatre farceurs, afin de les confronter à leur professeur…Malgré les demandes de leur Directeur, les ados n'avaient pas daigné s'excuser, et la jeune femme s'était retirée de son poste, avec une dernière phrase qui avait fait naître le _Mythe des Quatre_, comme en parlaient à présent la totalité des élèves :

« _Ces quatre- là ont le diable au corps…Méfiez-vous d'eux Professeur, je vous en conjure ! Ils finiront mal ! On peut voir la cruauté dans leurs yeux…une absence de pitié…Ils nous méprisent tous ! Faites quelque chose Professeur, ou il sera trop tard…Faites leur comprendre à chacun…chacun des Quatre… ». _Ainsi étaient nés les Quatre…Deux ans et demi s'étaient écoulés depuis, et leur réputation n'avait point faibli, atteignant même des records de dangerosité, au désarroi du corps enseignant…Hélas, les Quatre n'était pas des Serpentards pour rien…et ils n'hésitaient nullement à employer des moyens d'origine, disons, douteuse, pour parvenir à leur fin. Mais plus le temps passait, et plus leur ruse s'était affinée, au point de savoir effacer toute trace de leur culpabilité ; ils étaient toujours soupçonnés, réputation oblige, mais jamais aucune preuve n'avait pu les confondre, au grand désespoir de leurs malheureuses victimes. _Ils étaient invincibles…_

Sans doute leur réussite était-elle due à leur amitié parfaitement soudée : Blaise, Draco et Pansy se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance, et n'avaient donc pas été surpris d'intégrer ensemble la Maison Serpentard où ils avaient rencontré leur quatrième compère, le Survivant Harry Potter. Celui-ci avait vite conquis le cœur des trois autres, de par son esprit rusé, ambitieux, à tendance sadique et son indéniable goût du risque…Bref, une très vive solidarité s'était créée entre eux, et il semblait que tous quatre se connaissaient depuis toujours…Mais les années avaient passé, et ils n'étaient plus les quatre « timides »-l'avaient-ils seulement été ?- premières années qui avaient fait leur entrée à Poudlard six ans auparavant. Non, le groupe était à présent formé de quatre têtes brûlées, aux caractères aussi opposés que leurs physiques…et ce n'était pas peu dire !

Pansy Parkinson, la seule fille du groupe, avait un caractère bien trempé, et une forte personnalité qui lui permettait de ne pas se faire écraser par les trois autres garçons. Plutôt grande, son physique de « bouledogue » comme aimaient à l'appeler les Lions avait peu à peu disparu avec l'âge, laissant à la place une jeune fille plus agréable à l'œil, aux cheveux bruns aux reflets grisonnants, lui donnant un air déterminé, plus âgé, que détrompait sa coupe un peu excentrique : une coiffure en dégradé, avec deux mèches lui tenant lieu de « frange », teintées de bleu et rouge…Bref, on pouvait voir son âme rebelle rien qu'à son aspect qui semblait révéler « Prends garde ! ». Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était la Fournisseuse_ officielle en Matériel de Farces et Attrapes…_

Blaise Zabini, quant à lui, cachait bien son jeu : rien dans son apparence extérieure ne pouvait démontrer son indéniable goût pour les mauvais coups…En fait, il était plutôt l'archétype de l'élève studieux : cheveux châtains impeccablement coiffés, petites lunettes rectangulaires, uniforme toujours irréprochable…Bref, l'élève modèle en tous points…extérieurs. Car, s'il y avait bel et bien quelqu'un qui embobinait tout le monde, c'était lui. A peine le groupe était-il de retour à la salle commune qu'il était partant pour une nouvelle blague, son air démoniaque et passionné faisant froid dans le dos à tout observateur non averti…Tout de même, son sérieux l'avait désigné pour être _Rat de Bibliothèque des Quatre, _rôle qu'il avait au départ accepté en maugréant, clamant haut et fort qu'il n'avait rien de ces « stupides Serdaigles coincés qui passent leur temps le nez dans leur bouquins ». Il avait fallu tout de même les interventions combinées d'Harry, Draco et Pansy pour le convaincre que ces recherches sous l'œil méfiant et courroucé de Mme Pince avait pour unique but l'amélioration des blagues…Après sept ans de travail, il avait tout de même réalisé que son travail avait également un but scolaire puisque les trois autres ne se mettaient aucun gant pour pomper allègrement dans ses devoirs…Mais il feignait de ne rien voir…

Venait ensuite Draco Malfoy, plus connu dans le groupe sous le nom de Drake (pour Blaise), Dray (pour Harry), et Drakichou d'amour (pour Pansy)…Des quatre, il était certainement celui qui jouait le plus de son charme naturel, et la liste de ses conquêtes ressemblait plus à un annuaire téléphonique…Bref, Draco était un dragueur né : sa peau diaphane, ses yeux gris, et ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, le tout combiné à sa taille mince le faisait ressembler à un ange venu du ciel…Hélas, il suffisait de passer une heure avec lui pour plutôt imaginer avoir affaire à un véritable démon…Mais cette réputation de tombeur sadique et cruel enchantait l'intéressé, et il ne faisait rien pour l'arrêter (bien au contraire), à la grande joie de la gent féminine…Il avait vite prouvé son talent en _Fabricant Officiel des Préparations Douteuses et Malsaines…_

Et enfin, il y avait Harry…Le célèbre Harry Potter…Lui aussi avait certainement un don pour rendre folle la gent féminine, puisqu'il suffisait qu'il apparaisse quelque part pour provoquer l'évanouissement de quelques demoiselles…Malheureusement pour ces gents dames, le Survivant ne leur accordait qu'un vague coup d'œil, les relations amoureuses n'étant pas ce qui le passionnait...C'était d'ailleurs selon certaines un gâchis…Mais elles avaient quand même l'extrême politesse de respecter ce choix, se contentant d'admirer leur héros en silence…Ce qu'elles ignoraient, c'est que leur idole prenait un malin plaisir à les faire mariner ainsi ; il se savait séduisant, et n'hésitait pas à en jouer pour briser les cœurs le côté sadique _Original Slytherin Version _ressortait ! Des cheveux d'un noir profond toujours aussi décoiffés, de splendides émeraudes qui en faisaient craquer plus d'une, très mince, pas bien grand (il était le plus petit et le plus mince du groupe), mais une prestance et une aura charismatique incroyable, bref, le profil du célibataire à séduire… Son attitude très Serpentardesque faisait d'ailleurs de lui le Leader officieux des Quatre : bien sûr, dans leur groupe, personne ne commandait réellement, ils étaient bien trop fiers pour ça ! Mais pour le reste de l'école, il était évident qu'il dominait les trois autres…

Pour les Quatre, ce n'était point le cas…Il était juste _le Créateur Officiel de Coups Bas et Spécialiste en Maraude Nocturne…_

A eux quatre, ils étaient la terreur de Poudlard, suscitant la crainte des plus jeunes, le respect des plus âgés, et la méfiance des professeurs…

Après avoir vérifié qu'aucun œil indiscret ne risquait de découvrir leur précieuse relique, Harry s'empara de la roulette droite de la montre, qu'il fit tourner trois fois…L'aiguille droite s'illumina un instant d'une vive lueur verte, émit un long sifflement avant de recouvrer son aspect habituel…Deux minutes plus tard, un immense vacarme se faisait entendre dans le couloir adjacent au wagon qu'occupait Harry, tandis que la porte s'ouvrait brusquement laissant apparaître trois adolescents se disputant la première place pour enter dans le compartiment…Finalement, ce fut Blaise qui gagna cette lutte, profitant que Draco employait sa haute stature pour empêcher Pansy de rentrer, afin de se glisser entre les deux…Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, une immense sourire illumina le visage de chacun d'eux…Finalement, Blaise s'exclama :

- Mais regardez qui voilà, coupant court aux chamailleries de deux autres, _Tête en Pétard, le Nain Flemmard_ !

- Hé ! Salut _Blaisou, les Livres jusqu'au cou_…Sa fait plaisir de te revoir, vieux frère !

Puis ils partirent chacun dans un long éclat de rire, sous l'œil amusé des deux autres…Finalement, voyant que leur fou rire n'était pas près de terminer, Draco se racla la gorge, semblant signaler sa présence…

« Oh, Dray, s'exclama Harry, tu te sens délaissé, mon chou…Allez, viens donc tout raconter à tonton Harry, et profites-en pour nous montrer ton impressionnant bronzage !

- Potter, tu te paies ma tête, là…

- Nan, je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu vas t'imaginer là…

- Potter…

- Ouiiii ?

- Tu veux un conseil ?

- Allons-y, ça peut toujours servir, le provoqua Harry en se réinstallant, non sans avoir étreint Pansy…

- Ferme-là !

- Ce n'est pas très gentil, ça, continua-t-il, avec un regard enfantin qui fit éclater de rire ses deux autres comparses, et puis, que de mots vulgaires dans une si noble bouche…

- Ben voyons…Tu comptes continuer longtemps ce petit jeu puéril et profondément immature… ?

- Immature ! Oh Dray, je suis vexé : où est l'immaturité dans cette simple constatation ?

- Harry, rappelle- moi ton âge…

- 17 ans, et toutes mes dents…

- Tu es désespérant ! Au fait, tu as reçu « notre pack SOS » ?

- Et comment ! Les amis, je vous dois la vie…Sans votre envoi de nourriture décente, vous ne m'auriez pas retrouvé à la rentrée…ou alors, avec quelques os en moins… ! »

A cette image, le quatuor éclata de rire : imaginer Harry, déjà si mince, mis au régime, avait de quoi les amuser…

« Alors, vos vacances ? Sa s'est bien passé pour vous ? »questionna Harry.

- Hum, si tu appelles passer ton temps libre à faire le petit garçon bien élevé pour que ta mère puisse t'exhiber comme une pièce de musée, alors mes vacances furent excellentes…, maugréa Draco, la mine sombre…

- Je compatis vieux…Si ça peut te consoler, mes vacances ne furent pas meilleures que les tiennes : mes parents ont _absolument _voulu développer mes talents en divination…Comme si j'avais que ça à faire, et que ça m'intéressait…Parfois, les parents sont aveugles…

- L'amour est aveugle, Blaisy, l'amoûûûûûr…récita Pansy d'un air docte.

- Ouhla, c'était THE réflexion du jour. Attention, tu as dû frôler le court-circuit, ricana gentiment Draco.

- Non, c'était juste un éclair de génie, quoique ça ne doit pas t'arriver souvent, donc, je te pardonne…

- Un éclair de génie, voyez vous ça ! Et qu'avez-vous fait ces vacances Miss QI ?

- Bof, j'ai reçu de la famille, rien de bien passionnant…

- Et toi Ryry, est-il nécessaire de te poser la question ? »…

Un ange passa…Pas de réponses…D'un même mouvement, Draco, Blaise et Pansy se tournèrent vers leur comparse, tandis qu'un sourire indulgent s'étirait sur leurs lèvres : le brun, épuisé, s'était endormi sur la banquette, bercé par le mouvement de la rame provoqué par l'avancée du train. Alors, en vérifiant que l'endormi ne se réveillait pas, Draco le souleva, et l'installa plus confortablement, déposant sa tête sur ses genoux…Puis, comme si de rien n'était, les trois reprirent leur conversation, veillant sur leur meilleur ami, et prenant garde à ne pas hausser la voix de crainte de le déranger…Elle n'était pas encore venue, l'heure de les séparer, du moins, le pensaient-ils…

YOU ARE

Nom d'un chien, ce que cette valise pouvait être lourde ! Hermione pesta une énième fois…Voilà cinq minutes qu'elle s'efforçait de hisser son seul et unique bagage, heureusement qu'il n'y en avait qu'un, dans un compartiment, mais jusque là, ses efforts avaient été vains, et elle avait juste réussi à s'écraser deux ou trois orteils. La jeune fille s'épongea le front, où perlaient de grosses gouttes de sueur avant de reprendre ses tentatives…Encore une fois, les valise s'effondra au sol, sous les jurons d'Hermione…

« Besoin d'aide, peut-être ? » l'interpella une voix féminine…Hermione se retourna, faisant face à une jeune fille aux longs cheveux d'un roux flamboyant. Cette dernière lui sourit, illuminant par la même occasion ses yeux cannelle… « Salut, je m'appelle Ginny Weasley, se présenta-t-elle, tendant une main avenante qu'Hermione n'hésita pas à serrer une seule seconde.

- Enchantée, je suis Hermione Granger. Je viens de Beauxbâtons.

- De Beauxbâtons, l'école française ? Waw ! Pour en revenir à nos hippogriffes, tu as besoin d'un coup de main ?

- Hum…Volontiers, ou je sens que je vais devenir folle ! »

Ginny apostropha alors un autre rouquin se trouvant pas loin de là, bavardant avec une petite femme potelée qui devait sans doute être sa mère…

« Hé Ron ! Plutôt que de bailler aux corneilles, viens nous aider ! » Ledit Ron s'avança, haussant un sourcil d'un air interrogateur…Ginny se retourna, et le désignant, sourit à Hermione :

- Ça, c'est mon frère, Ronald Weasley…Ronny, je te présente Hermione Granger.

Enchanté ! Puis, reportant son attention sur sa sœur

Jusqu'à quand vas-tu continuer à me présenter comme si j'avais quatre ans, et que j'étais incapable de me débrouiller tout seul, merde !

Ginny ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, se contentant d'attendre que son frère ait fini sa tirade pour reprendre la parole :

- Ronnychou, mon grand frère adoré, pourrais-tu apporter cette valise dans notre compartiment, s'il te plaît…

Ce à quoi ledit Ronnychou ne répondit guère, se contentant de grommeler dans sa barbe encore inexistante quelque chose à propos des sœurs qui se croyaient tout permis…Puis il disparut dans le wagon, emportant la lourde valise d'Hermione qu'il n'avait eu aucun mal à soulever…

« Ne te méprends pas à son sujet, reprit Ginny à l'adresse de la Française…Il est un peu bourru avec les gens inconnus, mais en fait, il est vraiment adorable…Viens, je vais te monter le compartiment… ».

Les deux élèves se hissèrent alors dans le compartiment, bavardant gaiement comme des amies de toujours…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione, Ron et Ginny étaient installés…

« Alors comme ça, tu viens de Beauxbâtons, interrogea Ron. Pourquoi être venue dans notre pluvieux pays dans ce cas… ?

- Ma mère est décédée il y a un mois, et mon père a préféré déménager plus près de sa famille…Et me voilà, déclara Hermione d'un air enjoué face à l'air désolé des deux autres à propos du décès de sa mère. Vous, par contre, vous êtes là depuis votre 1ère année…Vous devez donc tout savoir de Poudlard. Et moi, je veux tout savoir, et j'entends bien que vous me racontiez tout sur tout ! »

A ces mots, les deux Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire, puis, d'un commun accord, Ginny prit la parole :

- La 1ère chose à savoir à Poudlard, ce sont les caractéristiques des maisons…Ainsi, tu dois savoir que Poudlard est réparti en quatre maisons…Bien…Tout d'abord, il y a Gryffondor, représenté par un lion symbolisant le courage. Ron est en septième année à Gryffondor, et j'y suis également, mais en sixième année. Pour l'instant, ça va ?

- Oui, continue…

- Ensuite, je pense qu'il y a Serdaigle, qui est également une excellente maison, même si ma loyauté va à Gryffondor…Tous les Serdaigles sont des travailleurs acharnés…

-C'en est presque désespérant, intervint Ron…

- Ensuite, il y Poufsouffle…Je n'ai rien contre eux, mais je les trouve, disons, pas très dégourdis…Ils sont caractérisés pas leur loyauté. Si tu sympathises avec une ou une Poufsouffle, tu peux être sûr qu'il ne te laissera jamais tomber…

- Je dirai même qu'il va te coller aux basques jusqu'à ta mort oui, ricana Ron, sous les éclats de rire d'Hermione…

- Et enfin, il y a…

-Serpentard…La maison des cinglés…

-Des cinglés !

- Oui, reprit Ginny, les Serpentards sont tous des pourris jusqu'à la moelle…Ne te fie jamais à un Serpentard, il te poignardera dans le dos…Conseil d'amie…Ce n'est pas pour rien que le principal critère de sélection de cette maison est la ruse. Mais bon, c'est toi qui vois. Tu découvriras tout sur le terrain de toute façon…Tout est dans _l'Histoire de Poudlard _!

- Et bien, je ne m'imaginais pas du tout les maisons comme ça. Bon, et les profs ?

- Le profs sont sympas, si tu te tiens à carreau…Autrement dit, tu te la fermes pendant les cours, et tu te fais bien voir…Du moins, pour la majorité des profs. Ceci est valable pour tous sauf Rogue…

-Rogue ?

- Le prof de Potions, et accessoirement le Directeur des Serpentards, grogna Ron d'un air sombre…

- Exact…Ce type-là ne favorise que sa maison…Il est de notoriété publique que Rogue n'a d'yeux que pour les Serpentards, et il n'hésite pas une seconde à retirer des points injustement aux autres maisons…Surtout aux Gryffondors d'ailleurs. Mais bon, c'est pas à son âge qu'il va changer, le père Rogue…

- Et bien et bien, tout ce qui a rapport avec Serpentard a l'air un peu…douteux…C'est moi qui me fait des idées ?

- Pas du tout ! Tout ce qui touche à Serpentard n'est pas fréquentable…Tout ce que je te souhaite, c'est d'être avec nous à Gryffondor !

- J'espère également. Après m'être fait de nouveaux amis, ce serait dommage d'être séparés. Mais bon, on continuerait à se voir, même si je suis dans une autre maison, n'est-ce pas ?

- Évidemment ! Ne te tracasse pas pour ça…

- Tu veux une petite présentation des élèves ?

- Et comment… !Ce doit être la partie la plus intéressante.

-Tout à fait ! Alors, par où commencer…Bon, alors, les Gryffondors : en septième année, il y a donc Ron, que tu connais. Côté garçons, on trouve également Seamus Finnigan : c'est un Irlandais très sympa, tu t'entendras bien avec lui je pense. Ensuite, il y a Dean Thomas, vachement sympathique aussi…

- Elle allait pas dire le contraire, vu que c'est son petit ami, ricana Ron d'un air goguenard…

- Ta gueule Ron…Faut pas oublier Neville Longdubat, très maladroit, et souffre-douleur attitré de Rogue… Enfin, il y a Shad Iluwan…Un sacré énergumène qui passe son temps à faire du Quidditch…Un type attachant, toujours de bonne humeur !

- Bon, passons aux filles…Alors, en septième, on trouve Parvati Patil, membre éminent du groupe des glousseuses de service, mais pas bien méchante, et toujours souriante. Après, il y a Lavander Brown, même genre que Parvati, elles sont inséparables…T'en trouves une, tu trouves l'autre, c'est obligatoire…Et pour finir, Angel Homs, un peu mystérieuse, et petite amie de Shad. Tu t'en douteras, elle est accro de Quidditch !

- Mhmm, le Quidditch n'a jamais été ma tasse de thé, surtout parce que j'ai le vertige…Mais bon, j'ai toujours suivi les matchs avec attention. Qui est dans l'équipe de Gryffondor ?

- Au poste de capitaine et gardien, c'est moi. Les poursuiveurs sont Ginny, Lolita Berengail, une amie de sixième année de Ginny, et Morand Kaylor, un quatrième année, un peu effacé, mais très bon joueur : je n'ai rien à lui reprocher. Au poste de batteurs, il y a Shad Iluwan, excellent en tout point, et Hayden Karter, lauréat depuis son entrée à Poudlard du prix du « Plus beau mec de Gryffondor », concours organisé par les filles de Gryffondor…

- Un concours… ?

- Ouaip…Le but est de décerner un titre à chaque garçon chaque année…Et Ron, ne proteste pas, vous faîtes pareil pour les filles, alors, tu n'as rien à dire…

- Intéressant…Quels prix avez-vous eu ?

- Ginny est la détentrice officielle de « La plus énergique des Gryffis » et moi, j'ai celui du plus susceptible…Très glorifiant…

- Bah, ce n'est toujours qu'un jeu…Bon, et les autres maisons…

- Parmi les Serdaigles, pas grand monde à retenir, à part Padma Patil, la jumelle de Parvati, puisqu'elle aime bien squatter notre table, et Cho Chang : un conseil, j'espère que tu as un mouchoir sur toi, parce que cette fille est un véritable tuyau d'arrosage…Elle a d'ailleurs dû redoubler son année, ce qui est plutôt rare…Ah, j'allais oublier Luna Lovegood, une foldingue…Chez les garçons, je n'ai personne en tête. Au poste de capitaine et attrapeuse, on a normalement Cho Chang, à moins qu'elle ait été virée de peur qu'elle inonde le Stade. Pour les poursuiveurs, on a Summer Spring…Ses parents ne devaient pas être très inspirés pour lui avoir donné un nom pareil. On trouve également Sophia et Phiaso Kaylor, les sœurs aînées de Morand Kaylor. A croire que le poste de poursuiveur est une tradition dans la famille ! Pour les batteurs, ce sont Fiona Lord et Gaspée Ylop ( N.D.A. : à prononcer i-lop), rien de très intéressant sur elles. Et enfin, il y Padmée Corus (N.D.A. : non non, je n'ai pas trop regardé Star Wars), tu peux pas la manquer, c'est une grande asperge de 1m90…Équipe exclusivement féminine qui n'a pas gagné depuis un siècle…

- Très sympathique et galant, Ron, répliqua Ginny d'un ton cassant. Bon attaquons les Poufsouffles…Ça va Hermione ?

- Bien sûr, comme ça, j'aurais pas l'air trop perdue…

- Sa fait pas trop d'un coup ?

- Non non, et puis, je prends des notes, alors,…

- Hm, je vois ça…Alors, les Poufsouffles…Hum, on va directement attaquer l'équipe de Quidditch, parce que je ne fais jamais très attention à eux. Capitaine et attrapeur : Zacharias Smith, un petit merdeux un peu prétentieux, mais pas dangereux pour un sou…Les poursuiveurs sont des triplets : le présentateur a à chaque fois un mal fou à les différencier sur le terrain…Si je me rappelle bien, il s'agit de Brandon, Bruce et Brice Holmaust. Le gardien, ou plutôt la gardienne s'appelle Bee Wasp…Là non plus, les parents n'ont pas été franchement inspirés…Et enfin, il y a les batteurs, Rohan Zuck et Hans Jollam. Rien à dire sur l'équipe, nous ne fréquentons pas ses membres, alors…

- Et bien, et bien, il me semble qu'il nous reste vos petits camarades que vous aimez tant, non ?

- Et oui, c'est parti pour les Serpentards…Là, par contre, y a pas mal de monde à présenter. Premièrement, si tu tiens à garder tous tes membres intacts, ne t'approche pas de Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle…Ce sont de vraies armoires à glace. De même pour Milicent Bulstrode. En fait, ne t'approche pas de Serpentards en général, ce sont tous des tordus, surtout…enfin, je t'expliquerai ça plus tard ! Passons au Quidditch ! Le capitaine et poursuiveur est Draco Malfoy, le type le plus narcissique de la planète ! Fais gaffe, c'est l'un des plus dangereux… Ensuite , les batteurs sont Crabbe et Goyle, aussi étonnants que les voir tenir sur leur balai puisse paraître…Les deux autres poursuiveurs sont Firey Tsolea, un type un peu ambigu, mais bon, c'est un Serpentard, alors…et Amaury Delafaire, dont les parents sont français. Et enfin, le membre le plus doué de l'équipe, même si ça m'arrache la bouche de le dire, c'est l'attrapeur, Harry Potter…

- Harry Potter ! Le Survivant ?

- Lui-même…

- Il est à Serpentard !

- Exact ; et lui aussi est sacrement dangereux…Alors, fais gaffe…Ne crois pas qu'il est sympathique parce qu'il est le Survivant, loin de là !

- Et bien et bien…J'en apprends des choses aujourd'hui…

- Au fait, reprit Ginny, qui s'était tue durant la présentation de son frère, il faut que tu saches autre chose…

- Oui…De tous les Serpentards, ce dont tu dois le plus te méfier, ce sont les Quatre…

- Les Quatre ! Qui c'est ceux-là ?

- Les Quatre est le nom d'un groupe de Serpentard. Comme tu peux le constater, ils sont quatre, et ils adorent faire des mauvais coups à tous les élèves ! Fais très attention à eux…

- Hum, et qui sont ces quatre élèves. ?

- Et bien, il y a Pansy Parkinson, une fille très douteuse…Blaise Zabini, fait son lèche-bottes en cours, mais profite que les profs aient le dos tourné pour faire ses coups en douce…Draco Malfoy, dont je t'ai déjà parlé, et Harry Potter…

- Et ben, j'en apprends de belles sur ce Potter, et plus le temps passe, moins je l'admire…

- Il n'est pas à admirer, il est à mépriser…Dès que je le vois, j'ai envie de l'étriper…Ça en devient physique…Brrr…

- Je suggère que l'on change de sujet, parce que Ron va encore s'énerver alors que Potter n'est pas là…Allez Hermione, à toi de nous parler de Beauxbâtons…. »

C'est ainsi que le voyage se poursuivit, dans la bonne humeur, et les éclats de rire…Il faut dire que la présentation enthousiasmée de William qu'avait faite Hermione avait énormément intéressé Ginny, qui frémissait d'impatience de voir un jour un garçon aussi parfait…Ce à quoi Hermione avait répliqué en riant que William était une propriété privée…

YOU ARE

Le train était arrivé à la gare de Pré-au-Lard depuis cinq minutes, et les élève se pressaient de monter dans les carrosses que tiraient toujours aussi fidèlement les Sombrals…Ceux-ci avançaient dans l'allée menant au château dont Hermione ne parvenait à détacher le regard. Aussitôt avait-elle vu cet immense et imposant édifice,qu'elle avait eu un coup de foudre. Comme si elle pressentait que sa vie ici allait prendre un autre tournant, beaucoup plus palpitant que son existence d'avant…Qui sait ?

Enfin, ils étaient dans le Grand Hall, et Hermione déambulait ça et là, sous les regards amusés de Ron et Ginny face à son ébahissement…Il faut dire que les gigantesques escaliers de marbre, les superbes sabliers remplis de pierres précieuses, et le haut plafond avait de quoi impressionner le plus insensible des êtres humains…

Ce fut finalement une voix sévère qui interrompit Hermione dans ses contemplations : « Miss Granger ? Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie… ». C'était une femme âgée, ses cheveux gris tirés en chignon, ses petites lunettes lui donnant un air strict, qui l'avait ainsi appelée…

« Le professeur McGonnagal »lui souffla Ron…

Un peu mal à l'aise, Hermione partit à la suite de son professeur qui lui fit un sourire engageant…Tout de suite, le jeune fille se sentit mieux, et engagea la conversation avec l'enseignante, tandis qu'elles se dirigeaient vers le bureau du Directeur.

Ce qu'Hermione n'avait pas senti peser sur ses moindres faits et gestes, c'était deux profond yeux d'un violet glacé…Deux yeux qui épiaient chacun de ses mouvements, deux yeux qui guettaient dans l'ombre, deux yeux qui avaient déjà vu la mort et s'en délectaient…

« _Alors c'est elle, Nagini…Nous ne nous étions pas trompés…La voilà donc……Celle que mentionne la Légende…Celle qui doit faire tomber Potter… _»

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La Playlist de You Are **

Pour ce chapitre, je suggère

_« Si je m'en sors », de Julie Zenatti_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Mwahahaha, je sais, je suis une immense sadique d'avoir coupé là…Alors, qui est donc cette mystérieuse personne ? Niark, vous ne le saurez pas pour l'instant.

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre…J'aimerais avoir votre avis, bon ou mauvais, que je sache ce qui vous plaît et ce que vous aimez moins ! Reviews please…

Bises, et au prochain chapitre !

Hermy Sky'…

P.S : REGARDEZ LA PUB EN HAUT !


	3. Une question de point de vue

**YOU ARE**

_Chapitre édité après la correction de Canellia._

**Auteur : **Hermy Skywalker

**Disclaimer : **Tout à JKR. Stop. Pas d'argent pour moi. Stop. Merci. Stop.

**Le bla-bla de l'auteur : **Voilà le chapitre 2 ! J'ai eu du mal avec celui-là, je l'avoue…Disons que le plan de chapitre que j'avais prévu pour ce chapitre était beaucoup trop long, et j'ai dû couper. Par conséquent, la partie la plus intéressante de ce chapitre a été reportée au suivant. Donc, ne m'en voulez pas si ce chap' est insipide, mais, ça aurait reporté la publication du chap à beaucoup plus loin. Disons que ce chapitre continue sur la lancée des précédents, c'est-à-dire, met en place l'intrigue qui débutera dans le prochain. A ce sujet, la « véritable rencontre » de Ryry et Mione, ce sera pour le chap' suivant !

Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, HP 6 sort samedi, et j'ai décidé de le lire, même si c'est en anglais. Vous comprendrez que la publication en sera quelque peu retardée (je peux pas lire et écrire à la fois !)…Merci d'avance pour votre compréhension !

**Dédicace : **Ce chapitre est dédié à **peste** et à **Narcissa** pour leurs encouragements chaleureux !

**Le petit coup de pub : **Comme je l'ai dit au chapitre précédent, j'ai fait un croquis de William Langford. Je peux également dire que j'en ai un des Quatre, pour ceux que ça intéresse, et qui ne l'ont pas déjà vu…Je suis à votre disposition !

**RaRs : **

_Pour : _

**greg83 : **Ca t'a plu : tant mieux ! J'espère que ça continuera alors !

**MarissaParker : **Hermy-Chou à Gryffondor ? Tu verras bien dans ce chapitre…Se laisser faire par les Quatre…Patience, tout viendra dans les temps ! Merci à toi !

**Allis13 : **Marchi pour les compliments ! Voilà le suite…Bisous !

**Le Saut de l'Ange : **la description t'a fait rire : j'en suis ravie ! La voix, Voldie ? Comme tu l'as si bien dit, vous le saurez bien assez vite…je sais, je suis sadique ! Tu aimes bien Gin' et Ryry comme je les ai décrits : lol, ça me fait très plaisir que tu me le dises…A bientôt j'espère !

**clara **: Et vi, c'est Ryry le Serpentard du résumé ! je l'aime bien comme ça…Tu aimes pas trop William (je l'avoue, moi, je ne l'aime qu'à moitié, mais je peux le torturer comme je veux puisque c'est une création perso). Moi aussi, je préfère Harry (yeux en cœur !). Les Quatre, je les adire également. C'est un vrai plaisir de les mettre dans des situations pas possible…Pour leurs blagues, et bien, tu verras…A bientôt, j'espère !

**Miyabi :** Merci merci merci pour tout ! Je suis hyper touchée ! Voilà donc la suite !

**Adle Amonio** : Idée originale ? Merci à toi ! Je continue, je continue, et je te remercie pour tout ! Au fait, j'ai fait un tour sur ton skyblog : tu pourrais m'envoyer les images que tu y a mises (mon adresse est dans ma bio, du moins, je crois !) : Pourquoi t'as désactivé le clikeuh droit, michanteuh ! Et tu les as trouvées sur quel site ? Je peux t'ajouter à mes skyblogs préférés ? Désolée pour cette tonne de question !

**Kalysha : **Kaly-chouuuuuuuuuuuu ! Marchiiiiiiii ! Je croule sous les compliments avec touah ! La voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! A bientôt, ma meilleure amie internaute ;p !

**moietmoi :** Tu verras bien ! Merci de lire !

**Naxor : **Tu aimes ? Merci…Pour la confrontation Quatre/Gryffis, il faudra patienter légèrement ! A bientôt !

_Pour TWWO : _

**MarissaParker : **Heu, je t'ai pas déjà répondu toi ?

**Nad : **Voilà la suite…Bisous !

_Et pour HPFanfiction :_

**peste :** Et oui, je suis et resterai une fan de Star Wars lol !Les Quatre, mimi ? Fais gaffe, chuis pas sûre que Draco apprécierait la comparaison lol ! Voilà la suite qui, en plus, t'es dédiée : elle est pas belle la vie (Fleury Michon lol faut que je me calmeuhhh)…Et merci pour ton mail sur mes dessins !

**kiss : **Tu adores, tout simplement ? Et bien, tes vœux sont exaucés, tout aussi simplement…Voilà la suite !

**Nad :** Ne torturons pas plus ta santé mentale alors ! Merci pour tout ce que tu m'as dit…Ay fait, je ne t'ai pas déjà répondu par TWWO ?

**malika : **Voilà la suite !Merci pour ta review !

**Narcissa : **Chanceuse va, en vacances ! Tu me raconteras, hein ? Je veux tout savoir ! Et voilà la suite tant attendue ! Et moi, j'attends ton retour sur MSN avec impatience !

**Emma76 : **Je suis bien contente que tu aies dit ce qui ne te plaist pas…Malheureusement, ça, je ne peux pas le changer, c'est le plot central de l'histoire ! Merci quand même d'être venue !

**hillary : **Tu es émue ? Ohalala, je suis flattée…Voilà la suite…En espérant que ça te plaise autant !

Ouf, fini ! Voilà donc le chapitre par lui-même !

DERNIER POINT A LIRE : A un moment, certaines phrases sont entre parenthèses, il s'agit des pensées de Ryry (mais toutes les phrases en italique ne sont pas ses pensées, hein ?). De toute façon, je pense que ça se comprend dans le texte.

Toutes les nouvelles de ma fic sont sur la Communauté de You Are (voir ma bio) au fait !

Bonne lecture !

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :** Hermione, jeune fille de 18 ans, arrive à Londres, suite à la mort de sa mère, après avoir passé son enfance en France. Elle se sent incertaine quand à son avenir, et appréhende quelque peu la découverte de Poudlard. Mais le souvenir de sa mère, et les encouragements de son père, et de son petit ami William Langford, resté au pays, lui permettent de pénétrer la tête haute sur la voix 9 ¾.

C'est là qu'elle fait la rencontre de Ron et Ginny Weasley, qui lui présentent en détail chaque membre éminent de l'école, que ce soit les professeurs, mais surtout les élèves, notamment ceux que la jeune fille va côtoyer quotidiennement et les Quatre, une bande de fauteurs de trouble de Serpentard qu'elle doit éviter à tout prix . C'est sur ces entrefaites qu'Hermione arrive à Poudlard, sans sentir peser sur elle un regard qui ne présage rien de bon pour elle.

**Chapitre 2 : Une question de point de vue**

_Si le jour s'est assombri depuis _

_Rien ne nous sépare _

_Si je dirige vers toi mes regards (…)_

_Si mon cœur s'est assombri depuis _

_Mes nuits sont moins noires _

_Quand tu diriges vers moi tes regards_

_- David Charvet, « Tes regards »-_

En tous temps et tous lieux, la Grande Salle avait toujours été considérée comme impressionnante : que ce soit le plafond plongé dans l'obscurité de la nuit qui régnait à l'extérieur, les millions de bougies flottant dans les airs ou les cinq gigantesques tables se remplissant peu à peu d'élèves, chaque élément contribuait à donner au lieu cette impression enchanteresse qui ravissait chaque habitant du château…Depuis déjà une quinzaine de minutes, des dizaines d'élèves affluaient dans la pièce sous le regard bienveillant du Professeur Dumbledore, heureux de revoir tant de visages familiers se réunir pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard…

Le célèbre Directeur était d'ailleurs plongé dans la contemplation de « ses enfants » comme il aimait à le dire, lorsque un homme aux cheveux noirs luisants de graisse se pencha à ses côtés, attendant que son supérieur lui accorde son attention. Dumbledore se tourna vers lui, le dévisageant de ses yeux bleus pétillants de malice : « Qu'y a-t-il, Séverus » interrogea-t-il.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs –ces derniers lui valant une ressemblance frappante avec un oiseau de mauvais augure- prit alors la parole :

- Vous m'aviez demandé de _les _surveiller, Professeur. Je _les _ai donc suivi dès leur sortie du Poudlard Express.

- Qu'en est-il alors, Séverus ? Il est d'une importance capitale d'éviter tout débordement le premier jour, la plupart des élèves étant suffisamment traumatisés par les attaques de cet été pour les effrayer davantage avec _leurs_…amusements qui ont dépassé depuis bien longtemps le stade de blagues puériles.

_Ils_ étaient déjà regroupés à la sortie du train, accompagnés par les autres Serpentard, et _leu_r cour de…d'admirateurs et admiratrices. Mais, d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre de _leurs_ conversations, rien n'est prévu pour l'instant, du moins, pas pour ce soir…

Il s'interrompit un instant, puis reprit face au visage soucieux de Dumbledore : « Puis-je vous demander ce que vous envisagez de faire à leur sujet, Professeur ?

- Je l'ignore moi-même Séverus, je l'ignore…Après tout, ce ne sont encore que des enfants.

- Mais, professeur, les Quatre ont maintenant tous dix-sept ans…Ce ne sont plus des gamins de première année, et leur influence sur le château peut être néfaste sur la plupart des élèves, notamment les plus jeunes qui ne peuvent guère se défendre face à ces Quatre-là…Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ma maison, vu qu'ils en font partie, et qu'ils ne s'attaquent que très rarement à ses membres…Mais, imaginez les résultats sur les autres maisons !

- Hélas, je sais pertinemment tout cela…Mais je ne peux pour l'instant rien faire. Rien ne permet de les accuser, et c'est bien le problème…

- Sauf votre respect, professeur, tout le monde ici sait pertinemment que chacune des blagues de mauvais goût qui a lieu dans ce château est l'œuvre des Quatre.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, mais aucune preuve ne pourrait les confondre, et me permettrait de les menacer de renvoi s'ils continuaient ainsi leurs activités…Après tout, qui mieux que vous Séverus pourrait connaître le caractère d'un Serpentard : ils protesteraient, et clameraient leur innocence…

- Hum…Et Potter ? Son cas est plus particulier, non ? Que comptez-vous faire de lui ?

- Pour l'instant, l'observer, surveiller le moindre de ses faits et gestes…Il faudrait également que je le convoque un de ses jours afin de mettre certaines choses au point avec lui. L'entraîner également ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Mais je crains que son caractère ne nous aide pas à le mettre sur la bonne voie.

- Sur la bonne voie ? Professeur Dumbledore, avez-vous vu l'intégralité de son dossier scolaire ? Je n'avais jamais vu de toute ma carrière un aussi grand nombre de rapports concernant le même élève ! Il suffit que vous interrogiez mes collègues, et ils vous diront la même chose que moi : Potter tourne très mal, tout comme ses amis. Il ne faudrait tout de même pas que notre dernier rempart face au Seigneur Noir se rallie au camp opposé !

- Je m'en doute bien Séverus, et j'espère, tout comme vous, que jamais un événement aussi funeste n'arrive. C'est pourquoi il nous faut surveiller de très près le jeune Potter, et en profiter pour en faire de même avec ses camarades, peut-être à une échelle moins significative. Je viendrai ce soir en Salle des Professeurs décider d'une date à laquelle nous pourrions nous réunir afin de décider des mesures à prendre pour « les Quatre ».

- Bien, Professeur. »

Le professeur Rogue s'éloigna alors afin de rejoindre la place qui lui était réservée à la table enseignante, laissant le Directeur à sa méditation. A peine le maître des potions l'avait-il quitté qu'Albus Dumbledore chercha du regard les quatre élèves qui, depuis sept ans déjà, lui causaient de grand souci…Mais il eut beau fouiller la marée d'élèves, pas un seul des Quatre n'était en vue… « Allons bon, que se passe-t-il encore ? » s'interrogea le vieil homme, inquiet quant à l'absence de ses élèves les plus à craindre. Néanmoins, son inquiétude fut de courte durée, puisqu'un groupe de Serpentards faisait son entrée dans la Grande Salle. Dumbledore se détendit aussitôt, rassuré de voir la joyeuse petite bande sous sa surveillance. Il repéra immédiatement l'objet de son tracas au milieu du groupe…Harry Potter…Certainement celui que l'on repérait le premier dans la bande. Non pas à cause de sa taille qui, au contraire, semblait presque frêle, mais plutôt à cause de l'aura que dégageait le garçon. Il ne faisait aucun doute que ses pouvoirs étaient puissants, très puissants. D'où sa dangerosité si ces pouvoirs étaient mal employés, d'autant plus que le Survivant était, jusque là, incontrôlable. Mais Dumbledore comptait bien remédier à cela. Il était absolument hors de question de mettre en jeu l'avenir du monde magique en étant trop indulgent avec son défenseur…Mais le moment n'était pas encore venu d'en parler au principal intéressé, puisque la Répartition allait commencer d'une minute à l'autre. Le Directeur laissa donc son élève s'éloigner en riant à l'une des blagues de ses inséparables meilleurs amis, puis reporta son attention sur les portes de la Grande Salle que franchissait le professeur McGonagall, suivie par les premières années, et la nouvelle élève dont il avait fait la connaissance quelques minutes auparavant, une certaine Hermione Granger. La jeune fille lui avait fait une excellente impression d'ailleurs, et il n'y avait nul doute qu'elle avait un grand avenir devant elle…

Le silence s'était fait dans la Grande Salle, chacun dévisageant les premières années qui auraient préféré se retrouver à des années-lumière de ces regards…Mais surtout, chaque élève contemplait Hermione…Après tout, c'était bien la première fois que l'on voyait une élève entrer directement en années supérieures ! La concernée, quant à elle, marchait en silence à la suite des premières années, mal à l'aise sous ces regards dont elle se serait passée volontiers. Heureusement, elle croisa les regards encourageants de Ginny et Ron, et cela suffit à lui redonner une bouffée de courage. A leurs côtés, se tenaient d'autres élèves qui lui souriaient, certainement les Gryffondors dont elle avait entendu parler dans le train…

Hermione stoppa son avancée aux pieds de l'estrade qui faisait face à l'ensemble des élèves, puis à la suite de ses « compagnons d'infortune », grimpa sur ladite estrade où se trouvait un vieux chapeau rapiécé. Le professeur McGonagall se chargea de leur expliquer sa fonction, ce qui accrût le trac d'Hermione : pourquoi fallait-il que la Répartition ait lieu devant tout le monde ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas faire ça hors du regard des autres ? Apparemment, les premières années partageaient son opinion si l'on s'en référait à leur visage pâle, ou à leurs coups d'œil terrifiés.

Le professeur de Métamorphose débuta la Répartition…Très vite, Hermione se désintéressa du spectacle, préférant observer la multitude d'élèves assis à ses pieds…Selon leurs uniformes, les Gryffondors se trouvaient à l'extrême gauche. Parmi eux, elle pouvait distinguer les cheveux roux flamboyants de Ron et Ginny, et ceux-ci lui firent le V de la victoire quand ils remarquèrent qu'elle les observait. La table suivante semblait être celle des Serdaigle…Ceux-ci applaudissaient une certaine Majork, Liang qui venait de rejoindre leurs rangs. La table qui suivait était celle des Poufsouffles : peut-être avait-elle été un peu trop influencée par Ron et Ginny, mais ils semblaient tous un peu mous et niais…Néanmoins, il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, n'est-ce pas ? Et enfin venait la table des Serpentards…Intriguée, Hermione les dévisagea longuement. Lesquels d'entre eux pouvaient bien être les Quatre ? Hermione se gifla mentalement : on lui dépeignait le portrait de Quatre fauteurs de trouble, et la première chose qu'elle faisait était de les trouver. Mais la curiosité était trop forte…Après tout, elle pouvait toujours dire qu'elle les cherchait pour mieux s'en protéger…Et puis même, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de vouloir ainsi se justifier. Seule sa conscience le saurait !

Hermione reporta son attention sur la table des Serpentards…Qu'est-ce que le vert pouvait être prédominant ! C'en était affolant…Même le type-là avait les yeux d'un vert époustouflant…Attendez une minute. Qu'avait-elle pensé ? Hermione balaya du regard les rangées d'élèves qu'elle avait dévisagées quelques secondes plus tôt, cherchant désespérément cette paire d'yeux intrigants qu'elle venait d'apercevoir…Ca y est, elle les avait retrouvés. Hermione en eut le souffle coupé. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait vu des yeux d'un vert aussi intense…On aurait dit…deux émeraudes divinement travaillées par un orfèvre d'un talent incomparable, et, malgré la distance,-elle se félicita alors d'avoir une vue d'aigle- elle pouvait distinguer de légères paillettes dorées et argentées parsemant ces deux océans d'émeraude. Lentement, Hermione laissa remonter son regard le long du visage du propriétaire de bijoux aussi précieux. Le garçon avait des trais fins, conservant encore un peu la douceur de l'enfance, mais témoignant d'une force de caractère impitoyable. Juste au passage de l'adolescent à l'homme…Des cheveux d'un noir de jais incroyablement ébouriffés, accentuant davantage encore la profondeur de ses yeux…Il avait tout simplement un charme fou (N.D.A. : L'auteur y a succombé d'ailleurs et la correctrice avec ). Quand le garçon remarqua qu'elle l'observait, il détourna le regard aussi vite qu'il avait croisé le sien, en rougissant, et Hermione ne put, bien malgré elle,s'empêcher de le trouver craquant comme ça…Ce qu'elle regretta aussitôt : voilà trois jours qu'elle ne voyait plus son cher William, et déjà, elle se surprenait à trouver quelqu'un d'autre mignon. Il fallait d'urgence qu'elle se reprenne, que diable !

Hermione reprit contact avec la réalité dont elle avait été déconnectée par ses méditations internes. A nouveau, elle reporta son attention sur la table des Serpentards, qui, à défaut d'avoir une mauvaise réputation, avait le don de l'intriguer. Immédiatement, ses yeux retombèrent sur _ces _yeux-là…Mais cette fois-ci, ils soutinrent le regard de la jeune fille, l'obligeant même à tourner les yeux elle-même, les joues en feu…C'était comme si elle avait été…mise à nue…comme si ce garçon pouvait, d'un seul regard lire dans son esprit et y découvrir ses pensées les plus secrètes. Hermione se promit de faire attention…Mais qui donc pouvait- _il _être ?

Hermione grogna…Elle commençait à franchement s'énerver. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire de savoir qui il était ? Est-ce qu'elle en dormirait mieux ? Non…Satisfaction personnelle ? Non plus…Alors ? Parfait !... !Après tout, Ron et Ginny l'avait bien prévenu…Les Serpentards ne valaient rien, absolument rien, et surtout pas que l'on s'intéresse à eux … « Et donc on t'a dit ça, et tu vas accepter cette idée comme ça… » lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête…Et zut…Sa fichue conscience avait encore une fois raison…Ce que ça pouvait être agaçant ! Mais la question était là…Fallait-il suivre les conseils de ses nouveaux amis, et éviter tout contact avec le mystérieux garçon, ou suivre ceux de sa conscience- et de sa curiosité maladive-, et donc, fourrer son nez dans les affaires des Serpents…C'était à méditer…Mais pas selon l'avis du Professeur Dumbledore qui se levait, reportant l'attention des quelques élèves qui s'étaient mis à bavarder sur lui…C'est alors qu'Hermione réalisa que tous les premières années avait été répartis, et qu'il ne restait plus qu'elle qui devait rejoindre une maison. Aussitôt, une boule d'angoisse se forma dans sa gorge…Comme si elle avait besoin de ça, vraiment !

-Y-O-U---A-R-E-

De son côté, Harry n'en menait pas plus large. Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant…Enfin, il était un Serpentard tout de même : il valait mieux que ça !

Il semblait que non, puisqu'une nouvelle avait réussi à le déstabiliser. Mais Merlin, ce qu'elle pouvait la troubler…A peine l'avait-il vu sur l'estrade qu'il n'avait pu détacher son regard d'elle. Il était comme envoûté…Il ne répondait plus de rien…Et puis, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il rougisse, lui qui, d'habitude, était inébranlable ? Rougir comme ces quatrièmes années qui bégayaient comme des malades à leur premier rendez-vous amoureux…Amoureux, quelle idée stupide. Seul des Poufsouffles, Serdaigles ou Gryffondors croyaient encore à ces choses-là …D'une bêtise à pleurer, vraiment…Mais pourtant, pourquoi alors avait-il rougi ? Et les mains moites maintenant…De pire en pire…

« 'ry, ça va ? On dirait que tu flambes sur place !

- Hmmm, non, te tracasse pas Dray…J'ai juste un peu chaud, voilà tout…

- Tu vas pas nous faire un malaise, hein ?

- Hé ho, Papa Poule, je vais parfaitement bien…Calme-toi, ou je vais croire que pendant les vacances, mon meilleur ami est subitement devenu aussi gaga que ces stupides Poufsouffles ! Ce serait inquiétant !

- Merci pour l'insulte, c'est toujours gratifiant de voir que les autres sont sensibles aux attentions qu'on leur porte… » grommela Draco d'un air offensé. Ce à quoi Harry répondit par un éclat de rire…

Son rire s'éteignit quand il vit que Dumbledore se levait… « Cool, encore un discours niaiseux et débordants de bons sentiments »grimaça Harry…Ce qu'il pouvait être rasoir, le vieux !

« Mes très chers enfants –_Et puis quoi encore, il se prend pour Super Papy maintenant_-, c'est une joie de vous retrouver tous ici ce soir –_Tu parles, il pourrait en avoir rien à foutre, il continuerait à dire le même chose_-. Tous les premières années ont à présent été répartis –_Non mais franchement, il nous prend pour des attardés ou quoi…Ca fait un quart d'heure qu'on voit la bande de mioches se disperser comme une bande de moineaux piailleurs et effarouchés. Même les nouveaux Serpentards ressemblent à des Poufsouffles en phase finale !_- Je vous prie d'ailleurs de leur réserver un excellent accueil parmi vous_.- Pff, je l'attendais celle-là…Quand je disais « dégoulinant de bons sentiments »_- Cependant, La Répartition n'est pas terminée. En effet, un événement d'une grande rareté se produit cette année –_Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre..._-Nous recevons ainsi une nouvelle élève qui va directement entrer en septième année…Je vous présente Hermione Granger, qui nous vient tout droit de la célèbre Académie de Beauxbâtons, dont nous avons reçu quelques membres à l'occasion du Tournoi des Trois sorciers il y a trois ans- _Merci de me la rappeler-_…Bienvenue parmi nous, Miss Granger _! Dieu qu'elle pouvait être belle en rougissant comme ça…Enfin non pas belle…Enfin…heu…si…non…aaaargh, non non non et non, elle n'est rien de plus qu'une fille comme les autres. En plus, je parierais mon Éclair de Feu qu'avec la chance que j'ai en ce moment, elle va aller tout droit à Gryffondor… »_

Tout en continuant à marmonner dans sa tête, Harry captura à nouveau le regard de la nouvelle…Il ressentait comme une…attraction vers ses yeux chocolat…Voilà qu'il se reprenait à formuler des stupidités…Mais c'était vrai, il se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par ces lacs malicieux…Et d'ailleurs, elle ne détournait pas le regard…Même mieux, elle aussi y restait solidement accrochée comme une bouée de sauvetage…Il semblait au Serpentard que, s'il ne voyait plus ses yeux, tout son monde s'écroulerait autour de lui…

Ce fut un déchirement quand le Choixpeau rompit de son opacité le lien visuel qui les unissait…Harry se sentait mal…Il avait le vertige…. Comme un mauvais pressentiment vis-à-vis d'il ne savait quoi…Une sensation d'oppression…Des voix dans sa tête…Des yeux chocolat…Puis, plus rien : tout s'était envolé aussi rapidement que c'était venu…Il inspira profondément…Tout était flou autour de lui…Merde, le sortilège de vision s'était annulé…Harry soupira : il ne pouvait plus voir la nouvelle…juste entendre le verdict qu'hurla le Choixpeau : « GRYFFONDOR ! » Des applaudissements s'élevèrent à la table ennemie…Qu'est ce qu'il avait dit…En expirant de lassitude, Harry reporta son attention sur les montagnes de mets plus appétissant les uns que les autres qui avaient envahi les tables…La soirée avait commencé on ne pouvait mieux…

-Y-O-U---A-R-E-

Hermione s'amusait comme une petite folle…Voilà dix minutes qu'elle faisait officiellement partie de la maison Gryffondor, et il lui semblait que cela avait toujours été le cas…La nourriture était excellente, Ron et Ginny faisait des blagues toutes les deux secondes, et l'ambiance n'aurait pas pu être mieux…Elle avait rencontré les autres Gryffondors, et les avait tous aussitôt adoptés. Jamais encore des gens avait été aussi chaleureux avec elle…Ses nouveaux amis étaient merveilleux…Elle avait la vie devant elle…Poudlard était fantastique…Le professeur Dumbledore était un directeur fabuleux…Le château recelait des centaines de mystères à élucider…Les cours commençaient le lendemain…Tout allait vraiment pour le mieux…Elle était tout simplement _heureuse_…

-Y-O-U---A-R-E-

Crabbe et Goyle étaient d'une stupidité affligeante…C'en était catastrophique…Ils n'avaient aucune once de subtilité…Millicent était infecte…Moche…Folle à lier…Arrogante…Effrayante…Tout pour plaire…Amaury faisait pitié à essayer d'envoyer une boulette de viande dans l'assiette de Laëtitzia Jyt, dont il était « secrètement », pour lui seulement, amoureux depuis leur première année…Les nouveaux ne méritaient qu'une bonne paire de baffe…Le Baron Sanglant s'était mis en tête de tenter d'avaler quelque chose, activité qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis six cents ans, et où il échouait lamentablement…Les Quatre se regardèrent d'un air atterré…Vivement qu'ils reprennent du service : la soirée s'annonçait _passionnante… _

-Y-O-U---A-R-E-

« Ouais, fais gaffe aux escaliers, ils adorent disparaître quand on ne s'y attend pas…Ah, il y a aussi Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, dont il faut se méfier…Il adore jouer des salles coups aux élèves comme aux profs, seul le Baron Sanglant, le fantôme des Serpentard peut l'arrêter…Ensuite, il y a Rusard, le concierge, celui-là, il me tarde le jour où il partira à la retraite…Et se chatte, Miss Teigne, brrr…La réincarnation féline de son maître. Le rêve secret de tous les élèves est d'ailleurs de lui donner un bon coup de pied, mais personne n'a jamais osé, à cause du concierge qui, généralement, n'est jamais bien loin…Et aussi, il y a…

- Il y a que tu vas t'arrêter là, Ronald Weasley…Cette pauvre Hermione croule sous tes paroles, bavard de première ! Tu deviens insupportable ces temps-ci…

- C'est les hormones qui le travaillent Gin…N'est-ce pas Ronnequin ? intervint Shad Iluwan d'un air malicieux.

- Les hormones ? Shad, si tu ne portais pas l'uniforme de Gryffondor, je jurerais que tu es un stupide Serpentard…C'est quoi ces réflexions douteuses ?

- Mais Ronnychou, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir à parler d'hormones…

- Je n'ai pas hon…

- Bien sûr, et tes oreilles sont rouges parce qu'il fait trop chaud peut-être ? Donc, je reprends…Les hormones, c'est tout à fait de ton âge…Tu as dix-sept ans, non ? Alors, ne le dis pas que tu es gêné tout de même ? Prends par exemple Angel et moi…

- Merci Shad, grogna Ginny, mais tu nous épargneras les détails…Je te rappelle qu'Angel est une de mes meilleurs amies, et je t'apprécie également. Par conséquent, les activités que vous entretenez dans ta chambre de préfet ne nous regardent en rien…Et je ne suis pas sûre qu'Angie apprécierait que tu dévoiles aussi facilement votre vie privée.

- Hum, tu as certainement raison. Bon, un autre exemple pour ce non-initié qu'est notre Ronny, j'ai nommé Malfoy…

- Malfoy ! Par pitié, encore moins…Rien qu'à l'imaginer, j'en ai des frissons…Non, Shad, je te remercie, mais je n'ai en rien besoin d'exemples…Merci vieux !

- Bah, j'aurai essayé, ricana Shad d'un air dramatique totalement exagéré. »

Le groupe continua ainsi à deviser jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame.

« _Quatuor_ » déclara Iluwan, le préfet de Gryffondor de septième année, en adressant un clin d'œil à la Grosse Dame.

« Mon cher Shad, déclara celle-ci d'un ton pompeux, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir cette année. » Puis elle fit basculer le portrait, dévoilant l'entrée de la Salle Commune.

Quatuor? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce stupide mot de passe ? Rugit Ron, se sentant particulièrement visé par le choix d'un mot de passe aussi offensant pour leur maison.

- Et bien, je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que Dumbledore a encore voulu tenter de rapprocher les maisons, mais je ne crois pas que mettre l'équivalent de Quatre en mot de passe soit particulièrement efficace…Mais bon, c'est Dumbledore, ces choix sont toujours un peu…tordus ! expliqua calmement Angel, la préfète en chef, qui venait d'arriver après avoir conduit les premières années de Gryffondor à leur dortoir.

- Hermione, reprit-elle, bienvenue à la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.

La concernée afficha un large sourire afin de se laisser tomber sur un des sofas près du feu…Elle était dans son nouveau chez soi.

-Y-O-U---A-R-E-

Harry Potter grimaça. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus indisciplinés après avoir été mouillés. Il n'avait pourtant pas prévu de se doucher avant le matin suivant mais…Il avait finalement dû s'y résigner…Il repassa les événements dans sa tête : d'abord, il avait accompagné ces sales mouflets piailleurs à leurs dortoirs, ensuite, faire un tour dans quelques-uns des couloirs pour vérifier qu'aucun élève retardataire ne se soit perdu…Comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire…Et enfin, il avait pu rejoindre sa chambre de préfet en chef…Hélas ! Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser la porte entrouverte alors qu'il rangeait ses affaires…car _elle_ était passée devant à ce moment-là. Heureusement, la bande de Gryffis qui l'accompagnait n'avait pas plus remarqué qu'elle sa présence. Encore une fois en l'espace d'une soirée, il n'avait pu cesser de la contempler jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au détour d'un couloir…C'est alors qu'une bon jet d'eau glacée s'était avéré plus que nécessaire….

Harry se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit, ses émeraudes perdues dans les méandres du plafond représentant un ciel couchant. Qui était-elle ? Que lui avait-elle fait pour qu'il réagisse ainsi en sa présence ?

Tant de questions sans réponse…Sa soirée avait été minable…Les événements semblaient lui échapper…Et ça ne lui plaisait absolument pas…

Il ne réalisa pas qu'il s'endormait, le sourire aux lèvres…

-Y-O-U---A-R-E-

Qui était-il ? Telle était la question qu'Hermione se posait depuis maintenant une dizaine de minutes. Ses yeux émeraudes hantaient ses pensées, et dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, ils persistaient dans son esprit, comme s'ils avaient brûlé sa rétine et s'étaient imprimés à jamais dans sa mémoire…Qui était-il?

Elle se retourna dans ses draps, soupirant…Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil…Trop de nouveautés en une seule journée…Trop d'excitation et d'appréhension pour le lendemain…Trop de…Trop de surplus ! Et ce Serpentard…Quel était son nom ? Il avait l'air si…touchant. Une infinie douceur régnait dans ses yeux…Des yeux, qui en avaient trop vu, trop contemplés pour un âge aussi peu avancé …Il semblait qu'on pouvait apercevoir à travers ces yeux la guerre qui opposaient les sorciers de puis bien trop longtemps déjà…comme s'il y était…impliqué ? Qui donc pouvait être cet étrange garçon ? Était-il aussi mauvais que la réputation des Serpentards semblait le monter ? Accepterait-il de lui parler ?

Toutes ces questions finirent par la terrasser : elle s'endormit d'un rêve peuplé d'émeraudes…

-Y-O-U---A-R-E-

« Et alors là, Rogue s'avance vers Nev', et tu sais ce qu'il lui dit ?

- Ron, on ne part pas la bouche pleine.

-Désolé Gin, mais c'est pas ça…Pas trop le genre de Rogue ! soupir de Ginny Donc, il s'avance vers Neville, et il lui dit avec son air de Vampire constipé, « Mr Longdubat, pouvez-vous m'éclairer sur la nature de la mixture qui mijote dans votre chaudron ? »

- Heu, il vient de quelle planète celui-là ?

- Si tu le sais, appelle-nous ! Rogue est un dégénéré…Et ses cours sont un enfer pour tout Gryffondor qui se respecte. Il ne voit que les Serpentard. Là, par contre, il est à la limite gaga avec eux. Et Malfoy…C'est son chouchou ! Malfoy par ci, Malfoy par là…C'est à te dégoûter franchement !

-Dis-moi, Ron, tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux par hasard ?

- Moi, jaloux de Malfoy ? Ginny, tu te sens bien ? Qu'est-ce que je pourrais envier à cette fouine ?

- Et bien, il est riche, très doué dans ce qu'il entreprend, très sexy…

- Prétentieux, moche comme un pou, fils à papa…

- Ca suffit vous deux, vous n'allez pas recommencer ! hurla Shad. Hermione, si tu les vois recommencer à parler d'un seul des Quatre, fous leur une baffe ! Ils sont toujours à se disputer à leur sujet, alors que ces Quatre imbéciles n'en valent pas la peine.

- Shad, retourne auprès d'Angie, et fiche nous la paix, veux-tu…C'est en conflit entre Weasley, donc, tu ne t'en mêles pas !

- C'est peut-être un conflit entre Weasley, mais, moi, je suis un préfet, et, par conséquent, j'ai tout à fait le droit d'intervenir, afin qu'un prof ne vienne pas nous enlever des points dès le premier jour pour un motif aussi futile, c'est clair ? »

Ron acquiesça à contrecœur, jetant un regard noir au préfet qui l'interrompait dans une « argumentation aussi cruciale auprès de sa jeune et si fragile sœur ». Ce à quoi, Iluwan ne prêta guère attention, se contentant de distribuer les emplois du temps.

Aussitôt, la bonne humeur de Ron revint, tandis qu'il s'emparait fébrilement du précieux papier qui scellerait leur destinée pour une année.

« Alors, Lundi…ouais, ça va…Hmmm, avec les Poufsouffles…Bof …Mardi…Argh, la majorité des cours sont avec les Serpentards…Sainte horreur ! Mercredi…Encore ces sales Serpents…Jeudi…Ca peut aller, les dégâts sont limités…Et vendredi, le retour des Vipères…Et bien, c'est toujours mieux que ce qu'on a eu l'année dernière…

-C'est-à-dire, interrogea Hermione, tout en sirotant son verre de jus de citrouille.

- L'année dernière, intervint Neville Longdubat, voyant que Ron n'était pas en mesure de répondre (N.D.A. : devinez pourquoi lol), nous avions tous nos cours en commun avec Serpentard…C'était un véritable calvert, les Quatre enchaînaient blague sur blague, bref, une année vraiment catastrophique…

- Vous voulez dire que les Quatre font des blagues en cours ? Sous le nez des professeurs ?

- Mais bien évidemment ! Mais le pire, c'est qu'ils ne se font jamais attraper. Trop malins, et nous, on est jamais vengés ! Ces Quatre-là sont invincibles, et ils le savent…Si tu les voyais, tu les reconnaîtrais tout de suite…On peut voir la méchanceté dans leurs yeux…Brrr, la cruauté incarnée, c'est moi qui te le dis…En première année, ils ont caché le Rapeltout de Neville alors qu'il était tombé de son balais, et depuis…

- Pfiouut, j'ai jamais remis la main sur mon Rapeltout. C'est dommage, il aurait pu me servir encore, mais bon…Ces s l'ont planqué, tu peux être sûre que jamais personne ne le retrouvera. Ils ont une imagination bien trop efficace pour ce genre de choses !

- En deuxième année, Potter a été soupçonné d'être l'héritier de Serpentard ? Mais l'affaire n'a pas eu de suite…

- Ensuite, en quatrième année, ils ont fait partir en dépression la prof de Défense, Mlle Utapy…La pauvre n'a jamais eu droit à une seule excuse ! C'est d'ailleurs elle qui leur a donné leur surnom…

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, il paraît qu'avant de partir, elle a dit une phrase qui se terminerait pas _Faites leur comprendre à chacun…chacun des Quatre_, si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut, marmonna Angel pensivement.

- Bon, on ne va pas se mettre à citer chacun de leurs exploits, parce qu'à ce rythme-là, l'année ne suffira pas ! De toute façon, Mione, tu feras les frais de leurs blagues bien assez tôt…Demain sera une dure journée, ma vieille, et je compatis, grommela tristement Ginny.

- Ce n'est pas tout, mais il est bientôt huit heures, et si nous ne voulons pas arriver en retard, il faudrait songer à se mettre en route, s'exclama joyeusement Angel, se levant brusquement avec une impatience non dissimulée… »

Hermione et elle se sourirent : il ne faisait nulle doute qu'elles s'entendraient très bien…

Les septième se mirent en route…Une nouvelle année de cours commençait…Une année comme les autres selon eux…

Mais au-dessus d'eux, une menace planait…Une menace mortelle…Une menace qui pourrait causer leur perte à tous…

_La Légende commençait maintenant…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**La Playlist de You Are**

Pour ce chapitre, je suggère

_« First Day of my Life », Melanie C_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Fin du chapitre ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Dites-moi tout, que je sache ce qui vous intéresse dans une fic…

AUTRE POINT IMPORTANT : Pour ceux qui, comme moi, ne lisent jamais le bla-bla en haut des chapitres, faites-le ! J'y dis quelques trucs bon à savoir parfois( PARFOIS lol !)…

A bientôt à tous !

Hermy Sky'


	4. Les Quatre reprennent du service

**YOU ARE**

_Chapitre édité suite à la correction de Canellia_

**Auteur : **Hermy Skywalker

**Le bla-bla de l'auteur : **Salut à tous ! Je m'excuse sincèrement pour le retard de ca chapitre ; j'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Hélas, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement (enfin, façon de parler) : j'ai d'abord lu et fini HP 6, mais bon, ce n'est pas une raison suffisante étant donné que ce fut l'affaire de trois jours…La majeure raison de mon retard est due à mes vacances…Et vi, faut que je profite également, et je suis partie quelques jours, sans ordinateur, malheureusement…M'enfin, voilà donc finalement ce chapitre ! Sachez que je serai toujours ravie d'échanger quelques bavardages avec vous sur mon LiveJournal, dont l'adresse st dans ma bio (bio qui va bientôt être complétée d'ailleurs !)…A bientôt à tous, et merci !

**Dédicace : **Ce chapitre est dédié à **Ambre15 **, qui me poursuit presque quotidiennement pour que je poste enfin ce chapitre…Ca y est, Ambrounette (héhé, toujours aussi sadique), ton supplice est arrivé à son terme !

**Réponse aux Reviews :**

_Pour :_

**Kalysha :** Lol, j'ai failli écrire Kalychou, tellement j'en ai pris l'habitude ! Comme toujours, j'ai été pliée face à l'inventivité dont tu fais preuve dans chacune de tes reviews…Ah, que ferais-je sans toi ? Dire que tu ne liras ceci que dans trois semaines, à ton retour d'Allemagne (j'espère que t'amuses bien !)…Et tes compliments…notamment l'allusion à « Charlie et la chocolaterie » et à notre ami Ryry Sixième du nom ! A bientôt, en espérant que la fin de ce chap te plaira autant que ce que tu as déjà lu ! See you soon, my best friend !

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : Alors les insolentes pensées de notre Ryry t'ont bien fait marrer…Faut dire qu'il est loin d'être l'innocent Gryffi de JKR…Mais je préfère mon Ryry Serpentard lol ! Rogue contre les Quatre…Hum, tu verras par toi-même au fur et à mesure des chapitres… Quant au Harry/ Ginny, sorry mais il n'y en a pas de prévu…Je mettais juste l'accent sur le point d vue de chacun des Weasley…Ce n'est pas parce que Ginny voit plus de qualité à Drakychou qu'elle en est amoureuse…Ce n'est aps pour rien que le chapitre s'appelait « Une question de point de vue »…Il y avait les points de vue de Harry, Hermione, mais également ponctués d'autres POV…Allez, bises à toi, en espérant que ce chapitre continuera à te plaire !

**greg83 **: Ravie de voir que tu sembles toujours autant apprécier cette fic…Quant à tes questions, prends patience, les réponses viendront au fur et à mesure ! A bientôt !

**stephanie :** Chouette, une nouvelle lectrice : ça fait plaisir ! Harry Potter en méchant ? Tu verras bien…En tout cas, il se rebelle mon p'tit Harry…J'espère que ça continuera autant à te plaire…A bientôt !

**Kloona Jedusor** : Ahlalalala, tes compliments me touchent…J'espère que tu continueras à adorer ! J'ai réussi à te faire craquer sur Ryry-chou soupir énamouré mdr !…Dans ce chap' là, pas beaucoup de Ryry, pas mal de Dray et beaucoup de Mione…M'enfin, je te laisse lire et découvrir les nouvelles aventures de Mionette et Ryry !

**Adle Amodio** : Tout d'abord, un ENOOOOORME merci pour les fanarts…Ils sont trop beaux encore en train de baver d'admiration ! Coup de foudre, dis-tu ? A toi de voir… Quelques nouveaux éléments viennent s'ajouter dans leur relation…A bientôt, par reviews ou sur ton blog !

**Thylane :** Voilà donc la suite…Merci pour ta review !

**Rini **: Ah ben ça c'est bizarre…Ton projet ressemblait vraiment au mien ? Faudra que tu m'expliques ça ! Quoiqu'il en soit, merci pour tout !

**Estia **: Hermy relit à nouveau la review Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! C'est trop gentil ! essuie un petite larme imaginaire…C'est vraiment TRES TRES gentil !

**Ambre15 :** Et voilà, j'écris juste ta réponse alors que tu viens de partir de MSN mdr…En tout cas merci pour les compliments afin de ne pas te faire languir plus longtemps après l'extrait lol !

_Pour TWWO : _

**blackwitch** : Merci à toi ! Voilà la suite…Bises !

**Alma :** Ecrivaine de métier tombe à la renverse…Hum, si tu savais comme cela me fait plaisir ! Surtout à mon âge (tu peux le voir sur les forums de HPF)…Merci merci merci merci et encore merci…Voilà donc la suite, en espérant qu'elle soit à la hauteur de tes attentes…Au fait, si ça t'intéresse encore, même si tu n'aimes pas le style manga, j'ai fait 2 nouveaux croquis (un de Laëtitzia Jyt et un autre d'Angel Homs)…A !

**Hermione Granger** : Je continue, je continue…Et voilà donc la suite !

_Pour HPFanfiction_ : 

**l'inconnue** : Oui Draco et Harry s'entende très bien…Un peu comme Sirius et James si tu vois ce que je veux dire…Donc Drakychou est très attentionné, afin de compenser le caractère un peu casse-cou d'Harry ! Voilà la suite, avec un retard dont je m'excuse !

**lillzgirl **: Merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite sur un plateau d'argent mdr !

**Herm **: Houlà ! Ca c'est une review comme je les aime…Hélas, comme tu t'en doutes, je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions, qui trouveront elles-mêmes leurs réponses…En tout cas, ton analyse est excellente : tu as trouvé la signification de « Une question de points de vue », le titre du chap'…Sur ce, je te t'embêtes pas davantage, et je te laisse à la lecture du chap' en espérant qu'il te plaise toujours autant…Bisessss !

**peste **: Lol…De rien pour la dédicace, ça me fait plaisir à moi aussi ! Toutes les réponses à tes questions trouveront leurs réponses au fur et à mesure des chap' ; je te rassure…A bientôt sur le forum, bises à toi !

**Tity :** Et voilà le chap avec la rencontre Mione/Ryry…Bises !

**lovfics :** lol…J'adore ton pseudo ! Voilà la suite…A bientôt !

**Le petit coup de pub** : Après William Langford et les Quatre, deux nouveaux croquis de Laëtitzia Jyt et Angel Homs, qui passe par Photoshop prendre quelques couleurs !

**AVERTISSEMENT : **Attention aux chastes yeux…Je n'ai pas mâché mes mots à la fin, et c'est légèrement…heu…vulgaire…Ne venez pas dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenu (je précise, ce sont de légères allusions un peu crues, mais pas une scène R…)…

Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas davantage : BONNE LECTURE !

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** C'est lors du banquet de répartition qu'Hermione se trouve troublée par un jeune homme brun aux yeux verts qui la dévisage avec curiosité. Celui-ci étant à Serpentard, la jeune fille n'en est que plus intriguée. Mais, alors qu'elle y repense plus tard dans son lit, elle n'imagine pas une seconde qu'il puisse s'agir du fameux Harry Potter dont on lui a dépeint un si mauvais portrait. De son côté, le Survivant s'interroge de même sur la jeune fille qui a réussi à le faire rougir rien qu'en le dévisageant.

**Chapitre 3 : Les Quatre reprennent du service**

_Oh I am young but I have aged_

_Oh je suis jeune, mais j'ai vieilli_

_Waited long to seize the day_

_Longtemps attendu pour saisir ce jour_

_All things said and plenty done...life's too short_

_Toutes choses dites et bien faites…La vie est trop courte_

_-« Life is short », Butterfly Boucher-_

Hermione trépigna…C'était son premier cours à Poudlard, et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser. Son arrivée la veille avait été comme irréelle, tout droit sortie d'un merveilleux rêve, et là, elle allait assister à sa première leçon. A nouveau, elle claqua de la langue impatiemment, vite repris par Angel à ses côtés. Il était évident qu'elles partageaient la même soif de connaissance qui les poussait à approfondir chacun de leurs devoirs.

Enfin la porte de la Salle de Métamorphose s'ouvrit sur le Professeur McGonagall qui les invita à rentrer. Les élèves avancèrent en maugréant. Seules Angel et Hermione souriaient. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela, mais rares étaient les élèves qui le comprenaient…

McGonagall fit taire le brouhaha des conversations d'un simple geste, puis d'un raclement de gorge courroucé, prit la parole :

- Bienvenue à tous pour votre premier cours de votre septième et dernière année à Poudlard. Je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que vous désirez tous réussir votre année, et surtout, remporter un maximum d'ASPIC à la fin de vos études. Par conséquent, le Directeur a donné le droit à chacun des professeurs de l'établissement de placer les élèves comme bon leurs semblaient, et ce, en vue de parer à des bavardages intempestifs, et d'assurer un maximum de tranquillité et d'attention durant les cours. Par conséquence, je vous demanderai de vous placer par ordre alphabétique, en alternant Poufsouffle et Gryffondor….Et il est inutile de protester », ajouta-t-elle face aux murmures indignés qui, déjà, s'élevaient de la troupe des élèves.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les élèves avaient trouvés une place, et le professeur s'adressa de nouveau à eux : « Bien. Vous voilà tous réunis et placés…prudemment, si j'ose dire. Bienvenue dans la classe de Métamorphose. Certains penseront sans doute que je radote, mais je tiens à préciser que tout chahut dans mon cours sera sévèrement puni, et peu m'importe la maison du fauteur de trouble. J'ose espérer que vous n'avez pas tout oublié pendant les vacances, et que, pour ceux qui ont atteint leur majorité et ont, par conséquent, obtenu la permission de pratiquer la magie à l'extérieur de l'école, vous avez mis en pratique vos connaissances acquises depuis maintenant six années à Poudlard… » Elle marqua une pause, tandis qu'un sourire amusé s'étirait sur ses lèvres faces aux airs embarrassés des élèves. Puis, avec un visage dénudé de toute expression, elle reprit : « Nous allons de toute façon nous assurer de cela tout de suite. Sortez une plume je vous prie, sans bavarder si possible. Voici un test soigneusement élaboré pendant les vacances, conformément aux ordres du Ministère, même si cela ne nous tracasse pas plus que d'habitude, afin d'évaluer votre niveau…Il sera suivi, lors de votre premier cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, d'une mise en pratique des connaissances avec votre nouveau professeur. Mais…ne nous égarons pas, et attaquons de ce pas ce petit questionnaire qui, je suis sûre, va vous ravir au plus haut point » conclut-elle en commençant à distribuer les copies. « Mr Iluwan, vous vous abstiendrez de commentaires, ils sont tous sauf utiles dans cette salle de classe ! Bien, tout le monde a son sujet ? Parfait, vous pouvez y aller ! »

Aussitôt, les étudiants se penchèrent sur leur parchemin, et plus aucun bruit ne vint troubler le silence de la salle, si ce n'est les grattements des plumes…Le professeur McGonagall retourna à son bureau, d'où elle pouvait surveiller les moindres faits et gestes de ses élèves, à présent partis pour deux bonnes heures de transpiration intensive et d' « ignoble torture » comme, selon les rumeurs, certains élèves appelaient ce genre de « surprises » dont le corps professoral était particulièrement amateur…L'enseignante en Métamorphose sourit. Dire que c'était la dernière année qu'elle voyait ces « gamins » qu'elle avait appris à connaître depuis le temps. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait des élèves quitter l'école à la fin de leur scolarité ! Cependant, _cette_ génération avait quelque chose de poignant.. Peut-être parce que l'avenir reposait sur leurs épaules…ou peut-être parce que, avec tout ce temps, ils avaient réussi à lui faire comprendre ce que ce pouvait être d'être jeune durant cette sombre période…Hélas, qu'allaient-ils devenir une fois à l'extérieur, livrés à eux-mêmes dans une guerre qui avait débuté bien des années avant leur naissance…une guerre dont aucun ne connaissait le but, plus profond que la destruction du plus puissant Mage Noir que la Terre ait jamais porté…Car, au point où ils en étaient, sa destruction, qu'apporterait-elle ? Des milliers de gens avaient payé de leur vie pour d'infructueuses tentatives de vaincre Vous - savez - qui.…Non, le véritable but de la population était la vengeance…Mais qui pourrait leur rendre le prix de toutes ces vies qu'on leur avait arrachées ? Vers qui se tourner pour avoir une chance de survivre dans ce calvaire ? Qui pourrait leur apporter le soutien nécessaire ? Tant de questions sans réponse…Une fois encore depuis toutes ces années, Minerva soupira. Heureusement que le monde sorcier avait Dumbledore. Sans lui, il était très probable que l'humanité aurait sombré dans le chaos depuis bien longtemps…Pour le monde extérieur, le directeur de Poudlard était infaillible. Si seulement ce pouvait être vrai…Hélas, le si puissant directeur, l'infaillible professeur Dumbledore, avait jusque-là échoué dans la plus importante de toutes ses missions : « le cas Potter » comme on en parlait désormais dans la salle des professeurs. Le Survivant, le garçon sur qui reposait tous les espoirs du monde sorcier, malgré le fait que le nombre de personnes au courant pour la Prophétie se comptait sur les doigts d'une main…Harry Potter…Le Héros…pour les autres…Pour les professeurs, c'était l'Insolent…Dieu que ce gamin pouvait être agaçant et stupéfiant à la fois…Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait hérité la majorité de son caractère de son père, James Potter, ce qui malheureusement n'était pas pour le mieux lorsqu'on désirait avoir une scolarité tranquille…Hélas, s'il n'avait été _que _comme James Potter. La vie aurait été vivable ! Après tout, Poudlard avait déjà survécu à d'autres générations de fauteurs de trouble…Tout le monde pensait qu'après les Maraudeurs, tous les petits malins prêts à toutes les fantaisies pour amuser la galerie seraient domptables ! Pensez-vous ! Les Quatre avait atteint le summum…Et les Maraudeurs n'étaient, à côté d'eux, qu'une pâle version du fauteur de trouble. Mais peut-être était-ce dû au fait que les Quatre soient des Serpentards ? Et fiers de l'être par-dessus le marché…Mais Potter était le sujet le plus désespérant. Non pas parce que c'était lui qui faisait le maximum de blagues –non, les Quatre agissaient toujours en bande !...Non, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était l'Élu…et qu'il faisait tout pour prouver qu'il n'en avait absolument rien à cirer. On ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Albus Dumbledore avait tenté de le sermonner, de le ramener sur le profil du parfait petit héros obéissant à l'autorité. Discrètement, McGonagall pouffa, malgré le sérieux du sujet de ces pensées. Dire que le Ministère, Dumbledore, et les autres professeurs avaient toujours espéré voir en Harry Potter un modèle, un exemple pour toute la société…bref, un Saint si l'on résumait les choses…Malheureusement, les événements ne s'étaient pas déroulés exactement comme prévus ! Pendant ces nombreuses années depuis la soirée d'Halloween où James et Lily Potter s'étaient éteints, le Ministère n'avait cessé de façonner une image d'un héros parfait, celui qu'ils auraient rêvé d'avoir…Et, en secret, Dumbledore nourrissait également l'espoir que _leur _Harry Potter serait aussi docile, compréhensible, attentif que l'aurait voulu le Ministère.. Illusions déçues !Voilà à présent six années complètes que le château subissait les assauts du Fameux _Héros _! De façon claire et concise, Harry James Potter s'était avéré être le contraire exact de tous les espoirs du Ministère : insolent, rebelle, insoumis et, surtout, incontrôlable…Car, malgré les efforts de Dumbledore, jamais le Survivant n'avait manifesté ne serait-ce qu'une once de respect pour l'autorité…Bien au contraire, il semblait éprouver un plaisir inconditionnel à se dresser contre toute chose qu'on lui avait ordonné. Mais il semblait qu'Albus Dumbledore avait décidé de réagir, puisqu'il avait donné l'ordre de tenir à l'œil chaque membre des Quatre, surtout le Survivant, et de le lui amener au moindre soupçon d'insolence manifestée par le garçon. Une réunion à son sujet était d'ailleurs en préparation, bien qu'aucune date n'ait pour l'instant été fixée…Il ne restait plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que désormais aucun plan fumeux ne vienne déranger la tranquillité déjà précaire du collège…

Avec un geste las, McGonagall consulta sa montre. Bien, il ne restait que cinq petites minutes à tirer : elle ne s'était guère rendue compte que ses réflexions l'avaient absorbée bien plus longtemps qu'elle ne le croyait ! A croire que Potter pouvait être captivant ! Potter…Potter…Que pouvait-on faire de lui ? Un tel comportement pouvait-il être accepté au sein d'un établissement. Hélas, Dumbledore ne pouvait le renvoyer : le garçon serait livré à lui-même, à la merci du Mage Noir et des sbires. Et Poudlard était contraint de le garder et supporter ses blagues idiotes ! Heureusement, les choses allaient normalement changer d'ici peu et la totalité du corps enseignant s'en trouvait enchanté…Bientôt, ces six dernières années passées à subir des plaisanteries d'origine douteuse ne serait plu qu'un mauvais souvenir, et ce, grâce à des mesures draconiennes qu'allaient prendre le personnel de Poudlard contre les élèves récalcitrants à l'autorité.

Un cri arracha subitement McGonagall à ses pensées…Agacée, celle-ci se retourna vers l'origine de ce début de chahut. Il s'agissait d'un Poufsouffle du nom de Majior Guntam…L'élève semblait terrifié mais l'origine de cette subite crainte semblait introuvable. Toute la classe dévisageait à présent le pauvre Poufsouffle qui, blanc comme un linge, regardait sa plume avec une horreur grandissante.

- Mr Guntam, puis-je savoir la cause de ce chahut, je vous prie ? » interrogea McGonagall.

Mais le Poufsouffle ne semblait pas l'entendre, et focalisait toute son attention sur sa plume qui pourtant, n'avait pas bougé d'un poil depuis qu'il l'avait subitement lâché…

Attentivement, Hermione concentra toute son attention sur la plume du malheureux, mais rien à faire, elle ne voyait absolument pas ce qui pouvait ainsi secouer l'élève. A nouveau des cris résonnèrent à ses côtés…D'autres élèves s'étaient mis à hurler dans la salle…Tous semblaient fixer leur plume, comme se celle-ci allait leur sauter à la gorge d'un moment à l'autre…Quand soudain, Hermione _le _vit…La fixant d'un air froid avec ses grands yeux jaunes, se dressant à l'endroit exact où se tenait auparavant sa propre plume, un long sifflement s'échappant par saccade d'entre deux crochets, un serpent la dominait de toute sa hauteur…Fascinée, Hermione resta un instant muette de stupeur. Pourquoi donc sa plume s'était-elle transformée en serpent ? Était-elle la seule à qui cela était arrivée…Les autres plumes semblaient normales, et pourtant, les autres élèves étaient terrifiés…Même McGonagall semblait dépassée par les événements…

Hermione fronça les sourcils…Il lui semblait avoir déjà entendu parler d'un phénomène de ce genre…Voyons voir…Oui, c'était ça, pendant un cours de Défense Contre les Force du Mal à Beauxbâtons…

_« Le Sortilège d'Illusion est un maléfice complexe et nécessite une grande puissance magique du lanceur…Il permet entre autre, comme son nom l'indique, de créer une Illusion destinée à déstabiliser l'adversaire lors d'un combat…Cependant, il existe deux types d'Illusions. Celles créées de toute pièce, qui sont les plus simples à créer, si je puis me permette, et celles qui créent une Illusion à partir d'objets, personnes ou environnements réellement existant. Cette partie-là est la plus compliquée et ce pour une raisons fort simples. L'objet réel aura certes « disparu » remplacé pas la vision que vous voulez appliquer, mais dans le monde physique, cet objet sera toujours présent…Seulement dissimulé ! Par conséquent, la difficulté consiste à camoufler au maximum la cible du sort et à rendre quasiment réelle votre Illusion. Cependant, ceci est extrêmement compliqué, c'est pourquoi je vous conseillerais, pour ce cas, d'utiliser une Métamorphose. » _

Voilà ! Ce devait être ça…Du moins, l'espérait-elle ! Inspirant profondément, Hermione avança sa main vers le « serpent », souhaitant de toute ses forces ne rencontrer que le doux contact de sa plume de paon…Hélas, ses espoirs s'effondrèrent au contact d'un corps couvert d'écailles, et elle recula précipitamment sa main lorsque le reptile émit un long sifflement semblant la prévenir de ne pas l'approcher davantage, le tout ponctué d'un claquement de mâchoires laissant deviner des crochets plutôt venimeux.

« A quoi tu joues ? » s'exaspéra Shad en saisissant Hermione par le bras… « McGo a dit de se casser d'ici, elle va essayer de réparer tout ça…Allez viens ! »

Docilement, Hermione le suivit hors de la salle de classe, se mêlant à la foule des élèves qui s'amassait dans le couloir, certains en larmes, d'autres pâles comme la mort ou secoués de tremblements nerveux….C'est à ce moment que la sonnerie retentit…L'ensemble des élèves maugréa….Un nouveau cours les attendait, et il fallait respecter l'emploi du temps malgré la terreur qui les avait frappés. C'est en grimaçant que tous se rendirent dans leur salle de classe respective…

A l'autre bout du château, les Quatre se sourirent tandis qu'un voyant vert s'allumait sur leur monte trafiquée : leur farce avait on ne peut mieux marché…

-Y-O-U---A-R-E-

L'atmosphère était étouffante dans la salle de Divination…Absolument rien à voir avec l'agréable jardin de Beauxbâtons…Et la prof semblait un peu…attardée, non ? Rien qu'à voir son air excitée quand elle avait vu l'assemblée de ses élèves se présenter à l'entrée de son « salon de thé », et son discours peuplé « d'au-delà », de « troisième œil » et autres fadaises, il ne faisait nul doute que les cours de Divination allait être un fiasco total pour l'année.

Hermione n'avait jamais réellement aimé cette matière…Trop abstraite, trop nébuleuse à son goût ! Pourtant, malgré sa réticence, elle l'avait conservée, ne serait-ce que pour profiter de ces rares cours qu'elle avait en commun avec William. Et puis la prof savait intéresser ses élèves ! Pas comme cette courge de Trelawney…Et puis, sans Will, son assiduité durant le cours de Divination allait sérieusement en pâtir.

« Hermione, Ron, faites gaffe, Trelawney revient »souffla Angel, feignant de se concentrer dans ses tarots. Aussitôt, les deux interpellés relevèrent la tête du pendu qu'ils avaient commencé et se penchèrent également sur leurs cartes…

« Alors alors, qu'avons-nous ici…Besoin d'aide pour déchiffrer les mystères de l'avenir mes enfants ? » intervient Trelawney de sa voix mystérieuse, ce qui eut le don de provoquer un fou rire de la part de Shad et Angel qui se trouvaient juste derrière.

« Hmmm…Oui, Miss…

-Granger !

- Hmmm, oui, oui, je m'en doutais…Regarder ces combinaisons, il ne fait aucun doute que, dans un futur proche, un grand malheur va s'abattre sur vous, provoquant de grands bouleversements dans votre vie déjà tumultueuse…Je vous souhaite bon courage mon enfant ! »

Et Trelawney s'éloigna comme si de rien n'était, laissant derrière elle une Hermione abasourdie et un groupe de Gryffondors pliés de rire…

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous amuse tellement ? Ce qu'elle vient de dire ne me faut pas rire du tout, les coupa sèchement Hermione.

- C'est que…Herm', il est de notoriété publique que Trelawney a toujours eu un faible pour les prédictions morbides. Tu n'as donc pas à te tracasser, rares sont ses prédictions _importantes _qui se réalisent !

- Hum…C'est sûr ça ?

- De source imparable…Trelawney est une folle qui ne pense qu'à prédire la mort de ses élèves. Comme tu es nouvelles,elle te met le grappin dessus, puisque je crois qu'elle commence à comprendre qu'elle est tout sauf crédible, continua Angel. Et puis,tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter plus que ça, elle ne t'agacera pas souvent : elle a déjà son souffre-douleur préféré…

- Potter, ricana Ron d'un air sadique. Depuis qu'il a commencé la Divination en troisième année, elle lui prédit sa mort au moins une fois par jour.

- Et il ne part pas en dépression ?

- Non, il se prend même au jeu cet imbécile, et Trelawney est persuadée qu'il croit à ses prédictions, alors que ce connard ne fait que se foutre d'elle…

- Puisqu'on parle de Potter, intervint Shad, vous pensez que…

- C'est de lui que vient les Serpents de ce matin ? Évidemment Shad, ne me dis pas que tu en as douté un seul instant quand même !

- Mais quand même Ron, c'est un sortilège d'illusion ! Et parfait en plus, ce n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde !

- Un sortilège de quoi ?

- D'illusion, Ron ! intervint Angel, exaspérée…Si tu avais écouté Mortad l'année dernière, tu saurais ce que c'est…

- C'est bon, c'est bon…Et puis, les cours de Défense avec Mortad, excuse moi, mais j'étais mort de trouille à chaque fois. Ce type était le diable incarné…Alors pour se concentrer, c'était pas du gâteau.

-Ben justement, si t'étais mort de trouille, tu aurais normalement dû redoubler d'attention. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet de la conversation…Alors, vous pensez vraiment que ce soit les Quatre qui soit à l'origine de ça ?

- Je continue à maintenir que oui, bougonna Ron, vexé de la remontrance d'Angel.

-C'est tout de même impressionnant…Même Mortad n'avait pas réussi un sort aussi parfait ! Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais on ne pouvait plus sentir la plume sous la peau des serpents !

- Peut-être que c'était une Métamorphose alors ?

- Et comment expliques-tu alors le fait que personne ne puisse voir un serpent ailleurs qu'à l'emplacement de sa propre plume. L'illusion n'a marché que sur le propriétaire de chaque objet…Hors, si l'on avait eu affaire à une Métamorphose, tout le monde aurait pu voir chaque serpent, ce qui n'est pas le cas !

- Il faudra s'y pencher sérieusement…Mais chut, Trelawney revient. »

Ainsi se poursuivit le cours, entre fous rires étouffés et grognements d'ennui parmi les vapeurs d'encens empestant la pièce…

-Y-O-U---A-R-E-

- Vous pensez qu'on aura droit à quoi cette année ? Un vampire ? Un zombie ?

- Une goule tant qu'à faire Shad…

- Ben quoi, je ne fais que constater l'affligeante réalité. Chaque année, on a droit à un spécimen unique de la Nature…

- Du genre , questionna Hermione.

- Notre premier prof de Défense était un possédé, le second, c'était Lockhart, un narcissique pas possible, en troisième Lupin, un loup garou, en quatrième une dépressive, Utapy, en cinquième une représentante du Ministère complètement à côté de la plaque. Pour une fois, je remercie les Quatre de l'avoir fait se casser…En sixième, on a eu Mortad, le type le plus atroce de la planète à égalité avec Rogue…Pour cette année, les paris sont ouverts !

- Très rassurant tout ça…Mais pourquoi avoir un nouveau prof chaque année ?

- Et bien, ce poste est maudit depuis pas mal de temps déjà, et jamais un prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal n'a réussi à tenir plus qu'une année. Heureusement d'ailleurs, quand on voit ce à quoi on a eu droit…Alors Ronny, tu paries sur quoi ?

Mais Ron ne répondit pas à la question de Shad. Toute son attention semblait fixée sur l'autre bout du couloir, et il semblait sur le point de commettre un meurtre : les jointures de ses poings étaient blanches, son corps tremblait de rage, et si cela eut été possible, ses yeux auraient lancé des flammes…Aussitôt, l'ensemble des Gryffondors se retourna d'un même mouvement, intrigués par le soudain mutisme de Ron, d'habitude si bavard…Neville laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise, de l'autre côté du corridor avançaient les Serpentards de septième année. Ces derniers stoppèrent également, ce qui sembla faire réagir Shad :

- On peut savoir ce que vous foutez ici ? Interpella-t-il, Laëtitzia Jyt qui se trouvait au devant de ses camarades….

- Mais on vient assister au cours, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

- Notre cours est en commun avec Les Poufsouffles, pas avec les Serpentards espèce d'idiote !

- Respect Iluwan, on se calme…C'est pas parce que tu es préfet que tu dois te croire tout permis…Et sache, pauvre imbécile, que les répartitions des classes ont été changées. Mais évidemment, comme tout Gryffondor qui se respecte, tu as eu la flemme de te déplacer jusqu'au tableau d'affichage, c'est ça ?

- Uno, comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer, je suis préfet…Ton droit de me manquer de respect est donc d'autant plus limité que le mien… Deuxio, puisque toi, tu as pris la peine de jeter un coup d'œil au tableau d'affichage général, tu devrais donc savoir pourquoi nous avons à supporter ton odieuse compagnie, ainsi que celle de tes adorables petits camarades Serpentard…

- Ce n'était pas marqué…Mais après tout, ta petite copine n'est-elle pas préfète en chef ? C'est donc à elle de savoir ça !

- Touche à un cheveu d'Angel, tu vas…

- Je vais ? Décidément, plus le temps passe, plus les Gryffondors sont pathétiques…

Redis ça un peu, sale petite…

« Hélas, je ne puis me permettre de vous laisser finir votre phrase, Mr…hum…Iluwan, interrompit une voix grave. »

Aussitôt, les élèves, Gryffondors ou Serpentards, tournèrent la tête du conflit qui opposait les membres de leurs maisons, dévisageant en silence le nouveau venu : de grande taille, de longs cheveux blonds striés de mèches grises encadrant son visage aux traits endurcis …Mais ce qui frappaient le plus chez cet homme étrange étaient sans aucune hésitation ses yeux d'un bleu électrique étincelant qui, déjà, mettaient mal à l'aise…

D'un mouvement de baguette, il ouvrit la porte de la salle, et, sèchement, leur intima d'entrer en silence.

Un à un, les élèves rejoignirent une place, sans que l'homme ne manifeste aucune réaction. L'ambiance s'alourdissait de seconde en seconde, et les Gryffondors se dévisageaient d'un air témoignant leur mal-être…Encore une année qui s'annonçait sous les meilleurs auspices apparemment !

Enfin, l'homme sembla réaliser que chacun attendait qu'il prenne la parole :

« Bonjour à tous…Comme vous devez vous en douter, du moins je l'espère pour vous, je suis votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Je me prénomme Jason Loyd, et je vous préviens d'avance, je ne tolérerai aucun chahut durant mon cours. Par conséquent, la petite altercation entre Mr Iluwan et Miss Jyt vaudra 10 points en moins à vos maisons respectives. » Aussitôt, des murmures indignés s'élevèrent des rangs, mais, imperturbable, Lord poursuivit : « Et ce afin de montrer l'exemple. Ceci n'est qu'un avant-goût, je n'hésiterais pas à coller pendant plusieurs mois d'affilée tous les petits malins qui oseraient ne serait-ce que penser à émettre la moindre perturbation. A ce sujet, j'ai appris de vos autres professeurs qu'il y avait dans votre année quatre petits zigotos qui prenaient un malin plaisir à faire les pitres. Je mets en particulier en garde Messieurs Malfoy, Potter et Zabini, ainsi que Miss Parkinson que ce genre de plaisanterie ne saurait voir leur jour dans cette salle, et que de nouvelles mesures sont en train d'être mises en place afin de réprimer tout ce qui ressemblerait de près ou de moins à une blague. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Mais pas un mouvement ne sembla témoigner que les Quatre, ou quelconque autre élève, n'avait bien enregistré cette entrée en la matière draconienne…

« Si je ne me trompe guère, les Gryffondors sortent de Métamorphose. Ma collègue vous a donc prévenu qu'une évaluation pratique de vos connaissances et compétences était prévue…En ce qui concerne les Serpentards, un échange de classe a été effectué avec les Poufsouffles, et ce pour de mystérieuses raisons que notre Directeur n'a pas jugé nécessaire de nous communiquer. Je précise ceci afin de mettre au moins une raison au puéril conflit ayant eu lieu quelques minutes plus tôt. Sur ce, ne perdons pas davantage de notre précieux temps, et passons directement à la pratique. Je vais énoncer les groupes dans lesquels vous travaillerez. Ces groupes ne sont pas définitifs ; ils ne sont valables que pour cette séance afin que je repère les membres à ne pas mettre ensemble pour un bon développement de cette classe. Bien, je commence : Brown, Parkinson et Finnigan …Patil, Jyt, et Delafaire…Granger, Malfoy et Iluwan…Homs, Potter et Weasley…Longdubat, Zabini et Crabbe…Thomas, Goyle et Bulstrode…Réunissez vous le plus loin possible des autres groupes, et référez vous aux instructions se trouvant sur votre table. Je vais passer dans les rangs, ne vous occupez pas de moi…Allez, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? »

D'un mouvement uniforme, les élèves changèrent de places, rejoignant avec un manque d'enthousiasme flagrant leurs précieux « camarades ».

« Qu'est-ce qu'on parie que c'est Dumbledore qui a voulu qu'il mélange ainsi les maisons » souffla discrètement Shad à Hermione qui l'avait rejoint…Mais Hermione ne répondit pas…Peut-être même ne l'avait-elle pas entendu ? Car, malgré la boule de crainte –non d'une gargouille, avoir peur lors de son second cours !- qui se formait dans sa gorge, une impatience commençait à l'agiter. Elle allait enfin rencontrer un des Quatre ! Elle ne savait comment l'expliquer, mais dès qu'elle avait entendu parler de ce groupe, sa curiosité en avait été titillée…Était-ce dû à la réputation que tout le monde leur faisait : élèves, professeurs, tous semblaient les craindre, ou se méfier d'eux…Et ce qu'il s'était produit en Métamorphose leur était-il vraiment dû ? Et puis, étaient-ils vraiment aussi infects que ce dont on lui dépeignait le portrait ? Après tout, tous les Serpentards ne semblaient pas si cruels : prenez par exemple le type aux yeux incroyablement verts...Il avait l'air…si doux…attentionné…Le genre de personne qu'il fallait avoir dans son entourage pour vous réconforter…Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de penser ? Voilà même pas vingt-quatre heures qu'elle était arrivée, et déjà elle réagissait comme une gourgandine énamourée…Il fallait d'urgence qu'elle se reprenne.

- Hum, Mione, tu es toujours avec moi ? » l'interrogea Shad en lui agitant la main devant les yeux, l'arrachant à ses honteuses pensées peuplées d'Apollons aux yeux verts…

- Excuse moi, Shad, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées…

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre en effet…C'est donc pourquoi j'ai jugé préférable de te réveiller avant une confrontation de deux heures avec le Prince…

- Le quoi ?

- Ah, oui, on a oublié de t'en parler…C'est devenu tellement naturel qu'on y fait plus attention ! Chacun des Quatre a un surnom, attribué par les élèves depuis qu'ils ont commencé à « se rendre célèbres » si on peut le dire…Malfoy est donc le Prince, pour des raisons que tu vas vite trouver évidentes en l'observant se mettre toujours en avant…Potter, c'est le Rebelle ou l'Insolent…Là aussi, tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi…Vient ensuite Zabini, alias le Mature…du moins, le plus sérieux des Quatre, parce que faire partie du groupe témoigne déjà d'un manque flagrant de maturité…et enfin, il y a Parkinson, appelée la Princesse, parce qu'elle est toujours collée à Malfoy et qu'il paraît qu'ils sont fiancés…

- Fiancés ? Mais ils ont à peine dix-sept ans, s'exclama Hermione, tout en évitant soigneusement de penser à William et sa demande de fiançailles…

- Ce n'est qu'une rumeur…Cependant, sache que c'est monnaie courante dans les grandes familles de Sang Pur comme les Malfoy ou les Parkinson…

- Hum..Fut le seul commentaire d'Hermione qui se tut à un geste de Shad : ils venaient de rejoindre une table du fond de la classe où les attendaient un jeune homme d'assez haute stature, aux cheveux d'un blond tellement pâle qu'ils en paraissaient blancs…Hermione fut soufflée : jamais encore elle n'avait vue une peau aussi pâle, des cheveux aussi angéliques…Bref, elle n'avait encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi…spécial.

- Toujours aussi pressé Iluwan à ce que je vois ! » persifla le garçon d'une voix traînante…

- Toujours aussi patient Malfoy…Je te rappelle que la majorité des groupes ne sont pas encore formés, et que tu devrais finir par comprendre que les autres ne sont pas à ton service comme tu sembles le penser…

Hermione resta bouche- bée…Alors c'était lui le Prince…Draco Malfoy, membre des Quatre…Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle eut comme l'impression de rencontrer une célébrité…Toute cette réputation avait fait qu'elle commençait à être fascinée par les Quatre, et que rencontrer ainsi un de ses membres la rendait incroyablement excitée et nerveuse. Quoiqu'il en soit, Malfoy était loin d'être quelqu'un d'effacé…Il ne faisait nul doute qu'il ne passait jamais inaperçu avec un physique aussi incroyable : il était indéniable qu'il possédait ce qu'on pouvait appeler une beauté glaciale, ne serait-ce que par le dédain et la haine frigorifiante qu'on lisait dans ses yeux…Lorsque ceux-ci se posèrent sur elle, Hermione crut sa dernière heure arrivée…Comme si des milliers de pointes de verre pénétraient sa chair à travers ces yeux d'un gris argentés dont elle ne pouvait se détacher alors qu'elle ne désirait que s'éloigner. En y faisant davantage attention, elle avait encore l'impression qu'on lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert…Exactement la même impression que la veille, lorsqu'elle avait croisé les deux prunelles vertes…Sauf qu'à présent, elle en souffrait…Douleur, larmes et hurlements étouffés…Telles étaient les sensations que lui prodiguaient ces orbes d'argents…Enfin, Malfoy détourna le regard, permettant enfin à la pauvre Hermione de recouvrer ses esprits…

- Si Sa Majesté le Prince des Serpents n'y voit pas d'inconvénients, je suggère qu'on commence à travailler…Ce serait dommage d'accentuer davantage encore la mauvaise réputation que tu as auprès de Loyd, n'est-ce pas Malfoy ?

- On t'a causé Iluwan ? Ou peut-être désires-tu une petite mise au point à l'aide de ces innocentes petites bêtes qui vous ont rendu visite ce matin…

- Alors, vous avouez…Les serpents, c'était bien vous, bande de co…

- Tssss, pas de vilains mots, ça ne fait pas bonne impression auprès des demoiselles, ricana Malfoy en désignant d'un mouvement nonchalant de la main Hermione, qui n'avait pas pipé mot depuis sa rencontre avec lui…

- Tu es bien mal placé pour parler de bonnes impressions auprès des filles, alors que toi-même tu les traites comme des moins que rien…

- Hoho, et sur quoi sont donc basées ces basses accusations ?

- Sur ta libido surdéveloppée, cracha Shad, provoquant l'arrivée d'un panel de rouge sur les joues de la chaste Hermione.

- Développe ta réponse Iluwan…Je serais ravi d'entendre tes merveilleuses connaissances en la matière…Alors, en quoi ma libido est-elle surdéveloppée ?

- Ne joue pas à l'innocent, espèce de dépravé ! Ne me dis pas que tu crois encore que personne n'est au courant que tu sautes sur tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à une fille prête à s'allonger sur ton lit…

La conversation plus que civilisée des deux jeunes hommes avait depuis longtemps dépassé la limite des prudes oreilles d'Hermione, et quiconque l'aurait regardé à ce moment-là se serait étonnée de la voir aussi écarlate…Dire qu'elle était gênée était plutôt un doux euphémisme : elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour disparaître à ce moment-là. Déjà que la conversation hier soir sur les hormones ne l'avait pas particulièrement mise à l'aise, le fait que Shad et Malfoy se crachent des insultes aussi crues et particulièrement imagées l'embarrassait au plus haut point. Et cela continuait gaiement…

- Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, alors que tu ne rates pas une occasion de squatter la chambre de préfète de ta petite amie pour des activités nocturnes pas plus innocentes…surtout lorsqu'on ne sait pas lancer un sort d'insonorisation.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Malfoy ? grimaça Shad qui, subitement, baissa son ton de quelques décibels alors que son teint commençait vaguement à rejoindre celui d'Hermione.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon sort d'Insonorisation ?

- Il a qu'il est défaillant, pauvre imbécile…Sache que je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où vous avez rompu l'agréable silence du couloir des Préfets à l'époque où toutes les chambres étaient réunies…Alors, plutôt que de critiquer ma libido, apprends au moins à cacher la tienne, pauvre con ! »

Ce qui eut le don de couper le caquet à Shad qui ne savait quoi répondre et restait planté, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau…Occasion inespérée dont Malfoy profita pour lancer un Expelliarmus bien senti. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre : pas du tout préparé à cette attaque surprise, Shad vit avec horreur sa baguette lui échapper, tandis qu'il allait lamentablement s'écraser contre le mur opposé avec un bruit sourd de sinistre craquement…

Un brusque silence conquit la vaste salle, à peine rompu par le cri d'horreur poussé par Angel lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait de son petit ami dans ce lamentable état.

Cynique, Loyd s'approcha de Shad, et d'un ton doucereux , commenta : « Hmm, votre sortilège de Bouclier ne semble pas au point, Mr Iluwan…Alors, avant de faire votre malin en provoquant vos camarades de Serpentard, apprenez au moins à lancer correctement vos sortilèges basiques… Mais vous semblez blessés. Peut-être devriez-vous aller à l'infirmerie. Miss Homs, vous serez priées d'accompagner Mr Iluwan auprès de Mme Pomfresh…Et, pas de détours pas vos chambres de préfets, n'est-ce pas ? » conclut-il, un sourire narquois ornant ses lèvres…

Ce qui provoqua aussitôt l'hilarité grandissante des Serpentards, tandis que les deux infortunés quittaient le cours, fulminants et rouges de honte…

« Ce n'est pas tout, mais ce petit incident a bel et bien perturbé le cours, et surtout la composition des groupes. Ne tenant pas à laisser une Gryffondor et un Serpentard ensemble, Mr Malfoy et Miss Granger vont donc rejoindre d'autres groupes. Mr Malfoy, vous irez rejoindre vos camarades Zabini, Longdubat et Crabbe, tandis que Miss Granger remplacera Miss Homs…Et que ça saute ! »

Ce fut avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'Hermione quitta Draco Malfoy…Quelques minutes avaient suffi pour lui faire détester le jeune homme qui, -hélas !- semblait aussi imbuvable que les rumeurs le prétendaient. Rassemblant ces affaires, elle rejoignit rapidement la table où Ron l'attendait avec un sourire encourageant, certainement ravi d'avoir échappé à la compagnie de Malfoy…

« Tu me sauves la vie, Mione…Je n'aurais pas survécu à la compagnie de Potter ET Malfoy ! »

C'est alors qu'Hermione se souvint…Ron avait été placé avec Angel…et Potter. Elle soupira un grand coup : allons bon, qu'est-ce qui allait lui tomber dessus cette fois…Si le Survivant était le portrait craché de Malfoy, elle n'aurait plus qu'à s'envoyer un Avada Kedavra en pleine tronche…

Méfiante, Hermione se retourna, prête à toutes les extrémités…Il ne restait plus qu'à prier…Je vous salue Marie, pleine de grâce…Merlin faites qu'il ne soit pas aussi atroce que Malfoy…Maman, si tu es avec moi, fais qu'il ne soit pas comme l'autre…Pitié…

…

OH…MY…GOD !

…

Non, ne me dites pas que…Pitié, c'est juste un horrible cauchemar dont je vais me réveiller dans pas longtemps…

Hélas…Les prières de la jeune fille ne furent pas entendues…

Devant elle, se tenait Harry James Potter, membre des Quatre…

…la dévisageant de ses émeraudes envoûtantes…

Elle se crut sur le point de pleurer de rage : cette possibilité-là n'était pas prévue dans le scénario… Potter, l'ennemi juré de sa maison, pur Serpentard et fier de l'être ne pouvait pas être…

…la Perfection aux lacs verdoyants qui, la veille, l'avait tant troublée…

Hélas…

La cruelle réalité la frappa de plein fouet : le Survivant était bel et bien cet garçon-là…

Cruelle désillusion…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La Playlist de You Are**

Pour ce chapitre, je suggère

_« Ca Marche », Christophe Maé- Le Roi Soleil_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Et un nouveau chapitre, un ! Alors, reviews…pas reviews…Beuglantes bien senties…Faites exploser ma boîte mail…Un OS sera offert au posteur de la 50ème review…(Faudra quand même pas être pressés, j'ai déjà beaucoup à écrire, mais je le ferai, pas de soucis !)…

Bises à tous,

Hermy Skywalker…


	5. Verre tranchant et lien du sang

**YOU ARE**

_Chapitre édité suite à la correction de Canellia_

**Auteur : **Hermy Skywalker

**Disclaimer : **Pas à moi, Tout à Jikaère. Pas d'argent.

**Le bla-bla de l'auteur : **Voilà enfin la suite, qui a mis un peu de temps à venir ! Je vous préviens aussi que je pars EN VACANCES, et que par conséquent, je ne posterai pas la suite tout de suite…Mais elle viendra, soyez rassurés !

**Dédicace : **Ce chapitre est dédié à ma très chère meilleure amie **Kalysha, **à **Narcissa, **

**RaRs :** Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais il y a une nouvelle règle (sur du moins) comme quoi il serait interdit de répondre aux reviews…Une chaîne se propage afin de protester contre cette mesure, mais comme je tiens à mon compte je n'irai pas à l'encontre des « lois » et je me contenterai de faire ça très basiquement, en ne répondant que lorsque la situation l'exige…Vous m'en voyez désolée, mais je n'ai pas le choix…Sachez que je suis à votre disposition pour papoter sur mon **LIVEJOURNAL **dont l'adresse est dans mon profil !

Je remercie donc chaleureusement pour leurs compliments et encouragements **ambre15**, **Kalysha **(reviens viteuh, tu me manques !), **Le Saut de l'Ange **(vi, j'ai lu le 6ème tome !Et merci pour m'avoir envoyé la chaîne !), **greg83**, **Léa Delmas **ta review était vraiment très très gentille), **tbd **(là, par contre, je vais répondre…Sache que les réponses à certaines de tes questions étaient dans le texte. Par exemple, Harry est bel et bien toujours le meilleur au Quidditch –chp 1- . Et puis, le surnom de Harry, tout le monde l'a aimé. Mais si tu as une proposition, ma foi, pourquoi pas…Ca ne me coûte rien d'écouter tes conseils ! Concernant les animagi, tu penses bien que je ne vais pas te répondre…Je n'allais pas mettre que Harry était puissant… « Ah oui, et il est animagus ! » d'autant plus que c'étaient les pensées de McGo tout de même. Donc, tu verras dans les prochains chap si ta théorie est vraie ou non. Quant aux détails, il n'y a que quatre chapitres –le prologue ne compte pas-…Je n'allais pas tout de même tout mettre d'un bloc…C'est ce qu'on appelle le suspense ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'y ai déjà pensé, tout viendra en temps et en heure ! Voilà !), **pedro0144 **(une question dis-tu…Je suis toute ouie !), **Nymoue, missangel, hillary, Satine, Tity, Herm, peste, malika, blackwitch **(Serpentard au pouvoiiiiir !) et **Alma **(désolée de ne pas t'avoir envoyé les dessins, mais mon scanner ne marche plus…Mais je me rattraperai dès qu'il daignera fonctionner ! Sache que tu peux jeter un coup d'œil dans mon LiveJournal, j'y mets parfois des dessins qu'on m'offre ou que je fais ! Bises !).

Voilà, je vous remercie tous énormément pour toutes ses reviews qui me touchent plus que je ne le dirai jamais ! Merci encore et toujours !

Sur ce BONNE LECTURE !

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** C'est lors d'un cours de Métamorphose que les Gryffondors feront les frais des premières blagues des Quatre. Les cours se poursuivent en Divination, où Hermione se voit prédire un avenir difficile par une Trelawney incomprise. S'en suit une altercation bénigne entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards, alors qu'ils attendent tous ensemble l'arrivée du nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, qui se présente sous le nom de Jason Loyd. C'est lors de ce cours qu'Hermione fait la connaissance de Draco Malfoy, membre des Quatre, qui provoquant Shad Iluwan, l'un des nouveaux amis d'Hermione, attire les foudres du nouveau professeur sur lui et son ennemi. Alors que les groupes de travail sont refondus, Hermione réalise avec horreur que le brun aux yeux verts qui l'avait fasciné la veille…n'est autre qu'Harry Potter, le meilleur ami de Draco Malfoy, et dont la mauvaise réputation n'est plus à refaire.

**Chapitre 4 : Verre tranchant et lien du sang**

_God must hate me_

_Dieu doit me haïr_

_He cursed me for eternity_

_Il m'a maudit pour l'éternité_

_God must hate me_

_Dieu doit me haïr_

_Maybe you should pray for me_

_Peut-être devrais-tu prier pour moi_

_I'm breaking down_

_Je m'effondre_

_And you can't save me_

_Et tu ne peux me sauver_

_I'm stuck in hell_

_Je suis coincé en enfer_

_And I wanna go home_

_Et je veux rentrer à la maison_

_-Simple Plan, « God must hate me »-_

Elle allait craquer…Ça y est, sa fin était arrivée…Elle avait vu la mort dans la personne d'un insolent aux yeux verts, elle pouvait donc tranquillement dire adieu à ce monde peuplé de déceptions…

Voilà une heure qu'Hermione avait dû faire face à cette cruelle réalité…Harry Potter n'était qu'un sale type avec un sens de la répartie impressionnante…Elle avait eu énormément de mal à l'avaler…Et le pire…Brrr…Dire qu'elle avait cru la veille que « le type mystérieux aux yeux verts » pourrait devenir un de ses amis…Encore une fois, sa naïveté exacerbée l'avait bien eue…car le type en question n'était autre qu'un abruti fini. Comme quoi le physique n'était pas tout dans la vie !

Car on pouvait dire que côté physique, le Serpentard n'avait pas à se plaindre, et, bien au contraire, était plutôt bien doté…déjà, ses yeux verts…Aaaargh, comment pouvait-on avoir des yeux aussi envoûtants et être aussi lamentablement idiot ? Cela défiait toute logique…dire qu'il y avait des gens adorables, mais pas du tout gâtés par la Nature…Révoltant, vraiment !

Et encore s'il n'y avait que ses yeux ! Mais non, il suffisait de le regarder pour croire avoir atteint le Paradis et contempler la perfection en personne…Même William était un monstre grossier à côté de lui…Heu, attendez deux secondes, voilà qu'elle repartait dans son délire…William et Potter se valait tout à fait, ils étaient certainement d'une beauté différente…n'est-ce pas ? Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait déblatérer comme fadaises en ce moment ! C'était certainement ce sortilège d'Expulsion qui lui avait tapé sur la tête…Ah parce qu'évidemment, en plus d'être redoutablement séduisant- heu, elle voulait dire d'un physique un peu plus avantageux que le moyenne-, cet abruti possédait une dextérité effroyable…et il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à parer son _Expelliarmus_ et à répliquer au quart de tour un _Expulsio_ bien senti qui l'avait projeté contre une table, l'assommant à moitié…Hélas, le professeur Loyd n'avait rien vu de l'incident –évidemment, ça aurait été trop facile !-, étant trop occupé à séparer Malfoy et Neville qui avaient tous deux jugé que le méthode magique prenait trop de temps, et en étaient venu au mains ! Résultat, Hermione se payait une bosse énorme sur l'arrière du crâne, et Potter n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'excuser… « Potter, si tu m'entends même si je ne prendrai pas la peine de gaspiller ma salive pour toi, ancre-toi ça sous le crâne : Je…Te…Hais… »

Encore une fois, Hermione se massa précautionneusement sa bosse qui la lançait douloureusement… « Vivement que tu aies fini ton duel avec Ron, en le perdant de préférence, et je viendrais avoir ma revanche pour cet affront, foi d'Hermione… ! »

« Je te hais…Je t'ai haï…Je te haïrai…Je te haïssais…Je te haïs…Je t'aurai haï… »La récitation de ce verbe tout désigné selon elle pour cet abjecte personne était le seul et unique moyen de passer ses nerfs, afin d'éviter d'envoyer un coup de pied bien senti à son tout nouvel ennemi qui évoluait devant elle, narguant Ron de sa baguette, avec une grâce insultante et particulièrement provocante !

D'ailleurs, en y repensant, sa petite sœur aurait su parfaitement résumer le personnage, de par sa citation préférée : « La vitesse de la lumière allant plus vite que celle du son, certaines personnes paraissent particulièrement brillants jusqu'à qu'ils ouvrent leur gueule ! »…Et bien Potter était l'exemple parfait de cet adage à la pertinence insoupçonnée jusqu'alors ! Ah, ma chère Elohra, si tu savais comme tes connaissances pouvaient être impressionnantes parfois ! Je ne te serai jamais assez reconnaissante, sœurette !

Hermione sourit : il était certain que sa petite sœur, plus si petite que ça maintenant, puisque du haut de ses quinze ans,elle suivait indépendamment ses études à l'institut de Salem, saurait comment remettre de petit con de Potter à la place qui était la sienne…

Hélas, elle n'avait pas hérité de cette répartie piquante qu'avait sa mère…Dommage, cela lui aurait été plus qu'utile lorsqu'on voyait avec quel cynisme Potter, ou l'autre imbécile, Malfoy, affirmait leur autorité…

Encore une fois, Potter encaissa agilement un Expelliarmus qu'avait désespérément lancé Ron, ricanant sans retenue, avant de lancer un maléfice d'Aveuglement particulièrement efficace, profitant de cette soudaine faiblesse pour désarmer son adversaire, le ligoter, avant de lui libérer la vue, le dominant de toute sa hauteur dans sa cuisante défaite et humiliation…Ce qui eut le don de faire fulminer Hermione au plus au point… « Tu pouvais pas faire autrement évidemment, espèce de…grrr…Non, il fallait que tu utilises une des techniques les plus humiliantes » pensa-t-elle, tout en se mordant les lèvres dans une tentative de retenir les insultes qui lui brûlaient les lèvres...tentative heureusement fructueuse…Provoquer Potter ne lui semblait pas être une des meilleures idées du moment, et elle avait un esprit d'auto- conservation encore intact, merci pour elle !

Elle se retint donc de lui cracher son fiel à la figure alors que l'Insolent partait rassembler ses affaires, en réponse à la cloche libératrice qui les sauvait de ce calvert réunissant Gryffondors et Serpentards…La pause de midi ne serait pas de trop pour se remettre de ses émotions !

-Y-O-U---A-R-E-

« Non, mais vous avez vu comment il nous a renvoyés, ce con » grogna pour la énième fois Shad, tandis que l'ensemble des Gryffondors de septième année, ainsi que Ginny à qui on avait raconté l'affaire, approuvaient d'un grognement, ne souhaitant pour rien au monde entrer en polémique avec leur ami rageur !

« Et faire allusion à notre vie privée ? De quoi il se mêle celui-là ! » continua-t-il à s'insurger, tandis qu'Angel lui caressait le dos d'un air doux, tenant vainement d'apaiser son petit ami…Essai qui ne porta guère ses fruits , puisque Shad renchérissait à qui mieux mieux : « Et Malfoy, évidemment, on lui dit rien…Ah non, on le laisse tranquille, mieux, on l'encourage ! Où va notre monde : on pousse le vice jusqu'à féliciter les Mangemorts… !Qu'est-ce que… » s'interrompit-il brusquement, poussant les autres Lions à relever la tête de leur repas, étonnés de soudain mutisme…

Le verre qu'il tenait à la main quelques secondes auparavant venait d'exploser violemment, inondant sa robe de sorcier de jus de citrouille tandis que l'un des morceaux de verre entaillait profondément sa joue…

« De la part du Mangemort » siffla doucereusement Draco Malfoy à côté de lui, qui, la baguette à la main, contemplait Shad avec un dégoût non dissimulé…

Hermione sentit un frisson descendre le long de sa nuque tandis qu'elle contemplait pour la seconde fois de la journée l'héritier Malfoy… Elle comprenait à présent le surnom de « Prince »…même si elle aurait ajouté « Prince des Glaces »…

Malfoy effrayait…l'effrayait. Ses yeux d'argent semblaient avoir le pouvoir de geler sur place et lui-même, de par sa peau diaphane et ses cheveux d'une clarté incroyable semblait fait de glace. Elle n'aurait pas été surprise de voir Shad geler instantanément à soutenir ainsi ces prunelles impitoyables…

Évidemment, aux côtés du Serpentard se tenaient les Autres…Enfin elle les voyait au grand complet : Harry Potter, L'Insolent, statuait à la droite directe de Malfoy, un sourire goguenard superbe –heu…superbement idiot- plaqué sur son visage…Dieu qu'elle pouvait le haïr…en si peu de temps…C'en était physique !

A la droite de Potter se trouvait à n'en pas douter Zabini, si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut…Ses lunettes rectangulaires lui conférait un air sérieux, et certainement Hermione l'eût- elle apprécié s'il n'y avait pas écrit Serpentard sur son blason et « pauvre con » sur son front. A prendre bien sûr au sens figuré –les Quatre ne semblaient pas être arriérés au point de se tatouer des insultes sur leur front !-…Bon , et la fille, à la gauche de Malfoy, ce devait être Parkinson…Pas la peine qu'elle ouvre la bouche, Hermione savait déjà qu'elle ne pouvait pas la piffrer. N'avait- on pas idée se colorer ainsi les cheveux !

En résumé, Hermione avait, en un jour à peine, acquis ce dégoût profond qu'avaient la majorité des élèves considérés comme normaux dans cette école à l'égard des Quatre…

Le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle où les élèves commençaient à affluer, prêts à prendre leur déjeuner…Shad venait de se lever…Aussitôt chaque étudiant retint son souffle…Les affrontements directs entre Gryffondors et Serpentards étaient de plus en plus fréquents au fur et à mesure des années, mais c'était toujours un grand spectacle que d'assister à ces oppositions d'une rare inventivité…Ainsi, les plus audacieux en avaient même fait une animation et n'hésitaient pas à s'installer confortablement afin de suivre les rixes, et parfois agrémentaient les échanges de commentaires et d'encouragements à leur équipe favorite…Bref, personne n'aurait raté pour rien au monde ces belles démonstrations de pure et éternelle fraternité…

Quant aux principaux concernés, ils ne faisaient pas grand cas de l'attention qu'on leur portait, se contentant de se dévisager avec une haine et un mépris visible et presque irréel…

Shad avança et se posta face à Malfoy qui ne manifesta aucune réaction, si ce n'est son sourire moqueur qui s'accentuait de seconde en seconde…

Hermione sentait l'affrontement arriver…Malfoy narguait trop Shad, et, du peu qu'elle savait du jeune homme, elle savait qu'il allait réagir au quart de tour…Les trois comparses du Prince ne bougeaient pas d'un millimètre, semblant attendre également un signe…Celui du début de la bataille…

Lentement, Shad porta la main à sa joue, où un fragment de verre était encore présent. Puis, d'un coup sec, l'arracha…Pas un bruit ne rompait la pesante atmosphère qui s'était installée…Les premières années, mal à l'aise, se dévisageaient avec crainte, ne comprenant pas encore l'attitude de leurs aînés dont les mobiles leur échappaient pour peu de temps à présent, l'hérédité de la haine Gryffondors vs Serpentard n'allant pas tarder à les frapper à leur tour…

Iluwan et Malfoy ne pipaient mot, et, d'une incompréhensible façon, ils impressionnaient…Rien que pas leur immobilité, ils savaient captiver leurs spectateurs…Ils se mettaient à l'épreuve du regard, semblant juger la valeur de leur adversaire, mesurant l'effort à fournir dans cet affrontement déjà entamé visuellement.

Shad craqua la premier, ne supportant sans doute pas de voir celui qui l'avait impitoyablement humilié, ridiculisé sans l'ombre d'un remords une heure auparavant, recommencer son petit manège…Ainsi donc, avec une cri de rage, résonnant dans le silence quasi-religieux de la Grande Salle, il raffermit sa prise sur cette arme improvisée et, sans coup férir, en entailla profondément Malfoy…Ce fut le signal que tous attendaient…Gryffondors et Serpentards se jetèrent les uns sur les autres avec un seul but en tête : faire souffrir l'adversaire…Abandonnés baguettes et autres artefacts magiques : la haine qu'entretenait les deux maisons les aveuglaient, et l'emploi de la magie semblait ridicule…Certains corps roulèrent à tête, et seuls quelques bandes vertes ou rouges permettaient d'identifier Serpentards et Gryffondors.

Prudemment, Hermione se recula, s'asseyant auprès d'Angel qui, atterrée, se tenait le visage entre les mains, dans une attitude qu'Hermione ne put interpréter et faire son choix entre la crainte et la consternation. Ginny sirotait nonchalamment son jus de citrouille, n'accordant qu'une attention mitigée au combat qui, pourtant, se déroulait à quelques mètres, se contentant, lorsque ma situation l'exigeait, de lancer quelques sorts ou maléfices bien placés afin d'éviter quelques blessures malvenues à ses confrères Gryffondors. Parvati et Lavande, quant à elles, faisait le décompte des points, tout en commentant avec animation l'affrontement…

« Mais…vous ne les séparez pas ? » s'effara Hermione, interpellant Ginny toujours plongée dans la dégustation attentive de son dîner. Celle-ci ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir la bouche, continuant le mastication appliquée de son steak, et haussa les épaules d'un air blasé…

Un geste de la main suivi, indiquant un point situé derrière Hermione. Celle-ci se retourna intriguée…et eut pas peine le temps de tendre la main où un épais morceau de verre tranchant à souhait lui déchirer la paume.

Un cri s'étouffa dans sa gorge tandis qu'elle regardait le sang couler lentement le long de son poignet en un filet rougeâtre…Elle était comme hypnotisée, fascinée…Seule une main s'agitant sous ses yeux la tira de sa muette contemplation. Elle reconnut alors le professeur Loyd et réalisa enfin que les affrontements avaient cessé, et que l'ensemble des opposants avaient été séparés par les professeurs qui les évacuaient hors de la Salle…D'un geste rassurant, Loyd lui intima de le suivre, et ils rejoignirent les rivaux devant la gargouille qu'Hermione reconnut comme être celle menant au bureau de Dumbledore. Elle s'apprêtait à protester, n'ayant pas pris part aux « combats » mais Loyd la rassura d'un sourire. Finalement, peut-être que le nouveau professeur de Défense n'était pas si atroce que ça…

Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de chêne sur laquelle débouchait l'escalier en colimaçon. D'un coup sec, un professeur aux cheveux luisants qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas, frappa trois coups, avant d'entrer dans le bureau directorial, et d'ordonner aux élèves de le suivre. Hermione rentra finalement, suivie de Loyd et de McGonagall.

Pour la seconde fois en vingt-quatre heures, Hermione revit le directeur trônant derrière son bureau, avec une prestance et une aura de puissance impressionnante, ce qui n'était guère pour la mettre à l'aise…Il ne semblait pas être surpris de voir ainsi débarquer une petite troupe d'élèves, même si Hermione nota qu'une légère lueur de déception s'était allumée dans ses yeux bleus. Plus précisément, la jeune fille remarqua que son regard s'attardait particulièrement sur un élève, mais qu'elle ne parvenait pas à voir, le nombre d'étudiants présents lui bouchant la vue. Finalement, le directeur conjura quelques chaises supplémentaires, avant d'inviter l'ensemble des personnes présentes à s'y installer.

Hermione discerna alors à quel point l'état des autres était peu enviable. Ron arborait un splendide œil au beurre noir, et son nez saignait tant qu'il devait être cassé. Shad était maintenant entaillé en divers endroits, et du sang coulait sur sa chemise maintenant plus rougeâtre que blanche. Neville se tenait le bras en grimaçant, et sa jambe droite formait un angle inquiétant. Seamus et Dean, quant à eux, s'appuyaient l'un à l'autre, respirant avec difficulté.

Hermione se tourna alors vers les Serpentards, que les professeurs avaient bien pris la peine de séparer d'une distance respectable des Gryffondors, ne tenant certainement à favoriser un nouveau pugilat sous le nez même du Directeur. Les verts et argent ne semblaient pas dans un état plus favorables que les rouges et or, et, sans raison valable, Hermione s'en félicita, avant de se réprimander vertement d'avoir une attitude aussi puérile. Bref, Malfoy rivalisait avec Shad dans le concours de la chemise la plus ensanglantée, même si , si Hermione eût dû distribuer la palme, elle l'aurait donné sans hésiter au Prince. Zabini tenait à la main les restes de ses lunettes, c'est-à-dire une branche tordue et une moitié de verre craquelée. Parkinson, la seule fille présente à part Hermione, ne semblait pas avoir subi de dommages physiques, et tenait encore à la main sa baguette, ce qui expliquait sa « survie » dans cette bataille presque entièrement masculine…Deux brutes épaisses qu'Hermione supposa être Crabbe et Goyle semblaient eux aussi ne pas souffrir de la précédente bataille, mais la jeune fille ne s'en étonna pas une seconde face à la stature de ces deux armoires à glace…Venaient ensuite Delafaire, qui s'était effondré sur sa chaise, et se tenait les côtes en grimaçant. Enfin, il y avait Potter, qui, lui non plus, n'avait pas échappé au traitement…Une profonde entaille sillonnait sa joue droite, son bras pendait le long de son corps, inerte, et il avait fermé les yeux tandis que,de temps à autre, un léger sifflement s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres entrouvertes…

Mais le directeur ne semblait pas disposé à les laisser se reposer sur leurs lauriers, puisqu'il se racla la gorge et prit la parole d'une voix calme, mais tranchante comme une lame de rasoir : « Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous vous trouvez ici, et je dois dire que jamais depuis que je suis directeur, je n'ai vu des élèves revenir aussi souvent dans mon bureau. Et je vous avoue que je suis déçu…extrêmement déçu par la tournure des événements. Le premier jour de classe, et voilà déjà que vous utilisez la Grande Salle pour vos affrontements aux motifs futiles. Mr Iluwan, je crois savoir que vous êtes préfet, j'espérais donc vous voir faire preuve de davantage de retenue, surtout qu'il s'agit de votre deuxième confrontation de la journée avec un membre de la maison Serpentard. Cependant, contrairement à vous, Miss Jyt a retenu la leçon et n'a pas pris part à ce bain de sang…

-Heu, si je puis me permettre, Professeur Dumbledore, Jyt n'aurait pas tenu longtemps, et je pense que c'est plutôt son instinct de survie qui l'a guidée plutôt que sa rédemption.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais Iluwan ? Pansy s'en est mieux sortie que toi en tout cas, si je regarde ton état lamentable, intervint d'une voix ricanante Potter, qui, contre toute attente, avait daigné ouvrir les yeux, et fixait Shad d'un air dégoûté…

- Regarde plutôt ton état, Potter , avant de commenter celui des autres…On te croirait sur ton lit de mort, et je m'en vais supplier Merlin pour que cela s'avère vrai… »

« Cela suffit, coupa le directeur, interrompant Potter qui déjà, ouvrait la bouche, prêt à lancer une réplique cinglante au Gryffondor. C'en est assez ! Quoiqu'il en soit, tous les arguments que vous pourrez dire, Mr Iluwan, n'apporteront rien à votre défense. Mr Potter, vous êtes en aucun cas mieux placé que votre confrère de Gryffondor. Je dirai même que votre position de préfet en chef aggrave votre cas. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous plus que tout autre êtes censé montrer l'exemple ! Félicitations…Vous êtes vraiment bien parti ! »

Hermione jubila. Voir Potter ainsi rembarré lui procurait un sentiment de satisfaction dont jamais elle ne se saurait crû capable…même si le concerné démontrait clairement par son attitude que les remontrances qu'on venait de lui faire étaient le cadet de ces soucis –à moins que hausser les épaules, tout en faisant éclater le chewing-gum qu'il avait dans la bouche, sous le regard agacé du professeur McGonagall qu'une telle attitude indignait soit un signe de respect…

« Je remarque également que vous n'y êtes pas allés de main morte…Votre état est affligeant. J'enlève donc 50 points à Gryffondor et Serpentard. » A la grande surprise d'Hermione, aucune réaction ne fit écho à cette punition, et elle en conclut qu'ils devaient y être habitués…même si cela l'énervait profondément de voir des points être gaspillés aussi rapidement.

« Pour finir, je me répète à nouveau, mais il semblerait que, malgré les années, le message ne soit pas encore rentré : à la prochaine altercation de ce genre, vous aurez droit à un mois de retenue chacun, et vous vous verrez supprimer les privilèges dont vous disposez, à savoir vos sorties à Pré-au-Lard, vos postes dans l'équipe de Quidditch, et ceux de préfets etc.…me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Quelques hochements de tête lui répondirent, ce dont Dumbledore sembla se contenter.

« Bien, vous pouvez donc retournez manger, non sans être passés par l'infirmerie. Miss Granger, je m'excuse de vous retenir, mais j'ai quelques questions à vous poser. Les autres…Vous êtes prévenus ! »

En maugréant et grimaçant, chacun se leva, avant de disparaître dans la pénombre de l'escalier, sous l'œil vigilant des professeurs présents qui veillaient à ce que cette promiscuité ne soit pas l'origine d'une nouvelle bataille.

Intriguée, Hermione se tourna vers son Directeur, inquiète quant à la raison de sa présence ici. Mais celui-ci la rassura d'un sourire bienveillant, ce qui eut le don de faire fondre les peurs de la jeune fille.

Dès que la porte se fut refermée derrière le dernier étudiant, Dumbledore prit la parole, tout en faisant disparaître d'un coup de baguette les chaises en trop, avant d'inviter les professeurs présents à s'asseoir :

« Je me doute bien, Miss Granger, que vous n'avez en aucun cas pris part à ces… hostilités, le professeur Loyd m'ayant assuré de votre position lors du conflit. Cependant, j'aimerais m'assurer de quelque chose…Oh, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, cela ne concerne nullement votre innocence dans cette affaire, ajouta-t-il face aux sourcils froncés d'Hermione. Non…En fait, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous me montriez votre blessure à la main. »

Surprise, Hermione tendit la main au directeur, amusée par le grotesque de la situation. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait voir son Directeur penché sur votre main, comme s'il tentait un essai de Divination…

« Hum…Vous permettez, Miss Granger » questionna le vieil homme, désignant le morceau de verre toujours incrusté dans la paume d'Hermione, en un geste exprimant clairement la demande de retirer ledit morceau de verre. D'un hochement de tête, Hermione approuva, serrant les dents d'avance…mais à sa grand surprise, aucune douleur ne se fit sentir, seulement un décharge brûlante provenant de la plaie se refermant lentement, tandis que, déjà, Dumbledore examinait avec un soin particulier l'écharde cristallisée ainsi extraite…Toujours assis à côté d'Hermione, les professeurs Loyd, Rogue et McGonagall n'avaient soufflé mot depuis le début de l'entretien, se contentant d'observer attentivement le Directeur…

Enfin, ce dernier prit la parole, un pli soucieux ornant son front, ce qui ne fut pas pour rassurer Hermione : « Et …vous ne savez pas qui vous a envoyé ceci ? »

D'un mouvement de tête, Hermione approuva, se demandant comment Le Directeur avait su qu'on l'avait blessée, et non qu'elle s'était blessée, alors qu'aucun mot n'avait été échangé. Décidément, la réputation du vieil homme d'être au courant des moindres faits et gestes de ses élèves n'était pas usurpée !

« Il y a un problème Albus ?» questionna finalement McGonnagal, ne pouvant rester de marbre face à l'inquiétant mutisme de son supérieur.

« Je crains bien que oui, Minerva » soupira finalement celui-ci. Puis, sans attendre une éventuelle question de ses collègues, il enchaîna : « Il se trouve qu'il y avait du sang sur ce tesson avant qu'il n'entaille Miss Granger ici présente… » Information dont Hermione ne saisit pas l'importance, si l'on en jugeait l'air perdu qu'elle arborait. Cependant, une crainte subite la prit en voyant l'attitude consternée de ses professeurs. Qu'est-ce qui allait encore lui tomber sur la tête ?

« Hum, je crois qu'un petit coup de pouce serait le bienvenu,n'est-ce pas Miss Granger ? » lui demanda doucement Loyd pour qui, décidément, elle avait une sympathie augmentant de seconde en seconde.

« J'aimerais bien, oui, parce que là…

- Connaissez-vous les liens du sang, Miss Granger , intervint le directeur.

- Heu, non, admit-t-elle en rougissant, peu fière d'avouer qu'il y avait quelques chose dont elle ne connaissait pas l'existence.

- Oh, vous n'avez pas à être gênée, peu de personnes ont la chance de connaître la puissance qu'a le sang qui coule à nous. En fait, comme vous le savez, la magie est comme le sang : elle s'écoule dans notre corps et est propulsée dans chaque infime partie de notre organisme à partir d'un endroit uniquement connu du sorcier ou de la sorcière concernée…Vous allez apprendre à trouver cet endroit cet année si je ne me trompe pas…Mais nous nous éloignons du sujet principal. Ça, c'était la partie que tout le monde connaît ,et que l'on peut lire dans les livres. Mais il y a autre chose, vous vous en doutez bien, autrement nous ne serions pas là à bavarder. En nous, il y deux types de magie…N'ayez donc pas l'air si surprise, c'est la parfaite vérité. Il y a la magie dite pure, et la magie aléatoire. Bon, c'est bien amusant, mais comment les différencier ? La magie pure est celle que nous connaissons, et que je viens de vous décrire quelques secondes auparavant. La magie aléatoire est celle qui coule dans notre sang. Oui, il y a de la magie dans notre sang…ce qui a donné lieu à toutes ces…absurdités de sang pur, sang mêlé et autres. Les sorciers à l'origine des ces discriminations pensaient que si un sorcier naissait de parents Moldus ne disposaient que de la magie pure, et non pas celle du sang, alors que la combinaison de ces deux magies est nécessaire afin d'augmenter la puissance d'un sortilège. Ceci est absolument faux. Tout sorcier dispose des deux magies, quelle que soit sa naissance. Cependant, prenons le cas des Cracmols…Eux ne disposent que de la magie aléatoire, d'où leurs difficultés à lancer un sort. Vous suivez Miss Granger ? Nous arrivons donc à la partie qui nous concerne. Deux magies, l'une à part, l'autre dans le sang…Or, nous avons dit qu'il y avait du sang sur ce tesson avant qu'il ne vous entaille, et fasse donc couler votre sang…Donc…

- Les deux sangs se sont mélangés, murmura sourdement Hermione, que la nouvelle ne ravissait pas du tout, et commençait à inquiéter énormément .

- Tout à fait…Ce qui m'emmène à dire que, en vous, coule deux sangs. Le votre, et celui e quelqu'un d'autre…en infime quantité, évidemment, mais il y a un corps étranger en vous. C'est ce que l'on appelle les « liens du sang ». Par exemple, dans une famille, les divers membres ont à peu près la même magie aléatoire, ayant le même sang dans les veines. Ils sont donc liés par le sang. Mais dans votre cas, Miss Granger, ce lien s'est fait avec une personne étrangère à votre famille, et le lien est donc plus…inquiétant, si je puis me permettre.

- Qu'est-ce que je risque ? souffla doucement Hermione, effondrée par la nouvelle.

- Et bien, une partie de la magie de cette personne va vous être transmise. Cela ne vous affectera en rien si la magie est plus « faible » que la vôtre. Mais si elle est plus « puissante », vous allez vous retrouver avec des pouvoirs supplémentaires…ce qui peut être dangereux.

- Mais vous aviez dit que ce sang était un corps étranger…Le corps humain n'est-il pas censé combattre et rejeter tout ce qui est étranger et susceptible d'être dangereux ?

- C'est normalement le cas…dans le monde Moldu. Mais avec la magie, c'est l'effet inverse qui se produit : la magie attirant la magie, vous allez assimiler parfaitement ce corps étranger.

- En bref, tout ce dont j'ai à m'inquiéter, c'est de me retrouver avec des capacités particulières…Pourquoi dites-vous que ce peut être dangereux ?

- Et bien, certaines aptitudes ne sont pas bien accueillies, celles de Magie Noire par exemple.

- P…pardon, vous voulez dire que je peux me retrouver avec de la Magie Noire dans le sang. Mais c'est atroce !

- Je crains, hélas, que ce soit le cas…Après tout, il y a de très fortes chances pour que ce soit le sang d'un Serpentard qui soit mélangé au vôtre. Et, de vous à moi, je ne suis pas censé dire ça, les Serpentard ne sont pas très tournés vers la Magie Blanche et préfèrent pratiquer des arts illégaux, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Super…Vraiment, j'ai gagné ma journée…Je vais me retrouver à faire de la Magie Obscure, alors que je me suis toujours promis de ne jamais l'approcher de près ou de loin…Magnifique !

- Il y a…autre chose que j'aimerais que vous sachiez. Les liens du sang peuvent…interférer dans votre vie d'une autre façon.

- Je crains le pire…

- Ce n'est pas une généralité, mais lorsqu'un lien du sang est fait? nous mettons à part les liens du sang de la famille qui, eux, sont parfaitement normaux, cela peut être combiné avec un mythe, ou autres récits de ce genre….

- Attendez deux secondes, vous voulez dire que…je…je peux être mêlée à une légende, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

- Hum…en gros…oui, avoua le Professeur Dumbledore en regardant la jeune fille droit dans les yeux. Mais ce n'est pas toujours le cas, je peux même affirmer qu'il s'agit même d'un fait extrêmement rare…

- Mais c'est quand même possible ? gémit Hermione, atterrée par tant de chamboulements non désirés…Il semblerait que cette idiote de Trelawney ne soit pas toujours à côté de ses pompes….

- Hélas, oui…C'est pourquoi j'aimerais que vous me préveniez si un événement anormal se produisait, ou même si vous découvriez des…nouveautés dans vos dispositions magiques…

- Ce sera le cas…Mais…enfin…il n'est pas possible de…de découvrir qui est la personne avec qui je partage maintenant mon sang ? Les analyses sanguines, c'est n'est pas possible ?

- C'est bien le problème…Une analyse sanguine ne révélera rien, puisque le sang de votre…appelons-le « donneur » même si ce n'est pas le cas, disparaît au fur et à mesure étant en trop infime quantité: votre magie aléatoire va le transformer jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne parfaitement identique au vôtre. Donc, seule la magie de ce donneur restera, et une analyse ne servirait à rien, puisqu'il faut connaître l'aura de cette magie pour identifier le propriétaire. Ce qui n'est pas le cas, chaque sorcier préférant éviter de révéler son empreinte magique, cela pouvant être le moyen de faire découvrir ses faiblesses. Je suis désolé Miss Granger, mais il n'y a rien à faire. »

D'un signe de tête, Hermione le remercia, trop ébranlée pour prononcer le moindre mot…Elle avait en elle un peu de magie d'une autre personne. Qui était-ce ? En quoi cela allait-il affecter sa vie ? Et si c'était un Mangemort ? Ou du moins un sbire du mage noir qui sévissait en Angleterre ?

Elle était maudite…C'était sûr…Personne ne pouvait humainement avoir déjà subi un décès, un déménagement, la rencontre avec les Quatre…et le summum…un lien du sang…

Elle ne prit pas conscience que de fines larmes roulaient sur ses joues lorsqu'elle quitta le bureau directorial…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La Playlist de You Are**

Pour ce chapitre, je suggère

_« God Must Hate Me », Simple Plan_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Fin du chapitre…Veuillez lire le bla-bla tout en haut, pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas fait ! Cela concerne ma prochaine publication ! Autrement, votre avis ? Positif, négatif, des questions ? Je suis à votre disposition…Pour les questions urgentes, mon blog est là pour ça !

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !

Hermy Skywalker…


	6. Rendez vous

**YOU ARE**

_Chapitre édité suite à la correction de Canellia_

**Disclaimer **: Pas à moi. Stop. Tout à JKR. Stop. Pas d'argent. Stop.

**Le bla-bla de l'auteur** : Et vi, voilà un nouveau chap' de You Are. Il a mis un peu de temps à arriver, mais c'est parce que je me suis lancée dans une nouvelle fic. Mais ma priorité reste encore cette fic, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Autrement, je tiens à prévenir que je reprends les cours vendredi (grogne, et que, par conséquent, mon temps de publication risque de s'allonger, car je tiens à réussir mon année. Merci de votre compréhension et bonne lecture !

**Dédicace **: Ce chap a dédié à ma chère Kalysha, comme toujours !

**Cadeau **: Pour Emma54, qui a laissé la 50ème review sur je lui offre un One-Shot de son choix (pas de slash siouplait). Envoie moi un mail pour me dire ce que tu veux, et je te dirai si c'est dans mes cordes . Par contre, faudra pas être pressée !

**RaRs **: Bon, je ne sais pas si la règle est toujours en vigueur, donc je continue à réduire les reviews. Sachez que je suis vraiment touchée par toutes vos reviews !

Je remercie vivement **Nymoue**, **Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell** (contente de te revoir toi ), **Léa Delmas** (tes reviews font certainement partie de celles qui me touchent le plus. Je suis ravie de te compter parmi mes lecteurs. Gros bisous à toi), **Le Saut de l'Ange** (pauvre Hermione …J'adore la torturer ), **Sulfura, ****Damhatter** (vive les Harry méchants ), **greg83 **(merci pour ta fidélité), **cinefolle** (cool, une autre fan de Star Wars…Dans le trio de tête tombe à la renverse Merchiiiiiiiii !), **Emma54**, **akanechise** (je suis très flattée que tu aies laissé une review…Merci beaucoup !), **Adle Amodio** (contente de te revoir …Vi j'ai bien reçu les images, ce dont je te remercie vivement ! Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant ! A bientôt), **Kaka la Zen** (tu t'en es sortie de la pile à linge ? Et non, je en sais pas combien il y aura de chaps…Beaucoup j'espère . Bises !), **posihée** (merchiiiii pour toutes tes reviews ! Je suis désolée, mais, comme tu t'en doutes, je ne peux pas répondre …En tout cas, merci beaucoup !), **Kalysha** (colle un gros bisou à Kaly Tes reviews me font décidément toujours autant plaisir ! Tu dis que j'écris bien, mais toi, tu arrives à me faire rêver rien qu'avec une simple review ! Et tu es bien plus douée que moi, ma best friend ! Bises…J'espère qu'on pourra se reparler avant la rentrée ), **lynarsiane **(merciiii lyn, pour tout ce que tu m'as dit. Je suis très touchée. Bises !), Pae Riddle (contente que ça te plaise autant ! Bises à toi ), **missangel** (merci pour tout ce que tu dis, ça me fait plaisir ), **hillary**, **Cissa** (je sais pas si je peux te lier à Drakychou…Mais je peux essayer ), **EstelleMLM** (Merci pour tous tes compliments ), **Herm** (Fic génialissime ? Merci !), **Herminione** et **Satine.**

Bisous à tous et bonne lecture !

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Alors que le cours de DCFM se poursuit, Hermione n'est que confortée dans l'idée que Harry Potter n'est qu'un abruti fini. Plus tard, lors de la pause de midi, une réplique acerbe de Shad sur Draco va entraîner une rixe grandiose entre les garçons de Gryffondor et ceux de Serpentard, additionnés de Laëtitzia Jyt et Pansy Parkinson. Hermione est blessée à la main par un tesson de verre. Les élèves se font sermonner par Dumbledore dans le bureau de ce dernier. Alors que le Directeur la retient après que les autres élèves soient partis, Hermione apprend avec horreur…que le tesson de verre qui l'a entaillée contenait déjà un filet de sang, provenant sans doute d'un Serpentard… ce qui la lierait à cet élève inconnu par de forts liens magiques qui n'entraînent que rarement des choses profitables…

**Chapitre 5 : Rendez-vous**

_Lines ever more unclear _

_Lignes plus floues encore_

_I'm not sure I'm even here _

_Je ne suis même pas sûr d'être là_

_The more I look the more I think that I'm _

_Plus je regarde plus je pense que je_

_Starting to disappear_

_Commence à disparaître._

_- Keane, "Crystal Ball" -_

Un mois…un mois qu'elle vivait avec une saloperie dans le sang ! Rendez-vous compte ! Un mois où toutes sortes de catastrophe s'étaient accumulées pour elle, Hermione Granger, qui n'avait pourtant rien demandé d'autre qu'une vie tranquille…Mais non, le destin en avait décidé autrement, évidemment…

Pour la énième fois depuis qu'elle avait quitté, en larmes, le bureau du Directeur un mois plus tôt, la jeune fille referma, désespérée, un nouveau pavé poussiéreux qui ne contenait, hélas, pas la moindre réponse à ses questions. A croire qu'il n'y avait jamais eu auparavant de cas de liens du sang ! C'en était presque désespérant…

Il fallait absolument qu'elle mette fin à ce cauchemar, ou elle allait craquer…Déjà que ses amis de Gryffondor soupçonnaient quelque chose…Il fallait dire qu'avec les « détraquements », comme elle avait pris l'habitude d'appeler les phénomènes qui se produisaient autour d'elle, il aurait été étonnant,et beaucoup trop bienvenu, que les Gryffondor ne remarquent rien…

Cela avait commencé une semaine après « la bataille » Gryffondor vs Serpentard…Tous les objets qu'elle touchait s'étaient mis à brûler, ce qui était pour le moins déconcertant…et franchement agaçant. Heureusement, ce petit inconvénient s'était évanoui dans la nature aussi rapidement qu'il était venu…Comment ? Bonne question, mais ce n'était pas Hermione qui allait s'en plaindre…

Ensuite, elle s'était retrouvée, un beau matin de fin Septembre, alors qu'elle se promenait autour du lac, méditant sur ses chances de survie d'ici la fin de l'année, à marmonner des formules qu'elle ne connaissait pas…Le résultat ne s'était pas fait attendre, et elle avait réussi à lever, Merlin sait comment, un brouillard à couper au couteau,d'une étrange couleur noirâtre…Pour des raisons inconnues, personne ne l'avait repérée, et c'est avec un intense soulagement qu'elle avait constaté, le matin suivant, la disparition totale de cette véritable purée de pois…

Cela ne s'était pas arrêtée là -évidemment…- et sa scolarité était vite devenue un cauchemar pour Hermione qui, chaque jour, redoutait les petites catastrophes quotidiennes qui ne manquaient jamais de troubler le cours de ses études…

Mais il semblait finalement qu'il y avait bel et bien une justice dans ce monde de fous puisque, depuis hier- nous étions le 2 Octobre- pas un incident n'était survenu…à la plus grande joie d'Hermione qui espérait ainsi voir disparaître les soupçons de ses amis, et également profiter davantage du fait qu'elle se trouvait dans la plus célèbre école de magie d'Europe…

Mais comme il fallait bien que tout n'aille pas pour le mieux, quelques petits tracas pointaient toujours le bout de leur nez, mais Hermione avait finalement réussi à ne pas y faire trop attention à cause de ses propres emmerdes –appelons un chat un chat, et le mot « emmerde » était même un euphémisme…Mais maintenant que lesdites emmerdes avaient décidé de ne plus venir s'amuser avec elle, la Gryffondor ne voyait qu'avec plus de clarté les autres « nuages » de son quotidien…Ces petits désagréments –oui, l'appellation collait plutôt bien- portait d'ailleurs un nom…enfin, quatre noms…Malfoy, Parkinson, Potter et Zabini…Elle avait finalement opté pour une citation dans l'ordre alphabétique, ne tenant pas à privilégier tel ou tel « emmerdeur de première », et laissant faire le destin dans la répartition des noms…Bref, tout cela pour dire qu'elle vouait une haine viscérale à cette bande d'empêcheurs de tourner en rond…

Elle était d'ailleurs l'heureuse -enfin, façon de parler- créatrice de la nouvelle distraction des Gryffondor de septième année, qui avait fait un tabac, notamment auprès de Shad qui détenait le record de précision…En effet, Hermione avait inventé le parfait défouloir, qui permettait à chaque Gryffondor qui le souhaitait de cracher sa rancune…

L'idée lui était venue en lisant une lettre de sa sœur, qui, à nouveau, était à l'origine de ses réflexions à propos des Quatre…Bref, elle avait créé…un jeu de fléchette géant…

Idée étrange certes, mais d'une très grande utilité à l'ensemble des Gryffondors- le concept n'avait pas encore été ébruité dans l'école, où il ne faisait nul doute que cette invention ne serait pas approuvée…

En gros, Hermione avait réussi, avec l'aide d'Ange, la réputation fiable et sérieuse de la jeune fille ayant fait forte impression sur Mme Pince, la redoutable secrétaire, à consulter les registres des élèves, et, par conséquent, à dupliquer les quatre photos des ennemis jurés de la maison rouge et or…Les copies des photos avaient été ramenées à la salle commune, agrandies par les soins d'Hermione à la taille moyenne d'un poster, avant d'être affichées dans la Salle Commune où, dès qu'ils avaient un moment libre, les Gryffondors venaient cracher leur haine et leur dégoût profond à l'aide de fléchettes…Un barème avait été attribué selon la partie du visage atteinte, et depuis quasiment trois semaines, période où cette très divertissante activité avait été lancée, Shad Iluwan était toujours en tête…Il était impossible d'affirmer si cette réussite était due à ses talents de batteur…ou à sa haine inconsidérée envers les Serpentard, et plus précisément Draco Malfoy…

Bref,cette activité témoignait d'une solide fraternité entre maison, vous en conviendrez…Mais les Gryffondors prenaient bien soin de n'en souffler mot à personne, se doutant que si l'information parvenant aux oreilles du Directeur ,ou pire encore, des Serpentard, et donc, inévitablement des Quatre concernés, ils n'auraient plus qu'à' à rédiger leur testament…

Hermione vouait donc une animosité sans limite aux Quatre, ne supportant pas leurs blagues qui ne manquaient pas de frapper au moins une fois par jour leur classe…On pouvait même affirmer qu'elle avait rattrapé en l'espace d'un mois tous le ressentiment qu'avaient accumulé les autres élèves en six ans de cohabitation avec les Quatre…

Et leur air arrogant…cette envie qui la tiraillait d'allonger la baffe du siècle sur la jolie petite gueule de Potter dès qu'elle le voyait…Convulsivement, Hermione serra les poings, ne tenant pas à faire un scandale dans la bibliothèque…Bien qu'elle brûlait d'envie de donner un bon coup de pied dans l'étagère d'en face, une rage sans nom commençant à l'envahir à la simple évocation du nom de Potter…Elle arrivait même à se faire peur à détester autant le Serpentard, et, à une moindre mesure, les trois autres membre du quatuor…Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle en voulait davantage au Survivant…A part peut-être le fait qu'il ne faisait pas honneur à son statut. Il était le Garçon qui a survécu, bon sang ! Mais il se comportait comme le dernier des abrutis, ce qu'il était d'ailleurs…

D'un mouvement brusque, Hermione se leva, décidée à aller se rafraîchir les idées avant d'envoyer l'énorme volume qu'elle avait à la main à la face de la bibliothécaire…Elle fourra précipitamment ses affaires dans son sac avant de sortir le plus vite possible de la bibliothèque, ne se souciant pas des regards étonnés que lui lançaient les actuels occupants de la pièce…A peine à l'extérieur, elle inspira profondément, calmant les battements beaucoup trop rapides de son cœur…Pourquoi donc devait-il s'emballer aussi vite à la moindre de ses pensées tournées vers l'Insolent… ? Ce type la faisait sortir de ses gongs avec une facilité déconcertante…et le pire c'était que ce n'était pas volontaire de sa part…Il fallait vraiment qu'elle apprenne à se contrôler, où elle allait finir par planifier l'assassinat de Harry Potter… Ce qui serait plutôt mal vu, n'est-ce pas…

Après avoir recouvré une partie de ses esprits, elle se dirigea, pâle comme un linge, vers la gigantesque porte qui menait au Parc…Elle avait bien besoin de prendre l'air.

-Y-O-U---A-R-E-

La porte claqua avec un sinistre craquement dans l'agitation du dortoir…Agitation vite éteinte par l'arrivée du nouveau venu…

Le spectacle aurait pu paraître plutôt insolite à quiconque ne partageait pas l'atmosphère de la pièce…La salle était circulaire, et dotée de cinq lits à égale distance les uns des autres…Chacun était doté d'immenses baldaquins d'un vert profond, brodés en fil d'argent d'un gigantesque serpent…Vous l'aurez compris, nous nous trouvions dans le dortoir des septièmes années de Serpentard. Contrairement à la Salle Commune qui, à première vue, dégageait une impression de froideur et d'austérité, l'atmosphère de la pièce aurait pu être qualifiée de chaleureuse : le parquet, les fenêtres artificielles dues à la localisation dans les cachots, les larges tentures et les boiseries participaient à donner à la pièce une certain effet accueillant…Il ne faisait nul doute que l'ensemble des élèves des autres maisons auraient été surpris d'appendre que les Serpentards vivaient dans un lieu aussi…opposé à leur personnalité. Personnalité d'apparat, semblait-il, vu que l'attitude des occupants de la pièce différait réellement avec celle qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'adopter hors de murs de la Salle Commune…Abandonnés visage de marbre et insultes piquantes et blessantes à souhait…et place à une bataille d'oreillers digne de ce nom ! Un Gryffondor qui aurait assisté à la scène se serait certainement précipité à l'infirmerie, croyant souffrir de troubles de la vue en état particulièrement avancés…alors qu'il s'agissait bien de Draco Malfoy, savamment coincé par Amaury Delafaire, frappé de toutes ses forces par un Blaise Zabini riant aux éclats, armé d'un polochon aux couleurs de Serpentard…Comme quoi, même à dix-sept ans, et malgré une éducation stricte de sang pur, on connaissait le sens du verbe « s'amuser »…

Le nouveau venu contemplait le spectacle, souriant devant tant de candeur de la part de ses camarades…

Un oreiller savamment lancé dans son visage allègre le sortit de sa torpeur : il prit part à la bataille en riant…

-Y-O-U---A-R-E-

Quelques plumes voletaient encore dans la pièce, parsemant les cheveux des anciens opposants de blanc, à présent réduits au nombre de quatre…Amaury s'était décidé à déserter, vite accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle, renvoyés dans la Salle Commune par un Draco encore hilare de la dernière bataille…

Restait donc dans le dortoir…les Quatre, terreur de Poudlard et fiers guerriers dans leurs dortoirs à leurs heures perdues…

« Il t'en reste encore une, 'ry » souffla doucement Malfoy en époussetant l'une des dernières plumes parsemant encore les cheveux d'ébène de son meilleur ami…

Agacé, ce dernier s'ébroua, faisant disparaître les derniers vestiges récalcitrants de leur dernier bataille par la même occasion.

« Alors, que nous vaut la visite de notre bien aimé préfet en chef dans notre humble dortoir ? » plaisanta Blaise d'un air badin en finissant de réparer les dégâts que n'avait pas manqué de subir ses lunettes dans ladite bataille.

Le Survivant ne répondit pas immédiatement, prenant le temps de s'allonger confortablement sur le lit de Draco, appuyant sa tête contre l'épaule de l'héritier Malfoy avant de fermer à moitié les yeux, attitude qu'il avait toujours lorsqu'il pensait à un quelqu'un –ou quelque chose- guère apprécié…La majorité des Serpentards avaient donc appris, par instinct, qu'il ne valait mieux pas approcher l'Insolent lorsqu'il avait les yeux mi-clos…Question de survie face à la violence dont pouvait faire preuve le jeune homme dans ses instants de rage froide…Personne- mis à part ses trois comparses- n'avait encore réussi à percer le secret de cette habitude…Certains préféraient d'ailleurs ne pas le savoir !

Après avoir finalement trouvé une position qui lui convenait, Harry prit lentement la parole, d'une voix grave et posée témoignant d'un agacement marqué et latent depuis un moment :

_Il_ me soupçonne…Et ça m'énerve…Je préfère venir me réfugier ici .

Encore lui ? Rugit Pansy, frappant la valise de Zabini d'un coup de pied empli de colère. Il commence à devenir agaçant à la longue…D' habitude, ils ne sont pas aussi méfiants !

- A croire que Loyd est un cas à part. Maugréa Blaise, vérifiant que ses affaires étaient sauves après le passage de Parkinson. »

« Quand tu dis qu'il te soupçonne, qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement sous-entendre ? » murmura lentement Draco, tout en passant un bras autour des épaules d'un Survivant amusé par ce geste de pure affection.

« Il n'arrête pas de me regarder avec un air douteux, et son regard s'attarde souvent sur mon avant-bras…Et je crois qu'il sait que c'est nous qui avons « fait nos courses » dans le placard à potions…

- Comment pourrait-il le savoir, nous avons pris soin de ne laisse quoi que ce soit qui pourrait mener à nous ?

- Je le sais bien, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un doute…Il suffit de voir comment il me regarde…J'ai l'impression d'être épié…Dès que je mets les pieds quelque part, il est là, surveillant le moindre des gestes. Et je suis quasiment sûr que, par un moyen ou un autre, il a réussi à nous surprendre la semaine dernière quand nous avons fait une razzia dans la réserve d'ingrédients à potions…

- Ne sois pas si inquiet, pouffa Parkinson, Loyd se la joue certainement…sous prétexte que toutes les filles sont folles de lui, il se croit capable de nous arrêter…N'importe quoi !

- Toutes les filles sont folles de lui ? Mais, et toi, Pansy, as-tu succombé au charme irrésistible de ce cher professeur Loyd ? ricana Draco d'un air entendu, faisant sourire les deux autres garçons.

- Je reconnais qu'il est pas mal…Cheveux blonds, haute carrure, yeux d'un bleu électrisant, jeune…Il a tout de l'homme parfait…pour une Gryffondor en pleine crise d'adolescence…Autrement dit, très peu pour moi, Drakychou !

- Me voilà donc rassuré…Sérieux 'ry, tu devrais cesser de t'inquiéter pour ce pauvre type. On le voit assez en cours, ne nous mettons pas en plus à parler de lui dans ces rares moments de tranquillité…

- Sûr que les cours avec lui ne sont pas mes préférés, se renfrogna Blaise…Et Granger par ci, Granger par là, et bravo Miss Granger, regardez ce qu'a fait Miss Granger…

- C'est bon, Blaise, merci, on est au courant, coupa sèchement Draco, interrompant son confrère dans une imitation à peine exagérée du professeur Loyd.

- N'empêche qu'il a pas tort, se rembrunit le Survivant, toujours à moitié affalé contre Malfoy

,qui tentait négligemment de mettre un peu d'ordre dans les cheveux en bataille de son frère de cœur. Loyd ne jure que par Granger…Elle est là depuis à peine un mois, et déjà tous les profs l'adorent…A part Rogue, toujours fidèle à ses convictions, ricana Harry tandis qu'un sourire mauvais se peignait sur son visage fin…

- Harry, arrête de prendre cet air odieux à souhait…Tu arriverais à me foutre les jetons, siffla Blaise, en évitant le regard du Survivant.

- Je t'ai fait peur Blaisy ? Excuse-moi, mon chou, sourit sadiquement le concerné, ne se séparant tout de même pas de son air mauvais et de ses yeux mi-clos…

- C'est tout à fait normal que les profs soient raides dingues d'elle…Elle a tout de la petite fille modèle, railla le blond…Elle est toujours là à lever la main…ne se trompe jamais…rend des devoirs plus longs que ce qui était demandé…si ce n'est pas du lèche-bottisme ça, je ne m'appelle plus Draco Malfoy…et aucun sortilège ne lui résiste en cours.

- Et alors, nous aussi, on réussit tous nos sortilèges du premier coup, grommela Pansy, que tant de favoritisme avait le don d'horripiler.

- Peut-être…mais nous, nous ne sommes pas des enfants de chœur…Contrairement à Miss-Je-Sais-Tout- Granger…Et nous ne rendons que le strict minimum en devoirs, merci pour nous.

- Quand nous les rendons Harry, précise-le, ironisa Draco.

- Exactement…Donc, ne nous comparons pas à Granger, nous n'avons et n'aurons jamais rien en commun.

- Tant mieux pour nous…Je ne tiens pas à avoir des ressemblances avec une Sang-de-Bourbe aussi coincée qu'elle…C'est tout à fait le genre à aller cafter à la moindre occasion, à ne jurer que par les Profs et à suivre les instructions à la lettre sans jamais désobéir…

- Tu crois qu'elle a déjà fait de la Magie Noire , se moqua méchamment le Survivant.

- Tu rigoles j'espère Harry…, pouffa le blond, en prenant un air surpris théâtralement exagéré. Demander à un Gryffondor de faire de la Magie Noire,ou même à un Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle, c'est comme prier pour que Dumbledore arrête de croire à un rassemblement des maisons…Autrement dit, aucune chance.

- Allez savoir pourquoi, je ne doute pas une seconde de la vérité de tes propos Dray… ».

Ce qui donna lieu à un bruyant éclat de rire de nos Quatre compères…

Trois coups frappés à la porte les interrompirent brusquement tandis, qu'intrigués, ils tournaient machinalement la tête vers la porte.

Ce fut finalement Draco qui, curieux, se leva, laissant Harry s'installer plus confortablement sur son oreiller, avant de passer la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, non sans s'être recomposé un masque froid destiné à celui ou celle qui avait osé les déranger lors de leurs bavardages.

Un première année se tenait derrière la porte, le visage pâle, ses mains moites triturant sa robe de sorcier, et il ne faisait nul doute qu'il aurait préféré se retrouver à des milles du regard inquisiteur du septième année…

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » siffla le Prince, ne faisant rien pour arranger le malaise du misérable première année…

Après quelques secondes d'attente, celui-ci prit la parole, d'une voix tremblotante et bégayante de terreur :

« Est-ce que…Mr Harry…P…p..potter est là ? » murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Il osa finalement lever les yeux vers son interlocuteur…mais le regretta vivement en tombant face à face avec deux prunelles glacées qui le jaugeaient comme un moins que rien.

Sa patience fut, malgré tout récompensée, puisque l'héritier Malfoy ouvrit en définitive la porte, retournant s'affaler sur son lit qu'occupait le Survivant.

Le jeune garçon prit son courage à demain et se tourna vers l'Insolent qui le contemplait d'un air froid n'inspirant rien de bon…

« Quelqu'un vous attend dehors, Mr Potter » murmura-t-il, virant à l'écarlate en baissant les yeux.

« Qui ça ? » persifla le concerné.

« Je ne p…p…peux pas vous le dire…On m'a juste dit de vous prévenir… »

Le silence seul lui répondit tandis que, lentement, le Survivant s'étirait, d'une manière rappelant en de nombreux points un félin, avant de rejoindre le première année tétanisé…

« C'est bon, tu peux dégager » souffla le brun, sans un regard de plus pour le gamin qui fila sans demander son reste…

« Fais gaffe 'ry » le prévint Malfoy, avant que le jeune homme ne ferme la porte.

Quatre à quatre, ce dernier grimpa les marches qui menaient à la salle commune des Serpentards, qu'il traversa rapidement, ne se souciant pas le moins du monde des regards qui se posaient sur lui. Seul comptait la mystérieuse personne qui l'attendait…et le Survivant espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne s'agissait pas de celui à qui il pensait. Même s'il y avait peu de chance que son vœu se réalise étant donné que cette même personne l'avait interpellé avant qu'il ne rentre dans la Salle Commune afin de lui échapper. A croire que Loyd, car il s'agissait bien de lui, faisait tout en œuvre pour lui mettre la main dessus.

Enfin, il se retrouva dans le couloir obscur des cachots qui menait à la salle commune…

Alerte, il dégaina sa baguette, plus par pur réflexe que par véritable peur. Mais rien ne semblait signaler qu'il y avait une quelconque âme qui vive dans le corridor. Il scruta l'obscurité, la baguette levée, ses yeux d'un vert si profond qu'ils avaient charmé Hermione Granger avant qu'elle ne se mette à détester le jeune homme, brillants davantage que la moyenne dans la pénombre. Mais rien…il n'y avait absolument personne qui l'attendait ici…

Furieux, Harry fit volte-face, bien décidé à faire comprendre à ce stupide première année ce qu'il en coûtait lorsqu'on se moquait de lui de la sorte…

Ce fut pour tomber sur deux prunelles bleues électrique qui le dévisageaient d'un air victorieux…

Une main agrippa son poignet alors qu'il tentait vainement de reculer, tandis que l'autre main de son assaillant le plaquait violemment contre le mur d'une clef de bras particulièrement remarquable, et douloureuse.

« Mr Potter, comme on se retrouve » ricana une voix derrière lui.

« Professeur Loyd » répondit du tac au tac le concerné.

« Je crois que nous avons à parler, n'est-ce pas » interrogea ledit professeur, prenant bien soin de veiller à ce que son élève ne puisse pas lui échapper.

- Je …ne…vois… pas du tout… ce que… j'aurais… à vous dire…Je… vous vois… assez comme cela… en cours » grimaça Harry, en étranglant un cri de douleur alors que l'enseignant resserrait sa prise…

- Tsss, ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? railla celui-ci, alors que des larmes commençaient à sillonner, bien malgré lui, les joues du Survivant. Mais vous dites que vous ne voyez pas…Moi je crois que vous ne voulez pas voir plutôt…Mais nous serons mieux dans le bureau du Directeur pour en discuter. »

Et il arracha le Serpentard du mur où il l'avait projeté, avant de le traîner sans ménagement vers le bureau directorial où les attendait le Professeur Dumbledore, sourd aux protestations virulentes et insensible aux regards haineux que ne manquait pas de lui adresser l'Insolent…Il était temps de montrer aux Quatre que la fin du jeu était arrivée…

-Y-O-U---A-R-E-

Cet air frais lui faisait décidément le plus grand bien…Il fallait qu'elle sorte plus souvent, ça lui éviterait quelques sautes d'humeurs, avantage non négligeable…

Cela faisait deux bonnes heures qu'elle déambulait sans but autour du lac, et la petite brise qui soufflait en ce début du mois d'octobre avait un don indéniable pour lui rafraîchir les idées…Elle était de plus en plus irritable, ces derniers temps, et cela l'inquiétait plus que ne la réjouissait…déjà qu'elle n'avait jamais eu un caractère facile…Mais il suffisait qu'on lui parle du Survivant pour la faire sortir de ses gonds…Tiens, voilà qu'elle recommençait à s'emporter.

Sans plus de réflexions, Hermione s'aspergea le visage de l'eau glacée du lac, ce qui eut tôt fait de lui remettre à nouveau les idées en place…

Et elle reprit sa longue marche autour de l'étendue d'eau, laissant s'échapper ses pensées vers les êtres qui lui étaient chers…

Son père…Comment allait-il ? Elle devrait lui écrire une lettre, afin d'avoir quelques nouvelles. Dire qu'elle avait à peine pensé à lui ce mois-ci…Il fallait dire qu'avec toutes ces catastrophes qui lui tombaient dessus, elle avait passé le peu de temps libre qu'elle avait à faire des recherches sur cette stupidité de « lien du sang »…Mais quand même, il était son père… !

Et Will…Qu'était-il devenu ? Pensait-il à elle avec autant de nostalgie et de douleur qu'elle pensait à lui ? Elle y croyait avec ferveur. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble, tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient, il était inconcevable pour elle qu'il puisse l'avoir oubliée. Et sa demande de fiançailles… Comment allait-elle présenter ça à son père… ? Le pauvre William devait se dire qu'elle les avait ignorés, lui et sa requête…Mais comment son père le prendrait-il ?

Et puis, pourquoi devait-elle toujours être aussi soucieuse, accablée par le destin ? N'avait-elle donc pas le droit à un peu de tranquillité elle aussi ?

De rage, elle shoota violemment dans une pierre qui se trouvait sur son chemin, envoyant celle-ci se perdre dans les méandres des eux noires et glacées du lac.

Un hululement courroucé lui fit écho, faisant sursauter la jeune fille perdue dans ses sombres pensées…

Le cœur battant la chamade, elle se retourné vers ce qui l'avait tirée de ses sinistres réflexions, pour se trouver nez à nez, ou plutôt nez à bec avec un majestueux hibou grand duc, qui, impatient, claquait du bec d'un air mécontent. Solidement accroché à ses pattes, se trouvaient…une lettre, qui ,aussi étonnant que celui puisse paraître, lui était destinée.

Fébrilement, elle dénoua le lien qui retenait le courrier, avant de laisser échapper son porteur qui fila à tire d'ailes vers la volière…

Hermione décacheta lentement la lettre, ou se trouvait une phrase unique, écrite d'une écriture fine, dans des tons de violets changeants donnant l'illusion que le texte se mouvait sur la feuille :

« Rendez-vous à six heures en face du tableau d'Elloric le Malin au 1er étage »

Pas une signature…juste une emblème…un blason représentant vaguement une rose épineuse entourée d'un serpent…Ni plus, ni moins…

Machinalement, Hermione consulta sa montre : cinq heures et demi…Elle était dans les temps, si elle se dépêchait de retraverser le parc, pour se rendre à ce mystérieux rendez-vous…Si elle s'y rendait, bien évidemment…

Oh, et puis zut ! Elle était une Gryffondor après tout…Il n'était pas dit que quelque chose puisse faire peur à Hermione Jane Granger…

D'un geste ample, elle réajusta sa cape sur ses épaules, avant d'accélérer le pas vers les hautes portes du château…

Sa décision était prise…

-Y-O-U----A-R-E

A quelques mètres de là, Harry James Potter rentrait sous bonne garde dans le bureau directorial…

Pour un entretien qui ne s'annonçait pas agréable à affronter…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La Playlist de You Are**

Pour ce chapitre, je suggère

_« Why does it Always Rain on Me ? », Travis_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Fin du chap'…

Reviews please !

Merci d'avoir lu, et au prochain chap !

Hermy Sky.

IMPORTANT : Lisez le bla-bla de l'auteur, cela concerne ma fréquence de publication. Un one-shot est également offert à la 50ème revieweuse, mais tout est écrit en haut . Enfin, je publie quelques illustrations de ma fic dans mon LJ, n'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour !

Bises !


	7. Avenir incertain

**YOU ARE**

_Chapitre édité suite à la correction de Canellia_

**Disclaimer **: Pas à moi. Stop. Tout à JKR. Stop. Pas d'argent. Stop.

**Le bla-bla de l'auteur : **Impardonnable retard, je sais…Mes excuses ? Heu, on va dire qu'avec la rentrée, mon temps a été plutôt limité…et puis, j'ai fêté mon annif, donc je n'ai pas été très disponible sur le Net…et enfin, mon modem a tout simplement planté……Le c…Je vais bientôt changer de fournisseur, parce qu'il continue à planter une fois par semaine…Bref, je vous prie tous, mes chers lecteurs, d'accepter mes plus plates excuses …

**Dédicace **: Ce chap a dédié à ma chère **Kalysha**, comme toujours… à **ambre15,** qui est toujours là en train de me poursuivre sur MSN quand je tape cette fic, à **lynarsiane**, la reine du yaoi et à **Marie** et **Léa**, si elles passent par ici…

**RaRs :** Quelqu'un saurait-il si la règle est toujours valable…Dans le doute, ne prenons aps de risques, je fais toujours en limité…

Je remercie vivement et de tout mon cœur **lynarsiane** (vive nos conversations LJienne ), **Nymoue,** **Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell** , **ambre15** (héhéhé…je sens que tu ne vas pas plus aimer Loyd dans ce chap' …A bientôt Ambrounette…VIVE MSNNNN **!), pedro0144**, **Le Saut de l'Ange** (j'ai adoré ta review ), **SamaraXX** (Me lire pendant des heures ? Merciiiiiiiiii..), **greg83** (toujours contente de te voir ici toi ), **posihée** (héhéhé…je suis toujours très flattée par tes reviews…A bientôt ), **panthere**, **Elissia** (tu as eu mon dernier mail ? j'ai plus de nouvelles de toi !), **hermignonne malefoy**, **littlecori** (merci pour les compliments ), **annabanana-the cold **(et non, c'était ta première review…Contente de voir que ma fic te plaît, et ravi de te compter parmi mes lecteurs ), **Léa Delmas** (chacune de tes reviews est un vrai bonheur…En espérant continuer à te faire rêver ) , **Kalysha** ( Troisième lecture ? rougit…Savais-tu que tes reviews étaient une véritable ôde à la littérature…Tu me manques Kalychoupinette…Vivement qu'MSN remaaaarche ), **Prunelle2005** (le couple est bien un Harry/Mione…mais y a encore du boulot ), **Lana51** (merchiiii pour tout ), **melie **(Chapitre enfin posté…ouf ! Bisous à toi aussi Melichou ), **missangel** (Rentrée bien passée…Merci pour tous tes compliments ), **Tity** , **Satine** (ta review m'a faite hurler de rire…Merci pour tes compliments et à bientôt j'espère ), **Herm **et enfin **Herminione**…

**NOTE IMPORTANTE** : **Je vous préviens, c'est un chapitre que je n'aime pas du tout, le trouvant particulièrement raté. Je vous prierai d'être indulgents, et de le lire lentement…Ca peut paraître bizarre, mais je l'ai écrit en étant totaelment déprimée, et en écoutant Titanic (), donc, il possède un rythme lent, surtout dans les dialogues…Merci de votre compréhension…Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Hermione, excédée de par sa haine des Quatre, et des ennuis que son lien du sang lui provoque, décide d'aller prendre l'air près du Lac, où un hibou lui remet une missive lui donnant RDV quelques minutes plus tard dans une pièce secrète. De son côté, on découvre l'animosité qui, déjà, règne en le professeur Loyd et les Quatre, notamment lorsque celui-ci traîne de force Harry dans le bureau du Directeur pour quelques compte à régler.

**Chapitre 6, Un Avenir Incertain**

_Now look at me_

_Maintenant regarde-moi_

_Instead of moving on, I refuse to see_

_Au lieu d'avancer, je refuse de voir_

_That I keep coming back_

_Que je n'arrête pas de revenir sur mes pas_

_And I'm stuck in a moment_

_Et je suis coincé dans un moment_

_That wasn't meant to last_

_Qui n'était pas censé durer._

_- « I still », Backstreet Boys -_

Encore un couloir…un escalier…voilà…la tapisserie de la Fée Tempête…bien…

Enfin elle y était : Elloric le Malin lui souriait de toutes ses dents jaunâtres n'ayant, malheureusement, pas résisté à la morsure du temps que ne manquaient pas de subir les vieux tableaux défraîchis de Poudlard…Par Merlin, ce que ce tableau pouvait être moche…

Hermione s'appuya contre le mur de pierre, tentant de reprendre son souffle après cette course folle dans les couloirs, ne tenant pas à être en retard à ce mystérieux rendez-vous, qui, elle se devait de l'avouer, l'intriguait au plus haut point…Qui pouvait bien être cette mystérieuse personne qui désirait lui parler, à elle, simple Gryffondor sans le moindre intérêt…si l'on mettait à part son don indéniable pour se fourrer dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, bien sûr ?

Mais il semblait que son attente serait de courte durée, puisque Elloric exposa dans la faible luminosité des torches sa mâchoire prognathe et énonça d'une voix d'outre tombe : « Si par une lettre, tu as été prévenue…Alors, entre, et sois la bienvenue »

Et le portrait bascula dans un nuage de poussière, ce qui fit éternuer Hermione, pestant contre le nettoyage approximatif qui régnait en maître absolu dans le vieux château, comparé à Beauxbâtons.

Enfin, elle s'avança…pénétrant dans l'inconnu...ce qui, même si cela lui coûtait de l'avouer, l'inquiétait…plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité…

-Y-O-U---A-R-E-

La pièce était circulaire…simple…sans excès…Juste une fenêtre donnant sur le parc, et un vieux sofa qui n'avait pas dû être utilisé depuis des lustres, si l'on en jugeait l'épaisse couche de poussière qui le recouvrait…Près du passage du portrait, se trouvait un tableau représentant une jeune femme qui avait dû être belle à une époque lointaine où le temps ne faisait pas encore de ravages en abîmant d'aussi beaux tableaux…

Hermione se rapprocha du tableau, redessinant les arabesques du cadre, contemplant, comme hypnotisée, le portrait de la jeune femme…Elle dégageait une aura impressionnante, et pourtant, elle semblait irradier de mélancolie…

Hermione ne la connaissait pas- malgré le fait qu'elle devait être un tant soi peu célèbre, vu qu'elle avait le suprême honneur d'avoir un tableau la représentant dans l'illustre château de Poudlard- mais elle se sentait irrémédiablement attirée par cette jeune femme…comme si elle l'avait déjà rencontrée…ce qui était fortement improbable, puisque la jeune fille devait être décédée des siècles avant sa naissance, à en croire sa tenue, sa coiffure ou même l'aspect général du tableau…

« Fascinante, n'est-ce pas ? » déclara une voix féminine dans sa dos.

Poussant un cri de surprise, Hermione se retourna, dégainant sa baguette d'un geste prompt comme elle en avait pris l'habitude au club de duel de Beauxbâtons…

Mais la nouvelles venue, ou plutôt, les nouveaux venus, ne semblaient pas avoir d'intentions maléfiques à son intention, puisqu'ils la dévisageaient placidement, sans le moindre signe de baguette agressives ou de postures peu amènes …

Tous trois s'inclinèrent promptement, sous le regard ébahi d'Hermione, peu habituée à ce genre de marque de respect…

Elle ne pouvait voir leurs visages, habilement cachés par un masque de toile noire leur couvrant leur visage, et s'en désola…Qui étaient-ils ? Pourquoi se cacher, alors qu'ils étaient les premiers à avoir fait un pas vers elle…

« Qui…qui êtes-vous ? » murmura-t-elle enfin, n'osant rompre de sa voix la sérénité qui avait saisi la pièce, comme si le temps s'était arrêté, figeant les membres de la pièce dans leur contemplation muette…

La jeune fille, qui, au son de sa voix,devait être celle qui avait interpellé Hermione en premier lieu prit la parole : « Ravie de te rencontrer enfin Hermione Granger…Je dois avouer que l'attente a été longue avant de pouvoir enfin rentrer en contact avec toi, mais…qu'importe, nous nous rencontrons enfin…Je me prénomme Nausicaa, et eux, fit-t-elle en désignant d'un signe de tête rapide les deux silhouettes qui se tenaient à côté d'elle, ce sont Saynoh et Keithlo…Ta présence à côté de nous est un honneur dont nous te remercions…

- Un honneur ? Il doit y avoir erreur sur la personne…Je n'ai rien de particulièrement glorifiant ou singulièrement honorifique à mon palmarès, et j'avoue être particulièrement intriguée… »

Ce que la dénommée Nausicaa sembla trouver particulièrement désopilant, puisqu'elle éclata d'un rire cristallin qui résonna dans la pièce comme un carillon pur et lumineux…sous le regard désapprobateur d'Hermione qui n'appréciait pas particulièrement qu'on se paie sa tête de la sorte…

« Détrompe toi Hermione Granger …tu ES exceptionnelle…parce que tu es l'Élue…Mais, laisse nous t'expliquer la situation…parce que tu ne sembles pas particulièrement éclairée par cette indication. Je te prie d'ailleurs de nous excuser pour notre tenue, mais nous ne voulions pas nous montrer à visage découvert si, par malheur, quelqu'un d'autre que toi réussissait à pénétrer cette pièce…Ce n'est, merci Merlin, pas le cas, nous pouvons donc parler librement, et surtout, face à face… »

Ce qu'elle accompagna d'un geste ample de la main, destiné à ôter son masque, révélant aux yeux de tous son visage, incarnation de la pureté Mary-Suesque en personne…Elle était brune, aux reflets violets…ses yeux en amande reprenaient les tons changeants de se chevelure coiffée en tresse ceignant son front, contrastant sans choquer avec sa peau pâle…Sa cape, qu'elle avait ôtée en même temps que son loup, révéla un corps svelte, remarquablement façonné, qui, bien malgré elle, rongea Hermione de jalousie…La jeune fille était tout simplement d'une beauté irréelle, et bien qu'on lui eût toujours affirmé qu'elle, Hermione Granger, avait un charme indéniable, elle ne put s'empêcher de se trouver difforme en face de son interlocutrice…

Quant à ses deux compagnons, ils étaient tout simplement des Dieux vivants…Même cheveux d'or fins, même yeux d'ambre…Ils incarnaient une sorte d'innocence, rejoignant sans conteste la pureté de Nausicaa…

Mais cette dernière ne sembla pas faire grand cas de la stupéfaction d'Hermione à son égard, puisqu'elle s'assit sur le sofa qu'elle avait nettoyé d'un geste nonchalant de la main quelques secondes auparavant, avant d'inviter Hermione à la rejoindre…La Gryffondor s'exécuta, toujours aussi éblouie, ne parvenant pas à détacher son regard de la Perfection incarnée…

- Bien…Maintenant que les présentations sont faites…parlons affaire.

- Affaires ? Mais…

- Ne commence pas à t'embrouiller alors que je n'ai pas exposé la situation, veux-tu, répliqua doucement mais fermement Nausicaa, ce qui eut le don de fermer le caquet d'Hermione, restant là, la bouche ouverte, complètement ébahie.

- Bien, je peux donc commencer…Comme tu le sais à présent, je m'appelle Nausicaa…Moi, tout comme mes cousins, Saynoh et Keithlo, faisons partie de l'ordre de la Légende…Non, ne m'interromps pas s'il te plaît…Parfait…Notre ordre est symbolisé par une rose encadrée d'un Serpent, comme tu l'as sans doute constaté sur la lettre que je t'ai personnellement envoyée. Si j'en crois ta réputation tu sembles être une élève particulièrement sérieuse, et je ne crois pas une seconde que tu aies pu manquer ce détail…Enfin bref, je parle, je parle, et je dévie du sujet…Notre emblème n'est pas due au hasard…tout comme la pièce où nous nous trouvons…Ici se trouve le tableau de la Créatrice, Callisto Longwayn qui vécut aux alentours du XVème siècle…

- Mais quel est le rapport avec moi enfin ? s'emporta Hermione, profitant que Nausicaa reprenait son souffle pour enfin pouvoir en placer une.

- J'y viens, Hermione Granger, j'y viens…Ce qu'il faut savoir lorsque l'on parle de Callisto, c'est qu'elle était médium…Ne grimace pas comme ça ! Elle n'avait rien à voir avec cette espèce de gourde de Trelawney …Non, elle était la meilleure de sa génération, tout simplement, souffla doucement Nausicaa, des étoiles d'admiration rayonnant dans ses yeux d'améthyste…Elle est à l'origine d'une des plus grandes prophéties de l'Histoire…tellement importante qu'on lui a attribué, non sans raisons, le nom de Légende…Notre ordre est chargé, de siècle en siècle, d'en rechercher les Protagonistes…Et enfin, le miracle se produit…Nous les avons trouvés…Nous t'avons trouvée…N'aie donc pas l'air aussi ébahie…Tu es l'Élue…Le pilier central de la Légende…et donc

- Attendez une seconde…J'ignore de quoi vous parlez, surtout que vous avez un rythme particulièrement intense, mais une chose est sûre, je ne fais en aucun cas partie de cette histoire de…de Légende. Je suis Hermione Granger, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Point barre.

- Dans ce cas, écoute-moi, Hermione Granger. Je suis désolée de te le dire, mais tu n'as pas le choix. Tu as un destin, un rôle à tenir…et rien ne pourra t'y en dévier : tu finiras toujours pas y revenir…Ne crois pas que j'avance ça à la légère, tu te fourrerais la baguette dans l'œil jusqu'au coude…J'ai une preuve…imparable. Tu es l'Élue, quoi que tu en dises.

- Vous dites avoir une preuve…Quelle est-elle donc ? lança Hermione d'un ton défiant.

- Le lien du sang, Hermione Granger,le lien du sang…Dumbledore ne t'a-t-il pas prévenue qu'un lien de cette nature pouvait entraîner une destinée…Si j'en juge ton expression horrifiée, j'en conclurais que oui…Mais il faudrait que je songe à t'expliquer ton rôle…et la Légende par la même occasion…Les termes exacts ont disparu…Je ne peux donc t'en dire que les grandes lignes…Es-tu prête à m'écouter…sans m'interrompre ? demanda Nausicaa d'un air malicieux. »

Hermione grogna, vexée de s'être faite cernée de la sorte….

« Je prendrai ça, pour un oui »reprit Nausicaa, sans se départir de son air narquois, qui,au grand damne d'Hermione, avait le don de lui rappeler les petits sourires supérieurs des Quatre…

« Bien, la Légende donc…Si je voulais faire simple, je dirai que tu es notre Élue, et que tu dois vaincre le Mal…Ça fait plutôt stéréotype, et c'est à la limite du compte de fée…Bref, nous mettrons de côté le rapide petit résumé, et nous allons entrer un peu plus dans les détails…Parce que c'est un peu plus compliqué que cela…En fait, au sein de cette école, se trouve le Fils du Mal…celui qui va tous nous détruire un jour ou l'autre, car, il y a quelques années de cela, une Prophétie l'en a chargé…et il se trouve que cette personne est au courant de son rôle…et compte tout mettre en œuvre pour ne pas le faire échouer. Nous nous trouvons donc face à un ennemi qui a un avantage face à nous. Mais l'égalité est rétablie, et ce, grâce à la merveilleuse Callisto, qui, bien heureusement, a pensé à nous, et a trouvé une défenseuse au camp du bien, et ce, grâce à la Légende….Toi, en l'occurrence.

- Mais…

- J'ai dit pas d'interruptions, sourit Nausicaa. Bien sûr, et je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que ceci est à l'origine de ton intervention, tu dois te demander comment je peux affirmer qu'il s'agit bel et bien de toi. Nous avons le lien du sang. Mais je le laisse de côté celui-ci entrant un peu plus tard dans l'équation.

Tout d'abord, sache que tu es désignée, parce que devant rencontrer l'Élu du Camp Obscur lors de ta première année ici, et de la septième de leur Défenseur. Cependant, il aurait pu s'agir d'une quelconque première année, mais…tu devais avoir un an de plus que ton adversaire….ce qui nous amène à…toi. Vient ensuite le lien du sang : comme n'a pas manqué de te le signaler Dumbledore, celui-ci emmène de temps à autre une participation, forcée, je l'avoue, à un mythe ou autres textes de la sorte. Tout te désigne, Hermione Granger. Tu es l'Élue…la Défenseuse du Camp Lumineux.

- Attendez deux secondes ! Qui a dit que je voulais remplir ce rôle-là ? J'ai déjà assez vécu, et une responsabilité supplémentaire, ce n'est pas dans mes compétences…Merci bien, mais je REFUSE !

- Oh, tu peux refuser, mais tu n'as pas le choix. Tu connais l'expression _Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop _?...La Légende fait partie de toi, Hermione Granger. Tu ne peux pas y échapper…_On ne peut pas échapper à son destin_, comme qui dirait…

« Mais comment vais-je faire ? Je n'ai rien d'héroïque. Je ne suis qu'une étudiante, qui n'a rien demandé à personne…bredouilla faiblement Hermione, effondrée contre la banquette.

- Trouve la force en toi …et tu réussiras. Je n'ai qu'un conseil à te transmettre, et ce au nom même de Callisto Longwayn : Écoute_ ton cœur et tout ira bien_. Ta plus grande arme, ce sont des sentiments positifs : amour, tendresse, attachement, joie, excitation…Ton ennemi ignore tout ça. Sers t'en contre lui….et détruis le, au nom de la société sorcière ! »…

-Y-O-U---A-R-E-

Haine…Insolence…Irrespect…Verve…Morgue…Passion…Revanche…

Seuls ces sentiments négatifs irradiaient des prunelles polaires du Survivant. Voilà cinq minutes que l'Insolent se tenait là, avachi dans sa chaise face au Directeur, soutenant sans vergogne le regard azuré du vieil homme sans montrer le moindre signe d'agacement ou de quelconque lassitude. Bien au contraire, il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à narguer vicieusement les membres de la pièce, si l'on en jugeait son sourire narquois qui s'étirait avec un plaisir malsain sur ses lèvres, et son pied tapant en cadence contre le parquet du bureau.

Ce fut Loyd qui craqua le premier, marquant son irritation en écrasant d'un coup sec le pied fautif de l'impertinent…qui, sans un mot, retira sa jambe endolorie de la portée de l'enseignant. Mais le mal était fait, et la guerre visuelle que menaient silencieusement Harry et Dumbledore avait été rompue.

Calmement, le Directeur se tourna vers son nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, lui intimant la sérénité d'un geste doux de la tête…ce qui parut franchement amuser le Survivant , toujours aussi muet, puisque celui-ci accrut son sourire railleur en direction du Directeur et du professeur indigné…Une petite lueur était même venu enflammer ses pupilles glacées, semblant adresser à Dumbledore un message se rapprochant sans doute de « vieux papy gâteux » ou autres appellations tout aussi flatteuses.

Mais le vieil homme ne sembla pas s'en offusquer le moins du monde, contrairement aux Professeurs McGonagall et Loyd également présents…et c'est donc d'un ton posé qu'il prit la parole, fixant des yeux le Serpentard, bien décidé à prendre les mesures nécessaires en ce jour : « Alors Harry…Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vu seul à seul, murmura-t-il d'une voix douce, destinée à amadouer le jeune homme récalcitrant.

- Vous semblez avoir une drôle de notion de la solitude alors…Personnellement, je ne considère pas que la présence de deux profs dans une pièce puisse être considérés comme « seul à seul ».

- Je reconnais bien là ta façon de jouer sur les mots…Alors que tu vois parfaitement de quoi je veux parler…Harry, sais-tu au moins pourquoi tu es là ? »

Mais le Survivant ne répondit pas, muré dans un silence buté que seule rompait sa respiration saccadée, souvenir de sa précédente altercation avec Loyd qui n'avait pas mentionné dans quelles circonstances il avait réussi à traîner l'Insolent. Mais le corps professoral devait avoir prévu ce recours, puisque personne n'avait manifesté le moindre signe de surprise en voyant débarquer l'objet de cette « réunion au sommet » parcouru de tressaillements et soubresauts dues à une récente crise de larmes…

« Harry, quand je te pose une question, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu me répondes, tu sais. »

Une horde d'anges passa…et le silence demeurait la seule présence du Survivant qui avait manifestement décidé qu'un lourd mutisme formait une excellente réponse et une défense à toute épreuve.

Les professeurs commençaient à s'agiter, alors que le Serpentard cachait son visage derrière de longues mèches s'échappant de sa tignasse indisciplinée, ne permettant pas de voir s'il réfléchissait ou s'amusait follement du malaise qu'il provoquait.

« Harry ? » tenta à nouveau Dumbledore qui, décidément, ne se laissait pas abattre par tant de mauvaise volonté.

Mais, au bout de cinq minutes où les professeurs ne tentaient plus de cacher leur indignation marquée -même Rogue s'y mettait, ce n'était donc pas peu dire- et que le Survivant ne manifestait pas le moindre signe de vie derrière sa « frange » rebelle, le Directeur ne put rester de marbre.

Il aurait pourtant préféré éviter d'en arriver là…mais le peu de coopération du jeune Potter ne lui laissait pas d'autres solutions plus réjouissantes.

Résigné, il indiqua d'un geste las de la main à Loyd de passer à l'étape suivante….lequel marqua certainement un enthousiasme plutôt peu professoral à passer à l'action…Mais le principal était de réussir à faire parler Harry, n'est-ce pas ?

Loyd se leva donc, sous le regard désolé du Directeur, agacé de McGonagall et indifférent de Rogue…et Harry ne se rendait compte de rien, plongé derrière ses mèches, et sourd aux questions qu'on lui adressait.

Doucement, presque avec tendresse, Loyd écarta délicatement les cheveux qui obstruaient volontairement la vue de son élève honnis.

Surpris d'être dérangé dans ce silence auquel il avait fini par prendre goût , Harry sursauta, et tenta de se reculer, mais ne rencontra que le traître dossier du fauteuil où il avait élu domicile…Le temps semblait comme arrêté alors que le Survivant dévisageait, sans piper mot, ses grands yeux si expressifs laissant transparaître ce mélange étrange que formait la haine et la surprise…

Tout se passa rapidement…pourtant, pour les occupants de la pièce témoins de la scène, on eût dit une courte pellicule passée au ralenti…mais ce fut, hélas, avec une force incroyable que la main de Loyd s'écrasa sur la joue de l'Insolent avec un claquement sec et sans appel…Un simple geste…secondes déterminantes…conséquences décisives…Harry ne le supporta pas…Avec tout le mépris qu'il avait en lui –et Merlin sait comme un Serpentard, d'autant plus s'il s'appelle Potter peut être rancunier- , il cracha aux pieds le Loyd...McGonagall s'apprêtait à s'enflammer…Jamais encore un élève n'avait été aussi récalcitrant face à l'autorité…et jamais personne n'avait jamais osé faire…_ça_…

Loyd ne lui en laissa pas le temps…La seconde gifle partit avant même que l'œil humain ne puisse réaliser et suivre sa main…Le Survivant ne put réaliser ce qui lui arrivait…et se retrouva au sol, projeter violemment par la rudesse du coup…la joue aussi en enflammée que ses rancunières prunelles…

Cette fois-ci, Rogue se leva, ceinturant sans ménagement Loyd, qui s'apprêtait à corriger à sa façon l'adolescent encore à terre…L'enseignant de potions força, non sans difficultés, son collègue à s'asseoir -à l'autre bout du bureau, cela va sans dire- tandis que Potter se relevait avec maladresse, encore secoué par le choc…Il s'appuyait tant bien que mal sur une de ses mains, tandis que l'autre massait avec précaution sa joue rougie, sifflant entre ses dents des insultes plus ou moins audibles qui achevèrent de révolter les enseignants en Défense et Métamorphose…Rogue, toujours aussi indifférent se rassit sans mot dire, se contentant d'adresser un regard interrogateur à son Directeur…qui ne cherchait plus à cacher son air profondément las et déçu…

« Vous n'avez pas le droit » souffla Harry entre deux injures… « C'est contre la loi ! »

« La loi ne semble t'intéresser que lorsqu'elle est de ton côté Harry…Je me trompe ? » interrogea le Directeur…

« La loi d'un pays et un vulgaire petit règlement scolaire tout ce qu'il y a de plus minable n'ont pas la même valeur…Ce que vous venez de faire est absolument illégal… »

« Détrompe toi, Harry…Tout ce qui vient de se dérouler ces quelques dernières minutes étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus autorisé… »

«Menteur ! » hurla Harry dans le silence de la pièce…Cette soudaine exclamation claqua dans l'air comme un fouet…Cri de rage de l'accusé qui voit se refermer sur lui toutes les portes et espoirs d'échappatoire…

« Calme toi Harry…Ne t'emporte donc pas aussi facilement ! Sache qu'avec l'aimable accord du Ministre de la Magie, nous détenons sur toi toute l'autorité nécessaire au règlement de compte qui vient d'avoir lieu… »

« Vous…n'avez… pas… le… droit » murmura Harry dans un souffle, sa voix déclinant au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de la réalité : il était cerné…De tous les côtés, il était en le pouvoir du vieil homme, et par extension, de l'ensemble des enseignants présents…

Par réflexe, il remonta ses jambes le long de son torse, enserrant ses genoux de ses bras, se blottissant dans la chaleur du fauteuil qu'il avait rejoint, formant en quelque sorte une « barrière » entre lui et ceux qu'il considérait comme ses attaquants…ce qui sembla particulièrement satisfaire Loyd, si l'on en jugeait le sourire narquois qui s'étirait sur ses lèvres alors qu'il contemplait de toute sa hauteur le Survivant ainsi accablé…Déjà un début de victoire : l'Insolent montrait un premier signe de faiblesse…Cela suffit pour lui remonter le moral…

Mais Harry avait mal…plus blessé qu'il ne le laissait transparaître, mais trop fier pour le montrer…plus fragile qu'il n'y paraissait…plus candide qu'il ne voulait le faire croire…plus faible que jamais…tel l'enfant qu'il était resté au plus profond de lui et qui n'avait pas eu le temps de s'exprimer face à l'horreur de l'existence. L'étau se refermait sur lui…et des vagues d'angoisse déferlait dans ses océans d'émeraude qui, peu à peu, s'inondaient de larmes camouflées derrière ses paupières closes…Pour rien au monde il n'aurait montré qu'il avait peur…peur de ce qui allait lui arriver maintenant qu'il était coincé de tous côtés, peur de l'impuissance et de la crainte qui lui étreignait le ventre alors qu'une boule d'angoisse se formait dans sa gorge…Pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, Harry James Potter devait s'incliner…Un mot qu'il haïssait de toute son âme car il était synonyme d'entrave…et de fin de le liberté qu'il chérissait tant …Non…Il n'allait pas finir là, à fléchir face à des personnes qu'il méprisait depuis tant de temps et qui prenait plaisir à le voir faiblir, du moins, le pensait-il…

Cruel combat de deux personnalités qui cohabitaient en lui…Son corps appartenait à deux esprits qu'il ne parvenait à dompter et qui le poussait à se déchirer…

Mais qui le sauverait face à l'imbattable autorité du corps enseignant ? L'innocence que peut de personne connaissaient en lui et qu'il prenait soin de camoufler, considérant cela comme une faiblesse…ou la haine qui le guidait au quotidien et qui le poussait à s'opposer à la moindre forme de domination ?

Lé réponse sautait aux yeux…Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait tomber…

Faire honneur à son surnom d'Insolent…Lentement, il rouvrit les yeux, contemplant sans pitié ses « interlocuteurs », une étincelle de mépris rallumant ses iris que la violence de Loyd avait su éteindre…Avec une lenteur malsaine, ses lèvres s'incurvèrent en un rictus de dégoût mêlé de perversité…L'Insolent était de retour…près à donner du fil à retordre à quiconque tenterait de le faire plier….

Au fond de lui, la noirceur imposa davantage encore sa domination…et l'innocence du Sauveur s'évanouissait lentement, enchaînée, férocement entravée au plus profond d'un cœur qui peut à peu, se consumait de trahison…Promesse de sombres nuages à venir…

Le Mal gagnait du terrain…

-Y-O-U---A-R-E-

Seul le silence succéda à sa déclaration. Hermione restait plongée dans ses pensées, ressassant sans relâche les récents événements qui ne faisaient qu'alourdir son existence. Après quelques minutes de latence, uniquement rompues de la pluie battant contre la vitre, douce amie répondant à la triste humeur de la Gryffondore, cette dernière prit la parole :

« Le détruire…Mais comment ?

- Il n' y a qu'un seul moyen de détruire convenablement une personne Hermione… »

La jeune fille aurait préféré ne jamais avoir compris le sous - entendu que venait de faire Nausicaa…Mais elle n'eut pas, hélas, cette chance…

« La mort… » souffla-t-elle, accablée.

Nausicaa ne prit pas la peine de répondre….Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas nécessaire.

« Je ne peux pas tuer » souffla doucement Hermione. « J'aurais beau penser de toutes mes forces que c'est une nécessité, je n'en aurai jamais la force. Je ne suis pas une meurtrière…Et puis, répondre à la mort par la mort n'est pas la solution. Ne serait-ce pas s'abaisser au rang du Seigneur Noir que de tuer ses partisans, comme il n'hésite pas à décimer des populations de notre camp ?

- Et comment crois-tu que Dumbledore a détruit Grindelwald ? En lui lançant un _Oubliette_ ? Bien sûr que non. La mort n'est jamais chose agréable. La vie est tellement précieuse de nos jours qu'ôter volontairement celle de quelqu'un, aussi mauvais qu'il soit, peut paraître un obstacle insurmontable. Mais réfléchis quelques secondes ! Comment éliminer quelqu'un dont le destin est déjà tracé, et quel destin ! Arracher la vie de centaines, des milliers peut-être, d'innocents, qui n'ont rien demandés ? Pour empêcher cela, il n'y a pas dix mille solutions…Une seule…Tuer l'Élu du Mal avant que lui-même n'ait atteint le moment de remplir sa mission. Peux-tu faire ça Hermione ? Peux-tu sauver la population sorcière ? Imagine la fierté qu'auraient tes proches à ton égard, si tu les sauvais d'un péril ô combien dangereux….

- Je n'ai que faire de la gloire…Je veux vivre tranquille, c'est tout.

- Vivre tranquille, Hermione Granger…Mais avant d'atteindre le « _tranquille_ », encore faut-il pouvoir _vivre_… »

Hermione se rembrunit. De toutes parts, elle était cernée…Rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de…_tuer_…

« Tu n'es pas obligée de t'engager maintenant, tu sais, murmura Nausicaa à ses côtés, ayant adopté un air compréhensif plutôt adapté à la situation….Prends le temps de réaliser les conséquences de ton choix…et écris-moi quand tu te seras décidée…Utilise un hibou de l'école, et demande lui Nausicaa Light, tout simplement. Je m'excuse sincèrement de ne pouvoir te soutenir davantage dans un moment si difficile, je le sais bien, mais j'ai des obligations qui m'empêchent de rester davantage, à mon plus grand regret, sois en certaine. »

La jeune femme sourit à nouveau doucement à Hermione qui, malgré tout, se trouva réconfortée par la chaleur d'un sourire aussi pur.

Fraternellement, elles se serrèrent la main...tout naturellement. La conversation n'avait pas duré très longtemps…mais ces quelques minutes avaient suffi à chambouler une existence déjà bien tumultueuse. Nausicaa était encore une parfaite inconnue pour Hermione. Et pourtant, en quelques instants, elle avait débarqué dans sa vie, l'avait mise en confiance…et avait révolutionné sa destinée…

Déjà, Nausicaa sortait une bague portoloin d'une des multiples poches de sa cape qu'elle venait de remettre, et commençait à l'enfiler…

« Nausicaa, attend ! » l'interrompit Hermione, stoppant nette la disparition de le représentante de la Légende .

« Qui…qui est celui que je dois tuer ? »

Douloureusement, Nausicaa sourit, comprenant sans doute la valeur de l'information qu'osait demander Hermione…Rares étaient ceux qui auraient pu demander le nom d'une future victime.

« Es-tu sûre de vouloir le savoir ?» souffla-t-elle…

Un simple hochement de tête se risqua à répondre à cette question à double tranchant …Tout un avenir sombre reposant sur un simple nom…signifiant tant de choses à la fois…

…

« Il s'appelle Potter…Harry Potter »

…

Le trio disparut dans un éclair…l'Éclair d'un Destin…l'éclair d'un Espoir…

L'éclair d'un Insolent…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La Playlist de You Are**

Pour ce chapitre, je suggère

_« Des Maux Mal Soignés », Najoua Belyzel_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Finished ! Une petite review pour me donner votre avis siouplait… ?

Je suis tout à fait consciente que ce chapitre est très étrange, et je ne suis pas très satisfaite, d'autant plus que c'est mon premier chap' pour mes 13 ans…mais bon, j'espère quand même qu'il vous aura plus.

A bientôt tout le monde,

Silver Hermy Sky (et vi, nouveau pseudo ).


	8. Péché d'un Insolent

**YOU ARE**

_Chapitre édité suite à la correction de Canellia._

**Auteur : **Silver Hermy Sky

**Disclaimer **: Pas à moi. Stop. Tout à JKR. Stop. Pas d'argent. Stop.

**Le mot de l'auteur : **JE SAIS…J'ai du retard…beaucoup de retard. Ceci est dû à un planning surchargé. Je suis actuellement en 3ème, et je tiens quand même à réussir mon année. De plus, j'ai eu un petit manque de motivation qui a stoppé mon inspiration ? Cependant, tout est revenu dans l'ordre, et j'ai pu mener à bien ce chapitre, tout en visionnant les magnifiques clips de HP4, et en écoutant la bande- sonore DIVINE du film (elle est d'ailleurs pour beaucoup dans le retour de mon inspiration).

**Dédicace : **Je dédie ce modeste chapitre à **Kalysha**, **Lynarsiane** et **Mélissa** qui sont toujours à me soutenir par MSN !

**RaRs : **Toujours la version limitée, puisque je n'ai pas eu vent que la mesure de restriction ait été enlevée …S'il y en a qui ont des nouvelles, prévenez-moi !

Je remercie donc du fond du cœur pour leur soutien et encouragements : **panthere **(sincèrement merciiii) , **Nymoue** (le bout avec Harry déstabilisant ? Tu vas aimer ce chap' mdrrrr !), **Llewella et Deirdre** (merci pour mon anniversaire…c'est gentil de te part…et tes compliments vraiment touchants ! Je suis très contente de te compter parmi les lecteurs et lectrices de cette modeste fic…Merci beaucoup !), **Lana51** (et voilà le chap' suivant…avec un retard impressionnant ), **Prunelle2005** ( thanks ), **Ange d'Iris** (Harry avec Hermione ? Encore va-t-il falloir que la demoiselle abandonne un tant soi peu sa haine…mais ça finira bien par arriver ! merci pour tout !), **lynarsiane** (Thanks Lynette ! Voilà enfin le chapitre le plus osé de toute ma vie d'écrivain –modestie powaaaa-…En espérant que ce soit à la hauteur de tes attentes !), **Le Saut de l'Ange** ( rougit sous les compliments A chaque fois, je suis hyper touchée…Harry schizophrène ? Un peu sans doute… Il est bizarre mon n'Harry…Bonne lecture en tout cas !), **Eitheline** (je suis bien contente que ça te plaise…et suis vraiment touchée par est compliments pleure d'émotion ), **Léa Delmas** (petite déprime passée oui…Merci de t'inquiéter ! Tes reviews sont toujours autant un réel plaisir pour l'humble auteur que je suis, et je t'en remercie vraiment… !), **greg83** (Harry foutre en l'air Loyd…hem…A réfléchir ! ), **sasu** (voilà la suite…quant à ton mail, j'y ai envoyé un petit mot, mais j'ignore si tu l'as reçu ), **Kalysha** (tombe à la renverse C'est troooooop…je suis loin d'être aussi douée que tu le dis ! Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis bien contente que tu aies retrouvé MSN, et que l'on puisse papoter ! A bientôt ma Kalylavande à mouaaaah !), **Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell** (Pas juste ? Et quoi donc sourire diabolique ?), **st jean 3.5 MB** (loool…quel pseudo …Quant à la suite, elle arrive ma chère, elle arrive ! Et passe le bonjour à candia de ma part !), **IraLea** (Ooooh, merchiiii pour tout ce que tu dis… En ce qui concerne mon temps d'écriture, c'est très variable. En fait, je n'ai pas de moyenne particulière. Contente que tu aimes la psychologie des persos ! A bientôt Ira !), **the black dragon** (valà la suite !), **melie** (Contente de t'avoir fait marrer melichou ! En espérant que la suite te plaise !), **Ros€** (merci de m'avoir souhaité mon annif –c'est le 12 septembre -… Et merci aussi pour tant de compliments…Ahlalala, c'est tellement émouvant les RaRs larmes factices), **Herminione** (Valà la suite tant attendue…croise les doigts et touche du bois), **Nanesse2003** (C'est ce qui fait tout le piment de l'histoire lol ! A bientôt !), et enfin **Galinegranger** (la suite est arrivée !).

**NOTE TRES IMPORTANTE : Que les âmes innocentes ne lisent pas…J'ai eu un mal fou à écrire ce chapitre, et certaines personnes trop jeunes (ce qui entre nous, n'est pas dit étant donné que j'ai moi-même 13 ans ) pourraient être choquées, sans non plus tomber dans les pommes. Mais bon, on ne sait jamais ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Lors de son RDV, Hermione fait la rencontre de la mystérieuse Nausicaa qui ne lui annonce pas moins, que, en raison d'une sordide Légende dont Hermione ne remarque pas la « bancalité », elle devra tuer une sorte d'Héritier du Mal, qui, ironie du Sort, s'avère être l'honnis Harry Potter. De son côté, Harry en bave sérieusement dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Loyd lui envoyant quelques gifles bien senties histoire que les Quatre cessent leurs blagues douteuses et se soumettent enfin au corps enseignant.

**Chapitre 7 : Péché d'un Insolent**

_And If you take away the loving _

_Et si tu ôtes les tendres_

_Arms … around me_

_Bras autour de moi_

_Then I may break down and cry _

_Alors, il se peut que je craque et que je pleure_

_Just like a child_

_Juste comme un enfant._

_-« Like a Child », Backstreet Boys-_

La porte claqua dans le silence du couloir. Pas un chat n'errait à cette heure, si l'on considérait que l'étudiant moyen d'un collège avait comme but premier de satisfaire son appétit féroce, ce qui, ma foi, était plutôt pratique pour errer dans le château à des temps indu. Le pas léger, la jeune fille s'éloigna des toilettes des filles, marchant allègrement sous le regard intrigué des vieux tableaux, guère habitués à autant d'enthousiasme venant d'une élève…Surtout si l'on jetait un rapide coup d'œil à son blason : rares étaient, en effet, les verts et argents aussi expansifs, étant donné que l'attitude même du Serpentard endurci était la froideur et l'indifférence, flagrante preuve -selon le célèbre best-seller, « _la Serpentard Attitude en 100 leçons »-_ de domination sur ces êtres inférieurs qu'étaient les élèves des autres maisons -et donc, naturellement des ennemis- qui, eux, ne comprendraient jamais la grâce d'un port de tête royal, ou l'élégance d'un simple rictus dédaigneux.

Bref, autant dire que voir ainsi la jeune Serpentard gambader futilement, n'ayons pas peur des mots, avait de quoi choquer les esprits si étroits des ancêtres limités à leurs vieux préjugés. Et pourtant, Merlin seul savait comme les Serpentard cachaient bien leur jeu…mais là n'était certainement pas le sujet actuel, et il y avait peu de risques à parier qu'une dissertation sur la personnalité Serpentardesque était le cause d'une si soudaine bonne humeur venant de la jeune femme.

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle semblait particulièrement satisfaite d'elle-même si l'on se référait au petit sourire supérieur qui étirait ses lèvres, et à la lueur victorieuse allumant ses pupilles. Elle était venue à bout d'un problème épineux, à n'en pas douter…mais qu'elle était-il ?…Elle seule le savait ! Et il ne fallait pas compter sur Laëtitzia Jyt- car il s'agissait bien d'elle- pour révéler quoi que ce soit, d'autant plus si elle pouvait faire durer le suspense. Faire mariner et se faire désirer dans n'importe quel domaine, telle était sa devise, et elle mettait un point d'honneur à l'appliquer…pour y réussir avec brio…Il suffisait de voir le nombre de mystères qu'elle avait réussi à défendre sur son jardin secret. Cependant, il ne faisait nul doute que son « domaine » -si j'osais- de prédilection ne se situait pas dans le milieu scolaire…mais répondait davantage de frivolités dont la simple allusion aurait indigné à un degré inimaginable le professeur McGonagall - il suffisait de voir l'air pincé qu'elle affichait à la moindre évocation du nom de Malfoy et de ses activités nocturnes…Hélas, pour la population masculine du château, Serpentards ou non confondus, la jeune Laëtitzia n'accordait ses faveurs que très rarement…et il ne faisait nul doute que les concernés en tiraient une grande gloire auprès de leurs camarades sournoisement rejetés…Hem…

La Serpentard exécuta à nouveau un petit pas chassé de bonne humeur, s'arrêtant quelques secondes face à un des nombreux miroirs dont disposaient le château, prenant bien soin à vérifier que son uniforme était impeccablement ajusté pour la mettre en valeur. Un bref claquement de doigt suffit pour remettre en ordre sa longue chevelure que ses pirouettes précédentes avaient éparpillée, et ce toujours dans une subtile technique de valorisation, quoique son charme naturel avait déjà de quoi transformer en jelly quiconque élève du sexe opposé passant aux alentours…

Semblant particulièrement satisfaite du reflet que lui envoyait le miroir, la jeune fille poursuivit sa route, laissant ses pieds guider ses pas, sans se soucier le moins du monde où cela pouvait la mener. Qu'importe, elle ne désirait pas se rendre dans la Grande Salle, où l'ambiance glacée de sa propre attablée ne serait guère en accord avec son humeur plus qu'enthousiaste…quoique, si elle arrivait à croiser les Quatre, peut-être le repas pourrait-il être plus animé. Encore fallait-il s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien présents.

Songeuse, Laëtitzia s'arrêta un instant, sa balançant inconsciemment, réfléchissant ardemment au meilleur moyen de mettre la main sur les Quatre sans tomber sur les autres Serpentards qui ne perdraient pas une occasion d'engager la conversation, l'empêchant par la même occasion de passer la soirée avec les seuls _vrais_ Serpents parmi les septième années. Encore que, tout réfléchi, un seul du Quatuor l'intéressait vraiment…à un degré insoupçonné et pour des raisons diverses et variées mais d'une haute importance, en accentuant sur l'ironie de la dernière information.

Un sourire pervers et quelques élucubrations indéfinies plus tard, la jeune fille se mit en marche rapidement, bien décidée, à en voir son allure, à mettre la main sur l'objet de ses pensées…

-Y-O-U---A-R-E-

Toc, toc, toc…Pas de réponse…Toc, toc, toc…Le poignet de main se fit plus impatient, sans pour autant obtenir une quelconque réponse de celui auquel l'appel empressé était adressé.

« Harry, réponds, c'est Laëti' ! »

Mais la jeune fille eut beau appeler, le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Elle en conclut que le préfet en chef -elle sourit à cette appellation- devait se trouver dans la Grande Salle, certainement à amuser la galerie de ses pitreries enfantines et tellement immatures. Mais Laëtitzia n'allait pas s'en plaindre : le manque flagrant de maturité qu'on rencontrait chez Harry endormait la méfiance du jeune Serpentard, qui n'hésitait pas à accorder sa confiance à des fils de Mangemorts, comme Draco Malfoy…Tant mieux pour elle, cela lui avait permit d'entrer plus facilement dans le cercle fermé de l'entourage de Sa Majesté l'Insolent, comme elle aimait à l'appeler, sans que celui-ci n'oppose vraiment de résistances…

Le Survivant, l'irascible Insolent que tous craignaient était, décidément, bien trop naïf ! Quiconque ayant un brin d'intelligence et de logique se serait douté qu'elle, Laëtitzia Jyt, deuxième du nom, n'était pas aussi innocente qu'elle en donnait l'air.

Mais l'Élu, lui, n'avait rien vu, pauvre imbécile !

A la simple pensée qu'elle avait une domination totale -et quasiment sans partages- sur le Survivant, Jyt éclaté d'un rire démoniaque, atteignant quasiment les limites de l'hystérie. Quiconque serait passé dans le corridor réservé aux chambres des deux préfets en chef, à ce moment-là aurait sans doute détalé avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire « Avada », terrifié par ces gloussements lucifériens…

« C'est ma porte qui te fait rire aussi idiotement ? » retentit soudain une voix aux côtés de la jeune fille.

S'interrompant brusquement, Laëtitzia fit volte-face,…pour se trouver nez à nez -ou plutôt nez à menton- avec le sujet, même de sa récente hystérie… qui d'ailleurs, ne semblait pas vraiment d'humeur à plaisanter.

« Idiot toi-même ! » siffla Laëtitzia dans sa tête, ne tenant pas à provoquer une de ces si fréquentes colères qui animaient Potter lorsque celui-ci affichait cet air d'hippogriffe outragé.

« Pas du tout, je pensais au résultat…d'une expérience que j'aimerais tester sur les Gryffondors un de ces…Quatre ! » mentit effrontément la jeune femme, fixant droit dans les yeux le Serpentard sceptique. Celui-ci se laissa finalement convaincre - « Trop facile » ricana silencieusement Laëtitzia - puisqu'il claqua brusquement des doigts, ouvrant sa chambre sans accorder davantage d'attention à la jeune fille…celle-ci s'en indignant profondément, et pénétrant donc à sa suite dans « l'antre » du Survivant .

C'était bien une chambre d'Insolent : les étagères, toutes pleines à craquer, croulaient sous le poids d'objets tous plus insolites les uns que les autres, dont l'utilité aurait certainement fait dresser les cheveux d'Angel Homs sur sa tête, si elle apprenait qu'elle dormait à quelques mètres de dangers pareils. La penderie était ouverte, et parmi les uniformes épars, se trouvait une étoffe aux teintes argentées qui renvoyait les quelques rayons rougeâtres que prodiguaient le soleil en cette heure de crépuscule automnal. Une dizaine de cravates vertes et argents cohabitaient également avec une paire de baskets ayant certainement connu des jours meilleurs. Le miroir accroché approximativement sur l'un des battants de l'armoire branlante menaçait de se fracasser d'un moment à l'autre sur le sol, dont les lattes de parquets étaient à peine visibles sous les monticules hétéroclites jonchant la pièce. Le vaste bureau ne devait, quant à lui, pas servir fréquemment -ou du moins, pas dans le but qu'on lui avait prévu au départ-, puisque qu'il disparaissait sous de vieilles boîtes de pizza ainsi que des bouteilles vides de boissons aussi variées que du simple jus de citrouille à une forte dose de whisky Pur Feu dont se débarrasser ne faisait pas partie des priorités de l'occupant de la pièce. Une vaste fenêtre habillait l'un des murs, éclairant la pièce à tout moment de la journée, et ce grâce à une orientation particulièrement travaillée. Quant aux autres murs, ils disparaissaient tous, soit derrière les nombreuses étagères, soit derrière une large banderole aux couleurs de Serpentard affichant, en toute innocence, le slogan « Insolent dans le vent », petit cadeau de la part de Pansy, qui attendait donc dans la chambre de l'intéressé sa toute première utilisation lors du prochain match de Quidditch. Enfin, un immense poster recouvrait à lui seul une façade de la chambre, et il en faisait nul doute que les fervents supporters du « jeu de fléchettes » un peu particuliers qui divertissaient tant les Gryffondors, levés du bon pied ou non, l'auraient particulièrement adoré, puisque celui-ci représentait les Quatre lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard datant de l'hiver dernier -la taille actuelle de la photographie représentant une cible plutôt bien cadrée…

Mais son environnement qu'on ne pouvait classer dans une catégorie ordonnée et agréable sans souffrir de troubles visuels en état plutôt avancé -considérant également que ceci était un euphémisme des plus doux- Harry Potter ne s'en soucia pas plus que de sa première cravate, et partit s'affaler, en une attitude aussi soignée que son humeur décidément au beau fixe sur une chaise près de son « bureau »…et resta là, amorphe, se contentant de fixer sans guère d'enthousiasme un point indéfini parmi les restes de repas qui occupaient la majorité de son espace de « travail ». Et il ne pipa mot…tout simplement.

Laëtitzia, quant à elle, s'étendit sans plus attendre sur le confortable lit du préfet en chef respirant délicieusement l'odeur persistante de chocolat parfumant les draps…odeur qu'elle savait imprégnée dans chaque pore de la personne du Survivant, par une inexplicable raison …après tout, certaines personnes sentaient bien la sueur à trois kilomètres à la ronde…le Survivant avait eu, lui, la chance, de tomber sur chocolat…

S'étirant gracieusement, la Serpentard se retourna prestement, tenant à avoir « sa proie » dans son champ de vision. Enchanteresse vision, par ailleurs : tout le monde ne pouvait pas se vanter d'avoir la chance de contempler la perfection des traits de l'Insolent, d'autant plus lorsqu'il était baigné de la flamboyante clarté du crépuscule, illuminant ses lacs émeraudes d'une flamme éblouissante… « Totalement envoûtant, à défaut d'avoir un brin d'intelligence » songea cyniquement la jeune femme, se gavant sans vergogne du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle : la lumière semblait ruisseler sur le visage fin du jeune homme, tandis que toute l'énergie solaire paraissait être absorbée dans ses prunelles. L'immobilité prolongée du Serpentard accentuait davantage encore la beauté de la scène, alors que seul le régulier soulèvement de sa chemise trahissait qu'il était bel et bien vivant, et qu'un léger souffle d'air s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres si tentantes venait à l'occasion déranger les nombreuses mèches folles s'échappant de sa tignasse indisciplinée, et retombant gracieusement sur ses minces épaules, respiration éthérée qui ne faisait qu'entrer en parfaite harmonie avec l'agréable silence de la pièce.

Enchantement, tout simplement, semblable à un tableau que le plus doué des artistes aurait pris tout son temps à retranscrire sur sa toile, faisant revivre de la pointe de son pinceau l'irréalité du moment qu'il désirait figer à jamais, mais que la grâce du sujet empêchait de se fixer définitivement, ne laissant qu'au peintre voyant sa toile lui échapper, que le silence pieux de quelques instants volés.

Silence pesant, semblerait-il, pour le spectateur insensible à la rareté d'une telle scène…

« Tu sembles préoccupé, mon chou… » ironisa Laëtitzia, fixant, d'un regard empli de convoitise, le Survivant figé dans ses méditations secrètes. Lentement, comme s'il avait à peine réalisé la présence à ses côtés, supposition qui aurait pas mal de chances de s'avérer véridique, Harry tourna la tête, dévisageant la jeune femme de deux prunelles glacées et totalement inexpressives que quiconque ne s'appelant pas Laëtitzia Jyt se serait empressé d'éviter -les quelques exceptions se comptant sur les doigts de la main, et se situant en grande majorité parmi les Serpentards.

Dédaigneux, il souleva, en une infinie lenteur témoignant manifestement de l'agacement qu'il éprouvait à avoir été ainsi dérangé dans ses profondes réflexions, un sourcil, en une attitude typiquement malfoyenne, qui aurait fait bien rire le concerné tant elle était réussie.

Mais il ne répondit pas, ne jugeant pas nécessaire de gaspiller de la salive pour elle, ce qui augmenta davantage encore l'amusement mêlé de sadisme de la jeune fille.

« Bien bien, je vois que ta réponse est très développé,et hautement intelligente…mais après tout, devrais-je m'attendre à autre chose venant de toi ? » le provoqua-t-elle, sachant pertinemment que le Survivant ne supportait pas qu'on l'attaque directement, même s'il se débrouillait généralement pour le cacher habilement.

Mais la situation ne semblait pas normale, puisque, comme elle s'y attendait, Potter répliqua au tac au tac : « Ta gueule, Jyt, je ne suis pas d'humeur ! »

Avertissement que Laëtitzia ignora superbement, puisqu'elle continua sur sa lancée :

- Ça, je te dirai que j'avais parfaitement remarqué, mon cœur.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi continuer à me faire chier avec tes questions stupides ?

- Quelle vulgarité ! Je suis choquée, et j'avoue que je m'attendais à plus délicat de ta part. Mais bon, je mettrais ça sur le compte d'un petit caprice passager. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, pour te mettre dans un état aussi agréable ? Se moqua-t-elle, s'étirant nonchalamment sur le lit du Survivant qui la fixait d'un air mauvais.

« Rien qui te regarde en tout cas » maugréa-t-il enfin, enroulant ses bras autour de ses genoux, comme il l'avait fait quelques temps auparavant dans le bureau du directeur.

« Et tu t'imagines que je vais abandonner la partie aussi facilement ? » sourit presque innocemment Laëtitzia. « Ce serait mal me connaître, mon ange… »

« Arrête avec tes surnoms stupides, c'est ridicule ! » siffla Harry, commençant lentement à fermer les yeux, signe immanquable d'une colère imminente.

« Tu n'aimes pas ? Dommage, je trouve que ça te va bien » continua la Serpentard, en se retournant sur le matelas, ne se souciant pas le moins du monde du ton irrité que prenait implacablement la voix du préfet en chef à ses côtés.

…

« Putain, tu vas la FERMER, oui ? » éclata-t-il enfin. « Ça t'arrive une fois de temps en temps d'ouvrir les yeux et de voir que tu fais chier le monde ? Mais non, il n'y a que toi qui compte, et tu n'en as rien à foutre que les gens n'aient pas envie de causer avec toi. Alors, une bonne fois pour toute, TA GUEULE ! »

…

Pas effrayée le moins du monde, Laëtitzia dévisagea quelques secondes le Survivant, avant d'éclater de rire, se foutant royalement de la gueule de l'Insolent qui la fixait, yeux mi-clos, la respiration sifflante, sa main droite tenant sa baguette agitée de tics nerveux.

« Tu es tellement prévisible, mon cœur » lui ricana-t-elle au nez. « Tellement que c'en est amusant…et terriblement excitant ! » ronronna-t-elle, s'asseyant en tailleur sur l'épais matelas, narguant du coin de l'œil l'Insolent près à craquer, spectacle qui ne faisait que la distraire plus qu'efficacement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entend exactement, sombre idiote ? » siffla entre ses dents le brun, prêt au meurtre.

« Mais rien du tout, Insolent de mon cœur… Je veux simplement dire que tu es absolument _craquant_, quand tu es énervé. »

Et à nouveau, elle partit dans un rire démoniaque dont rares étaient ceux qui avaient le secret. Son hilarité atteignit un tel seuil que quelques larmes de jubilation perlaient de sous ses paupières, et elle dut se plier, se tenant l'estomac, pour atténuer la douleur que cette allégresse hors du commun ne manquait pas de provoquer.

Bien mal lui en prit…

Le Survivant, beaucoup trop susceptible pour son propre bien, sortit de ses gonds, n'appréciant pas particulièrement qu'on se paie sa tête, d'autant plus compte tenu des circonstances, et envoya valser sa main sur la joue de sa consœur serpentardienne, la projetant contre le mur que voisinait le lit. A peine la jeune femme eut-elle te temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait que l'Insolent l'empoignait par le col de sa chemise, la plaquant contre ledit mur, après l'avoir arrachée sans la moindre once de douceur du matelas qu'elle occupait. Il l'immobilisa alors, tandis que la jeune femme se débattait, réalisant enfin qu'elle avait atteint son but -à savoir déchaîner le jeune homme, but atteint on ne pouvait plus- et que son sort ne serait pas dès plus enviable après avoir passé par la case « Potter en colère ». Hélas pour elle, le brun n'était pas un débutant en la matière, et elle eut beau faire, pas un mouvement ne lui permettait de mettre en œuvre un possible échappatoire…

Une fois qu'il fut sûr que la jeune femme était à sa merci, Harry relâcha la prise autour de son cou, permettant à sa « proie » de respirer quelque peu. Il prit alors la parole, d'une voix grave et impétueuse qu'il n'utilisait qu'en de rares occasions de rage extrême, soufflant quasi-cruellement tout près de l'oreille de la Serpentard subitement attentive : « Alors maintenant, tu vas m'écouter avec une concentration exemplaire Laëtitzia Jyt. Comme tu sembles l'avoir enfin remarqué, je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter, alors si tu étais venue ici pour le plaisir de m'emmerder comme tu en as le don, tu repasseras, à moins que tu ne tiennes décidément pas à la vie. Les circonstances ne se prêtent pas du tout à ce genre d'amusement futile. Crois-moi, je peux aller très loin, et je n'hésiterai pas à le faire si tu n'as pas disparu de ma vue dans les trente secondes qui suivent. Si je peux te donner un conseil, et je te suggérerais de le suivre…_Dégage_ ! »

Et il la relâcha brutalement, s'affalant sans grâce sur le lit, ouvrant d'un claquement de doigts sec et agacé la porte, indiquant ainsi à la Serpentard que leur conversation plus que civilisée s'achevait là.

Mais elle ne partit pas…

Bien, au contraire, elle s'agenouilla lentement, ne tenant pas à re- déclencher la colère du Survivant qui semblait s'être apaisé, et lui murmura lentement : « Excuse-moi…S'il te plaît, excuse-moi…Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais aussi mal. Je croyais…que tu n'étais pas aussi susceptible, puisque d'habitude, tu ne réagissais pas vraiment lorsque je te taquinais de cette façon. S'il te plaît, Harry, pardonne-moi… » Pour l'une des rares fois de son existence, son ton était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère. Peut-être tenait-elle tant à avoir l'Insolent sous son contrôle que l'idée qu'il s'oppose à elle la révulsait et la poussait à un tant soi peu de franchise. Merlin seul le saurait jamais.

« Harry ? » réitéra-t-elle, incapable de rester de marbre face au mutisme décidément systématique chez le jeune homme ces temps derniers.

Mais le Survivant ne répondait pas, à nouveau plongé derrière ses longues lèches rebelles, cachant aux yeux de tous ses faiblesses. Avec un soupir de lassitude, Laëtitzia replaça lesdites mèches derrière les oreilles du Survivant, et, soulevant doucement son menton, lui releva la tête.

Le spectacle était bouleversant…

Harry pleurait… Ses deux lacs d'émeraude brillaient de larmes, inondant ses joues d'une pâleur maladive. Ses traits étaient tirés, douloureux, et il était bien loin l'Insolent déchaîné qui avait menacé la jeune femme. Quelques secondes avaient suffi pour un changement radical…

« Oh, Harry » souffla doucement la Serpentard, s'asseyant aux côtés du brun, et enroulant un bras autour de ses épaules. Aussitôt, en une attitude purement innocente et infantile, le Survivant se rapprocha d'elle, se blottissant contre celle qui, quelques secondes auparavant, était l'objet de rage sans nom…Et Laëtitzia le prit dans ses bras, laissant l'Insolent déverser ses fantômes sur son épaule, calmant ses soubresauts et ses hoquets de désespoir par de douces caresses, lui murmurant un peu de réconfort au creux de l'oreille.

Une demi-heure passa ainsi, entre crises de larmes et chuchotis d'apaisement. Harry avait fini par s'allonger complètement sur son lit, laissant à Laëtitzia, assise à ses côtés le soin de le consoler inlassablement.

Enfin taries, les larmes du brun s'espacèrent, pour finalement stopper définitivement. Prenant cela comme un signal, la jeune femme s'autorisa à entrelacer ses doigts avec ceux d'Harry, prenant à nouveau la parole, d'une voix tout aussi atténuée, comme craignant de rompre la « solennité » du moment : « Pourquoi ?» fut le seul mot, mais ô combien lourd de sens, qu'elle prononça.

« Parce que » en fut la seule réponse… Laëtitzia sourit : voilà que le brun reprenait du poil de la bête, pour s'autoriser de telles pointes d'humour.

« Parce que, mon amour, n'est pas une raison suffisante pour justifier une telle crise de larme…et je tiens à avoir une solide raison pour m'avoir autant inquiétée ! »

Harry pouffa doucement, égayant quelque peu son visage encore baigné de vestiges de larmes d'un sourire encore hésitant, mais néanmoins rassurant.

- C'est mieux, petit ange…Je déteste te voir pleurer, tu sais ?

- C'est la deuxième fois que je me laisse aller face à toi…Tu ne vas quand même pas te plaindre.

- Bien sûr que non ! Je voulais juste savoir -elle s'interrompit, le temps de s'allonger au côté du Survivant- la raison d'un tel désespoir, toi qui d'habitude clame haut et fort que les larmes ne sont faites que pour les Poufsouffles et les gamines émotives- Harry rougit sous l'insulte savamment sous-entendue. »

L'Insolent ne répondit pas tout de suite, réfléchissant ardemment à la réponse qu'il allait donner pour ne pas paraître aussi « douillet » que ce que Laëtitzia lui laissa croire. Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre cinq minutes durant, il se souleva sur les coudes, dévisageant attentivement la jeune fille à ses côtés, cherchant sans doute la meilleure façon d'amorcer ses « explications ». C'est d'une voix hésitante, quelque peu bafouillante, qu'il commença le récit de son aventure -oui, le mot était loin d'être exagéré- dans le bureau du Directeur.

De nombreuses minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, et le Survivant parlait encore et encore, plus assuré, sous le regard attentif de la jeune femme qui avait finalement passé un bras autour de sa taille, étreignant subtilement « son beau brun », comme elle l'appelait, entre autre, à l'occasion.

« …et c'est alors que Loyd m'a fichu la seconde baffe, avec une grande douceur, comme tu peux l'imaginer. Je me suis donc retrouvé, pour d'obscures raisons, en contact avec le moelleux parquet du bureau, et je mettrai mon Éclair de Feu aux enchères que Loyd aurait donné n'importe quoi pour continuer son travail à l'aide de coups de pieds. Mais Rogue est intervenu à temps, et m'a vaillamment sauvé comme le preux et séduisant chevalier qu'il est –à ces mots, Laëtitzia éclata de rire, imaginant sans peine la « vaillance » à toute épreuve de leur bien-aimé professeur de potions, ses cheveux gras gâchant sans doute l'action héroïque. »

« Dumbledore me fait alors tout un speech sur le respect des règlements, me citent une liste interminable de sorciers briseurs de lois qui ont mal fini…Rogue avait relâché sa vigilance, et Loyd en a profité pour me faire payer le ronflement que j'avais _subtilement _laissé échapper pour faire comprendre à ce vieux fou sénile de dirlo que je n'avais absolument rien à cirer de ce qu'il me racontait. Ce cher professeur Loyd m'a donc envoyé une troisième baffe, qui, malheureusement pour lui, lui est retombée dessus, puisque j'ai…hum…et bien, disons que je la lui ai rendue avec les intérêts. Il est resté sous le choc un moment, avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer, et de me foutre un coup de poing bien placé dans l'estomac. La suite n'a été que pire, et je ne serai pas surpris d'avoir une ecchymose digne de ce nom au niveau des côtes. Mais j'en ai profité pour lui mettre un coup de pied bien placé à l'endroit où je pense, et ma foi, le résultat a été concluant. En fait, je crois qu'il a pris autant de plaisir que moi à envoyer des coups pas très loyaux, et je ne pense pas me tromper qu'il considérait chaque coup envoyé comme une vengeance personnelle à la blague faite il y a deux semaines dans son cours (N.D.A. : pour ceux que ça intéresse, ladite blague est disponible sous forme de bande- dessinée). Dumbledore nous a finalement séparé, et c'est passablement énervé que chacun a rejoint son siège. Quelques minutes plus tard, Dumbledore reprenait son discours somnifère, avant de, Salazar merci, en venir enfin au fait. Il semblerait donc que Loyd nous ait surpris, ce pauvre con, lors de notre petit « emprunt » dans l'armoire à Potions et que, en prof honnête et casse-pieds qu'il est, se soit empressé d'aller moucharder auprès de sa Majesté des Fous, j'ai nommé Dumbly. D'où la présence de Rogue dans la pièce…Ils ont donc essayé de me faire avouer, Dumbledore me répétant sans se lasser « qu'un péché avoué était à demi pardonné ». Ce à quoi j'ai répliqué que ses proverbes à la noix, il pouvait se les bouffer, ce qui a provoqué toute une polémique. Bref, une demi-heure plus tard, j'avais Dumbly, McGo et Loydichou qui me hurlaient dessus, alors que Rogue en profitait pour s'enfourner en toute discrétion la moitié du verre de Whisky Pur- Feu d'abord destiné à calmer Loyd. Le Trio d'Enfer s'est finalement calmé, et notre conversation passionnante a pu reprendre. Mais, en parfait petit Serpentard honnête et franc, j'ai tout nié en bloc, ce qui a donné droit à une autre paire de baffe, due à McGo cette fois qui avait la main frémissante depuis un moment maintenant. Autant dire qua mes joues ont sérieusement morflées ces dernières heures »

Laëtitzia sourit alors, compatissante, effleurant doucement la joue droite du Survivant, comme cherchant à effacer toute trace des coups portés dernièrement sur ladite joue. Harry frissonna à ce contact, se blottissant davantage dans les bras de la jeune fille qui resserra son étreinte autour du brun, enfouissant son visage au creux de son coup, tandis que les mèches rebelles du Serpentard lui balayait la figure.

« Et après ? » murmura-t-elle à l'oreille du brun toujours recroquevillé dans ses bras.

« Ensuite ? Et bien, on est arrivés au passage des sanctions, inévitablement. Et j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que tu as dans tes bras le détenteur du record de punitions. J'espère n'en oublier aucun, au pire je t'en ferai une liste. Alors, je me tape un mois de retenues à partir de demain soir, cinquante points de moins, auxquels on ajoute les cinquante chacun pour Dray, Pansy et Blaisy, ce qui nous emmène à 200 points en moins en une soirée…Les Serpentards seront ravis en découvrant ça. Pour continuer, nous devons rembourser l'intégralité du préjudice, dixit Dumbly lui-même, avec les intérêts. Ensuite, je suis privé de Quidditch pendant un trimestre – Laëtitzia de redressa soudain, horrifiée-, avec l'aimable suggestion de McGo qui voyait là une occasion immanquable de faire gagner sa minable petite équipe de Quidditch. Rogue n'a pas vraiment apprécié l'idée, mais Dumbly l'a immédiatement approuvée, ce qui a, héla suffi...

- Attend, deux secondes, tu veux dire que tu ne vas pas pouvoir jouer au prochain match ! Mais c'est une catastrophe ! s'écria Laëtitzia en se redressant brusquement.

-Je ne vois pas trop pourquoi…

- Harry, ne fais pas l'imbécile, tu sais pertinemment que tu le meilleur joueur de l'équipe…et en plus, tu es attrapeur ! Sans toi, on est fichu, caput, raides, hors jeu, ou tout ce que tu veux…

- Et donc tu t'imagines que, comme on m'a privé de Quidditch, je ne vais pas jouer peut-être… » ricana-t-il, coupant la jeune femme dans ses élucubrations tragiques.

Songeuse, Laëtitzia le dévisagea un instant, laissant son regard s'égarer dans la forêt verdoyante de ses yeux où les éclats argentés et dorés brillaient de malice. Un sourire narquois vint étirer ses propres lèvres, lorsqu'elle réalisa où le Survivant voulait en venir.

« Tu es incroyablement insolent, tu le savais ? » railla-t-elle, tentant de se donner un air sévère qui échoua lamentablement.

« Et j'en suis fier, qu'est-ce que tu crois… » ironisa-t-il, tandis que Laëtitzia revenait l'enlacer.

« Désespérant » soupira-t-elle. Harry éclata de rire, particulièrement satisfait de son petit effet. Puis, il reprit :

« Et donc, pour finir, on m'a menacé » annonça théâtralement le Survivant, se donnant un air dramatique totalement exagéré.

« Oh, mon Dieu, ils ont osé… » répondit tout aussi exagérément la Serpentard, se prenant au jeu. « Et de quoi t'ont-ils menacé, ô frêle Insolent effarouché ? »

« De me brider… »

Un silence suivit la nouvelle, avant que Laëtitzia n'éclate de rire, avant de s'exclamer, hilare « Sa fait pas un peu cheval, ça ? ». La boutade amusa quelque peu le Survivant qui partit à sa suite dans un fou rire.

« Si tu le dis, Laëti…C'est pas vraiment flatteur pour moi, mais bon… »

« Le prend pas mal, mon chou, tu ne ressembles en rien à un cheval…Je dirai même que tu es plutôt semblable à…un chat. » souffla-t-elle au creux de l'oreille du brun qui sourit lascivement, montrant clairement une satisfaction non dissimulée.

La Serpentard sourit à son tour, satisfaite des réactions du préfet en chef, avant de continuer : « Bref, qu'est-ce que tu sous-entend par brider, canasson de malheur ? »

« Je sous-entendais, Mademoiselle la Préfète Parfaite, que brider a ici le sens de limiter…En l'occurrence, limiter mes capacités magiques par un artefact inconnu mais certainement très désagréable à porter si l'on considère aussi attentivement que possible les dires assommants de Dumbly, le roi du bonbon au Lemon, ou encore le sourire particulièrement ravi de la limace, j'ai nommé cet imbécile heureux Loyd. Bref, pour résumer de façon concise la contenu d'une autre demi-heure de fabulations insipides où j'ai vraiment failli m'endormir sous la délicieuse berceuse de papy Dumby, on dira donc que ça donnerait un truc du genre : _Si tu ne te calmes pas et si tu ne deviens pas un brave petit Poufsouffle qui dit Amen à tous les ordres, on limite tes pouvoirs, c'est clair ?_ Et là, je suppose que j'étais censé avoir l'air absolument terrifié, ce que je n'ai pas fait, et ce qui doit sans doute justifier l'air mauvais de McGo quand elle m'a foutu hors du bureau » conclut le Survivant, l'air songeur.

« Et bien, et bien, quelle histoire ! On peut dire que tu auras passé une chouette fin d'après-midi, voire même une chouette soirée, si j'en juge la durée _effroyable_ qu'a duré ton calvert.

- Effroyable, c'est le mot…

- Et je dois donc en conclure que ça t'a tout de même ébranlé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » grogna doucement Harry, en toute mauvaise foi.

Laëtitzia se retourna face au Survivant, dévisageant sans vergogne chaque parcelle de son visage, avant de s'approcher, et les lèvres à quelques millimètres de siennes, lui souffler, plongeant dans l'étendue verdoyante de ses prunelles : « Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui, il y a quelques minutes à peine, pleurait désespérément dans mes bras, Survivant de mes deux ? »

Harry, indécis, cilla, avant de répondre, chuchotant également, balayant de son souffle léger les lèvres de la jeune femme : « Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui, il y a quelques minutes à peine, me consolait avec délectation, insupportable Préfète ? »

Laëtitzia sourit, avant de répondre : « Suis-je donc aussi insupportable que ça ? » murmura-t-elle, effleurant quelques dixièmes de seconde les lèvres du Survivant, qui gémit imperceptiblement.

« En doutais-tu ? Mais c'est pour ça que je t'aime…Laëti… » souffla Harry, alors que ses yeux s'obscurcissaient de seconde en seconde, accentuant davantage encore la félicité de ladite demoiselle.

« Il me semble que tu m'avais dit que tu serais en retenue à partir de demain…Nous avons donc cette nuit tranquille, je me trompe ? » lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille, torturant le Survivant qui peinait de plus en plus à retenir un second gémissement.

« Pas…pas du tout » bredouilla-t-il, perdant encore et encore le cours de ses idées, alors que la Serpentard déboutonnait un à un les pans de sa chemise, avec une lenteur plus qu'excitante.

« J'ai dans l'idée que vous perdez votre sens de l'élocution dans ce genre de…_situation_, Mr Potter » ironisa Laëtitzia, s'amusant follement d'avoir à nouveau le Survivant à la merci de la moindre de ses caresses enjôleuses.

Il suffisait de voir -entendre serait même plus approprié- les élucubrations insensées que murmuraient sans cesse le brun, sombrant dans une irresponsable folie où seules les sensations toutes plus aphrodisiaques les unes que les autres l'emportaient.

Un habile coup de rein plus tard, Harry avait renversé la situation, embrassant passionnément la jeune fille, embrasé par les imperceptibles frôlements que ne manquaient dont ne manquait pas de lui prodiguer la Serpentard.

« Tu disais…mon amour ? » haleta Harry, quelque peu essoufflé après un baiser d'une violence et d'une passion particulièrement marquée.

« Tais- toi…et ouvre la bouche ! » glissa à la va-vite l'intéressée, avant de s'emparer tout aussi peu catholiquement des lèvres entrouvertes de son amant, lequel ne se fit pas prier davantage et obéit avec une docilité exagérée, s'abandonnant entre les mains expertes de la jeune femme.

…

Mais, tout à ses délicieuses sensations, il ne remarque pas l'étincelle…Étincelle lubrique…sadique…mortelle en tous points pour quiconque s'y laissait prendre…Étincelle régnant sans partage dans des yeux d'un violet impénétrable…

…

Laëtitzia sourit victorieusement, alors qu'elle achevait de déboutonner la chemise du Survivant. Le pan de tissu tomba gracieusement des épaules nues du Survivant, alors que la Serpentard effleurait sans aucune honte la peau claire ainsi offerte, redessinant du bout des doigts le tracé fin et enchanteur des abdominaux savamment ciselé de l'Élu.

…

Ils se laissèrent aller à un tourbillon de sensations…oubliant la réalité…

…

Péché tentateur qu'offrait la jeune femme…

…

L'Insolent n'y résista pas…

…

Condamnation d'un destin…

…

Nuit de charnelle folie…

…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La Playlist de You Are**

Pour ce chapitre, je suggère

_« Ce Soir », Kyo_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Et un nouveau chapitre de plus, un ! J'aimerais sincèrement avoir votre avis sur celui-ci, vu que c'est certainement celui qui m'a donné le plus de difficultés, notamment à la fin…

Alors, reviews please !

A bientôt,

Silv'.

**_IMPORTANT : Pour ceux que ça intéresse, You Are dispose d'une communauté où je parle de mes MaJs, mets quelques dessins et autres…Je serais ravie de vous y voir. L'adresse est _****_http/ Vous pourrez la retrouver dans ma bio. _**

_**De plus, j'ai commencé avec deux amies (melie et Prongs ) une fic sur le plagiat et autres injustices où VOUS pouvez participer à l'intrigue. L'adresse est disponible dans ma bio ! J'espère sincèrement que vous nous aiderez, car il s'agit du seul site où cette fic ne remporte pas de collaboration. Merci d'avance !**_


	9. Planifier et Dominer

**YOU ARE**

_Chapitre édité suite à la correction de Canellia_

**Note de l'auteur** : Je suis EXTREMEMENT à la bourre ce soir, donc, je ne ferai pas les habituels bla bla. En ce qui concerne les RaRs, j'éditerai ce chap. pour les mettre en ligne. Excusez moi d'expédier, mais je n'ai pas du tout le temps. N'oubliez pas la communauté (http, vous y trouverez pas mal d'infos là bas. Sur ce, je vous remercie d'avance de votre compréhension, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** De retour de son entretien dans le bureau du Directeur, Harry trouve Laëtitzia Jyt devant sa porte. Il se dispute violemment avec celle-ci qui le nargue, du fait de sa propre bonne humeur, avant de craquer et de fondre en larmes à cause d'un surplus d'émotions. Laëtitzia s'excuse, le console, et écoute son récit dudit entretien. La soirée s'achève sur la découverte que les deux jeunes gens sont en fait amant, bien que la fameuse Laëtitzia soit une personne bien ambiguë…

**Chapitre 8 : Planifier et Dominer**

_But these few words I said to you _

_Mais ces quelques mots que je t'ai dits_

_Can only mend my lonely heart _

_Peuvent seulement amender mon coeur solitaire_

_And you're ready I will fall_

_Et tu es prête, je vais tomber._

_- « Sympathy », David Charvet -_

_Le sang…partout…ruisselant à flot…marquant la rétine de son écarlate agressivité…des corps étendus…sans vie ou agonisants…leurs cris résonnants dans la froideur de cette cruelle soirée…et le sang…encore…toujours…_

_Il avance…insensible aux supplications désespérées de ses confrères à terre…son épée rougeoie à la lumière…sa longue cape vermeille flotte impitoyablement derrière lui, effleurant de son toucher soyeux les corps condamnés…mais il ne s'en soucie pas, fixant sa lointaine attention sur la bataille qui, encore, fait rage…il le cherche…lui…il n'en reste qu'un…un seul à éliminer…le plus important…il est là…enfin…sa silhouette se mouvant avec une grâce outrageante...jouant avec les affres de la Mort comme s'il a conclu un pacte avec Elle lui permettant de jouer avec sa vie sans crainte de la perdre…de folles mèches rougeâtres volettent comme une auréole autour son visage angélique…et pourtant…_

_Le corps gracile s'effondre brutalement…_

-Y-O-U---A-R-E-

Jason Loyd se réveilla en sursaut, respirant avec difficulté….Tout ceci n'avait été qu'un morbide cauchemar, Merlin soit loué. Il déglutit difficilement revoyant avec une précision effroyable les moindres détails de cette onirique tragédie…sauf l'identité des personnes concernées, hélas…

Il frissonna malgré la moiteur ambiante de la pièce…Une vague odeur de transpiration envahissait la chambre, certainement due à sa nuit agitée après cette stupide vision.

Avec une lassitude marqué, le jeune professeur écarta le rideau de cheveux qui lui barrait la vue, avant de jeter un coup d'œil agacé vers le réveil Moldu tenant miraculeusement sur la table de chevet, en équilibre précaire sur une pile de livres vacillantes, également surmontée d'une pile de copies barbouillés d'encre rouge. Jason grogna : 6h30. Il aurait pu dormir encore une heure, et, se connaissant plutôt bien après ses vingt-quatre années d'existence, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne parviendrait pas à retrouver le sommeil. Maudit subconscient ! Si seulement il pouvait l'empêcher de faire des siennes quelques nuits, cela serait diablement utile. Déjà qu'il s'était encore couché à des heures indues… « Pauvre chou » aurait ricané feu son père… Secouant avec agacement la tête, il écarta ces douloureux souvenirs de sa pensée, ne tenant pas particulièrement à gâcher la fin d'une nuit écourtée.

Jason écarta lentement la lourde couette, avant de se redresser sans grâce aucune…Quelques bâillements étouffés plus tard, il était encore là, contemplant d'un regard noir l'impitoyable réveil égrenant ses longues minutes…6h32…6h35…6h37…6h40…Enfin, il daigna claquer faiblement des doigts, ébranlant ainsi les gigantesques rideaux aux tentures azurées obstruant la fenêtre… Le petit jour pointait de ses rayons rosés à l'horizon, et déjà, la claire lumière de ce mois d'octobre commençait à se diffuser agréablement dans la pièce.

Le jeune homme attendit encore quelques minutes -_L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt, mais le plaisir à ceux qui restent au lit_ disait l'adage- avant de s'étirer avec délectation, détendant chacun de ses muscles que le sommeil, malgré sa rareté, avait bel et bien engourdis.

Un miroir, du fond de la salle, lui répondit par un sifflement appréciateur, qui eut le don d'horripiler le jeune professeur… « Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe sur un miroir féminin aux tendances voyeuses ? » maugréa-t-il, tout en se levant, agacé au plus au point.

Ce à quoi ledit miroir, pas vexé le moins du monde, répliqua du tac au tac : « Oh, c'est bon, pas la peine de faire ta vierge effarouchée Loyd, c'est pas tous les jours que je sers de miroir à un aussi beau gosse, alors tais-toi un peu ! Et puis, si tu ne tenais pas à que je t'observe aussi scrupuleusement, tu n'avais qu'à me déménager, blondinet. »

L'appellation, un rien ironique, eut le don d'hérisser davantage le jeune professeur qui s'empressa de s'emparer d'une robe de chambre, avant de se ruer dans la salle de bain, non sans tirer au passage la langue audit miroir qui se contente d'éclater d'un rire cristallin.

A peine s'était-il barricadé dans la pièce d'une blancheur immaculée, Jason ouvrit les robinets d'eau froide, se préparant, même si la perspective ne l'enchantait guère, à se réveiller d'une manière brutale, puisqu'il ne tenait pas particulièrement à tomber endormi devant les Septième Années de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle qu'il avait en première heure.

Tandis que la température ne cessait de chuter, et la radio qui, par inadvertance, venait de s'allumer de hurler une complainte cartonnant au Hit Parade de la RITM , il s'approcha de l'énième miroir de ses appartements, qui, Merlin merci, était tout ce qu'il y a de plus Moldu et n'accompagnait pas son reflet de commentaires salaces. Il grimaça peu décemment.

Écartant prudemment une longue mèche dorée tombant sur ses épaules, il grogna, perdant tout semblant de dignité alors qu'il hurlait de rage, découvrant l'étendue des dégâts. Une large ecchymose recouvrait une partie de son cou, son camaïeu de bleu et de violet contrastant atrocement avec le blanc de sa peau.

« Et c'est douloureux en plus ! Petit con de Potter… »

Un inspection minutieuse plus tard, ses craintes étaient confirmées : le préfet de Serpentard, malgré sa stature de quasi- demi- portion, savait frapper là où ça faisait particulièrement mal.

« Saleté d'Insolent…Tu vas voir ton prochain devoir…Un T dans ta moyenne, voilà qui va faire du bien à ta réputation… »

Pas moins de cinq contusions parcouraient son torse, et il n'osait regarder l'état de ses jambes, encore cachées par un pantalon de pyjamas, qui, contrairement aux rumeurs qui circulaient, -leur origine étant, _évidemment_, inconnue- n'était pas rose à petits cœurs rouges.

Jetant un coup d'œil rapide à son reflet général, il soupira…plus le temps passait, moins il appréciait ce qu'il voyait…pas que l'image était désagréable à regarder, bien au contraire. Sa peau restait pâle malgré ses nombreux entraînements extérieurs sous un soleil tapant. Ses cheveux, d'un blond tirant sur le roux, tombait en longues mèches jusque sous ses omoplates, parsemés de mèches d'argent dues à ses origines vélanes –il grogna à ce souvenir qui lui avait valu de nombreuses moqueries durant sa jeunesse. Mais la source imparable des railleries puériles de ses anciens camarades scolaires avait toujours été ses yeux…Qui pouvait passer inaperçu avec des yeux bleus électrique ? Il avait bien essayé de les camoufler à l'aide de ses objets Moldus, des « lentilles » comme ils disent, mais rien n'avait fonctionné correctement. Il avait fini par abandonner,se résignant à garder toute sa vie ses deux prunelles maudites, se contentant d'ignorer superbement quiconque s'aventurait à avoir la langue trop pendue à son sujet. Bref, contrairement à certains, il était loin d'être satisfait de son apparence extérieure, qui, il le savait, rappelait en de nombreux points feu ses parents qu'il avait toujours haï de plus profond de son être : mère Vélane, père Sophore -être à moitié humanoïde aux mœurs pouvant faire dresser les cheveux de quiconque.

Et il avait le résultat face à lui… Jason grimaça puérilement à son image, ne se souciant guère de l'image ridicule qu'il se donnait, avec ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses yeux encore rouges de sommeil, et ses bleus presque grotesques sur son torse athlétique.

Sans plus de concertations, il se rua sous le jet d'eau glaciale, ne retenant pas un hurlement au contact de l'eau polaire sur son corps brûlant.

-Y-O-U---A-R-E-

Pestant encore et encore, il avançait imperturbablement dans les couloirs glacés de cette matinée déjà mal commencée. Ses cheveux blonds, coiffés en catogan comme à son habitude encore humides de sa douche, d'un agréable à prouver, flottaient derrière lui, lui conférant un air mi-burlesque, mi-démoniaque qui effrayait les quelques rares élèves matinaux traînant déjà dans les corridors.

Les ignorant avec une suprématie royale, Loyd continuait son chemin, un paquet de copies à moitié corrigées dans une main, une potion de régénération destinée à ses contusions le lançant de toutes part dans l'autre.

Enfin, il arriva au seuil de la Grande Salle, d'où une rassurante odeur de bacon chaud s'échappait, attirant comme un aimant les quelques morfales aux alentours, Jason compris dans le lot, n'ayant jamais caché ses tendances à la goinfrerie dès que quelque chose pouvant être qualifié de comestible se trouvait dans le coin.

Jetant nonchalamment les rouleaux de parchemins encore resplendissants des aberrations qu'écrivaient sans honte aucune l'ensemble des étudiants du château, et, dans le cas présent, les Serpentards de Septième année, il s'affala, avec la grâce d'un Scroutt à Pétard croisé avec un hippogriffe, sur le siège qui lui était réservé à la table professorale. A ses côtés, le professeur Chourave lui adressa un signe de tête poli, qu'il lui rendit de mauvaise grâce, sa mauvaise humeur transcendante et les mauvais souvenirs qu'il gardait de la Botanique durant sa scolarité ne le poussant pas à se montrer excessivement agréable.

Tout en se servant copieusement d'une main, il reprit sa fastidieuse correction, rayant avec un plaisir non dissimulé les absurdités omniprésentes sur lesdits parchemins. Tandis qu'il mâchonnait machinalement un morceau de bacon plutôt récalcitrant à la digestion, il s'empara enfin de la dernière copie du lot, esquissant un sourire vicieux sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il rapprochait avec haine la copie du préfet en chef honnis.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le massacre continuait, au détriment du petit déjeuner pourtant primordial, et Loyd s'était vu obligé de changer de plume en route, tant son excitation à rabaisser chacune des réponses qu'avait avancé Potter l'oppressait dans un essoufflement fébrile et puéril.

« Élève peu inspiré, ou notation influencée par des sentiments personnels, Loyd ? » ricana une voix à ses côtés, interrompant momentanément cette « correction » particulièrement approfondie.

« Depuis quand la façon dont je note mes élèves t'intéresse-t-elle, Séverus ? » répondit-il du tac au tac, retenant de justesse un « Je t'en pose moi des questions, pauvre cloche ? » qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Quant au professeur de potions, il se contenta de l'ignorer superbement, s'installant de l'autre côté du jeune professeur, celui-ci se voyant contraint de mettre un point final à l'appréciation d'une trentaine de lignes qu'il avait entamé avant cette interruption intempestive. Rangeant son paquet de copies sur lequel Rogue laissait trop traîner son regard à son goût, il lui adressa un sourire particulièrement forcé lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, l'insultant silencieusement…Mais, malgré l'absence de mots, ils se comprenaient parfaitement, dans leur lutte visuelle…

Puis chacun retourna à son petit-déjeuner, sentant sans doute planer sur eux le regard inquisiteur de l'ensemble des professeurs présents, mais également des élèves qui commençaient à affluer.

« Pfff…sale corbeau graisseux…Je me mêle de tes affaires, moi ? Tout ça parce que Potter est de ta maison, et de surcroît le meilleur ami de ton petit con de filleul, qui n'a pas plus de jugeote qu'un Veracrasse sous- doué… »

Ainsi continuèrent quelques minutes durant ses réflexions hautement philosophiques et très intelligemment formulées, avant que Loyd ne daigne relever la tête de la petite dizaine de toast qu'il avait glorieusement entamé, et semblé en bonne voie de terminer, preuve d'une effarante gloutonnerie qui rivalisait largement avec le féroce appétit d'Hagrid…

Ainsi, laissant ses yeux se balader parmi les élèves à présent en nombre important, son regard s'attarda sur un groupe de Gryffondors particulièrement bruyants, qui semblait mettre un point d'honneur à mettre l'ambiance dès le matin… « Et après, on s'étonne qu'ils dorment totalement en cours… » soupira Loyd, décidément d'une humeur au beau fixe.

Il sourit pourtant, tandis que Ron Weasley s'emparait d'une cruche de jus de citrouille, s'en servant pour asperger copieusement son voisin de table, à savoir Shad Iluwan, qui poussa un cri d'horreur sous les éclats de rire généralisés des Gryffondors de Septième et Sixième Années. S'ensuivit une bataille principalement culinaire, dans laquelle tout un chacun se retrouva à un degré plus ou moins marqué aspergé d'une mixture non identifiée constituée essentiellement de jus de citrouille et de porridge, ce qui achever de mener l'hilarité grandissante des Lions à son paroxysme.

Pourtant…Loyd fronça les sourcils…Hermione Granger ne participait pas à l'agitation généralisée…elle ne souriait pas plus…et semblait exténuée…Les yeux dans le vague, elle dessinait du dos de sa cuillère une forme qu'il ne parvenait à distinguer dans la marmelade étalée sur ses toasts. De temps à autre, elle lâchait un soupir qui agitait ses cheveux fauves, avant de repartir dans les méandres complexes de la réflexion.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Telle était la question qui trottait à présent dans l'esprit du professeur, maintenant inquiet pour son élève préférée -mais personne n'était censé le savoir bien sûr !

En parlant d'élève préféré…Jason esquissa un sourire mauvais…les Quatre, les terribles Quatre venaient de rentrer dans la Grande Salle, bavardant gaiement comme à leur habitude, ne semblant pas plus inquiet qu' à l'accoutumée, comme si… « A tous les coups, l'épisode du bureau hier n'a servi à rien » grogna Loyd entre ses dents, mécontent- et ce n'était pas peu dire- de voir qu'il était, pour eux, encore possible d'être de bonne humeur…Absolument inconcevable !

Jason les suivit du regard, alors qu'ils s'installaient nonchalamment en bout de table- le plus loin possible des professeurs, bien évidemment…-, leurs groupies se mettant à glousser pitoyablement alors que Malfoy ne faisait que s'emparer d'une théière de thé _typically English_, dans une attitude snobinarde très malfoyenne rappelant immanquablement ses origines aristocratiques…

Loyd reporta son attention sur Hermione…la jeune fille semblait s'être redressée à l'arrivée du quatuor infernal, et concentrait à présent toute son attention sur cette bande de merdeux professionnels qui ne paraissaient avoir d'autre ambition dans la vie que de faire chier le monde alentour. Enfin…

Quant auxdits merdeux, ils ne faisaient pas grand cas de l'attention croissante dont ils étaient l'objet, et bavardaient avec animation sur un sujet inconnu… « Pas pour longtemps… » ricana Jason, prenant discrètement sa baguette avant de lancer, veillant à ce que Séverus soit concentré dans son plat de porridge, un sortilège d'écoute sur les Quatre « innocents », bien décidé à utiliser à _bon escient_ le droit que leur avait accordé Dumbledore de « _tout mettre en œuvre pour arrêter les Quatre _». Notons que cette aubaine inespérée n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd…

Ainsi donc, une voix, d'abord brumeuse, puis gagnant en netteté, envahit son esprit, et résonna dans son crâne, tel un écho lointain et puissant à la fois. Jason se cala dans son fauteuil, adressa un sourire innocent à Rogue qui le regardait d'un air soupçonneux, et se laissa emporter dans la conversation.

« Ry, mange quelque chose…

- Pas faim…

- Ry, je te signale que tu es à la limite de l'anorexie…non, ne proteste pas, tu sais parfaitement que j'ai raison…alors avale quelque chose bon sang !

- Pas faim…fatigué…dodo…

- Oh, c'est éloquent et d'une syntaxe admirable ! Allez, file ton assiette, Tête en Pétard !

- Fais chier Drake…ai juste envie de dormir…

- Oui, on sait que tu as une fin d'après-midi éprouvante hier, avec ce con de Loyd- le concerné avala de travers- et que par conséquent, tu as dû cauchemarder toute la nuit à voir son horrible face de limace te poursuivre dans un monde onirique - ladite face de limace s'étouffa à nouveau- mais que c'est n'est PAS une raison pour ne rien manger ce matin.

-Drake ?

-Moui Pansy ?

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit des cauchemars qui soient la cause de la fatigue d'Harry.

- ... ? Précise le fond de ta pensée, Princesse !

- Ce que je veux dire...Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt et regarda le Survivant qui se pencha auprès de Blaise, profitant que celui-ci lisait la Gazette pour se dissimuler au regard inquisiteur de la jeune femme derrière les pages de journal qui affichait en gros titre « Scandale au Ministère… Le Ministre de la Coopération Magique internationale trompe sa femme avec la maîtresse du Ministre de la Justice Magique…Les dessous de l'affaire, par Rita Skeeter ».- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Harry a sans doute été un peu…occupé hier soir, ce qui l'a…sans doute…empêché de dormir, un bâillement étouffé lui répondit de dernière les pages animées du quotidien… »

L'héritier Malfoy leva un sourcil d'incompréhension, alors que Pansy soupirait.

« Tu vois…hem… ce que je veux dire ?

- Pas vraiment, non...

- Oh, heu, et bien, hem…en fait… »

Pansy ne savait plus comment formuler son sous-entendu, tant et si bien qu'elle bafouillait et rougissait, cramoisie de gêne mêlées de frustration.

« Ce que veut dire Pansy, intervint Blaise, sauvant ainsi sa consœur de son embêtante situation, sans toute fois daigner émerger de son journal, c'est que Harry est certainement crevé parce qu'il a échangé quelques coups de reins bien placés avec une certaine Laëtitzia. »

Pansy souffla de soulagement, tandis que Draco soupirait, avant de replonger dans son thé, atterré.

« Je croyais que tu avais arrêté avec elle, maugréa-t-il enfin au bout de quelques minutes », trempant, toute élégance abandonnée, un toast à moitié beurré dans un verre de jus de citrouille, insensible au regard horrifié que lançait Pansy au plat ainsi improvisé.

« Qu'est-ce que te faisait croire ça ?» questionna Harry, daignant enfin sortir de sa cachette provisoire, ses joues gardant quelques traces d'un délicat camaïeu de rouge témoignant de son gêne récent.

« Oh, vous ne sembliez plus aussi proche qu'en cinquième année…à l'époque, vous passiez votre temps renversés sur le canapé à faire des choses peu catholiques…Mais, apparemment, ce n'était qu'une impression, vu que, selon Blaise, la nuit dernière a été plus qu'agitée… »

« Oh, et voyez qui parle…Monsieur Je- me- tape- une- fille- par- nuit en personne ! » railla Harry, plissant les yeux de manière inquiétante…

« Oh, ça suffit vous deux…et Pansy, je suis désolé, mais ton intervention ne sauvera pas Harry de la torture du petit-déjeuner. Tends ton assiette Tête en Pétard, et ne proteste pas ! »

A contre- cœur, l'Insolent avança son plat immaculé, alors qu'un léger haut-le-cœur le prenait au fur et à mesure que Blaise, vaillamment secondé de Draco, remplissait son assiette de tout plat passant à la portée de sa main.

« Ça suffira, merci… » finit par conclure Harry, arrachant son assiette avant de devoir filer à l'infirmerie pour cause d'indigestion prématurée.

Chacun des Quatre se plongea dans son petit-déjeuner, installant un silence gourmand dans l'esprit de Loyd, tant et si bien que celui-ci s'apprêtait à couper la communication, passablement satisfait…Il avait au moins de quoi faire chanter Potter avec cette histoire de « nuit torride » qui apparemment, ne semblait pas être la première…Mais, alors qu'il agitait sa baguette, prêt à rompre le sort, Parkinson prit la parole, stoppant net son geste…Peut-être que… ?

« Et pour ce soir… ? On fait comme on avait prévu lundi, ou comme on a finalement décidé avant-hier ?

- Comme avant-hier, tête de linotte…Je te l'ai dit cent fois hier, grommela Harry, la bouche pleine, laissant transparaître dans sa façon de parler une notable difficulté à avaler.

- Donc…-Pansy baissa la voix, jetant un regard alentour pour vérifier que personne n'épiait leur parole, ce qui fit ricaner Loyd du haut de la table professorale-…rendez-vous par tous les moyens, ce soir, devant la bureau de la vieille folle -Loyd déduisit, à l'imitation qui suivit, que ce devait être Minerva McGonagall- à 9h00…

- 11h00…je suis en retenue pendant un mois, je te rappelle…

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Pardon, mon chou…

- C'est déjà oublié, Pansy chérie…

- Tu m'en vois hautement satisfaite, mon cher et tendre.

- Mais si vous êtes heureuse, ma mie, pourrait-il en être autrement pour moi ?

- Hem !

- Oh, vous êtes si gentleman, Monsieur Pot…

- Hem hem !

- Un problème Drake ?

Un regard amusé le convainquit de ne pas entrer dans le jeu de la Serpentard, qui éclata de rire avant de se replonger dans une discussion animée avec le soi-disant « cher et tendre ».

« Affligeant » murmura-t-il pourtant, se resservant copieusement une dose de confiture de coings qu'il étala avec un soin particulier sur son petit pain.

« Affligeant ? Et quoi donc mon adorable petit Drakinouchet ?

- Vos dialogues débiles, en premier lieu…ton manque d'appétit, en second…

- Qui parle de manque d'appétit, petit dragon ?

- Mais toi-même, insupportable petit chat teigneux !

- Moi ? Plus maintenant alors ! Rien qu'à la perspective de notre coup de ce soir, je me sens pousser des ailes…D'ailleurs, file moi une poire ! »

Le Prince s'exécuta, fixant d'un regard interrogateur son confrère qui se mit en devoir de peler consciencieusement le fruit, avant de le déposer dans son verre vide. Il se détourna alors, à présent suivi des regards de Drake, Pansy et Blaise, avant de faire fondre consciencieusement une tablette entière de chocolat, qu'il fixait de prunelles envieuses, salivant presque d'avance.

Blaise hoqueta de surprise, avant de s'exclamer : « Ne me dis pas que tu comptes prendre une…poire belle- hélène…au petit-déjeuner ! »

« Je vais me gêner, tiens » répondit Harry, sous le regard effaré de ses trois compatriotes.

Et il attaqua le monticule de chocolat dégoulinant, ne se souciant plus de l'attention dont il était le centre…

« Je ne le comprendrai jamais…il est terrifiant quand il s'y met » s'étouffa à moitié Pansy, en oubliant son brownie ruisselant de lait…

« J'aiiime ton esprit de synthèse, Pansy » conclut Draco, avant de se replonger dans la lecture concentrée du scandale de Rita Skeeter, le petit déjeuner d'Harry relégué au second plan…Merlin que ce genre d'infos croustillantes pouvait être délectable…

Le blond ricana, avant de tourner la page…Les infidélités conjugales, il n'y avait que ça de vrai !

Jason rompit le sort, un sourire aux lèvres…Chouette soirée en perspective !

Prêt à tout pour coincer les Quatre, il se leva…allant de ce pas prévenir leur aimable directeur que « le message » ne semblait pas encore…_passé_…

-Y-O-U---A-R-E-

« Plongez vous dans les brumes sacrées, mes enfants…l'avenir est au bout de vos yeux…ouvrez votre esprit et laissez votre troisième œil déchiffrer les mystères des fumées célestes… »

« Célestes ! Je ne vois pas en quoi un vulgaire bout d'encens peut être qualifié de céleste » grommela Shad, se mouchant pour la énième fois depuis le début du cours de Divination. Allergie malencontreuse, hélas…

« Shad, arrête de râler, tu fais un commentaire toutes les deux secondes… » le réprimanda Angel, qui plissait désespérément les yeux, pour, sans doutes, plusieurs raisons, parmi lesquelles Hermione ne savait trop choisir entre la rougeur de ses yeux dues aux intempestives fumées de la pièce, ou alors l'acharnement de la préfète en chef à réussir quoique ce soit qu'elle entreprenait, divination comprise.

« Angel, entre nous, il a pas tort » se permit d'ajouter Ron, qui avait engagé une partie de morpion serrée avec Dean et Seamus, présents à une des tables alentours.

« Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas une raison…il m'empêche de me concentrer… »

« Te concentrer sur quoi, Angie ? Tu arrives à voir autre chose que la cause d'une asphyxie prochaine dans ces _délicats volutes de fumée extrasensoriels_ ? » ironisa Seamus, qui raya, passablement satisfait, une nouvelle rangée de croix sous le regard morfondu de Ron.

« Je ne dis pas que je suis passionnée, le coupa la jeune fille, mais, personnellement, j'ai de nombreuses ambitions dans la vie, et j'ai toujours mis un point d'honneur à parfaire la moindre de mes actions, et, surtout, à être la meilleure dans n'importe quel domaine. Et, par conséquent, je n'accepterai pas d'être humiliée par une bande de frimeurs imbus de leur petite personne qui n'en fiche pas une branle et trouve tout de même le moyen de m'écraser lamentablement… » s'enflamma-t-elle, tant et si bien que Shad dut lui écraser brutalement le pied alors que Trelawney approchait.

« Ce qu'elle veut dire, souffla Ron à l'adresse d'Hermione qui dessinait vaguement quelques arabesques indistinctes sur un vieux bout de parchemin, l'air peu convaincue, c'est qu'elle fait allusion au contraste effarant entre la fainéantise légendaire des Quatre, et leurs résultats loin d'être mauvais, si j'ose dire, aux examens…Ça la met hors d'elle… »

Hermione sourit…Oh oui, elle pouvait bien imaginer le sentiment d'intense frustration que pouvait éprouver Angel face à l'insolente réussite des Quatre…en parlant d'eux…Hermione se redressa…cherchant machinalement les cheveux platines de ce « sale petit con de gosse pourri gâté aux cheveux peroxydés », selon l'appellation affective assignée à l'unanimité par les Gryffondors, qu'était Malfoy. Elle eut tôt fait de les repérer, malgré la noirceur répugnante et embaumante de la pièce, et fixa d'un regard brûlant le dos qu'il lui présentait ainsi…Merlin qu'elle pouvait le détester…lui et sa bande de…de…de…de pâles imitations d'être humains !

Elle mit de côté Malfoy, ne tenant pas particulièrement à se brûler la rétine à regarder trop fixement ses cheveux d'une blondeur quasiment lumineuse dans la fumée étouffante.

_Lui_…par contre…Hermione déglutit…pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Potter ne la laisse pas totalement de glace quand elle le voyait ? D'habitude, c'était une envie brûlante de lui envoyer un direct du droit bien placé tandis que là…il s'agissait plutôt…d'une curiosité maladive. Si Nausicaa disait vrai –Hermione secoua la tête, perturbée- alors Potter…devrait…mourir…de…sa main !

Elle le regarda plus attentivement, et, dès l'instant où il releva la tête, comme s'il sentait qu'elle l'observait indiscrètement, elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait jamais faire couler son sang…Un sang qui, si ses réflexions nocturnes -la soirée précédente n'avait pas été adaptée pour un sommeil de plomb…- s'avéraient exactes, coulait également dans ses veines…ou, du moins, une infime parcelle des pouvoirs du Serpentard.

Ce dernier se redressa lentement sur le pouf où, quelques secondes auparavant, il était affalé, les jambes croisées sur les genoux de Parkinson, ne la quittant pas du regard. Hermione se sentit frémir…Par Merlin, ses yeux…ses deux orbes vertes…Hermione vit les deux prunelles enchanteresses se troubler, tandis qu'elle regardait l'Insolent avec une admiration nouvelle… La jeune fille déglutit…Il était…trop sublime pour être vrai… Rien qu'à la façon qu'avait ses cheveux, dont certaines mèches étaient plus longues que la moyenne, de retomber sur ses épaules, ou ses…argh…ses maudits yeux envoûtants de parfaire son visage aux traits divins, elle se sentait fondre littéralement…Le Survivant plissa les yeux, lentement, tandis que des flammes d'une effrayante réalité dansaient dans ses iris incandescents…Hermione avala avec difficultés…Une douce chaleur envahit alors la moindre parcelle de son corps, et elle réprima de justesse un cri de surprise… Une sensation fugace de caresse effleura son dos…un gémissement lui échappa…bien heureusement, dans leur endormissement général, personne ne le notifia…son estomac se noua, alors qu'une langue de feu enflammait son esprit…Potter sourit doucement, d'un sourire mêlant d'une curieuse alliance une tendresse infinie et une perversité sans limite…Hermione sentit ses sens s'embraser face au spectacle du brun ainsi tiraillé…sourire d'une candeur démoniaque…d'un enfer paradisiaque…Le cœur d'Hermione se calcina lentement, alors que le Survivant continuait, par un pouvoir méconnu, à lui incendier le corps…Il ne bougeait même pas…parfait dans une immobilité effroyable…le temps semblait s'être arrêté, ou peut-être était-elle à ce point perdu dans ces lacs d'émeraude flamboyants qu'elle ne pouvait capter les autres mouvements de la pièce…Potter rouvrit très lentement les yeux, et accentua son sourire divin…Hermione se sentit rougir davantage encore, si cela était encore possible…Harry -depuis quand l'appelait-elle par son prénom ?- inclina légèrement la tête, dérangeant l'ordre négligé de ses mèches…Hermione retint son souffle lorsque les doigts du Survivant quittaient la table ou ils reposaient jusqu'alors, et il claqua des doigts, de ses longs doigts fins, presque féminins par leur grâce superbe…Hermione frémit…des souvenirs se mélangèrent dans sa tête, comme les pages d'un album que l'on tourne à toutes vitesse…l'air lui manqua…Harry sourit…elle se noya totalement dans ses yeux de braise…il les ferma brusquement…et murmura des paroles indistinctes qu'elle ne comprit pas…ne comprit pas…ne comprit pas…sauf une…la plus belle de toutes…

_Je t'aime_….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La Playlist de You Are**

Pour ce chapitre, je suggère

_« Bad Day », Daniel Powter_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Fin du chap'. Votre avis ? Reviews please !

A bientôt pour les RaRs, et merci d'avance !

Bises,

Hermy Sky', toujours en retard…


	10. Un Insolent ne change pas

**YOU ARE**

_Chapitre édité suite à la correction de Canellia_

**Auteur : **Silver Hermy Sky

**Disclaimer **: Pas à moi. Stop. Tout à JKR. Stop. Pas d'argent. Stop.

**Le mot de l'auteur : **Et valà le nouveau chapitre, avec un retard monstre –oui oui, je sais…Un peu sinistre, déprime et vengeance à la pelle…mais promis, ça change bientôt ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira ! La Communauté est toujours là pour vos suggestions…

**Reviews :** Je m'attelle de ce pas à la réponse aux reviews signées (un peu avant d'aller au ciné, le reste le plus tôt possible). Quant aux reviews anonymes, je ne sais pas trop comment me débrouiller. Auriez-vous, par pitié, des suggestions ?

Bref, je lâche le chapitre dans la nature…bonne lecture !

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Jason Loyd se réveille en sursaut suite à un cauchemar dont il ne se souvient plus, hélas, des protagonistes. S'ensuit un passage par la douche, où il constate les dégâts qu'a provoqué Potter en se battant avec lui, jusqu'à l'heure du petit-déjeuner, où il massacre littéralement la copie dudit Potter à coups de corrections guère impartiales. L'arrivée des élèves dans la Grande Salle interrompt son petit-déjeuner ; il constate la mauvaise humeur de Hermione, ce qui l'intrigue, avant de porter son attention sur les Quatre, dont il espionne une conversation très intéressante sur une blague prévue pour le soir-même.

La matinée se poursuit pour Hermione en cours de Divination, où, à défaut d'être captivée par le cours, elle observe avec attention le fameux Harry Potter qui prend de jour en jour une place importante dans sa vie. Celui-ci lui rend ses regards, et plus elle le fixe dans les yeux, plus elle se sent fascinée. Elle perçoit à peine un « Je t'aime » parmi les étranges murmures qui envahissent ses pensées.

**Chapitre 9 : Un Insolent ne change pas**

_Troublemaker tempting fate,_

_Tentant destin de faiseur de troubles_

_Questioning the path I take_

_Remettant en question le chemin que j'ai suivi_

_Showing me the twists and turns,_

_Me montrant les méandres,_

_The forks and points of no return_

_Les tournants et les points de non retour._

_- « Troublemaker », Nada Surf -_

« Je suis un imbécile…encore, si j'étais un imbécile heureux cela passerait encore…mais on se contentera d'imbécile tout court. »

Telles étaient les agréables pensées qui animaient l'Insolent, sortant, plus absorbé qu'à l'accoutumée, de sa torpeur divinatoire.

Il lui avait « Je t'aime »…enfin dit, le mot étant grand…sous-entendu aurait été plus approprié à la situation…

Le cours n'avait pourtant pas si mal commencé… du moins, Trelawney était toujours aussi siphonnée du chapeau, il suffisait de voir son air béat dès que l'encens avait commencé à brûler, ou encore sa voix- qu'elle pensait- mystique lorsqu'elle sortait toute sorte d'insanités grotesques accompagnées d'un visage hystérique. Mais, dès qu'on s'y faisait, si s'y faire on pouvait, il était acceptable de considérer de l'ordre du possible un certain…calme…lors de ce premier cours d'une journée qui s'annonçait sous les meilleures auspices. Ensuite, la vieille libellule décharnée- oui, il s'agit bien de Trelawney dont il est question…- avait commencé son speech merveilleux sur les arabesques grandiloquentes de l'avenir…Le cours s'était poursuivi avec un chapelet non pas d'insultes- ce n'était pas l'envie qui avait manqué au Survivant pourtant- mais de soupirs lassés retenus de justesse à l'annonce d'une énième mort prochaine…Et il alors senti une décharge électrique lui remonter le dos, tandis qu'un regard se posait sur lui…un regard…insistant…

Il s'était retourné, intrigué…et était tombé sur ses prunelles brûlantes. Il avait rarement vu des yeux aussi expressifs dans sa vie entière. Et la tentation avait été trop grande pour y résister. Voir ses yeux en amande ainsi posés sur lui…livres ouverts sur un esprit…miroirs d'une âme pure…il avait plongé….

Et elle n'avait rien vu…se laissant faire totalement…ne réalisant même pas qu'il découvrait, pensée après pensée, sa vie entière, réunissant les pans de son passé en un formidable puzzle qu'il se délectait de reconstituer… « Tu es un beau salaud, quand tu t'y mets » lui souffla le peu de bonne conscience qu'il lui restait.

« Et j'y mets un point d'honneur, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? » ricana silencieusement le Survivant, un léger sourire d'une perversité non cachée se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

« En tout cas, elle a une vie plus intéressante que je ne le pensais, la p'tite Grangy » pensa-t-il, songeur, tout en se laissant entraîner hors de la Salle de Divination par un Drake à moitié asphyxié braillant des « Je veux mourir » à tout va…Quel monde !

« Alors comme ça, reprit-il, se replongeant dans ses curieuses pensées, Mademoiselle a un petit ami ». L'image d'un grand type blond - très grand, en y repensant…beaucoup plus que lui du moins…- souriant de toutes ses dents blanches- un grognement échappa par mégarde au Survivant, lui valant un regard interrogateur des trois autres, qu'il ignora effrontément…-des yeux bleus azur aussi profond que l'océan, -ou la mer, il n'avait aucune idée de la localisation qui se trouvait derrière lui…-et un nom…William Langford…Du plus profond de son être, Harry sentit une onde brûlante traverser sa chair de part en part, et il se maudit intérieurement. Pourquoi diable devait-il être « touché » par un type dont il ignorait tout…le nom mis à part bien sûr…un physique rappelant Mister England 1997 aussi…et le fait qu'il était le « boyfriend »- il était français, parlons français…- de la Miss Je Sais Tout la plus agaçante de toute son existence…Et il trouvait le moyen d'envier ce type…Comment ? Merlin seul le savait…

Il secoua la tête, furieux contre lui-même. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être…jaloux ? N'importe quoi ! Il n'étais pas…jaloux le moins du monde. Même la sonorité du mot lui écorchait la conscience…Il avait tout ce qu'il voulait : il avait un physique orgasmique, et il le savait, et surtout aimait en jouer, un corps de rêve, des yeux à tomber- il s'était très vite rendu compte de leur pouvoir auprès des demoiselles- et avait une puissance magique de plus, sans oublier une notoriété non négligeable. Que voulait-il de plus ?

Non, décidément, ce type lui était bien inférieur, il n'avait donc aucun souci à se faire à ce sujet…si ?

Et puis, pourquoi ce « Je t'aime » ? Qu'est-ce qui, pour l'amour de Merlin, lui était passé par l'esprit à ce moment-là ? « Parce que tu adooores faire ton intéressant, peut-être ? » intervint sa conscience, qu'il s'empressa de repousser négligemment dans un coin obscur de son esprit douteux, histoire de lui faire endurer une cure de mauvais sentiments bien méritée.

Mais ladite conscience, n'avait, hélas, pas tort.

D'accord, il adoooorait être le centre de l'attention; précisons tout de même lorsqu'il y était à son avantage ! Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour faire une déclaration enflammée à Grangy- Je- Sais- Tout !

Si ?

Il avait été stupide, un point c'est tout. Ses sentiments pour Granger se limitaient à du mépris, un dégoût marqué lié à son lèche-bottisme prononcé, et une pitié grandissante face à son affreuse banalité.

Bien, nous sommes d'accord…il n'avait dit ceci à Granger que pour la troubler; but atteint, espérait-il, encore et encore, vu que, selon ce qu'il avait pu voir dans les pensées rudement intéressantes de la jeune fille, elle semblait intriguée par sa modeste -si si, je vous assure- personne.

Harry ricana méchamment, comme il aimait à le faire à l'occasion. Puis il accéléra le pas, se portant à la hauteur de ses trois comparses qui l'avaient devancé sur le chemin du cours de Métamorphose.

Il relégua tout ce qui concernait le désastreux épisode du cours de Divination bien loin dans les méandres douteux de son esprit perverti.

-Y-O-U---A-R-E-

« J'aimerais faire une annonce… »

« Ooooh, vous entendez bandes de bons à rien, notre chère préfète en chef a quelque chose à nous dire ! » ricana Seamus du fauteuil de la salle commune des Gryffondors où il s'était affalé depuis la fin des cours.

« Seamus, c'est la troisième fois aujourd'hui que tu me coupes la parole pour ne rien dire, alors, par pitié…TA GUEULE ! »

Ce à quoi l'Irlandais répondit par un éclat de rire joyeux, consentant tout de même à se plier aux attentes de sa soi-disant supérieure hiérarchique.

« Bien, maintenant que toute interruption intempestive est censée être écartée -elle jeta un regard virulent au groupe de garçons de septième année qui ricanait gentiment près du feu -je peux vous annoncer un événement important qui va avoir lieu cette année à Halloween. Nombreux parmi vous ont participé au sondage mis en place par l'administration afin de vous satisfaire le mieux possible, et je vous en remercie.

Elle ignora délibérément son petit ami qui singeait ses mimiques sérieuses lors de ce discours un peu trop recherché pour les modestes élèves qu'ils étaient.

- Et il est ressorti que nombre d'entre vous souhaiteraient…-elle inspira profondément, savourant son petit effet alors que l'ensemble de la Salle Commune était pendue à ses lèvres-…qu'un Bal ait lieu, et ce à raison d'une fois voir deux fois par an. La proposition a été examinée lors d'un d'une réunion, rassemblant professeurs, le directeur, le préfet- en- chef et moi-même.

Et il se trouve donc qu'elle a été approuvée par la majorité du corps enseignant. Il y aura donc, à Halloween, un Grand Bal auquel vous êtes tous conviés. »

Un silence pensant succéda à sa déclaration, avant que l'ensemble de la pièce n'éclate en chuchotis excités, cris de joie, danses de la victoire, gloussements animés, voire gémissements désespérés, ces derniers provenant en majorité de garçons guère enthousiastes à l'idée de dévoiler leurs talents de danseurs.

Les laissant à leurs protestations ou exubérances diverses, Angel se laissa tomber sur les genoux de son petit ami, se blottissant dans les bras qu'il lui tendait.

Elle soupira, alors que Ron grognait à ses côtés : « Un bal…il ne manquait plus que ça. Comme si celui de notre quatrième année n'avait pas été assez cuisant. Mais non, il va falloir tout recommencer : une cavalière…une tenue…danser…un vrai désastre. » Neville le regarda d'un air compatissant, comprenant sans peine les revendications misérables de son ami.

« Ne me dis pas que _tout le monde _à ce fichu conseil a été favorable à ce bal. Rassure-moi : il y a encore des gens censés dans ce monde ? » demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes de mauvaise humeur.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, reprit Angel. Bien sûr qu'il y avait des gens contre. Voyons voir…Trelawney, mais je doute que sa voix ait comptée…Loyd, qui a eu un air encore plus désespéré que toi lorsque le bal a été officiellement annoncé…Potter, qui, pour une fois, s'est montré actif au Conseil, et a bravement combattu aux côtés de Loyd pour faire tout annuler -pour une fois qu'ils ne se volaient pas dans les plumes pour un oui ou pour un non…- et c'est tout…trois contre plus d'une vingtaine…ils n'avaient aucune chance » conclut-elle, un air satisfait sur le visage, sans doute dû au fait qu'elle avait _enfin_ pu rabattre son caquet à l'Insolent .

Ron gémit désespérément…avec une aussi grande différences d'avis, impossible d'aller manifester devant le bureau de McGo sans s'attirer les foudres du corps enseignant ou de la grande majorité des élèves qui, déjà, se préparaient à cette grande soirée avec animation.

Hermione, quand à elle, n'était pas plus heureuse, bien au contraire. Un air maussade planait sur sa frimousse d'habitude si gaie, et un voile brumeux assombrissait ses yeux.

Ce bal ne faisait que lui rappeler à quel point Will lui manquait…sans doute la nouvelle d'une fête aussi importante l'aurait-elle faite hurler de joie, si elle était encore à Beauxbâtons, où elle aurait valsé des heures entières au bras de son cher et tendre blondinet. Hélas…pas un seul Beauxbâtonniens à l'horizon ne pouvait la sortir de la détresse !

Avec qui allait-elle pouvoir y aller… ? Déjà Ginny, Parvati et Lavande discutait avec animation de leur cavalier potentiel. Et elle était là, ne pipait mot, et se noyait dans de tumultueuses pensées où se mélangeaient Bal, William, poisse latente et dérangeantes émeraudes…

Merlin, que la vie était belle !

-Y-O-U---A-R-E-

Les couloirs à cette tardive de la soirée avaient une de ces si agréables fraîcheurs qu'Hermione aimait à savourer lors de ses dilemmes psychologiques. Encore une fois, elle ne fut pas déçue.

Elle marchait depuis à présent une demi-heure le long des corridors sans fin du château, profitant de sa promenade improvisée pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées tumultueuses.

« Un problème, Miss Granger ? » questionna une voix douce derrière elle.

Hermione bondit, poussant un léger cri de frayeur alors qu'elle se retournait, le cœur battant. Son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal la regardait, un air à la fois amusé et inquiet sur le visage qu'éclairait vaguement d'épais faisceaux de lumière perçant des vitraux bariolés ornant chaque mur du château, conférant au jeune professeur un air comique ne seyant que très peu à son allure grave.

Elle soupira de soulagement, rassurée d'être tombée sur son professeur préféré plutôt que sur Rusard, qui n'aurait pas manqué de lui adresser une réflexion désobligeante quand à sa présence dans les couloirs à une heure aussi tardive.

Elle sourit en retour à la question de son interlocuteur, avant de le rassurer : « Oh, non…je réfléchissais, c'est tout… ». Elle sourit encore, face à l'air sceptique de Loyd, qui se détendit légèrement.

« Vous deviez être drôlement concentrée, pour avoir l'air aussi agressive et inquiète à la fois, Miss Granger » ironisa-t-il, avant d'inviter d'un geste de la main la jeune fille à marcher un temps avec lui, ce qu'elle fit volontiers.

« Je…hum…réfléchissais…à propos… -elle le regarda un instant avant de continuer - à propos du Bal d'Halloween ».

A ces mots, il éclata de rire, avant de poursuivre : « Oh, et je suppose que vous n'êtes pas plus contente que moi à l'annonce de cette désastreuse nouvelle. »

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête, ne parvenant tout de même pas à se dérider, à fortiori de ce rappel de ces ô combien nombreux problèmes qui ponctuaient son existence actuelle.

« Et puis-je savoir comment une aussi charmante jeune fille que vous -Hermione rougit à ces mots -peut-elle ne pas manifester un brin d'excitation face à la _délicieuse_ perspective d'un Bal à venir… ? »

« Et bien…disons que je ne suis pas grande amatrice de ce genre de…festivités…Et puis, je ne vois pas du tout avec qui y aller…En gros…Et vous, professeur ? Angel m'a dit que vous aviez voté contre lors du vote. »

« Moi ? Oh…et bien, plusieurs raisons, toutes plus futiles les unes que les autres, mais bon…Disons, pour reprendre vos termes, que je ne suis pas grand amateur de ce genre de festivités, que cela me rappelle des souvenirs que j'aurais préféré oublié et puis…que je n'aime pas danser ! »

Hermione gloussa, comprenant très bien la situation du jeune professeur.

« Rajoutons aussi que je me doute que certaines personnes dont je tairai le nom vont sans doute en profiter pour faire des imbécillités dont le château se serait bien passé. »

« Vous parlez des Quatre, je présume ? »

« Qui d'autre que cette bande de petits crétins idiots et sans avenir ? » répondit Loyd en tapant violemment du pied dans une armure à sa portée, sans pour autant stopper sa marche, forçant Hermione à accélérer le pas.

« Vous ne les aimez pas, n'est-ce pas professeur ? » interrogea Hermione, curieuse.

« Quel enseignant normalement constitué pourrait ne serait-ce que les supporter ? Ils sont gamins, immatures, égocentriques, redoutablement doués dans ce qu'ils entreprennent d'illégal, rebelles, et réticents à toute tentative destinée à les assagir un minimum…et irrécupérables avec ça ! »

La jeune fille pouffa à nouveau, imaginant très bien le flot d'insultes que Loyd devait retenir pour faire paraître un tant soi peu de politesse.

« Et vous, Miss Granger ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Que pensez-vous des Quatre… ?Je veux dire, une réunion à leur sujet vient de s'achever, et nous nous demandions ce que pensait réellement les élèves à leurs sujets. L'occasion est toute trouvée, d'autant plus que votre témoignage possède un certain poids au vu de votre sérieux. »

Non sans avoir décliné un magnifique camaïeu de rouge, la jeune Gryffondor réfléchit quelques instants, pesant ses mots, ne tenant à paraître trop virulente et grossière face à un membre du corps enseignant.

« Et bien…je dirai que je ne les apprécie pas du tout…loin de là…enfin, pour moi, les études sont très importantes, essentielles dans la vie…et quand on voit comment ils se comportent, je pense qu'on a de quoi s'inquiéter quand à l'avenir de notre monde avec des idiots pareils. Et puis, je…ils ne m'ont rien fait de particulier, pour le moment du moins…mais je n'y peux rien, je n'ai pour eux qu'une haine viscérale…Peut-être ai-je été influencée par mes camarades de Gryffondor, mais…quand je les regarde, mon seul désir est de leur flanquer une baffe à chacun…Potter en tête »conclut-elle avec un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, ce qui n'échappa à Loyd, celui-ci éclatant d'un rire grandement amusé face à la passion meurtrière qui animait son élève.

…

Cette dernière ne mentionnant pas la pensée qui venait compléter sa phrase : «… et de me noyer dans les yeux divins de ce sale petit con de Potter… »

Elle secoua ma tête, chassant ces pensées « taboues » qu'elle avait ne serait-ce qu'osé laisser prendre forme dans son esprit.

« D'ici que la perversion de Potter me contamine, il n'y avait pas des centaines de kilomètres » ironisa-t-elle amèrement dans sa tête.

Elle fut interrompue de ses réflexions intérieures par le professeur de Défense qui reprenait à côté d'elle, ayant calmé son fou rire : « Et bien et bien…c'est un réel plaisir de constater que je ne suis assurément pas le seul à avoir la main qui me démange en leur présence » sourit-il, pleinement satisfait. « Quoique je dois avouer que ce désir a été, en partie du moins, assouvi la soirée dernière ».

Hermione le dévisagea, ébahie.

« Vous… ?

- Et oui…j'ai enfin pu étaler ma main sur la joue si tentante de Mr l'Insolent. Un réel plaisir…éphémère, hélas, mais j'ose encore espérer que l'occasion se représentera. Mais que cela reste entre nous : je ne suis pas censé répéter ce qui se passe et se dit dans le bureau de notre bien-aimé directeur. »

Hermione promit, ricanant intérieurement. Voilà une information qui pourrait lui servir afin de faire pression auprès du beau brun -hum, pardon, de l'autre abruti aux cheveux noirs. Assurément, celui-ci n'apprécierait que très peu que ce genre d'informations ne s'étende à tout le château, ce qui pourrait causer quelques…préjudices à sa réputation de rebelle insoumis et surtout d'invaincu.

Elle jura de s'en souvenir un de ces jours prochains où Potter et sa bande viendrait faire leurs mariols en cours.

Loyd s'arrêta soudain.

« C'est ici que nos trajets se séparent, Miss Granger. Il se trouve que nos Quatre fauteurs de trouble adorés ont un coup prévu pour ce soir, et je vais de ce pas retrouver le professeur Dumbledore afin de décider ce qu'il advient de faire. Ainsi, passez une bonne soirée ! Ce fut un réel plaisir.

- De même professeur ».

Et elle le regarda s'éloigner, ses longs cheveux blonds flottant derrière lui, telle une torche vacillante dans la pénombre du couloir, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue.

Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'elle se détourna de la Salle de Défense où elle avait quitté le jeune professeur, retournant à pas de velours vers sa salle Commune.

Il était à présent 11 heures et demi…

-Y-O-U---A-R-E-

« Pansy, Drake…calmez-vous bon sang, vous allez nous faire repérer… » chuchota Blaise, affolé par le boucan que faisait ses deux comparses que secouaient un fou rire incontrôlable.

« Zen, Blaisou tout va bien…Je suis peut-être une brelle en potions, mais je peux t'assurer que celle-ci, j'y ai passé toute la semaine. Et si je te dis qu'elle assure invisibilité et insonorisation, c'est que j'en suis sûr et certain…Par conséquent, tu peux laisser ces deux idiots finis prendre leur pied en se bidonnant comme des bœufs… » assura Harry, fronçant les sourcils, malgré l'apparente gaieté de son ton de voix.

« Ooooh, Harry, tu as entendu…ce qu'elle…a dit…mwahaha … c'était… mphphhh … ohlala … qu'est-ce que cette fille peut être lèche botte dans son genre… » pouffa Pansy, se tenant toujours les côtes en s'appuyant sur Draco qui ne parvenait à piper mot tant son fou rire le faisait s'écrouler sur le mur avoisinant.

Harry haussa un sourcil, dédaigneux, tout en sortant de derrière la tapisserie où ils s'étaient camouflés, par simple précaution, de la vue du duo qui était passé là quelques minutes auparavant.

« Bien sûr que j'ai entendu…aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas encore sourd…et je ne vois pas pourquoi vous êtes à ce point morts de rire… » soupira Harry, les bras croisés.

Il ne voudrait jamais l'avouer, mais, au fond de lui, les paroles de la jeune Gryffondor l'avaient vexé…et blessé un peu plus profondément qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Oh, Harry…ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas trouvé cette pauvre petite totalement insignifiante et pathétique ? Elle bavait presque aux pieds de Loydicon, et il lui aurait demandé de lui cirer ses bottes qu'elle l'aurait fait en disant Amen…Plus Gryffondor, tu meurs… » ricana Draco, à peine remis de ses émotions.

« Peut-être, mais ce que je vois, c'est qu'on perd du temps…et vous savez pertinemment que j'ai horreur de traîner dans les couloirs la nuit » grogna Blaise, sortant de la poche de sa robe de sorcier une bombe de peinture indélébile, tandis que l'Insolent faisait de même à ses côtés.

« Rooh, Blaise, sois pas rabat-joie…tu as à côté de toi le plus grand spécialiste de la Maraude Nocturne de tout les temps » lança Pansy, tout en s'acharnant sur la poignée de la Salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, qui, décidément, ne se pliait guère à ses efforts.

« Pansy, par pitié, arrête de me donner ce titre à tout va. C'est peut-être mon rôle dans notre groupe, mais il ne faut pas exagérer. Et puis, par Salazar, lâche cette porte. Ce n'est pas en faisant sauter la poignée que tu vas ouvrir une porte verrouillée magiquement. » répliqua sèchement Harry, en écartant brusquement Pansy de la porte qu'elle ne voulait point abandonner, considérant la fuite comme un échec personnel.

Celle-ci, ainsi mise de côté, s'approcha de Draco, lui soufflant à l'oreille : « Tu crois qu'il serait…vexé ? ».

Draco la dévisagea un instant, avant de braquer son regard vers Harry, qui essayait toute une panoplie de contre-sorts sur la porte récalcitrante. Son regard s'éclaira, et il laissa un fin sourire carnassier se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Puis, se retournant vers Pansy, il approuva d'un signe de tête affirmatif, ricanant en cœur avec la demoiselle, que l'information croustillante excitait au plus hait point.

Draco renchérit : « Je crois que le p'tit Harry nous cache quelque chose… » murmura-t-il faiblement, de sorte que ni Blaise, qui secondait le Survivant, ni ce dernier, ne puisse entendre.

« C'est bien ce que je me disais… » conclut Pansy, en se frottant les mains de délectation. « Je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser ! » gloussa-t-elle, tapant la main que Draco lui tendait, scellant leur promesse secrète de ne pas lâcher le Survivant tant que celui-ci n'aurait pas lâcher le morceau.

« Harry…avec Granger… J'aurais jamais cru » s'ébahit Draco, un léger sourire rêveur illuminant son visage d'ordinaire si sarcastique…

« Le connaissant, il n'a rien réalisé, le pauvre » souffla Pansy, en retenant un autre fou rire qui pointait à l'horizon.

« Mais on va s'arranger pour qu'il réalise, n'est-ce pas Pansy chérie…Grangy n'est peut-être qu'une imbécile de Gryffondor, mais il est hors de question que Harry tombe en dépression à cause d'elle…. »

« Oh, Draco, je te vois bien former une agence matrimoniale » railla la Serpentard, satisfaite de constater que ledit Draco n'appréciait que très peu la plaisanterie.

« Bon, j'avoue…Loyd _est_ très doué pour ses maléfices » maugréa Harry à contre- cœur, interrompant les deux entremetteurs dans leurs projets. « Impossible de faire bouger cette porte d'un seul centimètre. »

« Même notre _pass _ne marche pas ? »

Harry rougit nerveusement, regardant très bravement dans un autre direction. « Je l'ai…_oublié_… dans ma chambre. »

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème…Si les solutions magiques n'ont aucun effet, il n'y a pas des milliers de techniques à employer. Le plus petit d'entre nous passe la fenêtre au-dessus de la porte, et fait le travail. De toute façon, on a déjà bousillé toutes les salles de classes utilisées, il ne reste que celle-là. On ne va pas faire une exception pour Loydicon, non ? » marmonna Draco, les sourcils froncés.

Simultanément, les trois autres levèrent la tête, évaluant silencieusement comment s'y prendre pour atteindre ladite fenêtre, qui culminait bien à trois mètres au dessus.

Finalement, Blaise prit la parole : « Draco n'a qu'à faire la courte- échelle à Harry, ça devrait aller. »

« Attends une seconde…je ne veux pas paraître idiot mais…pourquoi moi ? » gémit Harry, qui ne tenait pas particulièrement à se rompre les os.

« Ça me semble évident Ryry chéri…de nous quatre, tu es le plus petit, le plus léger, et en plus, tout le monde sait que l'amour donne des ailes » pouffa Pansy, donnant un coup de coude fort peu discret à Draco qui se tenait à ses côtés.

Harry la dévisagea longuement, semblant tiraillé entre l'envie d'aller lui demander quelques explications bien nécessaires, ou laisser tomber et l'abandonner à sa folie en priant pour qu'elle ne soit pas contagieuse.

Un raclement de gorge sonore de la part de Blaise le convainquit d'opter pour la seconde possibilité, et c'est bien à regret qu'il soupira, avant de capituler, étant, bien malgré lui, assez fatigué pour espérer un lit dans les plus brefs délais.

Il s'appuya sure la main que Draco lui présentait, se hissant rapidement au niveau de la fenêtre qu'il brisa d'un coup de poing, ignorant froidement la brûlure intense qui lui traversait la main alors qu'un filet de sang ruisselait de la fine plaie qui venait de lui entailler la peau. Il aspira insensiblement le liquide vital, avant d'achever son travail de destruction, se tailladant la main encore et encore.

Enfin, il se laissa tomber de l'autre côté, atterrissant souplement sur les dalles froides de la salle de Défense, s'étirant agilement, avant d'agiter la bombe de peinture indélébile qu'il avait pris soin de conserver précieusement dans une des multiples poches de son pantalon, celui qu'il utilisait lors des coups comme celui-ci.

Il vida son contenu à plusieurs reprises, la bombe étant ensorcelée pour se remplir automatiquement, inondant les murs d'insanités à l'origine douteuse. Une fois satisfait du résultat, il ouvrit brusquement la fenêtre, laissant l'air frais de minuit éparpiller quelques mèches de cheveux sur son visage déformé par la haine, avant de jeter la bombe le plus loin possible.

Ce ne fut qu'alors que le véritable massacre commença : tables, chaises, bureau, tout fut saccagé à coups de pieds et de poings. Le tableau fut arraché, déchiqueté par la violence du jeune garçon…les rideaux ne furent plus que des lambeaux rougeâtres, comme témoignant d'une bataille face à l'enfer…les fenêtres furent fracassées au sol, explosant dans une multitude d'éclats de verre qui entaillèrent par endroits la peau du Survivant insensible…rien ne l'atteignait…

Enfin, le souffle court d'avoir tant donné dans son vandalisme, L'Insolent s'arrêta…s'approcha d'un mur plus ou moins recouvert de vulgarités…et inscrivit, à l'aide de son propre sang : « Avec les respects d'une bande de petits crétins idiots et sans avenir… »

Il quitta alors la pièce, aussi discrètement qu'il était venu…

« Méfait accompli ! » ricana-t-il aux trois autres…

L'action n'avait duré que quelques minutes…Les Quatre s'évanouirent dans la nuit…aussi sombre que le plus profond de leurs cœurs inévitablement corrompus…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La Playlist de You Are**

Pour ce chapitre, je suggère

_« Madness », The Rasmus_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Et valàààààààà…un chapitre un peu bizarre, mais nécessaire pour attaquer le chapitre suivant, avec un peu moins de déprime et de vengeance, et plus d'humour, du moins j'espère.

En espérant que ça vous a plu…reviews pleaaaaase !


	11. Démoniaque

**YOU ARE**

_Chapitre édité suite à la correction de Canellia._

**Auteur : **Silver Hermy Sky

**Disclaimer **: Pas à moi. Stop. Tout à JKR. Stop. Pas d'argent. Stop.

**Le mot de l'auteur : **Et valà le nouveau chapitre, mes chers lecteurs ! Je vous remercie d'ailleurs de vos nombreuses reviews, qui me touchent toutes beaucoup ! J'espère être dans les temps de publication attitude typique de l'auteur qui ne regarde pas les dates pour ne pas être horrifiée de son temps de MaJ.. Bref, je pars demain en Angleterre, et ce pour une semaine, je m'attellerai donc au chapitre 11 après mon voyage (depuis le temps que je veux l'écrire !). Sachez quand même que je ne vais pas chômer, puisque j'embarque avec moi mes chapitres imprimés, afin de repérer les fautes aberrantes parsemées dans les chapitres, et ce afin de reposter chaque chapitre, les fautes en moins ! Ce sera tout ! Merci encore de votre soutien !

**Reviews :** Je m'attelle de ce pas à la réponse aux reviews signées , en espérant toit boucler aujourd'hui. Quant aux reviews anonymes, je vais y répondre sur la Communauté de You Are, que vous trouvez à cette adresse (http/ POUR CEUX QUI ECRIVENT DES REVIEWS ANONYMES, ALLEZ Y, QUE VOS REVIEWS NE RESTENT PAS SANS REPONSE ! Merci d'avance…En tout cas, un gros merci à tous !

Bonne lecture…

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Harry se torture l'esprit suite à l'épisode de Divination où il a pu lire sans vergogne les pensées d'Hermione. De son côté Hermione est désespérée en apprenant par Angel qu'un Bal aura lieu à Halloween. Alors qu'elle essaie de penser à autre chose en se promenant dans les couloirs, elle tombe sur le professeur Loyd avec qui elle échange quelques mots notamment à propos des Quatre. Après qu'ils se soient séparés, les Quatre sortent de leur cachette et massacrent littéralement la salle de classe dudit professeur.

**Chapitre 10 : Démoniaque**

_I will do what I feel like_

_Je ferai ce don't j'ai envie_

_Hey, can't stop me now_

_Hey, on ne peut plus m'arrêter_

_I will do what I feel like_

_Je ferai ce don't j'ai envie_

_Hey, can't stop me now_

_Hey, on ne peut plus m'arrêter_

_I will do what I feel like _

_Je ferai ce don't j'ai envie._

_-"Can't stop me", The Rasmus -_

Jason Loyd marchait…la respiration saccadée…les sourcils froncés…le pas raide…les idées noires…Une nuit perdue à patrouiller dans les couloirs, à épier chaque bruit, chaque murmure…et pas une seule trace des Quatre…Se faire ainsi rouler par des gamins de dix-sept ans avait quelque chose de vraiment rageant !

Et encore, voilà que ses collègues ne cachaient pas le ressentiment qu'ils éprouvaient d'avoir ainsi gâché une nuit de sommeil, et ce pour des prunes…et évidemment, il était le seul responsable. Si encore ils savaient ce que ces petits merdeux avaient prévu de faire…Mais non, pas un indice…rien que des paroles floues comme preuves de leur soi-disant délit…délit qui, à ce jour, restait encore un mystère non élucidé.

C'est donc d'une humeur exécrable que Jason avait débuté cette nouvelle journée…Bâillant à qui mieux, mieux, il grogna, épuisé, le contre-sort qui déverrouillerait la porte de sa salle de classe, adjacente à ses appartements, et ce afin de rejoindre son lit pour une heure de sommeil bien méritée.

La porte s'entrouvrit avec un grincement inquiétant. Un courant d'air froid l'enveloppa de tout son être, et, sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi -ou peut-être, le savait-il mais tentait-il encore de s'illusionner quelque peu- un mauvais pressentiment l'étreignit.

Le froid était glacial, mordant et glissait à ses côtés, tel un spectre insatiable venu le hanter…et en effet, il entendait des murmures étranges danser autour de lui, issus d'une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas, et où dominaient sifflements mauvais et crachotements infects. Il fronça les sourcils, intrigués et révulsés à la fois par ce langage étrange qui l'étourdissait peu à peu…

Excédé, il claqua brusquement la porte de la salle, qui s'ouvrit à la volée… Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres jusqu'alors closes, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

Et il resta là, pétrifié, contemplant, figé d'horreur et d'effarement, s'agrippant à la poignée de la porte pour ne pas vaciller de désillusion.

Au bout de quelques minutes passées ainsi, dans une immobilité parfaite, ses pupilles balayant à intervalles réguliers le massacre omniprésent, il pénétra enfin dans la pièce, embrassant d'une plus ample vision l'étendue du massacre. Hélas, le mot était faible.

Pas un pan de mur n'avait été épargné et laissé à nu d'insanités grossières et immondes, témoignant d'une inquiétante cruauté et noirceur d'âme. Pas une chaise n'était restée debout suite à leur passage. Une multitude de fragments de verre inondait le sol, laissant les fenêtres béantes, passages aisés pour le vent glacé de ce mois d'octobre. Il resserra sa cape autour de ses épaules, et frissonna malgré lui : non pas de froid -voilà une éternité qu'il en était immunisé - mais de désespoir. Oui, désespoir, latent, brûlant, glacé, tempêtant, vicieux, tumultueux, et surtout cruel. Désespoir d'affronter la réalité, désespoir de devoir faire face, désespoir de ne pouvoir abandonner, désespoir de ne pas savoir comment les compromettre…désespoir d'ignorer comment les sauver…désespoir d'_Eux_.

Un éclat rougeâtre attira son attention, et il s'approcha prudemment, évitant les débris vacillants de vestiges de tables.

Sur le mur, à la lumière de l'aube naissante, brillait une phrase, unique et flamboyante. Il l'effleura du bout des doigts, laissant le liquide encore humique s'imprégner dans chacun de ses pores. Il ferma les yeux. La phrase dansait toujours dans son esprit, brûlante et décisive. Un frémissement de dégoût lui traversa le corps, et un violent haut-le-cœur l'ébranla de part en part.

Du sang…ils avaient utilisé…du…sang…sachant pertinemment que cela les compromettrait…l'ignorant superbement…poussant le vice à signer ouvertement leurs méfaits…clamant leur corruption…hurlant leur haine…leur lançant à la figure leur désir vicieux et étouffant de se démarquer…de montrer qu'ils étaient une incarnation...

L'Incarnation de la Destruction…

Jason sentit ses jambes vaciller. Il s'effondra le long du mur, laissant ses doigts s'accolés au sang poisseux qui ruisselait encore le long du mur, promesse d'une Haine Éternelle. Une larme s'échappa d'entre ses paupières closes…puis deux…puis trois…et ainsi de suite…jusqu'à ce que viennent l'heure de quitter la pièce…

Il pleura sans interruption…ne retenant pas ses sanglots de désespoir, ses gémissements de lassitude, ses cris de découragement…il pleura…tout simplement…de tout son être…de toute son âme…de tout son cœur…

Parce qu'il était humain…

… et qu'Eux ne pouvaient l'être.

-Y-O-U---A-R-E-

« Si l'on considère que nous nous entraînons depuis deux semaines maintenant, que nous avons des batteurs fantastiques qui vont décimer tous les joueurs de l'équipe adverse, et que nous sommes motivés et remontés à bloc, alors, je conclus que nous avons pas mal de chances de battre ces abrutis de Serpents à la fin du mois. » s'exclama Ron, brandissant vaillamment le poing, semblant considérer la victoire déjà acquise.

« Ron, tu es gavant. Combien de fois faudra-t-il te répéter que nous sommes peut-être une excellente équipe, mais que nous resterons à jamais second au championnat. Je te rappelle que c'est notre classement depuis 14 années maintenant… » soupira Shad, ne décrochant pas les yeux d'un devoir de Métamorphose qu'il devait rendre le matin même, et que, comme à son habitude, il finissait à la dernière minute.

« Il a raison, Ron. Notre équipe est solidaire. Nous avons trois poursuiveurs géniaux, deux batteurs fantastiques, tu es un capitaine et gardien formidable…quoiqu'un peu saoulant…

- Merci Angel…je ne prendrai que la partie compliment…toi aussi, tu es une attrapeuse qui déchire tout…nous pouvons encore décrocher la victoire ! D'autant plus que nous jouons le premier match de l'année et que, par conséquent, les Serpys sont encore rouillés.

- Ron…Ancre-toi ça dans le crâne. Je me débrouille peut-être en tant qu'attrapeuse mais, même si ça me coûte énormément de l'admette, Potter est de loin le meilleur lorsqu'il a un balai entre les jambes.

- Oh, ça, ce n'est pas dit Angie chérie. Je te rappelle qu'aux dernières nouvelles…il est encore pur et totalement puceau, ricana Shad, un sourire lubrique sur les lèvres.

- Rooh…tout de suite les idées mal placées. Tu n'es qu'un pervers aux idées vicieuses, dépravées et libidineuses. Je me demande parfois ce que je fiche avec toi.

-Moui…je me le demande aussi… ».

Cette boutade fut interrompue par une tape amicale qu'envoya la préfète- en- chef à son petit ami en titre, ce dernier lui répondant d'un pied de nez amusé.

« Bon, et si on met à part Potter… » recommença Ron, à l'exaspération générale. « L'est peut-être doué _dans les airs - _il vira à l'écarlate en passant aux dernières paroles de Shad- mais si on se débrouille pour l'éliminer en début de match, ça devrait être les doigts dans le nez, non ?

- C'est ça…et Malfoy va nous laisser gagner sous prétexte que sans leur attrapeur, ils sont dans la merde. Ils sont peut-être moins doués que Potty au Quidditch, mais ce sont loin d'être des idiots. Alors arrête avec ton optimisme agaçant, et, pour l'amour du Ciel, résigne toi. Nous allons perdre ce match…mais nous nous battrons jusqu'au bout ! Sur ce, j'ai faim… »

Et le batteur mit un point final à son devoir, qu'il jeta sans ménagement dans le fouillis indescriptible de son sac, avant de traîner le rouquin braillard à sa suite pour un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom.

Soupirant, le reste de la joyeuse troupe s'ébranla à son tour…

-Y-O-U---A-R-E-

« Vous dites que votre Salle a été massacrée, Jason…et vous êtes sûrs que…

- Oui…» coupa sèchement le jeune professeur, ses mains se crispant sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

« Les preuves sont elles flagrantes ?

- Le désastre est signé de leur propre sang…

- Leur propre sang…N'ont-ils donc plus aucun respect ? Du sang …

- Que comptez-vous faire ? coupa abruptement le jeune professeur, ne tenant pas à laisser le Directeur partir dans ses pensées complexes dont il ne sortirait pas de sitôt.

- Que proposez-vous ? sourit malicieusement Dumbledore.

- Ce n'est guère plus de mon ressort…du moins, me semble-t-il…

- Réfléchissons bien…selon vous, pourquoi font-ils tout ceci ?

- Pardon ? s'étouffa Loyd, abasourdi face au sérieux de son Directeur qui ne trouvait rien de plus intéressant que de se lancer dans une analyse psychologique à 7 heures trente du matin.

- Oui…vous avez étudié les bases de la psychologie lors de vos études, non ? Je ne demande que votre avis sur le sujet…

- Et bien…hem…-il marqua une pause le temps de réfléchir, comme en témoignait une ride barrant son front-…un besoin évident de se faire reconnaître, sans doute…une inconscience et une témérité démesurée…et…

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire de continuer, Jason… Vous avez dit l'essentiel…Reprenons…_Un besoin évident de se faire reconnaître… _Ils veulent qu'on les remarque, et continue ainsi à tout mettre en œuvre pour que l'attention soit entièrement concentrée sur eux. Ainsi, que devons-nous faire ? questionna la vieux Directeur, inclinant légèrement la tête…

- Les dorloter comme les gosses immatures qu'ils sont ? » laissa échapper Loyd malgré lui.

A ces mots, Dumbledore pouffa, tandis que une étincelle d'amusement s'allumait brièvement dans ses yeux azurés, vite éteinte hélas, par la gravité de la situation.

« La solution est sous nos yeux pourtant… »

Jason haussa un sourcil suspicieux, doutant davantage encore, au fil que le temps s'échappait, de la lucidité de son supérieur.

« Ignorez- les…et attendez qu'ils tombent dans le piège d'eux - même… ».

Sur ces bonnes paroles, le Directeur se leva, renversant le thé qui subsistait au fond de sa tasse dans un petit bonsaï qu'il avait installé dans un coin de son Bureau, laissant le jeune professeur totalement pantois.

Puis il quitta la pièce, invitant Jason à sa suite.

« Et dire que j'avais cru qu'il me donnerait quelques indications… » soupira ledit professeur.

Mais après tout, le directeur était réputé pour être de bon conseil…

Seul le temps lui apporterait confirmation…

-Y-O-U---A-R-E-

« Draco, je t'en supplie…Ferme ta chemise, par Salazar.

- Elle est parfaitement bien comme elle est, ma chemise…protesta l'héritier Malfoy, étouffant un bâillement derrière la paume de sa main.

- Pour toi, peut-être, mais ça frise l'indécence de te voir te promener aussi peu convenablement vêtu dès le matin, surtout au beau milieu de demoiselles qui ne regardent que toi… C'est pourquoi… ».

Pansy se leva alors d'un des moelleux fauteuils de la Salle Commune de Serpentard, bousculant Blaise qui dormait debout à ses côtés, pour reboutonner elle-même les provocants boutons de la chemise ainsi déplacée.

Draco soupira, avant d'achever le travail de ses propres mains sous le regard courroucé de se consœur Serpentard, qui, enfin satisfaite, rejoignit à nouveau le canapé où elle s'installa le plus confortablement possible -ce qui, en soit, ne signifiait pas grand-chose ici, vu que les trois quarts dudit canapé étaient occupés d'une part d'un Blaise ronflant à qui mieux mieux, et, de l'autre, d'un Harry encore en pyjama qui bataillait fermement, un peigne à la main, avec ses mèches récalcitrantes.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le peigne incapable volait à travers la Salle Commune en un magnifique vol plané, se retrouvant sans vraiment réaliser -dans la mesure où un peigne pouvait réaliser- au milieu d'un feu flambant, léchant les parois de l'âtre tout en émanant une agréable chaleur dans la salle que le froid d'automne refroidissait considérablement.

« Harry, tu n'as aucune patience… » ricana Pansy, adressant un sourire narquois à l'intéressé qui grommela vaguement « Y peux rien si c'était pas de la bonne qualité… », avant de repartir plus profondément dans le demi-sommeil qui l'étreignait depuis un réveil déjà difficile.

« C'est pas croyable…aucune résistance ! » se lamenta Pansy, avant d'étouffer elle-même un bâillement, sous le regard entendu de Draco, aussi frais qu'un matin de printemps, et ce comme à son habitude.

Celui-ci se replongea dans la lecture attentive d'une des multiples invitations qui avait, la nuit durant, envahi les salles communes, afin d'informer le plus rapidement possible l'ensemble des élèves de la très prochaine fête qui animerait les lieux.

« Alors, Mr le Tombeur, comment allez-vous sélectionner laquelle de vos nombreuses prétendantes aura l'honneur de vous accompagner à cette fête… » ironisa Pansy, un air un brin curieux accentuant l'air mutin de son visage éternellement animé.

« T'es pas au courant, Pansy chérie ? » intervint, d'une voix rendue lointaine par le sommeil, Harry, entrouvrant à peine les yeux, comme si ce simple geste lui coûtait bien trop d'énergie pour une heure pourtant déjà avancée. « Drake prend toujours la liste - immense, cela va sans dire- de ses conquêtes passées, avant de laisser la hasard décider qui assumera la très contraignante tâche de l'accompagner à cette ridicule soirée. »

« D'une galanterie éclatante, mon chère Draky. Tout à ton image… » conclut Pansy, avant de se tourner vers le préfet en chef qui, déjà, repartait au Pays des Rêves.

« Heep, Tête en Pétard, ne te rendors pas, on décolle pour le petit-déj dans cinq minutes ! »

Seul un grognement inexpressif lui répondit.

« Alors, Rychou, avec qui vas-tu au Bal ? » questionna la jeune fille, ne démordant pas dans ses tentatives d'empêcher le brun de ses rendormir.

« Laë…tit…zia … » bougonna Harry, se décidant à s'étirer avec application, non sans râler conséquemment, preuve que le sommeil n'attaquait nullement son mauvais caractère usuel.

« Ah, tu lui as demandé ? »

« M…oui…hier…soir »

« Quand ? Tu étais en retenue, et ensuite on a fait notre tournée des couloirs ! » s'étonna Blaise, qui émergeait lentement, mais sûrement; contrairement à certains; de son sommeil.

« Après qu'on soit rentrés » répondit un peu trop évasivement pour être naturel le Survivant, avant de concentrer son attention sur la table basse qu'il avait mis sans dessus dessous une demi-heure auparavant en cherchant désespérément son devoir de métamorphose avant que Blaise ne lui rappelle dans son immense mansuétude qu'il avait négligé de le faire.

A ces mots, Pansy soupira, accompagnée très symphoniquement de Zabini, tandis que Draco s'absorbait plus profondément dans la lecture du programme des festivités, ses jointures blanchissant alors qu'il froissait sans en prendre pleinement conscience ledit papier.

Harry le dévisagea longuement, l'air songeur et surpris à la fois, ce qui lui conférait un air juvénile rarement observable chez lui.

Quant à l'héritier Malfoy, il lui jeta farouchement un regard froid, ses pupilles d'un gris ombrageux le fixant avec hauteur et dédain.

Harry se contenta de hausser un sourcil interrogatif, auquel Draco ne répondit pas, détournant brusquement le regard, les mâchoires serrées, et une pâle lueur de déception dans les yeux.

L'Insolent finit par abandonner, secouant vaguement la tête ce qui accentua le désordre discontinu de sa tignasse rebelle, achevant ainsi de renfrogner le blond à ses côtés.

La sonnerie marquant l'heure du déjeuner les sortit tous de leur torpeur provoquée par cette ambiance polaire, et c'est en maugréant quelque peu qu'ils s'extirpèrent peu à peu du confort des canapés, alors que Harry se hâtait en pestant de se vêtir un peu plus décemment pour une nouvelle journée de cours qui s'annonçait plutôt réjouissante.

Le brouhaha couvrit, bien heureusement, la flopée d'insultes et grossièretés malvenues qui s'échappèrent malencontreusement d'entre ses lèvres lorsqu'il réalisa son retard démesuré…

La perpétuelle routine suivait son cours…

Un cours qui coulait dangereusement vers de périlleux remous…dont tous n'allaient pas sortir indemnes…

-Y-O-U---A-R-E-

« Miss Granger, votre travail est, comme d'habitude, d'un qualité remarquable. La finesse de vos arguments, la qualité de votre expression, et la justesse de vos remarques vous offrent ainsi un Optimal largement mérité. Félicitations » congratula Loyd, qui, depuis quelques minutes, avait débuté la distribution des copies, non sans avoir eu du mal à prendre ses aises dans la nouvelle salle qui lui avait été attribuée suite aux malencontreux incidents de la nuit passée.

Hermione vira au cramoisi, avant de se plonger, bafouillante, derrière sa copie qu'elle utilisait ainsi comme un bouclier de premier secours contre les regards admiratifs, appréciateurs voire jaloux de ses camarades de classe.

« Ça me donne envie de vomir » grimaça Harry, mimant un haut-le-corps, coupant momentanément la longue correspondance qu'il avait engagé avec Pansy et Blaise- placés par les soins bienveillants de leur professeur préféré à l'autre bout de la classe- par le biais de parchemins interposés rudement utiles dans de telles situations, se penchant à l'oreille de Draco qui approuva silencieusement, s'étant déridé suite à sa petite saute d'humeur matinale.

Ce dernier bâilla longuement, enroulant l'un de ses mèches blondes autour de son index, alors qu'il suivait du coin de l'œil un Loyd déambulant d'un bout à l'autre de la classe, manifestant clairement le peu d'intérêt qu'il avait pour ses résultats.

Une copie échoua sèchement devant ses yeux, sans qu'il prenne la peine ni ne juge nécessaire de les lever. Lorsqu'il sentit que le jeune professeur s'était éloigné, il ouvrit le parchemin, soupira à peine en découvrant un P qu'il savait amplement mérité, avant de repartir dans des pensées absurdes diamétralement opposées au sujet du devoir qu'il avait déjà relégué à un plan bien négligeable de ses intérêts.

A côté de lui, il pressentit plutôt qu'entendit clairement l'énième juron qu'émettait l'Insolent en à peine une heure, la première averse s'étant déversée lorsqu'ils avaient dû se faire à l'horrible manque de réaction des professeurs face à leur massacre de la nuit dernière.

Il dévisagea son frère de cœur qui fixait son rouleau de parchemin avec l'air d'un agonisant sur son lit de mort. Quelques secondes plus tard, la raison de cette soudaine stupeur s'avéra révélée en un T resplendissant, savamment enluminé, et encadré d'un commentaire quasiment aussi long que la dissertation elle-même.

Draco déglutit discrètement, tout en se préparant au pire : Harry avait toujours fait attention à ses résultats en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, qu'il considérait sans doute comme l'une des rares matières dignes d'attention selon lui, et une telle humiliation porterait un coup inéluctable à son ego quelque peu…hem… disproportionné.

Et, en effet, à mesure qu'il lisait les appréciations bariolant sa copie de toute part, le Survivant pâlissait à vue d'œil, tandis qu'une expression d'horreur grandissante se peignait sur son visage crispé de colère retenue.

Sa lecture finie, l'Insolent releva les yeux, croisant le regard azuré et miroitant de provocation de l'enseignant victorieux…. « Comme s'il voulait qu'Harry réagisse violemment à ses bravades implicites… » murmura Draco dans un souffle.

A ses côtés, un violent fracas résonna dans le soudain silence de la salle.

L'Insolent avait renversé, sans l'ombre d'un remords, pupitre et table, avant de s'emparer vivement de son sac où il jeta pêle-mêle plume, encrier et parchemin, non sans déchirer la copie qu'il jeta aux pieds d'un Loyd plus souriant que jamais.

Il jeta alors la besace sur son épaule, avant de quitter la pièce, sa cape tourbillonnant en une tempête noirâtre à sa suite.

La porte claqua alors qu'il la fermait sans aucune douceur.

La classe restait abasourdie.

L'action n'avait duré que quelques secondes.

-Y-O-U---A-R-E-

Hermione marchait, encore une fois -l'habitude commençait à s'installer à présent -dans les couloirs déserts.

Une nouvelle journée s'était écoulée, riche en rebondissements, comme à l'accoutumée depuis qu'elle était entrée dans ce collège de cinglés.

Et Potter avait encore fait des siennes, ce matin, dès la première heure. Quitter la salle…Jamais, à sa place, elle n'aurait osé…Mais, après tout, il était l'Insolent…cela faisait partie du « Mythe » du Rebelle d'oser ce que les autres pensaient tout bas.

Et Loyd qui n'avait pas bronché, se contentant d'interroger Parkinson sur la leçon de la veille, interrogation qui s'était soldée par un superbe P, la demoiselle étant vite rejoindre par Malfoy, qui encaissa sans ciller un T, pour n'avoir pas ouvert la bouche, et par Zabini, qui arracha désespérément un A afin de sauver l'honneur.

Jamais encore Loyd n'avait interrogé ainsi trois membres des Quatre à la suite. D'habitude, un Gryffondor plus ou moins sérieux, et un Serpentard revêche suffisaient. A croire que Loyd avait des pulsions revanchardes. Peut-être les Quatre étaient-ils liés aux changements de classe qui avaient été effectués le matin- même, mais pas un mot du Directeur ou d'un quelconque enseignant n'avait pu éclairer les suppositions évasives de la jeune fille.

Hermione s'arrêta brusquement, surprise de distinguer, à l'autre bout du couloir, une silhouette se découpant fragilement dans la lumière orangée illuminant le couloir.

Elle s'avança prudemment, pas à pas, se rapprochant ainsi de celui, ou celle, qui interrompait l'habituelle balade solitaire à laquelle elle s'était accoutumée au fil des jours.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle marchait, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. Non…cette dégaine souple, négligemment appuyée contre le rebord décrépi d'une fenêtre d'un autre âge…ces mèches irrégulières flottant au rythme d'une légère brise…

Hermione déglutit…bien malgré elle…Pourquoi tombait-elle toujours sur l'Insolent quand ses pensées étaient dirigées vers lui… ?

Alerté par les bruits de pas derrière lui, Harry se retourna. Son regard, impassible, croisa alors celui, mal à l'aise de la jeune fille, et un fin rictus mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Hermione ne pipa mot, se contentant de fixer le Survivant droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier, d'un geste négligeant, finit d'aspirer une dernière bouffée de la cigarette qu'il tenait à la main, avant de la jeter nonchalamment par la fenêtre.

Ils se dévisagèrent ainsi quelques minutes, chacun craignant de bouger de peur de rompre l'illusion du moment. Enfin, le Survivant s'éclaircit la gorge, avançant d'un pas ou deux vers la jeune fille, qui recula instinctivement. Le sourire malsain du Survivant s'accrut davantage.

Hermione sentit le souffle lui manquer, alors qu'elle rencontrait derrière elle la traîtresse paroi glacée du mur opposé.

Et l'Insolent qui avançait toujours…

« Aurais-tu peur, Grangy- Hermione frémit au surnom- ? Je croyais que la seule qualité des Gryffondors était le courage. Apparemment, il y a une légère défaillance à ce niveau… » ricana-t- il, réduisant encore davantage l'espace entre eux deux.

« Je croyais que la finesse était la seule qualité des Serpentards. Pour toi, ce n'est plus de la défaillance, Potty-la jeune fille s'étonna elle-même de son audace- c'est un néant total. »

Le Serpentard n'apprécia pas la plaisanterie, et, sans coup férir, la plaqua brusquement contre le mur, profitant de la surprise de la jeune fille, et de sa supériorité masculine.

« Ne joue pas à la maligne avec moi, Grangy… Ou tu vas vite le regretter, comme tes copains de bac à sable de chez les Gryffis. Ne te…méprends…surtout…pas ».

Les derniers mots furent sifflés avec rage, et Hermione sourit intérieurement, satisfaite de constater que, malgré sa terreur contenue, elle arrivait tout de même à faire sortir le Rebelle de ses gonds.

Celui-ci dut réaliser qu'elle se moquait de lui, et il resserra violemment sa prise, faisant échapper un cri de douleur à la jeune fille.

Ses lèvres sourirent encore davantage, et Hermione prit conscience, un peu tardivement, certes, que la perversité de son ennemi n'avait aucune limite.

Et dire qu'elle se retrouvait coincée entre le mur et Potter, à la merci de sa cruauté débridée.

Elle tenta bien de feinter, pour s'évader par la gauche, mais le Survivant était loin d'être un novice en la manière, et tout ce qu'il eut à faire, fut de faire fi du dernier espace entre eux, plaquant totalement leurs deux corps, tout en tordant brusquement l'un des poignets de la jeune fille.

Hermione ne put retenir un second cri, alors qu'un craquement sonore résonnait en retour à la violence démesurée du Serpentard. Elle captura farouchement le regard du jeune garçon, tentant d'ignorer la sensation qu'elle se désespérait d'apprécier du corps svelte contre le sien, alors que le propriétaire dudit corps se régalait de tordre à nouveau le poignet qu'il savait cassé.

« Perdu… Grangy… » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. Hermione frémit, redoutant, à mesure que la situation lui échappait, d'entendre la voix tranchante du brun.

A nouveau, il tordit son poignet, ne cachant même plus cette vicieuse jouissance qui l'animait alors que la jeune fille se crispait de douleur.

Ce fut la fois de trop.

Dans un dernier élan, Hermione projeta, d'aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, son genou dans l'estomac du Survivant.

Pris de court, ce dernier chancela, et Hermione en profita pour se libérer complètement, à l'aide d'un coup de pied qu'elle devina… bien placé si l'on en jugeait le cri étranglé que gémit sourdement l'Insolent.

Elle s'enfuit de toute la force que ses jambes encore tremblantes lui offraient, laissant sur place un Survivant appuyé contre le mur, les mâchoires crispées de souffrance et d'affliction.

Pourtant, malgré le ridicule de sa situation, il trouva le moyen de sourire, de son rictus le plus immonde et infect, qu'il ne réservait qu'aux grandes occasions.

Et il murmura dans le silence religieux du couloir : « Tu veux jouer Grangy…on va jouer… ».

Quelques secondes plus tard, un rire démoniaque se répercutait tout le long du corridor…atteignant la jeune fille essoufflée, qui, quelques mètres plus loin, sentit son cœur se serrer d'appréhension…

Elle avait joué avec le feu…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La Playlist de You Are**

Pour ce chapitre, je suggère

_« In the Shadow », The Rasmus_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

That's all, folks ! J'espère que avez apprécié (ou du moins, plus que moi, qui suis loin d'être satisfaite…). Reviews, please l'auteur se met à genoux !

**D'ailleurs, j'aurais un petit sondage à vous proposer, auquel j'aimerais bien que vous répondiez, même si je ne vous oblige pas le moins du monde (mais ça me ferait plaisir…chibi eyes). En fait, il y a deux questions.**

 Parmi les personnages inventés (autrement dit, ce que l'on ne trouve pas dans le vrai HP, mais seulement dans You Are…), quel est votre préféré ? (masculin puis féminin).

 Comment voyez-vous la fin de You Were (la suite de You Are) ou, en gros, comment voyez-vous l'épilogue ? (Babox, ne réponds pas, je t'en supplie, vu que tu CONNAIS la fin ).

Merci d'avance ! Bises à tous, et passez de bonnes vacances, si comme moi, vous êtes en zone A, des bonnes suites de vacances si vous êtes en zone B, ou bonnes reprises de cours si vous êtes en zone C (non, Ira, je ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie ). Bye !


	12. Un Prince aux Emeraudes

**YOU ARE**

_Chapitre édité suite à la correction de Canellia._

**Auteur : **Silver Hermy Sky

**Disclaimer **: Pas à moi. Stop. Tout à JKR. Stop. Pas d'argent. Stop.

**Le mot de l'auteur : **J'ai honteuuuuh. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi en retard de ma vie. Mais bon, mieux vaut tard de jamais, n'est-ce pas… Naaan, ne me regardez pas avec cet air ! sur le point de pleurer. En fait, c'est dû à un énooorme passage à vide. J'ai même envisagé un temps d'abandonner You Are. Mais ça va mieux, et j'espère que ça va bien rouler pendant un petit moment. Bref… Je rends l'antenne.

**Reviews : **Au niveau des reviews signées, aucun problème. Pour les anonymes, toujourd pareil, direction : http / www. livejournal. com/ community/ youaredomain, sans les espaces !

Sur ce, bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas la note de fin de chapitre. Merci encore à vous !

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Jason découvre les dégâts causés par les Quatre dans sa salle, et en fait référence au Directeur. Dans la salle commune de Serpentard, ces derniers commentent leurs cavaliers et cavalières pour le Bal, très peu motivés.

Lors du cours de Loyd en fin de matinée, celui-ci rend les copies du dernier devoir. Sa note met Harry hors de lui, et il quitte le cours furieux. Plus tard dans la journée, Hermione tombe sur lui, fumant dans un couloir. Ils s'affrontent et Harry lui brise le poignet, avant que la jeune fille ne le repousse et s'enfuie, provoquant la colère du Serpentard.

**Chapitre 11 : Un Prince aux Emeraudes**

_I'm a nightmare a disaster_

_Je suis un cauchemar, un désastre_

_That's what they'd always said_

_C'est ce qu'ils ont toujours dit_

_I'm a lost cause not a hero_

_Je suis une cause perdue pas un héros_

_But I'll make it on my own_

_Mais je le ferai par mes propres moyens_

_I gonna prove them wrong_

_Je vais leur prouver qu'ils ont tort _

_Me against the world…_

_Moi contre le monde._

_- Simple Plan,"Me against the world"-_

« Draco, s'il te plaît, rends moi ça…On ne s'en sortira jamais si tu t'amuses à faire l'imbécile avec nos costumes… »

« Calme Blaisy…Le Bal ne commence que dans deux heures ! Tu as encore tout ton temps pour te pomponner » ricana allègrement l'interpeller, avant de rendre néanmoins un pectoral de grande valeur à un Blaise Zabini affolé, courant d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce en traînant derrière lui un amas de tissus informe, amas s'agrandissant davantage encore alors qu'il rassemblait les différentes parties constituant sa tenue de Bal.

Une fois qu'il eût –semblait-il- pu reconstituer un semblant d'accoutrement correct, il se rua sur la porte de la salle de bains, adjacente au dortoir que les garçons s'acharnaient à mettre sens dessus dessous depuis une heure de préparation à présent.

« Amaury, grouille-toi, bon sang ! On va être en retard ! »

Draco soupira, regardant sa montre. « En retard, mon œil » grimaça-t-il. Il avait beau être le plus sensible à son apparence dans la pièce, il ne voyait pas du tout l'intérêt de prévoir trois heures pour se préparer alors que la Bal prévu dans deux heures n'était qu'une misérable petite fête typiquement dumbledorienne où seuls les trois autres maisons pouvaient trouver un quelconque intérêt.

Autrement dit, rien de bien passionnant pour les nobles Serpentard qu'ils étaient…

« Un Bal… » Maugréa-t-il pour lui-même. « Masqué et déguisé en plus… ». Il se vautra davantage sur le matelas de son lit, songeant avec, de plus en plus d'insistance à s'enfouir sous les couvertures, pour n'en ressortir que le lendemain matin, lorsque cette -insurmontable- corvée serait une fois pour toutes terminée.

En effet, dans sa loufoquerie légendaire, le Directeur avait décidé de ne pas faire les choses…à moitié. Non seulement, il s'agissait d'un Bal où tout le monde était instamment prié de se rendre, sauf motif particulier, et surtout valable, mais en plus, chacun se devait de se parer de ses plus beaux atours, sur le thème…des Costumes à travers le Temps et les Peuples, pour les plus classiques d'entre eux…et des créatures magiques pour les plus excentriques.

Après une courte concertation deux nuits auparavant, où chacun des Serpentard de Septième Année avait plus ou moins participé, ils s'étaient finalement mis d'accord sur les costumes de chacun, afin qu'il y ait une certaine originalité, ou, du moins, un minimum de classe, dans leur allure, histoire de ne pas paraître trop débrayés face à leurs ennemis Gryffondor.

Ainsi, au niveau des demoiselle, Pansy, dans son goût plus que prononcé pour l'extravagance, avec opté pour une panoplie complète de hippie –Draco n'osa même pas imaginer ce que pourrait être le résultat. Millicent, ne parvenant à se décider, avait été aimablement affublée d'une tenue de troll des Montagnes -qu'elle avait accepté sans broncher. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas réalisé… Laëtitzia, quant à elle, s'était offerte un costume de fête tout droit sorti du peuple Vélane, ce qui ne manquerait sans doute pas de plaire au messieurs présents, cette tenue étant quelque peu…dénudée –Draco grimaça, se doutant que la jeune femme n'avait pas fait ce choix pour rien.

Du côté des danseurs masculins, le choix s'était avéré bien plus ardu, puisqu'il était bien connu que la gent masculine, d'autant plus si elle n'était pas motivée, ne mettait jamais beaucoup de cœur à se chercher de quoi se mettre sur le dos pour une soirée qui les faisait rire sous cape par avance.

Bref, Crabbe et Goyle ne semblaient pas avoir trouvé ridicule de se retrouver armés de deux déguisements identiques d'Hommes des Cavernes, qui, ma foi, leur seyaient à merveille –notez l'ironie du propos. Amaury Delafaire avait opté pour un costume de Détraqueur, au plus grand bonheur du Survivant, celui-ci ayant caché sa joie intense derrière un rictus grimaçant. Quant à Blaise, Pansy avait vaillamment combattu pour avoir le « plaisir » de l'admirer en tenue de pharaon, Draco héritant, à son plus grand malheur, de tout un attirail de cow-boy –l'idée avait valu à Harry un fou rire incontrôlable d'une bonne dizaine de minutes.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil furieux à sa malle où il avait jeté ledit costume sitôt acheté, comme si le meuble pouvait être responsable de son infortune. Il considérait ce choix comme un affront personnel de la part de ses soi-disant compatriotes, qui n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à lui refiler cette…cette…ignominie ! Même Harry s'en était mieux sorti, avec son costume de Prince. L'Insolent avait crié à l'insulte, considérant pour sa part qu'il n'avait rien de nobles, et que, de toute façon, il ne porterait jamais ces guenilles immondes dignes de Ronald Weasley.

Le jeune Malefoy rit tout bas, revoyant encore le Survivant gesticuler presque grotesquement en tentant de modifier le choix de ces « sales traîtres de Serpentard à la solidarité démoralisante ». Hélas. Les règles de leur « sélection » étaient strictes, et tous s'étaient vus contraints d'accepter son sort, satisfaits ou pas.

La porte de la Salle de Bain, en claquant brusquement, le sortit de sa réflexion en sursautant, et il sortit prudemment la tête de sous les couvertures, regardant avec appréhension autour de lui le résultat des efforts des autres garçons pour arranger leur tenue.

Amaury n'était pas mal du tout en Détraqueur…Saisissant de réalité ! Harry serait ravi. Blaise ressortait précipitamment de la salle de bain, uniquement vêtu d'un superbe caleçon kaki qui lui allait…à merveille. Si l'on en croyait ses dires, quelqu'un lui avait « volé » -ô crime- la ceinture de son pagne, accessoire indispensable à la tenue du vêtement.

« Déjà que ce n'était pas franchement habillé » songea Draco avec amusement, tout en regardant Crabbe et Goyle chercher désespérément –ou peut-être stupidement- la meilleure façon d'enfiler le costume qui leur avait été assigné.

« Rien de nouveau sous la lune » soupira le blond, se décidant à émerger des draps lorsque Zabini vint le houspiller à coups de ceinture qu'il avait finalement retrouvée sous son lit, au milieu d'une réserve de bombes à peinture qu'ils avaient utilisé récemment pour leur massacre de salles de classe.

Blaise, voyant que le blond sortait enfin de son lit, partit donc se renfermer dans la pièce adjacente, tandis que Draco s'étirait flegmatiquement, guère décidé à se mettre à se préparer pour ce maudit Bal qui l'agaçait déjà à un point inimaginable.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait rassemblé les diverses parties constituant son costume, et sortait précipitamment de la pièce beaucoup trop bruyante et animée pour son humeur maussade. Il monta lestement les marches menant à la Salle Commune, engueula pour la forme une bande de cinquièmes années gloussant à son passage, avant de se frayer un chemin au milieu du capharnaüm sans nom qu'était la pièce principale des Serpents et qui, portant bien son nom, se devait d'être « commune »…et rassemblait donc l'ensemble des apprentis sorciers de tous âges appartenant à la maison verte et argent. Ajoutait à cela l'excitation d'un Bal –tous n'étaient pas aussi asociaux que Draco à l'occasion des fêtes-, et vous vous retrouvez ainsi avec un brouhaha tonnant qui vous refilait la migraine en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour dire « Fermez-là ! ».

Une fois enfin libéré de ce vacarme assommant –autrement dit, une fois sorti de la Salle –hélas- Commune-, Draco appuya son front contre la pierre froide des murs du sous-sol, tentant de faire disparaître peu à peu cette sensation d'avoir un marteau-piqueur à pleine puissance lâché dans sa boîte crânienne.

Une fois ses esprits relativement retrouvés, il serra davantage contre lui le paquet honnis contenant ses futurs vêtements pour les prochaines heures de calvaire à venir, avant de s'aventurer dans le grand Hall où débouchait directement le labyrinthe tortueux des sous-sols du château. Il gravit quatre à quatre les marches menant au quatrième étage, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque son souffle venait à manquer, ou pour jeter un coup d'œil suspicieux à la « charmante » décoration qui envahissait peu à peu les lieux.

Quelques marches, un esprit frappeur, et une tapisserie piégée évitée plus tard, il arriva enfin dans le couloir obscur où se trouvaient les chambres des deux préfets en chef. Autrefois –enfin, trois ans plus tôt- chaque préfet avait droit à une chambre particulière dans ce couloir, mais, aussi étrange que cela paraître, l'année où Harry avait été promus préfet –à la surprise générale d'ailleurs- avait marqué la fin de ce privilège, et seuls les préfets en chef avaient à présent droit au luxe d'une chambre privée.

Draco avança de quelques pas, prudemment, soucieux de ne pas tomber sur Shad Iluwan entrant ou sortant de la chambre de sa petite amie, et qui le surprendrait alors avec sa panoplie de cow-boy à la main.

« La honte, la honte, la honte » gémissait-il à intervalles réguliers, s'arrêtant dès qu'un bruit suspect autre que ses pas résonnaient dans le couloir vide.

Il atteignit enfin la porte de chêne qui marquait l'entrée du domaine de l'Insolent, cette dernière faisant face –ô inconscience directoriale !- à celle permettant d'accéder aux appartements d'Angel Homs.

Il toqua précipitamment à la porte, n'attendant pas le « Entrez » sonore qui était censé lui offrir l'accès à la chambre de l'Insolent, mais que ce dernier ne prenait que très rarement, dans sa flemme légendaire, la peine de formuler, pour entrer à toute bombe dans la pièce, refermant précipitamment la lourde porte derrière, comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses.

Quoique l'idée d'être surpris par Shad Iluwan –le plus grand de ses ennemis gryffondoriens, précisons-le…-, avec à la main une accoutrement aussi ridicule avait vraiment quelque chose de _diaboliquement_ humiliant.

Après avoir repris conscience du monde qui l'entourait, cette course poursuite imaginaire l'ayant quelque peu déconnecté de la réalité puisque ayant fait appel à un sens des perceptions autrement plus développé, il jeta, un air de dégoût dans son plus simple état plaqué sur son visage, sur le paquet qui lui valait autant de peines et d'efforts à cacher.

Il sourit légèrement, contemplant le désordre indescriptible, et qui pourtant, lui était si cher, que prenait soin d'entretenir le Survivant dans cette pièce, cette dernière ayant pourtant pu paraître accueillante si le propriétaire ne tenait pas à apparaître si…marginal.

Oui, marginal, c'était le mot.

Quoique…ledit marginal n'avait pas franchement l'apparence d'un rebelle au sommet de son audace et de sa forme : roulé en boule, prisonnier de ses draps, les yeux fermés, les traits détendus du parfait dormeur au Pays des Rêves.

Mesurant ses pas, Draco s'approcha précautionneusement du lit où reposait le jeune endormi. Tout aussi calmement, il s'assit à ses côtés, veillant à ce que son frère de cœur ne soit pas dérangé par son poids affaissant légèrement le matelas. Il écarta délicatement les mèches d'un noir sans reflet barrant le visage pâle du jeune homme, dégageant ainsi ses traits angéliques qu'il n'arborait qu'en cas de sommeil profond. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes à le contempler, assis en tailleurs sur le rebord du lit, jouant avec les longues mèches souples et indisciplinées glissant entre ses doigts.

Finalement, le temps passant parfois plus vite qu'on ne le voulait, il se vit contraint de devoir assumer la lourde tâche de réveiller le Survivant, ce qui s'avérait en soi bien plus ardu qu'il n'y paraissait, l'Insolent étant réputé pour son goût plus que prononcé pour les siestes plus ou moins prolongées.

Ainsi, il approcha sa main, presque tendrement, de l'épaule du brun, le secouant faiblement, ce dernier gémissant faiblement, tout en se recroquevillant davantage alors que les secousses se faisaient plus insistantes.

Une poussée plus accentuée et une tape –peut-être un peu trop forte…- sur la joue plus tard, le brun émergeait enfin de ses songes. Ses iris d'un vert brillant de sommeil papillonnèrent quelques secondes, alors qu'il cherchait désespérément un point dans la pièce qui lui permettrait de se raccrocher à la réalité. Ses pupilles se fixèrent alors sur Draco, qu'il fixa avec incompréhension, fronçant les sourcils. Il se redressa sur ses coudes en maugréant, sa main gauche cherchant à tâtons sur la table de chevet sa paire de lunettes que le jeune Malefoy finit par lui passer directement, le prenant en pitié.

Harry finit par percher les verres sur son nez, non sans avoir tenté à deux reprises de les mettre à l'envers. Il bâilla alors profondément, avant de se tourner enfin vers le blond qui attendait sans broncher que son confrère reprenne peu à peu conscience du monde qui l'entourait. Lorsque ce dernier réalisa enfin qui l'avait – quel outrage !- réveiller, son regard s'illumina, alors qu'un sourire franc et d'autant plus rare éclairait son visage reposé.

« C'est pas trop tôt, Tête en Pétard. Tu es conscient qu'une dizaine de chaudrons pourraient exploser à côté de toi que tu ne réagirais même pas ? »

L'intéressé éclata de rire, sans pour autant répondre à la question, conscient qu'il n'avait aucun argument contraire à opposer. Il se contenta de se laisser glisser au pied du lit, atterrissant souplement sur le parquet où il se laissa choir, attrapant une chemise qui traînait par terre et l'enfilant sans même prendre la peine de la défroisser.

Draco reprit, poursuivant lui-même cette conversation : « N'empêche, je ne comprendrai jamais ton rythme de vie. Tu dors toute la journée, même quand il y a cours, tu manges, tu te rendors, et tu sors le soir. Tu rentres vers minuit et tu retournes encore te coucher. Là, tu te réveilles entre sept et huit heures, descends en catastrophe prendre ton petit-déjeuner, pour finir par arriver en cours…et te rendormir aussi sec. Donc, ma question est : quand est-ce que tu ne dors pas ? »

Harry rit à nouveau, d'un rire léger et doux, qu'il n'utilisait quasiment jamais, tant et si bien qu'il en paraissait presque hésitant. Il se décida finalement à répondre, étant en définitive remonté sur son lit, et étant à présent assis en tailleurs, boutonnant sa chemise avec une dextérité à toute épreuve, afin de compléter un simple pantalon noir qui aurait pu connaître un meilleur traitement : « La réponse est pourtant simple Drake. Je ne dors pas quand je mange ou quand je n'en éprouve pas la nécessité. Autrement dit, rares sont les moments où je suis parfaitement réveillé, puisque dormir est pour moi un besoin quasi-vital, surtout dans une période aussi éprouvante.

- Éprouvante ? Pas plus que d'habitude…

- Détrompe-toi, petit dragon. Halloween est une période horriblement…chiante pour moi, et ce pour plusieurs raisons : tout d'abord, parce que c'est Halloween, et que donc, tout le monde fait la fête, est heureux, et ça me fout les boules pas possible pour…mes parents. Ensuite, parce que je n'aime pas cette fête…elle est stupide. Enfin, parce que cet imbécile de Directeur a eu l'excellente idée de caser un Bal a cette date-là, alors que ça donne encore plus de travail aux préfets et que c'est rasoir…en gros ! ».

Draco éclata de rire, compatissant sincèrement à l'air misérable de son meilleur ami, qui le dévisageait avec un regard piteux quelque peu exagéré.

« C'est ça, plains toi ! Toi, au moins, tu ne vas pas foutre toute ta dignité en l'air à ce fichu bal. Regarde mon costume…regarde et compatis, espèce de préfet râleur qui n'assume pas ses responsabilités ! ». Et Draco sortit de l'emballage la cause de sa honte passée, présente et hélas…future, la jetant sans ménagement sur le lit du brun, qui le prit en s'esclaffant, au grand dam du jeune Malefoy, ce dernier mimant grotesquement une bouderie enfantine et quelque peu puérile.

Harry s'empara du chapeau du futur cow-boy, se leva pour aller rejoindre Draco à la fenêtre où il s'était posté, avant de jucher le couvre-chef sur la tête du blond, pouffant encore alors que celui-ci tentait désespérément d'ôter la coiffe ridicule de son « noble crâne aristocratique qui ne méritait nullement un destin aussi peu enviable que de se promener affubler d'une telle immondice de mauvais goût ».

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry riait encore et encore, cette fois sous les doigts experts d'un dragon déchaîné qui n'avait pas trouvé de meilleur moyen pour arrêter les pitreries du Survivant que de le soulever sans effort, de le jeter sur son épaule, de le larguer sur le lit et de le couvrir de chatouilles.

« Alors, on est chatouilleux, Mr Potter » ricana Draco, alors que le brun essayait de reprendre son souffle, ses efforts échouant lamentablement, le blond tenant à prendre une revanche digne de ce nom et prenant soin de ne pas relâcher son attention d'une seconde.

Il s'arrêta au bout de cinq minutes de pure torture, Harry roulant sur le côté pour essuyer les larmes de rire qui sillonnaient ses joues, étouffant encore quelques soubresauts de rire derrière ses mèches rebelles.

Draco éclata de rire, alors que le Survivant lui jetait un regard outré, que détrompait un sourire malicieux dévoilant son espièglerie sans limite…Mais ce sourire se fana soudainement.

Surpris, Draco arqua un sourire interrogateur, questionnant son meilleur ami du regard. Celui-ci désigna d'un geste du menton un point en face de lui. Le blond se retourna, fouillant le pan de mur, qui, bien que couvert d'étagères croulant sous le poids d'objets non identifiés et pour la plupart illégaux, n'avait rien de particulièrement assez refroidissant pour casser brusquement l'ambiance d'une pièce.

Il interrogea à nouveau le jeune homme du regard, celui-ci soupirant, avant de répondre : « Le Bal commence à dix-neuf heures, non ?

- Oui, et alors ? ».

Malefoy réalisa soudain où Harry voulait en venir. Il tourna brusquement la tête, occasionnant ainsi une vive douleur sur toute la longueur de son cou, douleur dont il se ficha éperdument lorsqu'il découvrit l'heure tardive sur le cadran luminescent surplombant une pile de livres de Magie Noire.

« Meeeerdeuuuh ! » s'exclama-t-il alors. « Plus qu'une demi-heure avant le début, et on est même pas habillés ! ». Il se jeta au pied du lit, renversant par la même occasion le Survivant qui avait eu la même réaction instantanée. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, Draco éclatant de rire face au ridicule de son meilleur ami se retrouvant les quatre fers en l'air, ce dernier l'accompagnant bientôt dans son hilarité, alors qu'il attrapait la main que le blond lui tendait, et qu'il en profitait pour l'attirer à lui, le faisant s'écrouler de tout son long à ses côtés.

« Alors vieille carcasse, on tient pas le coup ? » ironisa Harry, alors qu'il empêchait le Prince de se relever, par un habile croche-pied dans les règles de l'art.

« Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la vieille carcasse ? » bougonna Draco, alors qu'un troisième essai pour se redresser s'avérait infructueux.

« Non ! Et je n'ai pas réellement envie de le découvrir » sourit le Survivant, tandis qu'il finissait par céder à la posture pathétique du blond, l'aidant à se relever, et lui jetant pêle-mêle chapeau, chemise et autres banalités constituant la superbe tenue d'un Malefoy déchu.

Il ouvrit, ne ménageant que très peu les battants, son armoire, prit quelques vêtements que Draco ne distingua pas, mis à part une vaste étoffe noire, avant de se ruer vers la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre, s'enfermant en braillant à tue-tête des chansons d'une très grande puérilité afin de couvrir le chapelet d'insultes dont le couvrait le blond pour avoir osé lui voler la salle d'eau sous le nez.

Draco se vit contraint de se changer dans la chambre- même. Il déposa alors ses affaires sur le lit –non fait, comme à l'accoutumé- du préfet en chef, et commença à se dévêtir de cet « horrible uniforme, certes affreux de par son design, mais qui avait quand même un tant soi peu de classe et de style comparé à cette masse informe de tissus dépareillés destinés à le faire soi-disant ressembler à un cow-boy tout droit sorti d'un Far West reculé ».

Il se plaça face au miroir branlant du placard, arrangeant çà et là quelques touches fantaisistes. Il finit par sourire peu à peu, tandis que l'inspiration lui venait. Il redressa son chapeau…fit couler le nœud de son foulard…ouvrit innocemment quelques boutons de sa chemise volontairement froissée…prit une cigarette dans la poche d'Harry, non sans grimacer en constatant que la consommation du brin en matière de tabac n'avait guère diminué, et prenait même des dimensions inquiétantes.

Finalement, il apprécia son reflet d'un coup d'œil expert, souriant avec satisfaction face à l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir.

« Alors, Potter, on s'en sort… ? ».

-Y-O-U---A-R-E-

Hermione pouffa encore alors que Shad se lançait dans le récit d'une des énièmes péripéties du premier Bal de leur scolarité, celui-ci ayant eu lieu lors de leur quatrième année.

« Et Ron, tu te rappelles quand on devait chercher des cavalières ? » ricana Seamus, ne se lassant pas de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

« Comment aurais-je pu oublier…ce Bal avait été l'un des épisodes les plus cuisants de toute ma vie… Je ne sais pas ce qui était le pire…la danse…la cavalière…ou le costume… ».

Un éclat de rire généralisé répondit à ses lamentations, vite suivi par une description détaillée de ladite robe de soirée, ce qui acheva de faire fulminer le rouquin humilié.

Hermione tapota doucement le bras de celui qu'elle avait accepté d'accompagner à la soirée, considérant le jeune Weasley comme un ami de grande qualité, et qui ne ferait pas ombrage à Will, tout en lui permettant de profiter de l'occasion pour s'amuser comme il se devait.

« C'est du passé, Ron, et je t'assure que ton costume de Moïse te va à ravir… » Le rassura-t-elle, ce qui eut le don de faire virer le roux à l'écarlate. Heureusement pour lui, il ne notifia pas le fou rire étouffé des autres Gryffondor derrière lui, ni le coup d'œil furibond qu'Hermione adressa à Shad, celui-ci imitant, non sans talent, une personne atteinte de maux gastriques en train de se libérer dignement au-dessus d'une cuvette de toilettes.

« N'empêche que l'idée de faire un Bal déguisé était originale, et bien mieux qu'un Bal classique. Comme tout le monde à l'air atrocement ridicule, certains peuvent en profiter pour se dissimuler, ce qui n'est pas le cas avec les danses traditionnelles, pas vrai Ronnequin ? » Continua insensiblement le brun, malgré la tape pas si douce que ça que venait de lui adresser Angel.

« Oh, et tu te crois malin avec tes guenilles bariolées peut-être ? » répondit du tac au tac l'interpeller, tout en évitant une baffe de la préfète qui, cette fois, lui était destinée, puisque la demoiselle s'était vêtue en coordination avec son cher et tendre…

« Pfff, tu n'as aucune culture, Ronny. Sache que ces guenilles bariolées, comme tu dis, me vont à merveille- et enlève cet air suspicieux de ta tête, saligaud ! Et puis, je n'y peux rien si Angy a décidé que nous ferions un couple de bohémiens, na !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Shad, tu sais bien que les goûts de mon frère en matière de vêtements sont à revoir » intervint Ginny, joignant son bras à celui de Dean, tous deux s'étant mis d'accord pour un ensemble elfique, qui, ma foi, savait attirer les regards sur eux.

Heureusement pour elle, ils descendaient l'escalier de marbre menant au Hall d'entrée, et elle put donc éviter sans problème le coup de bâton noueux menaçant que lui envoya son frère.

Seamus, agitant fièrement son chapeau de Zorro, adressa un sourire compatissant semblant signifier « Dire que tu dois te le traîner… » À Hermione, celle-ci ne semblant pas s'en plaindre outre- mesure. Elle se contenta donc de répondre un « Merci ! » franc à Parvati, vêtue pour l'occasion en Elena, puisque accompagnant Seamus, cette dernière l'ayant complimenté, non sans raison, sur sa tenue de Fée, celle-ci lui seyant à la perfection.

« Bon, les gars, reprit Dean, à vos masques ! Nous entrons dans la fosse aux serpents ! ».

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils rejoignaient, loups au nez, la troupe bruyante des invités attendant impatiemment l'ouverture des impressionnantes portes de la Grande Salle, de derrière lesquelles filtraient déjà quelques accords mélodieux.

« A votre avis, ils seront déguisés en quoi ? » demanda Ron, se voyant contraint d'hausser la voix pour se faire entendre.

« Qui ça ? Interrogea Angel.

- A ton avis ?

- Eux ?

- Qui d'autre ? Soupira Ron, un rien agacé.

-Oh, mais c'est une excellente question ça, Ronny, s'incrusta Shad, au désespoir de l'intéressé. Comme quoi quand tu veux, tu peux dire des choses intéressantes…

-Ahaha…rien de plus hilarant que ton humour, Shad…

- Merci, merci, s'inclina le brun en toute modestie. Pour en revenir à ta question, je n'en ai aucune idée.

- M'est avis qu'une tenue de bouseux serait plus qu'appropriée à Malfouine !

- Impossible Hermy ! Il n'aurait alors pas besoin de se déguiser, ce qui est contraire aux règles du Bal.

- Et en charognard pour Potter ?

-Même réponse, Gyn. Ce type saute sur tout ce qui est morbide à dix kilomètres à la ronde.

- Mante religieuse alors pour Parkinson ?

- Strip teaser pour la fouine ?

- Mangemort pour Potty ?

- Gogo girl pour Zabini ?

- Bouledogue ?

- Pit Bull ?

- Spectre de la mort ?

- Tas de merde ? ».

Les propositions fusaient de toutes parts, et bientôt, un petit pactole s'amoncela dans les poches de Shad, ce dernier ne s'étant pas gêné pour lancer quelques paris qui lui permettraient de s'en mettre plein les poches.

Enfin, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, et une masse d'élèves surexcités se ruèrent en piaillant à qui mieux, mieux dans la pièce parée pour l'occasion de ses plus beaux atours. Une douce odeur de citrouille fraîchement évidée flottait dans l'air, moult fantômes illuminaient la pièce de leur lumière translucide, tandis que des ombres démoniaques dansaient sur les murs, jeu de lumières original que provoquait la valse effrénée de centaines de chauves souris autour de bougies blafardes.

Hermione frissonna malgré elle, alors qu'elle promenait sur la décoration grandiose un regard empreint de respect.

Du haut d'une estrade placée à quelques mètres de la piste de danse, un piano égrena quelques notes… Les couples se mirent en place.

Elle sourit à Ron, qui lui répondit timidement, conscient du regard de sa sœur posée sur lui, épiant ses moindres gestes et réactions.

Une valse fut entamée…Elle laissa la musique guider ses pas. Elle oublia tout le reste.

-Y-O-U---A-R-E-

« Ont l'ai' de bien s'amuser, t'c'ois pas Angy ? » gloussa le jeune Iluwan, deux heures plus tard, avant de s'enfiler un troisième verre de Bièraubeurre, sous le regard dépréciateur de la jeune femme.

« Je crois que je regrette ma décision de faire une pause de danse…tu es complètement ivre » maugréa-t-elle.

« N'impo'te quoi…ai toujou's t'ès bien tenu l'alcool…et j'ai l'esp'it...t'ès…t'ès…clai'…

- C'est ça…et moi, j'ai embrassé Malefoy…

- A…ha…ha…mo't de ri'e... Tiens, en pa'lant de cette sale fouine… l'est pas moche en…en…

- En ? soupira Angel, songeant sérieusement à assommer son petit ami.

- C…cow boy…Pas mal…du tout ».

Angel s'étouffa, avant de se retourner, fouillant d'un regard acéré –et encore lucide, merci pour elle- la masse mouvante des danseurs. Elle tomba bientôt sur le blond, qui, elle dut le reconnaître, étaient superbe dans son costume…absolument…divin….Elle déglutit fort peu discrètement tandis qu'elle se surprenait à jalouser Lyn Kamui, fière amazone tournoyant au bras du Serpentard.

Shad avala de travers son quatrième verre de Bièraubeurre. Il agita une main vacillante devant les yeux perdus de sa petite amie, l'arrachant à sa contemplation, non sans lui jeter un regard torve peu engageant.

« T'étais pas censé être bourré toi ?» ironisa-t-elle, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

« Pas quand je sens mon territoire menacé » répondit-il, enjôleur.

Angel sourit encore davantage, alors que ses lèvres rejoignaient celles du jeune homme.

« Menacé, disais-tu ? ».

Seul un sourire béat lui répondit.

-Y-O-U---A-R-E-

« En hippie ? Et lui en pharaon, tu es sûr ? » S'ébahit Ron, encore plié de rire par la nouvelle.

« Absolument certain »attesta Seamus, tandis que Parvati, Hermione, Ronald, Dean, Ginny et lui s'esclaffaient à nouveau. Le groupe ricanait depuis quelques minutes sur un simple bout de parchemin, où l'Irlandais avait soigneusement noté chaque convive qu'il reconnaissait sous son masque.

« Mon Dieu… Jyt en Vélane…Je veux voir ça ! » S'excita fébrilement Dean Thomas, au grand dam d'une certaine rouquine à ses côtés, cette dernière marquant son mécontentement par un coup de coude appuyé entre les côtes du métis.

« Chang en Geisha…elle a pas froid aux yeux » commenta Ron, levant le nez de son verre de Jus de citrouille.

« Tiens, Seamus…tu n'as pas trouvé Potter ? Il a tellement honte qu'il se cache ? »

« Sans doute…impossible de lui mettre la main dessus…Dommage… » Railla l'Irlandais, en échangeant un regard entendu avec Colin Crivey à ses côtés, ce dernier tapotant d'un air sans équivoque son appareil pendant de son cou.

« Raaaaah…je veux savoir » minauda Parvati, se tortillant puérilement, adressant à son cavalier un ballet de battements de sourcils, exercice de haut niveau que seuls quelques rares professionnels se risquaient à accomplir. « Pourquoi ne pas le chercher chacun de notre côté…je tiens à ma vengeance pour leur salle dernier sale coup, où ils ont changé les couleurs de notre Salle Commune en horrible vert et argent…et je suis sûre qu'il n'apprécierait que très modérément une photo de son, à n'en pas douter… superbe costume de Bal à la Une de « Poudlard News ». »

« Parvati…as-tu réalisé que tu avais un fort penchant serpentardien quand il s'agissait de vengeance… »

« C'est ce qui fait partie de mon charme inné, que croyais-tu donc ? »

« Si elle le dit » murmura perfidement Ginny à l'oreille d'Hermione, qui approuva silencieusement.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit Ginny en haussant d'un ton, je considère l'idée comme originale…et vu que certaines personnes ne semblent plus guère décidées à danser –elle adressa un regard furibond à son cavalier- je propose que l'on se mette en chasse dès à présent » déclara la rouquine, tout en se levant, époussetant quelques miettes de canapés et petits fours qui s'étaient par mégarde égarés sur sa robe elfique.

Le signal de « La Chasse au Rebelle, cette créature démoniaque sortie tout droit des profondeurs abyssales de la bêtise » était lancé.

-Y-O-U---A-R-E-

De légères gouttelettes d'humidité, vestiges d'une averse passée, subsistaient encore sur le gazon, dont le vert puissant était rendu plus profond par la pénombre de la nuit, qu'éclairaient quelques lucioles et lanternes parme éparses dans le parc. La fraîcheur de ces quelques larmes célestes sur la peau nue de ses pieds fit frissonner Hermione.

L'agitation de l'intérieur devenait trop étouffante. Les élèves saouls ne se comptaient plus, et la Gryffondor eut quelques peines à retenir un éclat de rire qui aurait été malvenu dans le silence presque pesant de l'enceinte extérieure, en se remémorant l'indignation quasi- outrancière du Professeur McGonagall –dont le kilt virevoltant avait eu droits à moult applaudissements nourris- lorsqu'elle avait découvert que la majorité du corps enseignant accompagnait gaiement les joyeux saoulards. Loyd, ayant fait sensation dans son attirail de pirate, remportait haut la main le palmarès, son ivresse étant telle qu'on l'avait surpris s'épanchant sur ses malheurs amoureux sur l'épaule d'un prêtre- Rogue en l'occurrence- plus occupé à reluquer le verre d'alcool tenant miraculeusement dans la main du jeune professeur qu'à écouter le discours larmoyant de ce dernier… Quel monde !

Hermione pouffa, se félicitant de n'avoir jamais eu un penchant prononcé pour la boisson, état d'esprit que ne semblait pas partager la confrérie gryffondorienne, cette dernière s'étant montré de loin la plus bruyante, notamment dans un concours de vidage de bouteille qu'avait lancé un certain blond honnis de leur connaissance. Les Gryffondor avaient donc vaillamment défendu l'honneur de leur maison, et avaient écrasé Malefoy –puisqu'il s'agissait bien de lui- en s'enfilant un litre d'hydromel chacun, se retrouvant plus que frais par la suite. L'œil goguenard du Serpentard n'avait d'ailleurs pas manqué de les railler alors qu'il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre en matière de ridicule, les Serpentard étant, certes, plus modéré au niveau alcool, mais surtout, tenant beaucoup mieux l'alcool que ces messieurs, dames rouge et or.

Une mélopée harmonieuse la sortit de ses pensées, la faisant sursauter. Un frisson remonta le long de son épine dorsale, en accord avec le chant qui s'intensifiait. Elle balaya les alentours du regard, cherchant l'origine d'une mélodie mêlant aussi parfaitement et musicalement tragique, douceur et passion. Une ombre noire se profilait aux abords du lac. Hermione s'avança prudemment, se rapprochant inexorablement de ce qui, à n'en pas douter, fredonnait ainsi. Une furieuse impression de flammes dévorant son corps de l'intérieur saisit la jeune femme, la faisant hésiter quelques temps. Mais la curiosité fut trop forte et, faisant fi de la douleur, elle continua à avancer, se laissant guider par la fièvre qui l'étreignait au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Le chant s'interrompit soudain, et une sourde déflagration ébranla la surface de l'eau, tandis qu'une onde la parcourait à une vitesse telle que le regard ne pouvait la suivre. Le silence retomba, alourdissant l'atmosphère le temps de quelques battements de cœur, avant qu'une lumière à la fois douce sans pour autant paraître vacillante illuminait un périmètre de quelques mètres autour du jeune homme- elle en était sûre à présent- qui l'avait invoquée. Le garçon se retourna alors qu'une brindille craquait sous ses pas. Elle était pourtant sûre que le bruit était vraiment imperceptible, mais pourtant, l'oreille avertie du mystérieux garçon semblait l'avoir capturé aussi facilement que si elle avait eu la discrétion d'un troll en chasse.

Elle aurait dû s'en douter.

Potter s'était avéré introuvable, et la Chasse avait été très vite abandonnée…Mais personne n'avait eu la présence d'esprit d'aller fouiller le parc.

Il était là pourtant, la dévisageant sans animosité, son visage caché derrière un loup de velours noir approfondissant l'étendue émeraude de ses prunelles désormais connues de tous. Ledit loup suivait à la perfection le tracé de ses traits, épousant la droiture de son nez, tout autant que la ligne de ses pommettes plutôt marquées, quoique que possédant encore les arrondis enfantins muant pour des traits plus adultes.

Il la fixa longuement, laissant son regard accrocher le sien. Pas un des deux ne souffla mot.

Il finit par l'inviter d'un geste de la main. Hermione frémit, hésita, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre. Sachant pertinemment, si l'on ajoutait son inconscience la veille, lorsqu'elle avait provoqué le brun, dans l'équation, que s'approcher ainsi de l'Insolent relevait du suicide. Et pourtant…Il l'avait regardée d'une façon si…sereine. Jusqu'où irait-il pour se venger ? Fallait-il se fier à l'apparente quiétude du garçon, ou à son rire sardonique et démoniaque de la journée précédente.

L'intérêt fut plus fort que la raison. Elle franchit les deniers mètres qui la séparaient du brun, s'asseyant avec un vestige de prudence à ses côtés. Il reporta son attention sur le lac, que plus un frémissement ne venait agiter, concentrant sa vigilance sur les profondeurs d'un noir de plomb que rien, pas même la lumière lunaire ne parvenait à percer.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua l'éclat verdâtre qui avait, à la suite du chant mystérieux, attisé sa curiosité. Il s'agissait d'une petite flamme à peine plus grande que la paume d'une main, qui crépitait faiblement au bout de l'index droit de Potter, projetant sur le garçon des ombres étranges, presque effrayantes.

« Le chant, c'était…

- Moi » répondit-il simplement, d'une voix si douce qu'elle lui semblait appartenir à une personne tout autre que l'Insolent qu'elle avait appris à côtoyer depuis deux mois.

Puis il se mura dans un silence feutré, ne soufflant pas plus de mot qu'une pierre tombale. Quoique la comparaison fut, certes, exagérée. Profitant de son immobilité de pierre, Hermione put détailler tout à son aise le fameux costume qui lui avait valu, tout comme à une majorité de Gryffondor des années supérieures, une vigilance de tous les instants afin de dénicher enfin la tenue mystérieuse de l'Insolent.

Il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir honte, comme l'avait prétendu Finnigan. Bien au contraire… Autant dire que le Serpentard lui apparaissait sous un nouveau jour, plus sérieux, responsable…princier pour tout avouer. Et pour cause… Une étoffe entièrement noire le parait de la tête aux pieds. Chemise travaillée, pantalon mêlant sensualité et classe, le tout taillé dans un tissu semblant aussi doux que la soie, où se promenaient des entrelacs argentés et dorés. Les manches s'évasaient à l'arrivée, tandis que des gants tout aussi sombres prenaient le relais, contrastant avec la peau claire du garçon. Une ceinture de cuir gris orageux marquait sa taille, d'où pendait une fine épée dont seuls la garde et le manche, ornés d'un rubis si flamboyant qu'il paraissait taillé dans le feu le plus pur, émergeaient d'un fourreau enluminé de gravures ancestrales.

Ses cheveux, d'un noir sans reflet, étaient rassemblés à l'aide d'un cordon d'une finesse si délicate qu'elle en paraissant d'autant plus fragile, dégradant un camaïeu de gris où s'enchâssait des filaments d'argent pur.

Pour couronner le tout –sans jeu de mot aucun-, un mince diadème, constituée en tout et pour tout d'un cercle d'argent où, à la lumière de la flamme nimbant les doigts du jeune homme d'une lumière colorée, l'on pouvait distinguer des calligraphies étranges, semblant sorties d'un dialecte inconnu qu'Hermione ne parvint pas à déchiffrer ceignait son front. Un autre rubis était serti au point de concourt des deux extrémités du précieux anneau, couvrant ingénieusement la célèbre cicatrice qui avait scellé le destin du Héros…Enfin, façon de parler, le substantif pouvant prêter à confusion…

Ce dernier dut sentir le regard insistant qui pesait sur lui, puisqu'il s'arracha à sa profonde méditation pour lui jeter un coup d'œil empreint de curiosité, mais où l'indifférence régnait encore en maîtresse absolue.

Hermione rougit violemment, se trouvant surprise dans une position aussi compromettante, geste qui n'échappa point aux pupilles acérées du Serpentard, qu'aidait cette étrange langue de feu verte.

L'utilisant comme prétexte pour détourner l'attention de son ennemi de son teint cramoisi, elle désigna la flamme d'un geste précipité du menton, chevrotant : « Co…comment réussis-tu à fa…faire ça ? Sans baguette, je veux dire… ».

Elle se maudit intérieurement. Loin d'améliorer sa situation, cette tentative de diversion la coulait encore davantage. Comment avait-elle pu ne serait qu'envisager croire que Potter ne verrait que du feu –et la longue liste de jeux de mots à revoir s'améliorait…- dans son manège, alors que les seuls mots qu'ils avaient échangé durant les deux mois précédant pouvaient être résumés comme un excellent champ lexical de vulgarités plus qu'amicales.

Et, semblant confirmer ses dires, les lèvres maudites de Potter commencèrent à former cet agaçant petit sourire de morveux insupportable qui le caractérisait tant. Il répondit pourtant, après avoir jeté dans l'eau son masque noir, permettant ainsi à la jeune fille de voir l'intégralité de son visage, ce qui, en soit, n'était guère rassurant.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu t'y intéresserais… Mais soit. C'est ce qui, pour te faciliter la compréhension –Hermione se tendit-, pourrait être désigné comme une forme illicite d'un sort basique qui tu as appris en deuxième année, Grangy… »

Hélas, celle-ci eut beau se creuser la cervelle, aucun souvenir d'un flamme verte dansant sur vos doigts comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, n'émergea de sa mémoire. Potter dut s'en apercevoir, puisqu'il fit une moue agacée, une étincelle d'impatience brillant clairement dans ses yeux sylvestres.

«Ahlala…Un Incendio transformé en Chant Funeste… Tu n'as donc jamais entendu parler de cette chose affreuse et terrifiante appelée communément Magie Noire ? » Grogna-t-il, sa langue claquant de contrariété.

Hermione ouvrit la sienne, mais pas un son n'en sortit alors qu'elle réalisait l'ampleur de cette information. Si Potter utilisait de la Magie Noire…et si Nausicaa était considérée comme une source fiable en affirmant qu'elle était liée par le sang à son ennemi…alors elle-même avait des capacités…en magie noire ! Rien qu'à l'idée, elle frissonna. Mais pourtant, les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient, formant une suite logique d'informations aussi claire que de l'eau de roche. Les catastrophes qui l'avaient poursuivies, attirant poisse latente et malentendus malvenus dans son entourage…ces objets qui s'enflammaient sans raison aucune… Ce brouillard dut à une langue étrange… seul Potter, et ses capacités pourtant prohibées pouvaient être la cause de tous ces maux.

Alors qu'elle aboutissait à cette conclusion, elle prit conscience avec une horreur grandissante de sa propre inconscience. Elle avait négligé d'informer le personnel de l'école, qui avait pourtant insisté pour qu'elle les mette au courant si elle avait ne serait-ce qu'une seule information sur son lien du sang. Mais elle avait préféré faire sa maligne, et elle se jetait dans la gueule du loup. Qu'importe si elle le pensait innocent ! Elle ne l'avait connu que depuis deux mois…et il venait lui-même de lui prouver par a plus b qu'il correspondait parfaitement au profil néfaste que Nausicaa avait dressé de lui.

Il fallait qu'elle prévienne les professeurs ! Le Directeur ! Qu'ils sachent que leur mainmise sur l'Insolent était encore plus dérisoire qu'ils ne se l'illusionnaient !

Elle se leva brusquement, déchirant un pan de sa robe éthérée bleue pâle au passage, prête a tout pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre son maintenant confirmé rival dans cette sordide histoire de Légende.

Un violent élancement remonta le long de sa jambe, tandis qu'une de ses chevilles se dérobait sous elle. Elle trébucha rudement, ne devant son salut qu'à un bras salvateur de Potter qui la rattrapa peu avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Elle s'apprêtait à lui exprimer avec empressement sa gratitude avant de rejoindre le château aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait, affolée devant la gravité de la situation qu'elle venait de mettre à jour. Mais tout semblant de politesse s'évanouit lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne serait jamais tombée…si Potter ne lui avait pas attrapé la cheville quand elle avait manifesté le brûlant désir de partir. Apparemment casser son poignet n'avait pas suffi… Seuls quelques vestiges de mansuétude et ses réflexes apparemment prodigieux avait permis au jeune homme de commettre son « crime » avant de se relever prestement et de rattraper la jeune fille…qu'il ne semblait pas disposé à libérer.

Hermione vira à l'écarlate, tant de proximité la mettant bien trop mal à l'aise à son goût. Néanmoins, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Harry semblait tout autant troublé. Mais il ne relâcha pas sa prise sur sa taille pour autant. Seul un profond égarement, visible dans ses yeux, pouvait encore trahir la gêne qu'il pouvait éprouver.

« La fuite n'est pas une attitude très digne pour une Gryffondor, Grangy…

Pas plus que la Magie Noire ne l'est pour un héros internationalement connu… »

Le brun blêmit, vacilla, sans pour autant délivrer sa proie. Puis, ayant repris un minimum de contenance, il souffla : « Je suis une cause perdue…pas un héros. » **1**

La phrase semblait le déchirer, et il regarda au loin, ne parvenant guère à cacher une certaine culpabilité qu'Hermione ne parvint pas à expliquer. Elle osa pourtant demander, cherchant à tout prix un moyen quelconque d'échapper à l'emprise du brun :

« Pourquoi donc fais-tu tout ça ? Pourquoi être insolent, alors qu'il serait tellement plus simple de suivre cette voie de lumière et de gloire qui t'a été tracée ? ».

Il sembla un instant offensé par cette question, mais regarda la jeune fille avec intérêt, cherchant une réponse qu'elle et lui pourrait trouver appropriée. Elle conclut qu'il l'avait trouvée, lorsqu'un sourire qu'elle ne sut pas vraiment comment interpréter illumina son visage. Elle en déduisit tout de même que ce genre de réaction n'allait en rien arranger ses affaires, ou, du moins, sa situation présente que l'on pouvait caractériser de dramatique sans faire preuve pour autant d'un sens marqué de l'exagération.

« Disons seulement…que j'aime braver les interdits » ironisa-t-il.

« Tous les interdits n'apportent pas la même satisfaction…Hors, tu sembles tout faire pour aller dans le sens contraire que ce que l'on t'impose…même si cela ne t'apporte rien d'autre que des ennuis jusqu'au cou. »

« On ne sait jamais les conséquences de nos actes Grangy…il faut oser pour constater. »

« C'est avec ce genre de raisonnement que l'on fonce dans la gueule du loup, Potty ! »

« Exact ! Mais si on réfléchit trop, la vie perd de sa valeur. Hors, je veux profiter de m vie, jusqu'au bout, quoique cela m'en coûte. »

« Tu es illogique Potter. Comment peux-tu profiter de la vie si tout ce que tu fais pour ton plaisir personnel ne t'apporte que des désagréments ? »

« C'est en ce point que nous sommes, toi et moi, fondamentalement opposés… »

« N'essaie pas de détourner la conversation quand tu ne sais plus quoi dire ! »

« Parce que tu appelles ça une conversation ? »

« Bien sûr que oui. Toute conversation naît du moment que deux individus échangent des mots, quels qu'ils soient » fulmina-t-elle. « Et si tu n'es pas d'accord, j'apprécierai que tu me lâches ! Tu gâches à la fois le paysage et ma santé nerveuse… »

Harry ricana silencieusement…mais n'accéda pas à sa requête.

« Soit. Pour mettre fin à notre…hem…conversation, je vais te donner un exemple concret de ma façon de penser qui, si tu as bien suivi, pourrait se résumer très subjectivement à l'expression _vivre au jour le jour_. Tu y réfléchiras…et tu me préviendras quand tu commenceras à y voir clair. Ça marche ? »

Hermione grogna… Il la mettait au pied du mur, et le savait pertinemment. Elle acquiesça pourtant. Après tout, cela ne l'engageait à rien : elle ne comprenait, et ne comprendrait jamais le mode de vie d'un Insolent de son acabit.

« Ça marche… » Maugréa-t-elle.

« Bien…que de bonne volonté ! »

« Ne me tente pas de revenir en arrière » le prévint-elle, furieuse de s'être laissée embobiner.

« Oh, tu aurais bien du mal… » Sourit-il, presque avec une sorte de compassion obligée…

…Et il l'embrassa…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La Playlist de You Are**

Pour ce chapitre, je suggère

_« Can You Feel The Love Tonight », Elton John_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**1 **Je mourrais d'envie de caser cette phrase, tirée de la chanson « Me against the world » de Simple Plan, originalement « I'm a lost cause, not a hero. ».

Et valààààààààààà… Un chapitre supplémentaire !

**INFO IMPORTANTE : **Je chercherais un(e) bêta-readeur (euse), afin de m'épauler dans mon travail de correction. En effet, j'avais prévu de reprendre les chapitres précédents afin de corriger les nombreuses fautes d'orthographe et incohérences, mais il se trouve que je ne trouve pas le temps de le faire. Ainsi, si quelqu'un serait intéressé pour m'aider, je lui en serais très reconnaissante ! Merci d'avance !

Sur ce…revieeeeeeeeews pleaaaaaaase ! se met à genoux

Bises,

Silver Hermy Sky.


	13. Assumer les conséquences

**YOU ARE**

_Chapitre édité suite à la correction de Canellia_

**Auteur : **Silver Hermy Sky

**Disclaimer **: Pas à moi. Stop. Tout à JKR. Stop. Pas d'argent. Stop. (oui, je sais, on fait dans l'original à chaque chapitre, n'est –ce pas XD ?)

**Le mot de l'auteur : **Un mois, comme d'hab. Et le pire, c'est qu'il m'a fallu une semaine (de vacances, précisons le) pour écrire ce chap. et que les trois autres semaines qui la précèdent ont été totalement surbookées pour cause de brevet blanc, devoirs communs et voyage en Espagne. Bref, trois semaines de perdues, mais tout de même importantes pour ma scolarité. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez .

**Reviews :** Je m'attelle de ce pas aux RaRs des Reviews signées. Pour les, anonymes, toujours pareil, RDV sur la Communté (http / www. livejournal. com/ community/ youaredomain/ sans les espaces) pour les lire. S'il vous plaît, allez-y, et laissez un petit commentaire pour me dire que vous êtes passés, c'est tellement plus intéressants quand les reviews permettent de communiquer (il suffit de cliquer sur le premier petit bouton en haut à droite de chaque article).

Je fais bientôt commencer un re-postage de mes précédents chapitres. En effet, grâce à ma toute nouvelle correctrice **Ambre** (un tonnerre d'applaudissements, s'il vous plaît), les petites bêtises qui s'y glissaient ont été effacées. Veuillez être indulgents avec ce chapitre qui n'est pas encore passé entre ses mains expertes.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, avec un dernier vœu… Laissez moi la vie sauve après votre lecture XD….

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Draco n'a pas du tout envie de se rendre au Bal, surtout du fait ce son costume. Il rejoint donc Harry dans sa chambre, où ils se chamaillent avant de se rendre tous deux au Bal, tous comme les Gryffondors, pour qui la soirée semble se passer pour le mieux. Hermione sort prendre l'air et tombe sur Harry, avec qui elle arrive à entretenir un semblant de conversation civilisée, jusqu'à ce que, contre toute attente…il l'embrasse.

**Chapitre 12 : Assumer les conséquences**

_How could this happen to me_

_Comment cela a-t-il pu m'arriver_

_I made my mistakes_

_Mes fautes sont accomplies_

_I've got nowhere to run …_

_Je n'ai nul endroit où me réfugier_

_I'm sick of this life_

_Je suis las de cette vie_

_I just wanna scream_

_Je veux juste hurler_

_How could this happen to me?_

_Comment cela a-t-il pu m'arriver?_

_- "Untitled", Simple Plan -_

« _Le silence règne dans les couloirs déserts, laissant apprécier à une oreille attentive les doux bruissements des feuilles qu'entraîne une petite brise fraîche de ce début de mois de Novembre. Le froid commence à s'installer, pas à pas, mais ne laissant aucun doute sur la température polaire qui va bientôt sévir et plonger les élèves dans une léthargie d'hiver…moi le premier… Plus de détails sur cette phase de l'existence scolaire dans « Vie et mœurs de l'élève au fil des saisons : comment s'adapter à son environnement sans pour autant paraître déplacé… » par Jaime Dormir, psychanalyste diplômé par le Ministre de la Magie lui-même. Merci pour lui…_

_Bref, revenons à nos moutons. Pour rester dans l'harmonie du sujet, disons de façon plus succincte que pas un bêlement ne vient perturber la sérénité studieuse du château. Notons également que notre scène se situe dans cette période redoutée du corps enseignant, appelée communément « la digestion ». Et oui, crainte, du fait de son action foudroyante sur les élèves, qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de piquer du nez sur leur parchemin, attendant ainsi la fin de l'heure qui les arrachera à leur sieste généralisée, cette dernière se poursuivant par la suite dans une autre salle. Quelle déchéance !_

_C'est ainsi que s'est écoulée une semaine depuis le Bal d'Halloween, redonnant au collège cet air vieillot –appelons un chat…un chat- et quelque peu austère –n'y voir aucune répétition !- qui le caractérise tant. Les jours se coulent avec flegme, ponctués de ronflements sonores interrompant nos bien-aimés professeurs, MacGonagall se voyant contrainte de stopper ses psalmodies assommantes sur la transfiguration d'un bureau en oreiller, Rogue bâillant à qui mieux mieux au milieu des vapeurs émanant de ses tendres chaudrons et dissimulant le tout derrière un « Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor Weasley ! Vous dormez ou quoi ? » ou encore Trelawney qui prend un plaisir vicieux à nous ensorceler peu à peu, nous plongeant avec horreur dans les affres d'un sommeil peuplé de voix mystiques déblatérant des inepties à nos oreilles. _

_Pas un enseignant n'échappe à la règle… A croire que nous vivons actuellement dans un dortoir à grande échelle. Et si encore, il n'y avait que les profs…mais non… les élèves aussi… Je ne mentionne pas ces imbéciles de Poufsouffle…ça ne change pas de d'habitude… les Serdaigles restent dans leurs bouquins, comme si cela permettait au monde de tourner…mais les Gryffondors ! Nos chers et bien aimés Gryffondors ! Nos adversaires les plus tenaces ! Le plat du jour de nos humiliations ! Ils n'ont plus aucun répondant ! Rien ! On les provoque, ils nous regardent et passent leur chemin… Le monde à l'envers, je vous dis. _

_Et Granger qui rougit…ça n'a plus rien de drôle depuis qu'elle évite systématiquement de me croiser. Va falloir qu'on parle un peu plus sérieusement elle et moi…Et qu'elle ait un peu plus de répondant. C'est pas amusant quand il n'y a aucune répartie dans le camp adverse._

_Prenons Loyd par exemple. Lui, au moins, il sait quoi répliquer quand on le provoque. Un peu trop d'ailleurs… Et vous pouvez être sûrs que je vais avoir droit à une réflexion acide vu qu'il est actuellement en train de lire par-dessus mon épaule…Alors, professeur Loyd, vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que de lire ce qu'écrivent les élèves au lieu d'assurer votre cours ? »_

Harry releva la tête, croisant le regard furieux du professeur ainsi découvert, celui-ci pensant pourtant avoir fait preuve de la plus grande discrétion en s'approchant ainsi par derrière de son élève le plus honnis.

Se reprenant pourtant, il s'éclaircit la gorge, faisant sursauter la plupart des élèves alentours, tant absorbés dans leur devoir de Défense que le moindre bruit rompant leur concentration à toute épreuve les arrachait brusquement à leurs réflexions intellectuelles.

Néanmoins, après avoir remarqué la cause de cette interruption intempestive, ils s'empressèrent de poser leurs plumes, d'interpeller les irascibles inébranlables encore plongés dans des déductions complexes, avant d'attendre impatiemment la suite des évènements, avides de ce spectacle réjouissant qu'étaient les bravades de l'Insolent. Ladite animation se faisant par ailleurs de plus en plus fréquente, depuis que le Serpentard avait enfin trouvé un professeur de taille à l'affronter.

On avait beau maudire le Rebelle, souhaiter tout bas une chute qui le verrait renvoyé, enfin châtié pour les actes prohibés dont il envahissait le château depuis plus de six longues années à présent, la foule ne se lassait pas de ses affrontements sournois avec le corps professoral.

On le haïssait pour ses actes…mais ses paroles restaient reines des masses estudiantines. De tous temps, en tous lieux, il fallait un élève perturbateur pour mettre l'animation. A Poudlard, Harry Potter remplissait ce rôle-là. Il aurait sans doute été l'idole incontestée des élèves, tout comme son père l'avait été auparavant, s'il était resté dans les limites bienséantes de la parole en trop. Hélas, il avait préféré s'affirmer comme Serpentard indétrônable, et avait franchi ces limites. Tant pis pour lui, tant pis pour eux…

Tout un chacun paie un jour les conséquences. Tôt ou tard. L'adage restait la seule motivation des élèves pour endurer sans trop broncher les assauts serpentardesques du Survivant. On tâchait de ne se concentrer que sur l'air mutin qu'il arborait pour provoquer sciemment professeurs et directeur, et l'on faisait abstraction de ses propres malheurs causés par cet Insolent de malheur.

Les temps changeraient bien un jour…

Mais sans doute pas aujourd'hui…

Le sourire d'Harry s'accrut alors qu'il constatait la réactivité certaine qui poussait le jeune professeur à réagir au quart de tour à la moindre de ses provocations. Les étudiants sourirent de même, frémissant d'avance de délectation. Qu'importe si leur sympathie allait sans doute aucun à leur professeur, rivalité ancestrale pour le brun oblige, le spectacle n'en était pas moins plaisant.

« J'avoue que votre nouvelle forme de provocation, Mr Potter, est tout à fait remarquable. D'une formidable originalité.

- Oh, je vous en prie professeur. Un seul compliment à la fois, cela risquerait de vous entailler la bouche.

- Ne vous tracassez donc pas pour cela, Mr Potter. Un compliment de temps en temps ne peut pas faire de mal. Et puis, disons que c'est une façon comme une autre de se faire pardonner après le superbe T que vous avez obtenu à votre dernier devoir. Si je m'en tiens à votre réaction quelque peu…démonstrative, il me semble que vous n'avez guère apprécié. »

Le Survivant fronça les sourcils, serrant les poings. Il ne faisait pas l'ombre d'une hésitation que la soi disante boutade l'avait atteint à vif.

Il reprit tout de même une certaine contenance, vivement encouragé par les gestes obscènes qu'envoyaient Pansy et Blaise dans le dos de Loyd, ou encore par la main que Draco avait glissé contre la sienne pour le réconforter. Solidarité fraternelle, comme qui dirait.

« Je trouve tout de même déplacé de votre part de me rappeler que vous avez massacré mon devoir, alors que vous n'êtes même pas fichu de faire un cours correct…Mais ce n'est qu'un avis très personnel, bien sûr. »

Le tout ponctué d'un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus angélique.

« Sale gosse… » songea Loyd, sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez. « Pourquoi faut-il qu'il ait réponse à tout ?»

« Je n'assure peut-être pas mon cours, si l'on considère de votre point de vue, mais sachez tout de même que, dans le cas présent, je n'ai pas de cours à assurer. Nous sommes dans ce qu'on appelle une heure de devoir qui, comme son nom l'indique, consiste à donner un travail écrit à des élèves dans le but d'être noté. Mais ça, bien sûr, vous ne pouviez le savoir, puisque vous avez quitté mon dernier cours en fracassant la porte. Ce qui, entre nous, n'est pas le meilleur moyen de rattraper votre moyenne. Vos notes jusqu'alors se situent à combien ? T ? D en étant généreux ? Voilà qui ne va pas faire joli joli sur votre bulletin trimestriel. Et…hem…vous envisagez quel métier pour votre avenir ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde, répliqua Harry, adoptant un ton dur.

- Détrompez vous, je suis parfaitement concerné, susurra Loyd, commençant à reprendre l'avantage. Après tout, je suis l'une des personnes qui devront approuver –ou rejeter, dans le cas présent- votre décision d'orientation. »

Le visage d'Harry se ferma davantage encore, dans la mesure du possible. Il se savait dominé hiérarchiquement parlant, et la tournure que prenait la conversation ne lui plaisait que très modérément.

« D'autant plus, reprit Loyd, qu'écrire son…journal intime, je présume, lors d'un devoir, n'a rien d'une attitude très scolaire. Mais je pense que ceci intéressera sans doute Mr le Directeur. »

Et il s'empara du carnet noir qu'Harry tenait à la main quelques secondes plus tôt. L'Insolent se tendit alors que son adversaire feuilletait sans retenue, haussant les sourcils à certains passages, son sourire narquois s'accentuant à d'autres, le tout sans dissimuler un air de satisfaction absolue.

« J'espère pour vous qu'il n'y a rien de trop… personnel, là-dedans, Mr Potter. Cela risquerait d'être compromettant pour vous. »

Durant une fraction de seconde, une vague rougeur envahit les joues du jeune homme, avant de disparaître le temps d'un battement de cils. Mais cela avait suffi pour que Loyd continue à asseoir sa superbe.

« Il faut dire que c'était un peu…stupide de votre part de sortir ce genre de chose dans un cours, à la portée de quiconque, et, à fortiori, d'un professeur qui fait tout depuis le début de l'année pour vous rendre coup par coup le moindre de vos méfaits.

- Disons seulement que j'ai pensé que vous auriez besoin d'un peu de lecture pour vos soirées d'hiver…dans la mesure encore improbable où vous savez lire. »

L'assistance fut prise d'un fou rire, Serpentards et Gryffondors confondus, ce qui fit naître un sourire fallacieux sur les lèvres du préfet en chef, plus que ravi de mettre Loyd dans une position guère flatteuse pour lui.

C'est à ce moment qu'une lointaine déflagration retentit, immédiatement suivie d'une vague d'ondes violentes, faisant vaciller tout objet –ou personne- à l'équilibre précaire

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes. On aurait pu affirmer que ça n'avait été qu'un rêve, fruit de l'imagination de quelques-uns, si l'ensemble de la classe ne commençait pas à s'agiter, inquiète, interrogative, et surtout, si quelques affaires éparses ne jonchaient pas le sol.

Loyd leur intima le silence, examinant la salle d'un œil expert, cherchant la cause de cette soudaine perturbation. Lorsque son regard tomba sur les livres tachés d'encre aux seuls, ses yeux s'élargirent. Non pas que la scène était choquante…mais porteuse de souvenirs. Des livres épars au sols…des tables fracassées…des tessons de verre…des rideaux déchirés avec un soin machiavélique frémissant au gré d'une brise quasi-imperceptible….et une inscription sanguinolente sur le mur de pierre… Souvenirs…

« Remettez-vous à votre devoir… » cria-t-il, pour se redonner une contenance.

Les élèves obéirent au quart de tour, médusés de ce brusque revirement d'attitude, mais ne tenant pas particulièrement à subir le courroux du professeur, déjà à cran par les soins d'un brun imprudent.

Loyd fit volte-face, sa cape ample tourbillonnant de même, alors qu'il retournait auprès de Potter, ce dernier n'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce depuis sa précédente réplique. Jason le dépassa, s'empara du bureau de Malfoy qui voisinait celui d'Harry, l'écarta avec violence du brun, forçant ainsi le blond à s'éloigner de son frère de cœur.

Lorsqu'il fut certain que pas une oreille indiscrète ne pouvait entendre ce qu'il avait à dire –la dernière personne se trouvant trop aux alentours ayant été gracieusement éloignée- il se pencha sur le bureau de l'Insolent, veillant à ce qu'aucun des autres élèves ne suivent leur conversation.

Une fois rassuré sur la concentration infaillible des plus récalcitrants, il braqua un regard acéré sur le brun, ce dernier ne se séparant pas de l'air moqueur qu'il s'était plaqué sur le visage. Ce fut d'une voix sifflante, tellement différente de son timbre digne et sentencieux habituel, qu'il murmura lentement : « J'ose espérer que vous n'êtes nullement impliqué dans ce qui vient d'arriver, Mr Potter. N'oubliez pas la conversation que nous avons eue il y a quelques temps. Ne croyez surtout pas que la victoire est vôtre, vous vous tromperiez grandement.

- Et pourquoi devrais-je avoir peur ? Et qui vous dit que je suis coupable ?

- Vous n'êtes jamais innocents, Potter ! Ne tentez pas de jouer cette carte-là, ce serait un échec total. A votre place, je me tiendrais à carreau. »

Ils étaient à présent si près que leurs nez se touchaient presque. Quelques mèches éparses volaient au rythme de leur souffle entre leurs deux visages. Leurs voix n'étaient que murmures sifflant de rage. Leurs pupilles ne se quittaient pas. Yeux d'un bleu surnaturel, contre vert extraordinaire. Lutte acharnée de deux ennemis.

« Je n'ai pas peur, Professeur. Je n'aurai jamais peur, de vous ou de qui que ce soit. On vous provoque, vous ne réagissez même pas, persifla Harry, avec une délectation presque morbide.

- Si vous pensez à l'épisode de mon ancienne salle de classe…

- Bien sûr que je pense à ça… Ce fut tellement jouissif d'en détruire chaque parcelle. Mais rien, vous n'avez même pas remué un petit doigt. » Il laissa échapper un petit rire sardonique. « Et vous imaginez que je vais avoir peur après cela. Mais vous vous fourrez la baguette dans l'œil jusque là où je pense, Professeur. Malgré tout le respect que je suis _censé_ vous devoir. » ajouta-t-il, suffisant.

« Mais quel est donc votre but, Potter ? » s'énerva Loyd, haussant par mégarde la voix. Cela suffit à recentrer l'attention fragile des élèves sur eux. Un regard intimidant convainquit ces derniers de ne pas chercher en savoir davantage, et ils replongèrent à contrecœur dans leurs copies.

« Mon but, Professeur ? Je n'en ai pas. Ou du moins, rien que vous puissiez réellement comprendre.

- Et si nous réagissions cette fois, hein, Potter ? Vous croyez faire les mariols sous prétexte que nous ne bronchons pas, mais si cette fois, vous vous faisiez attraper ?

- Encore faudrait-il que ce soit nous. Mais, comme vous dites, je ne suis jamais innocent. Donc soit, admettons que je sois à l'origine de la petite explosion que vous avez entendue au loin. Je vous précise d'ailleurs qu'elle a eu lieu dans le couloir des Métamorphoses, comme ça, vous êtes renseignés. Et tant bien même, quoi ? Vous allez m'enlever des points ? Me flanquer une retenue ? Merlin que j'ai peur. Et vous croyez que ça me donne envie d'arrêter mes petits jeux ? Vous voulez rire. Votre minable petit règlement n'a aucune valeur. Et ce n'est pas ça qui m'arrêtera.

- Qui vous dit que nous nous contenterons de ces quelques points, comme vous dites. Et si nous allions plus loin ?

- Vous n'en êtes pas capable. »

Le ton implacable du garçon résonna longuement dans la tête du jeune professeur. Il avait raison bien sûr. Dumbledore n'oserait jamais aller plus loin. Il croyait avec tant de ferveur en les bienfaits de la repentance personnelle qu'il resterait persuadé que Potter et ses petits copains arrêteraient d'eux-mêmes. Après tout, il le lui avait dit lui-même…Si seulement le sage directeur pouvait marquer le coup ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Une seule fois pour toutes, qui marquerait l'Insolent à jamais.

« Je…vous restez donc persuadés, reprit-il avec lenteur, conscient que son élève épiait et guettait la moindre de ses erreurs, que vos actions resteront sans réponse.

Intimement. C'est comme ça depuis ma première année ici. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce cher Dumbly arrêterait de se perdre dans ses illusions. De toute façon, ils n'ont aucune preuve. Tant bien même, ils voudraient faire leur crise d'autorité, cela ne marcherait pas. »

Loyd laissa un mince sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il examina longtemps son interlocuteur, soutenant fermement le regard froid qu'il lui jetait sans ciller. Puis, sans attendre davantage, il combla la distance qui les séparait, approchant sa bouche aussi près que possible de l'oreille du garçon. Rien de ce qu'il allait dire par la suite ne devait filtrer auprès des élèves bien trop curieux et assoiffés de ragots.

« Soit…Potter ! Admettons que vous avez raison. Vous avez reconnu les faits, je garderai votre secret tant que personne ne réagira. Après tout, vous avez parfaitement raison. Laissons l'administration gérer tout cela par elle-même. Nous attendrons que, mieux vaut tard que jamais, certaines choses ressortent. En attendant, cela restera…entre vous et moi. » Il cracha les derniers mots, cette moitié de défaite semblant lui arrachant le cœur à la petite cuillère.

Sans un mot de plus, il reprit place à son bureau, surveillant comme si de rien n'était le reste des élèves. Illusion parfaite d'une classe parfaite.

L'heure passa. La deuxième heure de devoir avançait elle aussi.

Potter avait pris une feuille, et gribouillait vaguement des formes indistinctes.

Le quart.

Loyd faisait danser ses doigts sur la couverture de cuir reliant le journal précédemment confisqué. Un élève broncha. Il fut sèchement remis à la place qui était la sienne.

La demie.

Certains élèves ayant fini leur devoir, commençaient à s'agiter. Quelques points en moins suffirent à ramener un peu d'ordre dans la classe.

Potter ne noircissait plus sa feuille.

Professeur et élève s'affrontaient du regard.

Moins le quart.

Trois coups sèchement frappés à la porte. Loyd sursauta, absorbé qu'il était dans sa lutte visuelle contre Potter et, depuis peu, Malfoy, celui-ci s'étant joint aux festivités.

Avant même qu'il eut répondu, le battant s'ouvrit, révélant une Minerva McGonagall échevelée, vacillante pour des raisons encore inconnues. Ce fut pourtant d'une fois glaciale qui dissuada Jason de lui demander quelque peu fraîchement quelques explications à ce manquement flagrant à la courtoisie qu'elle jeta :

« Potter, Malfoy, Parkinson, Zabini, dans le bureau du Directeur. Immédiatement. Jason, le Directeur vous prie de venir aussi. Rusard s'occupera de votre classe pendant votre absence. »

Loyd se retourna, cherchant Potter du regard…

Il le trouva pâle comme la mort.

Jason sourit largement…

_L'Insolent était, enfin, coincé_.

-Y-O-U---A-R-E-

_Des pas qui résonnent dans un couloir. Leur cadence qui accélère à mesure qu'ils approchent de leur destination._

_« Minerva, puis-je vous demander quelle est la raison…_

_- Vous le saurez en temps nécessaire, Jason. Et bien assez tôt, je le crains. »_

_Quelle délicieuse façon de se faire aimablement rembarrer…_

_Les Quatre suivent à quelques mètres. Ils se concertent, à voix basse. Leurs murmures résonnent faiblement dans le silence glacé du corridor. _

_Le contenu de leur conciliabule reste indistinct. Pourtant, un sentiment perce clairement de ces chuchotis étouffés. _

_Pas de curiosité._

_Pas d'interrogations._

_Juste une peur sourde qui point peu à peu._

_Le vent commence à tourner._

-Y-O-U---A-R-E-

Dumbledore dévisagea longuement les occupants de la pièce. Son regard azuré sautait ainsi de McGonagall, droite comme un I sur sa chaise, Rogue, l'air vaguement ennuyé, Loyd, intrigué mais ne parvenant pas à dissimuler une certaine satisfaction, Chourave également, dévastée, comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis la mort de Diggory trois année auparavant ; Mme Pomfresh, également, très pâle ; et enfin, les Quatre. Flegmatiques. Presque trop calmes. Très bons acteurs. Trop bons.

Il fallait jouer serré cette fois.

Il ne fallait pas perdre.

-Y-O-U---A-R-E-

« Bien, après ces quelques minutes de silence bienfaisantes, je pense que nous pouvons commencer. »

Dumbledore fixa les Quatre quelques secondes. Ils soutinrent son regard sans broncher.

« Vous devez vous douter de la raison de votre présence ici, du moins, je l'espère.

- Oh, l'idée est assez vague. Ce serait aimable de votre part de nous éclaircir, ricana Pansy, pas le moins du monde intimidée.

- Si je vous dis couloir de Métamorphose, est-ce suffisamment éclairé, Miss Parkinson ?

- Couloir de Métamorphose ? A part qu'il s'agit d'un des endroits les plus rasoirs de ce château, je ne vois pas, renchérit Zabini.

- Si vous tenez à tenir un concours d'humour, Mr Zabini, je vous conseille de tenter cela dans d'autres circonstances.

- Ooh, on s'énerve Papy ? Faut pas, à cet âge, c'est l'infarctus qui guette…

- Miss Parkinson, comment osez-vous ? s'indigne McGonagall.

- Je n'ose rien du tout, je ne fais qu'affirmer l'affligeante vérité. C'est vrai de nos jours, on remarque que le risque…

- Silence…

- d'infarctus augmente…

- Silence…

- C'est lié à la fois à la société actuelle, bien plus sujette au stress et autres facteurs…

- Silence…

- Mais aussi à l'âge, avec qui augmente les…

- SILENCE !

- …risques. »

Un sourire hypocrite en intérêts. « Tous pourris jusqu'à la moelle. » songea Loyd avec amertume.

Mais Potter…Son air effronté. Remplacé par une crainte furieuse. Oh, il l'avait rudement bien cachée. Mais ces quelques secondes précédant le retour de son petit sourire narquois avait suffi. Il était parfaitement détendu en apparence…mais crevait de peur en intérieur. Loyd en aurait mis sa main à couper. Instinctivement, ladite main se resserra sur le petit carnet de cuir à l'intérieur de sa cape. Que pouvaient-il bien contenir ? Que…

« Ne perdons pas de temps en énervement inutile, Minerva » murmura Albus, toujours aussi parfaitement inébranlable.

Il intima d'un geste las de la main à Minerva de retrouver son sang froid dans les plus brefs délais. Comme si ce geste indiquait le véritable départ de cette réunion, chacun se redressa sur son siège. Ce fut dans un silence religieux que le directeur put commencer à s'expliquer :

« Ce matin, lors la première heure de cours, la Salle de Métamorphose destinée aux cours avancés, autrement dit celle avoisinant la salle de cours utilisée le plus couramment par le professeur McGonagall ici présent, a été soufflée par une explosion. Celle-ci a été d'une telle puissance que les murs de la salle que vous occupez habituellement se sont totalement effondrés.

- Vous nous en voyez profondément désolés, Professeur, mais en quoi ce genre d'information est-il censé nous intéresser ?

- Vous êtes bien connu, Mr Malfoy, pour votre goût très prononcé pour la mauvaise foi. Je ne vous le dirai donc pas par quatre chemins. Cette explosion a été due à une sorte de « bombe » trafiquée. Et c'est sur vous que pèsent mes soupçons. »

Sa déclaration fut suivie d'un temps de réflexion…vite rompu par un éclat de rire tonitruant. Les Quatre, dans un effrayant exemple de synchronisation, venait de prouver encore une fois…qu'ils étaient intouchables. Psychologiquement du moins.

« Laissez donc tomber la carte de l'intimidation Albus. Je sais, par expérience, que cela aboutit à des résultats tout sauf concluants. » glissa Jason, un tantinet exaspéré.

Son intervention, à défaut d'être d'une grande contribution à éclaircir la situation, permit au moins de faire taire les quatre empêcheurs de tourner en rond. Leur hilarité resta tout de même omniprésente sur leurs visages, sourires provocants et regards belliqueux en étant la preuve indéniable.

Il aurait pu ne pas se mêler de cette affaire. Il aurait pu laisser le Directeur mener la danse comme bon lui semblait. Après toi, il était bien capable, après avoir défait Grindelwald, de mettre en échec quatre gamins de dix-sept ans, aussi démesurée que soit leur mauvaise foi. Mais sa droiture et son sens des valeurs lui dictaient le contraire… Pourquoi laisser advenir ce qui devait advenir inévitablement, alors qu'on pouvait forcer le destin ? Sa participation pouvait leur faire gagner de précieuses heures.

« Professeur… » se permit ainsi Loyd de couper Dumbledore, ce dernier s'apprêtant à moucher sérieusement le jeune Malfoy qui commençait sérieusement à dépasser les bornes.

Dix paires de yeux le dévisagèrent avec insistance, mêlée de curiosité parfois teintée d'agacement pour les adultes, de haine sans partage pour les élèves. Pourtant, Loyd ne se laissa pas démonter. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, satisfait de constater qu'il était le point de mire de toute l'attention. Force était d'avouer que son penchant pour la mise en scène était loin d'être amoindri.

« Je m'excuse de déranger cette argumentation des plus honnêtes et des plus recherchées –un regard pour les Quatre le convainquit que ces derniers avaient parfaitement saisi la pointe qui leur était implicitement destinée-, mais j'ai, disons, un élément qui pourrait faire un peu avancer la situation, voire la débloquer.

-Vous avez toute mon attention, Jason, reprit Dumbledore.

- Il se trouve que la principale preuve de la soi disante innocence de ces messieurs et de cette demoiselle tient à l'absence indiscutable de preuves valables. Hors, il se trouve que j'ai…une preuve que ce sont bel et bien les Quatre qui sont responsables de cette explosion. » La dernière partie avait été énoncée très rapidement, comme une leçon non sue que l'on récite à la va-vite pour cacher le gêne qu'induit cette approximation.

Une vague inclinaison de la tête l'invita à continuer. Il soupira, avant de poursuivre.

« Ce matin- même, alors que l'ensemble des élèves étaient plongés dans un devoir de défense contre les Forces du Mal, j'ai eu une petite…altercation avec Mr Potter ici présent, pour des raisons futiles que je n'exposerai pas maintenant. » Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le petit livret de cuir noir dans la doublure de sa cape. Un bref regard en direction de Potter lui apprit que l'Insolent discernait petit à petit où il voulait en venir…ce qui ne semblait pas être à sa convenance. Cependant, il ne pipait mot, étrangement.

« C'est alors que nous avons ressenti les contrecoups de l'explosion. J'avoue avoir été intrigué, et quelques mots en trop de la part de Mr Potter m'ont convaincu d'avoir une petite conversation en privé avec lui. C'est au cours de cette conversation que Mr Potter…a clairement avoué être sciemment impliqué dans cette affaire. » conclut Loyd, tandis qu'une affreuse sensation de malaise s'emparait peu à peu de lui. Sans raison pourtant. Il n'avait fait que son devoir.

« Vous bluffez admirablement bien, Professeur » sourit Malfoy, machiavéliquement sûr de lui en toutes circonstances. Mais le Directeur, tout comme l'ensemble des personnes présentes, l'ignorèrent effrontément, se tournant vers Harry, qui semblait considérer que le riche tapis sous ses pieds constituait un centre d'attention digne de tout son intérêt.

Cette fois pourtant, il releva la tête quand il sentit que l'on attendait une réaction de sa part. La dernière fois qu'il avait essayé la technique de l'ignorance lors d'une convocation dans le bureau directorial avait sans doute laissé un souvenir cuisant dans son esprit tout autant que sur sa joue.

« Harry, approuves-tu ce que dit le professeur Loyd ou pas ? »

Non…telle était la réponse promise par la réputation intouchée de l'Insolent.

« Il a raison » fut celle qui sortit de sa bouche, au prix d'un immense effort. Draco, Pansy et Blaise le fixèrent comme s'il était en proie à une folie inguérissable.

« Tu reconnais donc avoir participé à l'organisation et à la mise en place de ce que tu considères sans doute comme une blague de plus à ton palmarès ? »

« Oui… »

Dumbledore s'adressa aux autres adolescents. « Et vous ? Complices ou innocents ? ».

Après un énième regard pour l'Insolent aussi promptement vaincu, Pansy, vite suivie par Blaise, rendit les armes, et avoua en bloc.

Inutile de préciser que les professeurs présents n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux face à un tel revirement d'attitude.

Seul restait Draco. L'irascible Draco. Ce dernier fixa longuement Harry, essayant vainement de croiser le regard que le Survivant maintenait détourné, de lire à travers les traits tendus et désespérés de son frère Serpentard les raisons de cette abdication brutale.

« Moi aussi…J'étais de la partie » murmura-t-il enfin, du bout des lèvres.

Sa loyauté envers Harry le perdrait sans doute…

Quelques rides soucieuses disparurent du front du vieux Directeur. « Déjà une étape de gagnée » songea-t-il, quelque peu soulagé. Néanmoins, la gravité de la situation ne lui permit pas de s'attarder sur cette première victoire.

« L'évènement aurait pu être mis de côté et cette page tournée si les conséquences n'avaient pas été aussi importantes. En outre de la destruction totale d'une salle, et partielle des salles avoisinantes, les élèves ont été victimes de vos agissements. Trois d'entre eux ont été touchés par quelques chutes de pierres. Leurs blessures sont assez profondes, mais ne mettent pas leurs vies en danger. Il en est de même pour les égratignures bénignes de la plupart des occupants de la pièce lors de l'explosion. Cependant, une élève de Poufsouffle, Miss Lorédana Joïa, a été touchée plus gravement par une pierre de taille conséquente, et ce au niveau du crâne. Elle est actuellement dans le coma, comme pourront en témoigner Mme Pomfresh ainsi que le Professeur Chourave, sa directrice de Maison. Nous ne savons actuellement pas quand nous pourrons compter sur son réveil, son état étant tout de même critique. Et il se trouve que vous êtes les responsables directs de cet état…et je ne peux fermer les yeux sur vos actes comme à l'accoutumée. »

Les Quatre n'avaient pas frémi une seule fois à l'annonce de leurs méfaits. Mais après tout, pourquoi s'en étonner… Ils avaient derrière eux six années douteuses où tous leurs actes n'avaient pas été mis à jour. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'ils restent dans l'ombre du doute.

« Vous n'avez rien à déclarer ? » s'étouffa le Professeur Chourave, considérant tant de flegme et d'indifférence comme une insulte personnelle à sa maison.

« Que voudriez-vous nous entendre dire ? » sourit Malfoy avec hostilité, ses yeux fixant la petite femme froidement.

« Des excuses, peut-être ? » s'indigna-t-elle, hors d'elle.

« Elles ne seraient pas sincères, je ne vois pas l'intérêt. » renchérit Harry qui haussa la voix pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien. Cependant, son regard brûlant d'une haine pourtant polaire n'était pas braqué, comme celui de Draco, sur Chourave, mais adressait mille promesses de souffrances au jeune professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qui l'avait acculé au pied du mur quelques minutes auparavant.

Chourave ne sut que répliquer à cette preuve d'une mauvaise volonté délibérée.

« Dites au moins que vous regrettez d'être ainsi impliqués ! » s'emporta McGonagall, volant au secours de sa consoeur.

Harry, retrouvant sa position de meneur des hostilités, la fit taire du regard.

« Nous avons avoué, vous devriez être contents. Il faut apprendre à ne pas être trop gourmands dans la vie, Professeur McGonagall.

- Pourquoi ne pas appliquer vous-même votre dicton, Mr Potter ? » intervint Dumbledore, consternés par la tournure des évènements.

« Je ne suis pas gourmand, Professeur. Je suis ambitieux, nuance… » railla l'Insolent, clairement décidé à ne plus céder un pouce de terrain au camp adverse.

« Vous devriez savoir que votre ambition ne vous mènera nulle part. Ou, du moins, pas sur des chemins enviables. »

« C'est une menace ? »

« Un simple avertissement. »

« Dans ce cas, vous permettez que je réponde comme il se doit à votre avertissement : _Je vous emmerde._ »

Sa déclaration fut suivie d'un silence pesant de lassitude. Dumbledore sembla jauger ces paroles, cherchant ce qu'il convenait de contre-attaquer. Après quelques minutes de latence, il énonça d'une voix fatiguée et profondément blessée :

« Professeur Chourave. Veuillez s'il vous plaît raccompagner Messieurs Malfoy, Zabini ainsi que Miss Parkinson dans leurs dortoirs respectifs où ils pourront méditer les conséquences de leurs actes en solitaire jusqu'à ce soir, où ils pourront remonter dîner. Veillez à ce qu'un elfe de maison se charge de leur repas de midi. Notre entretien s'arrête là pour eux, puisque nous ne pourrons rien en tirer de plus. Chacun se voit attribuer une perte de cent points pour destruction du cadre scolaire, ainsi que cent points chacun supplémentaires pour mise en danger de la vie d'autrui. Deux mois de retenues viendront punir leur insolence à votre égard, tout autant qu'au mien. »

Chourave s'exécuta, se levant prestement avant d'indiquer aux trois adolescents de sortir. Ce qu'ils firent sans protester, Draco s'arrêtant délibérément sous le nez de la brave femme pour étreindre longuement Harry, comme pour lui indiquer son soutien face à son infortune d'avoir encore à endurer l'odieuse présence des adultes dans un périmètre bien trop restreint. Lorsqu'il eut enfin disparu derrière la lourde porte de bois marquant l'entrée du bureau directorial, suivi des yeux par l'ensemble des personnes présentes, Chourave se retourna une derrière fois face à Dumbledore, désignant Harry du menton.

« Je comprends parfaitement votre surprise,Pomona , mais j'ai un dernier point à régler avec Mr Potter. Ne doutez pas qu'il sera puni tout aussi sévèrement que ses comparses. Cependant, je ne lui enlèverai pas de points, vu que le compteur des Serpentard est à présent complètement à sec –il inclina la tête vers Rogue qui ne répliqua pas, déjà plongé dans des élaborations de plans pour couler les autres maisons en matière de points-. Il en est de même pour les retenues, puisque vous avez en face de vous le détenteur du record de ces mêmes retenues depuis la création de Poudlard et que l'on ne peut qu'en conclure que ce type de punition n'a qu'un effet très limité sur lui. Mais la correction sera à la hauteur de ses actes, je puis vous l'assurer. »

Satisfaite, Chourave quitta la pièce, se hâtant de rattraper les trois autres élèves qui déjà, passaient le seuil de la gargouille de pierre et se hâtaient vers leur dortoir, tâchant d'ignorer les rumeurs lointaines des voix provenant de la Grande Salle où les élèves innocents et insouciants déjeunaient en paix, en se racontant la dernière blague des Quatre, et pariant déjà sur un renvoi probable qu'ils espéraient tous secrètement. Monde à part auquel les Quatre n'auraient jamais accès. Ils avaient choisi une autre voix. Merlin seul savait où elle les mènerait…

-Y-O-U---A-R-E-

A peine la porte se fut-elle refermée dans un claquement sec derrière les pas du Professeur de Botanique que l'ambiance changea brusquement dans la pièce que présidait Albus Dumbledore. La tension dans l'air s'intensifia, les regards se firent plus durs, les visages s'empreignirent d'une volonté plus décidée. Chacun se redressa dans son siège, conscient de la gravité de la situation, et de l'importance des instants à suivre.

Dumbledore se leva, contourna son bureau avec une majesté que démentait son air las et accablé. Il s'arrêta face à Harry, et d'une voix douce qui surprit le Survivant lui-même, prit la parole, pesant ses mots, les choisissant avec une précision à toute épreuve, conscient que la moindre erreur dans son choix pourrait provoquer une réaction désastreuse de la part du Survivant :

« Harry, crois-moi, j'ai espéré depuis notre dernière conversation, que tu prendrais mes paroles plus au sérieux. Et j'ai cru, quelle bêtise, que tu me craindrais ne serait-ce qu'un peu. C'était idiot de ma part, et j'avais encore l'espoir que tu aies une part de toi qui renonce à vouloir semer le trouble dans tous les moindres recoins de ce château. Hélas, j'avais tort, et je te prie de m'excuser pour t'avoir sous-estimé. Ce discours doit te paraître étrange, je le vois à ton visage sarcastique. Je sais que tu passes tes journées à te payer ma tête. Je te le dis franchement Harry. Tu pourrais me faire subir les moindres misères, je te pardonnerai toujours. Je sais que tu considères cela comme une faiblesse de ma part d'ailleurs. Mais, vois-tu, le pardon est une valeur fondamentale pour moi. Je t'ai tout pardonné jusque là. Absolument tout. Mais plus aujourd'hui. Nous nous étions mis d'accord la dernière fois. Tu as transgressé cet accord. Tu as mis la vie d'une élève en danger. Je ne te pardonne pas cette fois Harry. Il est temps pour toi…d'assumer les conséquences. »

Sous le regard moqueur tout autant qu'intrigué de l'Insolent, Dumbledore traversa la pièce, soupira presque solennellement, et prit sur l'une des innombrables étagères que comptaient la pièce une petite boîte de velours noir. Cette dernière, rectangulaire, ne s'embarrassait pas de fioritures inutiles, et seul une mince spirale argentée ornait son couvercle. Ce fut, du moins, ce que Harry crut distinguer avant que Dumbledore n'ouvre la boîte.

Curieux, le préfet en chef plongea son regard à l'intérieur. Bien mal lui en prit, car une vive douleur étreignit sa poitrine, le faisant suffoquer durant quelques secondes de pure torture. Puis le mal s'en vint comme il était venu, alors que Dumbledore soulevait avec délicatesse le contenu mystérieux de l'étrange boîte. C'était une chaîne, ni fini ni épaisse, semblant couler dans les doigts adroits du vieil homme. Elle aurait pu paraître belle et être digne des plus grandes dames qui se se l'auraient arrachée si elle n'avait pas été entourée d'une aura étouffante, exactement comme si elle absorbait toute l'énergie aux alentours. Mais, pour l'observateur insensible, sa couleur profondément noire aurait suffi à le dissuader d'approcher de trop près.

C'est alors qu'Harry comprit. Dumbledore ne lui avait pas menti. Il n'avait proféré aucune menace en l'air.

_Il allait réellement le brider_.

Harry ferma les yeux, sa respiration se faisant difficile. Ses pouvoir limités… Rien que la perspective l'effrayait. Par Merlin. Faites que tout ceci ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar. Il n'avait pas voulu blesser cette fille. Il ne voulait pas de cette bride…

Il sursauta violemment lorsqu'une main froide prit la sienne. Prudemment, il ouvrit les yeux, croisant le regard grave de Loyd au-dessus de lui.

Il ne voulait pas…

Dumbledore s'approchait, la bride à la main. Loyd lui tenait le bras droit, lui tordant le poignet par la même occasion, afin de l'immobiliser le plus efficacement possible.

Il ne réfléchit pas davantage. Avec un cri de rage, il renversa le jeune professeur d'un violent coup d'épaule désespéré, se leva en hâta de sa chaise, avant de se ruer aussi vite que possible vers la porte de chêne. Elle lui paraissait si proche et si lointaine à la fois.

Il l'atteignit enfin, se jetant sur la poignée massive qui lui ouvrirait la voix d'un dernier échappatoire. Un cri de désespoir mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle lui résista, permettant à Loyd s'étant relevé de lui assener un coup d'une violence démesurée sur la nuque. Harry gémit, s'effondrant au sol, tandis que la poignée traîtresse heurtait violemment sa mâchoire. Un mince filet de sang s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il roulait sur sol de pierre, sa vue se brouillant de larmes non retenues.

Loyd le bloqua ainsi, lui tordant les bras dans une clef plus que douloureuse dont il avait le secret. Harry hurla, tempêta, se débattit comme un beau diable, distribuant nombre de coups de pieds partout où il pouvait atteindre. Mais ses efforts furent vains, Loyd n'étant pas novice en la matière, d'autant plus lorsqu'il fut épaulé de Rogue, qu'un coup d'œil de Dumbledore avait obligé à intervenir.

L'Insolent perdit tout crédit aux yeux des autres adultes présents ainsi affalés à terre, ne parvenant plus à enrayer le flot de larmes coulant librement sur ses jours, du sang coulant sur le sol au milieu des gémissement de douleur étouffés s'échappant de ses lèvres.

Sans hésiter, Loyd remonta brusquement la manche droite de la chemise du jeune homme, dévoilant un bras d'une blancheur à peine dorée par le soleil, que –merci Merlin- pas un tatouage n'ornait de son dessin honteux. Dumbledore s'approcha, tendit la bride de pouvoir au jeune professeur, le laissant maître de la situation en sa qualité de Diplômé en Défense contre les Arts Obscurs et Maîtrise des Artefacts Magiques Rares. Puis il retourna derrière son bureau, plus fatigué et ravagé que jamais, indiquant vaguement à Mme Pomfresh d'intervenir en cas de problème. McGonagall suivait la scène, l'air dur.

La chaîne s'enroula lentement autour du bras du Survivant lorsque Loyd l'y déposa. Harry hurla sans retenue, se convulsant au sol, tentant désespérément d'échapper à la sensation d'engourdissement ardent qui lui déchirait les veines. Hélas, Rogue veillait, tandis que Loyd murmurait l'incantation activant la bride, maintenant les bras d'Harry plaqués contre son dos.

La bride se divisa en plusieurs ramures, s'enroulant inexorablement autour de l'avant-bras de l'Insolent, dessinant des arabesques noirâtres mordant la chair ainsi offerte.

Un halo noir remonta en anneau le long de son bras, avant d'envelopper tout le corps qui se crispait brutalement au sol.

Un dernier cri de désespoir plus tard, Harry se laissa retomber au sol. Inconscient. Brisé. Comme mort.

Un observateur peu averti aurait pu véritablement le croire réellement mort. Son teint était tellement pâle qu'il en paraissait irréel. Un filet de sang s'écoulait encore et toujours d'entre ses lèvres entrouvertes, et les larmes baignant son visage rappelaient les affres d'une agonie affreuse.

Sans un mot, Loyd se releva, libérant le Survivant déchu de son poids, avant de le soulever, et de l'installer dans une position moins humiliante pour lui. Les adultes, plus ou moins, choqués, se concertèrent du regard, tandis que Mme Pomfresh offraient quelques premiers soins au jeune garçon.

D'un accord tacite, il fut décidé que personne d'autre ne serait mis au courant de cette sombre histoire, dont personne ne sortait blanchi de tout soupçon.

Harry serait emporté dans son dortoir, dans la plus grande discrétion. Et l'on attendrait les résultats, tout simplement…

-Y-O-U---A-R-E-

La porte se referma sans bruit derrière le professeur Loyd, ce dernier tentant de ne pas se laisser tenter à analyser de trop près les différents objets farfelus que comptait la chambre privée d'Harry Potter.

Le Survivant, toujours inconscient, avait été allongé avec douceur sur le lit à baldaquin. Il reposait là, paisible, son visage dévasté semblant enfin serein.

L'ombre baignait sur son corps fragile, les baldaquins ayant été tirés par les soins attentifs du jeune professeur, vaguement pris de remords bien inutiles. Seul un mince rideau de lumière perçait à l'entrebâillement d'un des pans de tissus vert forêt.

L'éclat lumineux frappait la bride de pouvoir de plein fouet, suivant le cours de ses entrelacs dévastateurs. La chaîne avait durci, et ne glissait plus ; elle semblait à présent une cage de métal obscur enfermant le bras prisonnier de ses serres affamées pour l'éternité.

_Avertissement inconsidéré d'un avenir tourmenté…presque condamné…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**La Playlist de You Are**

Pour ce chapitre, je suggère

"_How Could This Happen to Me ?", Simple Plan_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Alors…alors… Une petite review -regard suppliant- ? Si possible en posant les tomates que vous tenez à la main. Siouplait ?

-Hermy Sky salue avant de partir en courant-

Merci d'avance à vous.


	14. Voltige aérienne

**YOU ARE**

_Chapitre édité suite à l'ajout de rubriques._

**Auteur : **Silver Hermy Sky

**Disclaimer **: Pas à moi. Stop. Tout à JKR. Stop. Pas d'argent. Stop. . De plus, les paroles de la chanson utilisée par Harry sont tirées la chanson La Berceuse de Najoua Belyzel, et ne m'appartiennent pas plus !

**Le mot de l'auteur : **Est-ce vraiment la peine que je m'excuse encore et encore pour mon inadmissible retard… J'ai passé mon brevet, j'ai révisé à fond.. ;et You Are (Y.A.) est passé au second plan. Je ne manquerai pas de vous livrer mes résultats pour me faire pardonner (comment ça, vous vous en fichez royalement XD ?).

**Reviews : **Je commence à écrire les RaRs aux reviews signées avoir posté, pis, comme d'hab, je poste les RaRs anonymes sur la Communauté. Laissez-moi votre e-mail si vous souhaitez que je vous prévienne que les RaRs anonymes sont en ligne ! En tout cas, merci encore pour vos 40 reviews pour ce drnier chapitre, qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur (en espérant renouveler le nombre, voire même le dépasser –sourire innocent-). Merci à vous, et bonne lecture !

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Lors du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Harry se fait surprendre par Loyd en train d'écrire son journal intime. Celui-ci est confisqué, et les deux hommes se provoquent violemment. C'est alors que McGonagall convoque les Quatre dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ceux-ci sont plus insolents que jamais, et écopent d'un record de punitions. Mais Harry ne s'attendait pas du tout…à se faire brider.

**Chapitre 13 : Voltige aérienne**

_Cracher des mots d'Amour_

_Sur celui que l'on aime._

_Chercher à rendre fou_

_Quand on perd haleine..._

_Qu'importe que reviennent,_

_Ces pensées qui m'aliènent..._

_Je saignerai me veines pour soigner mes peines._

_- Najoua Belyzel- « Comme toi"-_

Engourdissement. C'était le seul et unique mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. Douleur peut-être également. Et un sentiment inexplicable et pourtant irascible de vengeance non assouvie. Une haine profonde. L'envie de faire du mal. Beaucoup de mal. De leur montrer que l'on ne l'humiliait pas comme cela…

En une douloureuse convulsion, il se réveilla soudainement. Ses yeux papillonnèrent quelques instants, cherchant à identifier un environnement bien trop flou pour y distinguer quoi que ce soit. Il leva sa main droite, tâtonnant sur la table de nuit qu'il devinait proche, cherchant à attraper une paire de lunettes qu'il espérait trouver, vu que, apparemment, son sortilège d'acuité visuelle montrait quelques défaillances. Il les trouva au bout de quelques secondes, se redressant avant de les enfiler prestement…

… Et s'écrouler sur le lit, terrassé de douleur.

Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de ses lèvres, alors que la furieuse sensation de brûlure s'accentuait encore et encore, lui arrachant un cri de détresse désespéré. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes durant, prostré sur le matelas humide de sueur, attendant désespérément que la douleur daigne l'épargner et quitter son corps.

Peu à peu, la souffrance s'atténua, se réduisant finalement à son simple bras droit, douleur certes poignante, mais dans les limites du supportable. Harry finit par ouvrir les yeux, le souffle court, sentant encore son sang pulser au sein de ses tempes, occasionnant bientôt une migraine bien peu bienvenue dans de telles circonstances.

Le Survivant inspira profondément quelques goulées d'air, tentant de reprendre ses esprits après un réveil aussi désagréable qui ne manquerait pas d'engendrer sa mauvaise humeur pour une bonne partie de la matinée.

Il grimaça quelque peu, resserrant son emprise autour de son bras douloureux, retenant difficilement un gémissement. Son corps fut pris de violents tremblements ; il se mordit brusquement la lèvre inférieure, tenant encore à un semblant de dignité, malgré la solitude de la pièce. Sa mâchoire claquait, résonnant dans le silence de la pièce que seuls brisaient quelques sanglots étouffés qu'il ne parvenait plus à retenir. Les larmes baignant ses joues se mêlaient librement à la sueur ruisselant de son front. Il enfouit son visage dans la douceur d'un coussin salvateur, appréciant la légèreté et la fraîcheur du tissu sur sa peau inondée de larmes. Tandis qu'il se convulsait de la sorte sur le lit, les draps s'enroulèrent autour de son corps, immobilisant ses membres ainsi prisonniers. De nombreuses minutes passèrent de la sorte, seuls témoins de la souffrance du jeune homme.

Et puis, aussi soudainement que ce la était venu…cela repartit, laissant l'Insolent brisé captif de ses draps, le souffle court, toute sa personne hurlant encore au souvenir de ces pénibles instants. Il n'osa pas tout d'abord émettre ne serait-ce que l'esquisse d'un mouvement, craignant que cette atroce impression d'avoir la moindre parcelle de son organisme chauffé à blanc, ne revienne s'emparer de son corps gisant.

Pourtant, après que le temps eût passé sans que la douleur ne montrât un quelconque signe de retour, Harry se risqua à tenter de se relever, prudemment, ses gestes hésitant trahissant la peur sourde qui l'étreignait. Il finit par se laisser tomber en douceur au pied du lit, attrapant au passage une cravate arborant les fières couleurs de Serpentard pour s'éponger le front, avant de jeter sans plus d'états d'âme le tissu au loin.

Son regard se posa alors sur son bras droit, origine première de sa souffrance passée. Un haut le cœur le prit alors, alors que ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de la prison de métal qui mordait sa chair, suivant le contour de son avant-bras pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres du coude, lui permettant de conserver la liberté de ses mouvements.

« La bride… » souffla-t-il, ses pensées s'éclaircissant alors. Cette douleur intense…la bride… ; son désir de vengeance…Dumbledore ; une haine profonde…Loyd ; l'envie de faire du mal… les témoins de la scène qui l'avaient ainsi humilié.

Ils avaient osé… Il les avait sous-estimés, persuadé que leur magnanimité les retiendraient, les innocents, dans les profondeurs aveugles du pardon. La désillusion avait été cruelle. Son retour à la réalité brutale.

Harry tendit le bras, dégourdissant ses muscles que le métal ankylosait inexorablement. Son regard suivit le tracé des impitoyables arabesques, la rage envahissant peu à peu son cœur alors qu'une amertume sans limite emplissait ses yeux où une dernière étincelle d'innocence juvénile, qui subsistait encore malgré les années, ne se révélant qu'aux plus proches du Survivant, s'éteignait inéluctablement. Il frissonna quelque peu, s'effrayant lui-même face au machiavélisme des idées de vengeance qui lui traversaient l'esprit à un rythme plus qu'effréné et peu démonstratif de la candeur qu'il était encore _censé_ posséder. Il tenta de reprendre le contrôle, ne parvint qu'à débrider davantage encore la haine intense qui lui consumait le cœur.

Il ne devait pas continuer à se laisser ravager… il allait encore casser quelque chose. Ses sentiments ne devaient pas lui dicter sa conduite… il était seul maître de ses actes… Mais, alors que ses pensées mêmes lui échappaient, comment continuer à diriger son propre corps ?

Un besoin urgent de se rafraîchir le visage se fit sentir, et, ne tenant pas à faire exploser ses propres quartiers sous l'impulsion d'une vague de ressentiment incontrôlable, -considérant ceci comme une image vu que l'objet même de sa colère l'empêchait de telles démonstrations de force- il se rua, encore chancelant et affaibli de sa précédente crise, dans la salle de bain adjacente à la pièce qu'il occupait.

La luminosité éclatante de la pièce l'éblouit, mais il ne laissa pas ses yeux s'accoutumer à la clarté, se contentant d'ouvrir d'un geste nerveux le robinet d'eau, et de plonger, sans plus de réflexions, son visage sous l'eau glacée.

Le choc fut fulgurant ; sa peau s'embrasa au contact du froid piquant qui lui agressait l'épiderme, mais cette violente électrocution eut au moins le mérite de lui remettre les idées en place. Il laissa le temps s'échapper, finissant de se rafraîchir, avant d'éteindre le robinet, coupant l'eau alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans la douceur d'une épaisse serviette que les elfes de maison prenaient chaque jour le soin de renouveler.

Lorsque son rythme cardiaque se fut enfin apaisé, et que son état put enfin être qualifié d'acceptable, il replia méthodiquement la serviette, la reposa à l'emplacement destiné à cet effet, avant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa chevelure indisciplinée que cette onde matinale, conjuguée avec une nuit de sommeil agité, n'était pas venu arranger.

Son regard croisa celui que lui adressait son propre reflet, et il ne put retenir un bref sourire qui se fana bien vite au souvenir de sa situation, en dévisageant sa réflexion sur l'immense miroir occupant une bonne moitié du mur opposé. De par leur brillance surnaturelle, la première chose qui capta réellement son attention fut ses yeux, encore et toujours. Le dernier héritage de sa mère. Ceux pour qui les filles tombaient. Miroirs de son âme, clos pour tout un chacun. Sauf pour celui qui arrivait à franchir les insondables frontières de sa méfiance surdimensionnée. D'un vert étincelant, que les quelques gouttes subsistant sur ses cils illuminaient davantage encore de leur éclat miroitant.

Ses traits fins, encore trop doux à son goût, avaient, selon le point de vue, une certaine délicatesse féminine, à son grand dam, hélas, lui qui se voulait incarnation de la Rébellion. Mais, à défaut d'être à son entière convenance, son visage avait un don indéniable pour charmer les gens. Briser leurs défenses qui ne pouvaient résister à son portrait modelable à volonté, pouvant passer en quelques secondes de ses mimiques naturelles –à savoir, sourcils froncés, visage dur et fermé peu amène- à une bouille angélique s'il désirait quelque chose ardemment et avait en face de lui la personne qui lui ouvrirait le chemin de la satisfaction de ses désirs. Sans compter ses innombrables ruses physionomistes pour embobiner les gens. Quatre oblige !

Quatre… Un mot banal, pour le premier venu, mais qui, dans cette école, résonnait avec crainte dans les bouches des étudiants. Quatre, également, comme le nombre d'années où leur réputation avait était synonyme de respect. Respect forcé bien sûr. Personne, parmi les masses estudiantines, n'avait encore osé les contrer en allant à l'encontre de leur supériorité absolue. Ils étaient les Maîtres du Château. Incontestés. Et ce depuis quatre ans. Leurs trois premières années ne comptaient pas vraiment. Ils étaient craints, à l'époque, bien sûr. Mais seul le nom de Malfoy, synonyme, pour tous, de Mangemort, et leur blason vert et argent étaient réellement les origines concrètes du silence empreint d'appréhension qui suivaient dans leur sillage. Mais Utapy, et sa grande phrase _historique_, avait enfin mis un Nom sur leur gloire ascendante. Les véritables Quatre étaient nés en l'an de grâce 1994. Sortez les pierres blanches et les mouchoirs. Un Nom pour leurs méfaits. En fait, leur idée de départ n'était pas vraiment malfaisante, si l'on s'y penchait avec attention. Ils avaient juste voulu offrir une digne descendance à leurs nobles aînés, les illustres Maraudeurs que l'on ne présentait plus. Ils s'étaient juste laissé emporter par le renom….n'est-ce pas ?

L'idée elle-même lui fit secouer la tête, un sourire cynique ornant ses lèvres alors qu'il repartait dans ses pensées.

Le renom bien sûr, était un appât bien tentateur. Mais il y avait plus que cela derrière l'origine des Quatre. Aussi déplorable que cela puisse paraître, ils étaient arrivés au point de non retour. Les gamins, avides de notoriété et de gloire avaient laissé place à des adolescents encore plus insatiables, mais que le pouvoir avait corrompu : leur mainmise sur le Château était telle qu'ils ne savaient plus comment, qu'ils ne pouvaient renoncer à…tout cela. Cette impression extraordinaire de ne pas avoir encore trouvé ses limites, et d'avoir un long chemin à parcourir avant d'effectivement y parvenir. Lui, surtout, était le plus assoiffé de tous. Il était le véritable instigateur de toutes leurs manigances. Le premier à avoir souhaité franchir les interdits. Le premier à avoir développé une attirance certaine pour la Magie Noire. Le premier à avoir fait une croix sur toute innocence, ne laissant place qu'à celui qu'il était aujourd'hui : l'Insolent, sorcier à la puissance formidable pour son âge, adepte des Magies Noire comme Blanche, invincible. Incontrôlable.

Un vague sourire vint éclairer son visage sombre. Oui, il était fier de ce qu'il était devenu. Pas un Gryffondor faiblard, manipulé à souhait, comme l'aurait voulu Dumbledore ou cet imbécile de Fudge, ou comme le lui avait conseillé le Choixpeau Magique. Non, un Serpentard, un vrai, que personne ne pourrait jamais arrêter. Personne.

Ses choix, pour certains, ne paraissaient sans doute pas très réfléchis, guidés comme il l'était par des sentiments aussi peu nobles que l'avidité, la vengeance ou la rage. Mais il était parfaitement clair avec lui-même. Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait laissé quelqu'un d'autre que Draco, le seul, avec Blaise et Pansy à goûter encore les joies de son fantôme d'innocence qu'il s'entêtait à mettre de côté, tenter d'influencer sa vie. Il était seul Maître de lui-même. Pour toujours.

Même si cela impliquait être corrompu par la Magie des Ténèbres.

De toutes manières, il aimait se savoir irrécupérable. Pourquoi changer ?

Par peur ? La pensée seule était déjà absurde. Cette bride n'aurait pas raison de lui. Il la savait puissante, ayant déjà entendu parler de leur pouvoir pourtant méconnu. Et il savait que ses extraordinaires capacités –ego mis à part- en avaient été sérieusement rétamées

Tout ça par la faute de cet illuminé de Dumbledore, et de ses chiens fidèles McGonagall, et le dernier arrivé, cet enfoiré de Loyd.

Mais, même si la situation semblait désespérée, il allait continuer… Il allait se battre pour ce qu'il était. Et leur prouver que les aléas de sa personnalité, balançant entre innocents regrets et âme corrompue affirmaient leur chemin sur la voie toute tracée par le sombre pinceau de la Magie Noire.

Son poing droit se serra, faisant blanchir ses phalanges contre le carreau vert de gris couvrant l'intégralité de la salle bain.

Il ne savait plus…ce qu'il voulait. Toute sa belle assurance qui l'avait embrassé les années précédentes s'effritaient depuis Septembre. Il n'avait plus de mobile. Seule une profonde envie de semer la discorde autour de lui. Et il ne le regrettait pas. Il voulait continuer, encore et encore, jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Son monde n'était que ténèbres. Ses pensées n'étaient que trouble. Ses actes n'étaient que cruauté… Pourquoi était-il devenu comme ça ? La raison s'était enfuie, emportant avec elle les traces de candeur que son cœur s'efforçait de retenir, à défaut de ne pouvoir recouvrer.

Son poing s'écrasa sur la surface polie du gigantesque miroir. La glace se brisa sous l'impulsion, faisant tomber sur le sol carrelé une multitude de larmes luminescentes. Sept ans de malheur, disait l'adage… Il ne broncha pas au contact tranchant de chacun des tessons, ne frissonna pas lorsqu'un sang brûlant s'écoula faiblement de ses quelques plaies, pas plus qu'il ne se plaint en sortant de la pièce, ses pieds nus foulant inexorablement les débris au sol.

Du regard, il chercha le petit carnet noir qui lui tenait lieu de journal intime. L'évidence le frappa alors, lorsqu'il se remémora la fin de journée de la veille. Loyd. Son journal intime, que le professeur lirait immanquablement, découvrant l moindre de ses profonds desseins.McGonagall. Dumbledore. Pomfresh. Chourave. Rogue. La bride. Fatalement.

Soupirant, il alla déloger un rouleau de parchemin sur l'une de ses étagères surchargées. Il lui suffirait de racheter un autre carnet lors de leur prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, et d'y joindre les parchemins sur lesquels il écrirait jusque là. Il se blottit sur son lit non fait, repoussa une mèche ébène lui obstruant la vue, avant de s'emparer d'une vieille plume et de commencer à jeter sur le papier jauni les premiers mots lui venant en tête, tenant à tout prix à éloigner le cours assourdissant de ses pensées vers d'autres horizons plus apaisants.

_Papa, maman_

_Je vous déteste_

_Vous avez agi_

_Comme deux pestes_

_Vous aurez pu vous retenir_

_Pour m'éviter de connaître le pire_

_Maman, papa_

_Avez-vous honte_

_D'avoir donc commis_

_Là, cette faute_

_Vous êtes mes premiers bourreaux_

_Ricanant autour de mon berceau_

_Voici la berceuse_

_Qui résonne sans cesse dans ma tête creuse_

_Grâce à vous pardi_

_J'en veux à l'amour_

_J'en veux à la pluie_

_Je me sens maudit_

_Voici la berceuse qui me saigne, l'envie_

_Papa, maman_

_Quelle faiblesse_

_Vous m'avez conçu_

_D'amour détresse_

_Et me voilà comme prisonnier_

_De ma chair et de mes pensées_

_Maman, papa_

_Mais vous n'avez donc rien compris_

_Je ne voulais pas goûter la vie_

_Voici la berceuse_

_Qui résonne sans cesse dans ma tête creuse_

_Grâce à vous pardi_

_J'en veux à l'amour_

_J'en veux à la pluie_

_Je me sens maudit_

_Voici la berceuse qui me saigne, l'envie_

_Papa, maman_

_Je vous déteste_

_Mais je vous aime._

L'Insolent soupira. Tout cela était tellement vrai.

Il aimait à se retrouver, coucher sur papier ce qui lui traversait l'esprit. Cela lui permettait de s'éclaircir la conscience, à défaut de la soulager. Laisser une trace d'une existence si misérable et délabrée. Une larme vint s'écraser sur un coin du papier fané, dessinant une auréole humide, comme une signature à ce poème improvisé.

Depuis quand était-il devenu comme ça ? Depuis quand les doutes l'assaillaient-ils ? Depuis quand lui arrivait-il de se remettre en question, d'hésiter sur la marche à suivre ? La réponse s'imposa à lui, déroutante de pertinence. Hermione Granger. Dès qu'il s'agissait d'elle, son monde basculait. Il détestait cette fille. Pire, il la haïssait. Et se détestait par la même occasion de se laisser influencer par une fille aussi affreusement banale. Et pourtant, si elle était si insignifiante pour lui, pourquoi réagissait-il à sa présence ? Pourquoi, quand il la voyait, se sentait-il si sale, si honteux de sa propre personne et de ses actes ? Et pourquoi prenait-il un malin plaisir à aller la pousser au plus profond de ses limites, à se sentir supérieur à elle ? Cette fille le faisait sortir de ses gonds. Dès le premier jour, ses réactions à son égard n'avaient pas été normales. Sa curiosité exacerbée. Son désir surtout, lorsqu'elle avait rejoint son dortoir et qu'il l'avait observée de la porte de sa chambre. Jamais une fille ne lui avait fait cet effet-là, à part Laëtitzia –mais cette dernière était une autre histoire, entièrement narrée par un cerveau situé au-dessous de sa ceinture. Ah, les hormones…

Pourtant, le lendemain, lorsqu'il l'avait eue face à face en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, seul un dégoût profond l'avait animé. Tout comme cette autre fois où il lui avait sciemment brisé le poignet dans un couloir solitaire…pour l'embrasser aussi sec le lendemain soir, et se prendre la gifle de sa vie avant que la demoiselle ne s'enfuie. Il avait adoré sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, même si le baiser avait été brutal. Mais il avait autant apprécié le regard indigné qu'elle lui avait lancé, tout autant que la violente claque qui s'était écrasée sur sa joue. Il n'y avait rien eu de romantique dans ce qu'il avait fait. Juste un ardent désir de la faire sienne, de sentir son corps fragile se débattre contre le sien. Il avait été cruel avec elle…et s'en était délecté. Il voulait la briser. Désespérément. La détruire avant qu'elle ne chamboule son existence. Faire disparaître cette fille qui pouvait, Merlin savait comment, faire ressurgir chez lui le spectre d'une pureté passée. Par sa simple présence, elle pouvait réduire à néant sept années de self control. Il la haïssait. Et s'en voulait que, quelques fugaces instants de temps à autre, ce ne soit plus le cas… Avec Hermione Granger, il ne savait que penser. Seul sa répulsion était véridique. Mais, même si la voir le mettait hors de lui, il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'ignore. Ce qu'il désirait…c'était provoquer chez elle la même aversion, et la voir faiblir, seule, abandonnée de tous, pour disparaître de son existence chamboulée qu'elle savait si facilement remettre en question. Il allait l'anéantir…et l'oublierait enfin !

C'est sur cette douceâtre promesse qu'il roula le parchemin, essuya ses yeux rougis, et se leva, près à affronter une nouvelle journée. Il se sentait perdu en la présence d'Hermione Granger…

_Elle ne lui survivrait pas_.

-Y-O-U---A-R-E-

« J'ai une excellente nouvelles à vous annoncer » tonitrua Ron, pénétrant dans un tourbillon de cape écarlate dans le vestiaire où l'équipe de Gryffondor au grand complet attendait fébrilement le début du match qui devait commencer dans cinq bonnes minutes.

L'entrée de leur capitaine leur fit relever la tête, maigre espoir d'un rayon de soleil pour un match contre l'équipe des Serpents, encore une fois bonne favorite du Tournoi.

« Nous allons gagner ce match ! » déclara Ron, un sourire aussi satisfait qu'un enfant découvrant ses cadeaux de Noël en avance sur les lèvres.

« Ron, par pitié, épargne-nous ton habituel discours d'encouragements et réserve –le pour le prochain match contre Serdaigle. Cela a le don de nous stresser davantage encore à l'idée de se trouver sur le même terrain qu'une bande de Serpentards sans foi ni loi. » maugréa Shad Iluwan, ponctuant son discours d'un mouvement de batte sans doute destiné à un Draco Malfoy imaginaire.

« Détrompe toi Shad. J'ai toutes mes raisons d'affirmer une prochaine victoire. McGonagall vient de m'annoncer… -il s'arrêta, ménageant son suspense-…que Potter avait été suspendu de Quidditch pour ce match ! »

Un grand silence succéda à sa déclaration, avant que des explosions de joie ne résonnent dans la salle. Seul Shad ne participa à l'allégresse générale, restant assis sur son bac alors que ses coéquipiers se congratulaient. Il attendit que le calme revînt, et que seuls moult sourires épanouis soient les preuves de leur enthousiasme à la nouvelle. Il s'éclaircit à la gorge, captant toute leur attention :

« McGo a dit pourquoi Potter était suspendu ?

-Non, bien sûr, quelle importance ?

- Tu n'as pas l'air heureux de l'apprendre Shad, s'inquiéta Angel, prenant tendrement son petit ami dans ses bras.

- Je suis réaliste, c'est tout, bougonna l'intéressé, les yeux dans le vague. Potter n'est pas du genre à se laisser virer comme cela.

- Tu veux dire, pouffa Ginny de l'autre bout de la pièce, que cet idiot fini serait capable de se présenter sur le terrain. Il est audacieux, mis ce serait le comble.

- C'est tout à fait son genre, répliqua le brun. Regardez hier, il a tenu tête à Loyd pendant tout le cours…

-… et s'est fait convoquer dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Tu t'inquiètes trop, Shad.

- Je suis sûr qu'il sera là. Je le sens. Et je trouve stupide de partir confiant, parce que nous allons être déçus. »

Ses paroles firent mouche, et refroidirent considérablement l'ambiance de la pièce. Un coup de sifflet retentit, et chacun se leva, se positionnant face à la porte d'entrée donnant sur le stade.

« Et bien, que le meilleur gagne… » soupira Ron, dont la belle assurance s'était envolée. Ses partenaires acquiescèrent. Ils pénétrèrent, silencieux et mortifiés dans le soleil illuminant le terrain.

-Y-O-U---A-R-E-

« Et voici un magnifique coup de batte, par le maître des maîtres en matière de batteur, j'ai nommé Shad Iluwaaaaaaaaaaaaan » s'égosilla le commentateur, un Gryffondor de quatrième année, idolâtrant pleinement l'équipe des rouge et or.

Son intervention fut suivie d'une vague de huées venant de la marée des vert et argent de l'autre côté du stade, ces derniers se déchaînant, forts de leur avance de quarante points sur l'équipe adverse.

Le match durait depuis une heure déjà, et le Vif d'or n'avait pas été aperçu une seule fois. Chaque équipe se disputait le Souaffle, multipliant coups bas et fautes pour décontenancer l'adversaire et arracher la victoire. Les Serpentards s'étaient rapidement imposés, bien que nombreux fussent ceux qui contestaient leur méthode de jeu, très loin du fair play attendu par l'arbitre, Mme Bibine.

Et bien sûr, comme l'avait prédit Shad, Potter était présent, parcourant le stade presque nonchalamment, épaulant de temps à autre ses coéquipiers dans une tactique sournoise et particulièrement vicieuse. A l'image des équipes, les supporters avaient abandonné tout semblant de respect envers l'ennemi, tandis que même les Professeurs n'hésitaient plus à insulter leurs propres élèves lorsque ceux-ci ne répondaient pas à leurs attentes ou agressaient physiquement un membre de l'équipe qu'ils soutenaient. Il était d'ailleurs presque risible de préciser que seul Séverus Rogue s'acharnait à défendre son équipe, l'ensemble des enseignants présents affichant clairement les couleurs des Lions, tout semblant d'impartialité mis de côté.

Quant au mauvais temps, Angleterre oblige, qui poignait à l'horizon, il n'arrangeait en rien l'humeur survoltée qui envahissait peu à peu le stade, au fur et à mesure que le temps filait.

Une nouvelle passe de Lolita Berengail à Ginny Weasley fit monter une clameur d'encouragements, alors que la jeune rousse envoyait la balle écarlate à Morand Kaylor, ce dernier se rapprochant dangereusement des buts de Serpentard. Les supporters se levèrent comme un même homme alors que le jeune homme lançait de toutes ces forces la balle vers le cerceau d'or supérieur… pour atterrir entre les mains tendues de Laëtitzia Jyt, remontée au dernier moment de sa défense inférieure. Les quolibets des Serpentards ne tardèrent pas à envahir le stade, alors que la demoiselle remettait la balle en jeu, tirant très puérilement la langue à Angel qui l'insultait à quelques mètres de là. Son amusement atteignit son paroxysme alors que parvenait à ses oreilles une injure lointaine provenant du box des professeurs et où elle crut distinguer « Espèce de petite idiote décérébrée, dégage de la zone de tir, enfoirée ». Ce chapelet d'amabilités gracieusement offert par le professeur Loyd dont la rage de voir Potter présent sur le terrain avait été décuplée par l'impossibilité d'annuler le match, les règles de Quidditch étant, –mal- heureusement fort claires.

L'apostrophe donna lieu aux rires de Serpents, que tant de rancune n'ébranlait guère, et donnait, bien au contraire, une nouvelle ardeur pour emporter la victoire. Après avoir participé à l'éclat de rire généralisé de son camp, Harry fusa vers Crabbe, ce dernier protégeant la jeune gardienne d'une fuite de Cognard que les Gryffondors, dans leur ressentiment, ne manqueraient pas de lui adresser. D'un accord tacite, l'imposant batteur lui tendit sa batte, sous le regard amusé de Laëtitzia, que tant de fiel dans le regard de son amant distrayait au plus au point. Celui-ci lui adressa un clin d'œil, avant de concentrer son attention sur le Cognard qui se ruait sur sa personne. L'action ne dura quelques secondes, avant qu'un cri ne retentisse dans les gradins : le Cognard, habilement dévié de sa trajectoire par l'Attrapeur, avait atterri dans le box professoral, destiné, comme tout un chacun s'en doutait, au jeune professeur précédemment cité, qui n'avait dû son salut qu'à ses prodigieux réflexes. Hélas, le professeur Chourave n'avait pas eu sa chance et s'était pris l'agressive balle de plein fouet, avant que celle-ci ne reparte faire d'autres dégâts sur le terrain qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter. Du haut de son balai, Harry adressa un joyeux coucou de la main au professeur de Défense qui étouffa un cri de rage alors que le jeune homme poussait l'audace à lui destiner un doigt d'honneur que nul parmi la foule des spectateurs ne put ne pas remarquer. Fier de son coup, l'Attrapeur se remit en quête, tous les regards ébahis suivant la traînée vert et argent se mouvant avec une grâce insolente d'un bout à l'autre du stade, saluée par les applaudissements de quelques intrépides ne se souciant que très peu des représailles.

Hélas, toute leur attention focalisée sur les pitreries de leur Attrapeur, les rusés Serpents ne virent point venir l'immoral Cognard à l'origine du trouble qui, merveilleusement intercepté par un Hayden Karter révolté par l'attitude de ses rivaux, se mit en tâche d'éliminer Amaury Delafaire, frappé dans le dos par la balle traîtresse. Le poursuiveur glissa de son balais, avant de chuter librement, inconscient. Mme Bibine le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne touche le sol, et en profita pour siffler un arrêt de jeu afin de remettre les choses en ordre.

Mme Pomfresh se rua sur le terrain, suivie de près par deux élèves assistants chargés d'un brancard et de tout le matériel hospitalier nécessaire. Le verdict tomba rapidement : les Serpentards devraient se contenter de deux poursuiveurs. Cela eut raison des derniers remparts à la violence des vert et argent, qui, dès que le jeu reprit par deux penalties respectivement accordés à chaque équipe pour « attaque injustifiée envers le public » et « élimination violente d'un membre de l'équipe adverse », se déchaîna contre les Lions, dont les supporters survoltés priaient pour la survie.

Chacune des équipes réussit à arracher dix points, et la tension augmenta. Un Cognard finit par s'écraser dans l'estomac de Ronald Weasley, qui dut capituler malgré son ardent souhait de « faire bouffer leur balai à ces sales enfoirés ». L'élimination de leur capitaine mina complètement le moral des valeureux Gryffondors, qui ne surent que répliquer alors que les Serpentards formaient un gigantesque V de la victoire humain et entamaient un tour d'honneur.

Le match reprit, plus offensif que jamais. Le Souaffle volait d'un camp à l'autre, sans jamais plus pénétrer un des buts adverses. La pluie commença à tomber, rendant la besogne des joueurs plus ardue encore.

Dans les gradins, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de jurer lorsqu' Angel manqua de peu de se faire réduire en charpie par un coup de balai de Draco Malfoy. Malheureusement, l'incident passa inaperçu, et resta impuni. Elle chercha Potter du regard, priant sans discontinuer pour que le match s'achève sans plus de catastrophes. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle constata la disparition du jeune brun à l'origine des offensives les plus virulentes du match. Elle chercha avec davantage d'attention, mais force était de constater que l'Insolent avait bel et bien disparu de la surface du stade…tout autant qu'Angel. Ainsi donc, la chasse au Vif d'Or avait commencé, et les avait entraînés dans les hauteurs.

A ses côtés, Neville s'égosillait, inconscient du dur combat que les deux attrapeurs devaient mener dans l'enclos opaque des nuages, hurlant à qui mieux mieux, repris par les supporters alentours : « Gryffondor…la Victoire… et Potter…au placard ! ». Elle sourit malgré elle, consciente du soulagement que ne manquerait pas d'apporter un triomphe des Lions. Mais, au fond d'elle, une petite voix lui murmurait que leurs chances s'amenuisaient avec le redoublement de la pluie diluvienne. Et Potter… la seule pensée qui lui venait à l'esprit en songeant au Serpentard incontrôlable était « Dieu ». Dieu du Stade, Maître du Quidditch, Joueur incroyable. Elle avait toujours été impressionnée par les matchs de Beauxbâtons, à fortiori quand William était impliqué. Et, depuis les tous débuts de sa scolarité et de son initiation à ce sport de fous qu'était le Quidditch, elle avait toujours considéré son petit ami comme un véritable Prince des airs que rien ne pouvait arrêter. Le Survivant avait remis en question toutes ses certitudes. Car, si William était un joueur particulièrement doué de sa promotion, Harry Potter était inqualifiable. Les lois de la gravité ne lui faisaient aucun obstacle et son audace le poussait à tenter toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort. Les courants aériens étaient ses alliés, et l'élégance dont il faisait preuve au moindre de ses mouvements s'alliait à la splendeur de ses pirouettes toutes plus osées les unes que les autres pour un spectacle à couper le souffle.

Hermione secoua la tâte, affligée de ses propres pensées. Voilà une semaine qu'elle s'était soigneusement appliquée à mettre une distance respectable entre elle et l'Adonis qui avait osé lui voler un baiser sans l'ombre d'un remord, et voilà que l'époustouflante vision qu'il lui offrait ébranlait son rejet obstiné de ce détestable individu qu'il était. Elle avait détesté le cran dont il avait fait preuve en ayant posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. De même que le baiser, violent et loin du romantisme auquel elle était habituée, l'avait profondément blessé dans sa dignité. Mais les lèvres brûlantes de l'Insolent de même que ses mains fermes ceignant alors sa taille, la maintenant à proximité d'un corps qu'elle avait deviné svelte sous le tissu d'ébène, avaient réveillé chez elle un sentiment inconnu qui lui avait fait peur. Pendant les quelques instants qu'avaient duré leur brutale étreinte, elle avait _désiré _obtenir plus que les lèvres du Rebelle sur les siennes. Sa langue dansant avec la sienne. Elle le lui avait refusé. Son corps se tendant contre le sein qu'il maintenait prisonnier. L'idée même la faisait frissonner. Et pourtant, dans les bras d'un ennemi qu'elle détestait du fond de son âme, elle avait _désiré_ approfondir l'enlacement. Peut-être s'il avait été plus…attentionné… Hermione se maudit. Potter, qu'importe s'il l'embrassait un jour avec une tendresse et douceur sans égales –bien qu'elle ne le laisserait jamais renouveler l'exploit- ne serait rien d'autre qu'un triple imbécile égocentrique qu'elle rejetterait encore et encore. Il n'y avait rien d'autre dans l'âme de ce garçon que froideur et cruauté inspirant l'aversion. Mais, dans un sens, elle était complice : partageant son sang, taisant son utilisation consciente de la Magie Noire. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas le courage d'aller dénoncer l'Insolent à ses professeurs ? Craignait-elle les représailles ? Sa réponse la terrifia profondément. Oui. Elle avait peur de Potter, et de ce qu'il était capable de faire…de lui faire. Et, quelque part au fond d'elle, elle savait que jamais elle n'irait dire ce qu'elle savait sur le Survivant à ses professeurs, parce ce que ce serait le trahir…et que cela la meurtrissait de le livrer. Elle avait atteint le stade où elle était tellement éblouie par le Serpentard qu'elle état incapable d'aller à son encontre. La façade relativement complaisante qu'il lui avait dévoilé ce soir de Bal l'avait enchaînée à lui…et elle ne désirait qu'une chose : la faire ressurgir, et pouvoir dire qu'elle avait sauvé le Survivant…

« Par Merlin, ma pauvre fille, tu délires complètement… » se persifla-t-elle, honteuse de ses pensées décousues et, à l'occasion, peu catholiques.

Mais, malgré tout, elle savait que son raisonnement, à défaut de lui être bénéfique, lui avait éclairci les pensées sur le cas Harry Potter qui avait débarqué dans sa vie du jour au lendemain et y avait pris une place d'une telle importance. Elle devait le tuer. Elle se résolut de ne pas le faire. Elle apprendrait à faire fi de ses préjugés, et irait tirer le jeune homme du gouffre obscur où il s'enfermait. Elle était perdue en la présence d'Harry Potter.

_Elle découvrirait les faces cachées du farouche Serpentard._

Un cri poussé à l'unisson par la foule l'arracha à ses élucubrations. Gênée de s'être autant éloignée du cours du match, elle chercha des yeux l'origine de la clameur. Elle ne tarda pas à trouver une réponse à ses interrogations lorsque l'objet même de ses pensées, suivi de près par Angel revint dans son champ de vision, plongeant à la verticale tout droit vers le sol, pourchassant sans faiblir la Vif d'or qui lui offrirait la victoire.

Hermione ne put retenir un cri, de même que la majorité des spectateurs présents, qui suivaient des yeux, horrifiés, les deux attrapeurs virevoltant à une vitesse bien trop élevée pour être contrôlable. Elle ne retint pas plus un soupir de soulagement lorsque le jeune homme remonta en flèche à quelques centimètres du sol … mais hurla à s'en casser la voix alors qu'Angel s'écrasait au sol dans un sinistre craquement. Bien heureusement, la jeune femme ne sembla pas tant ébranlée par sa chute verticale, puisqu'elle se releva aussitôt pour remonter en selle. Hélas, Mme Pomfresh ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, et l'attrapeuse Gryffondor dut évacuer le terrain, le regard noir, mais au grand soulagement de Shad Iluwan que l'angle inquiétant que formait le bras de bien-aimée tracassait grandement.

« Merdeee, sans attrapeur, on est fichus » se lamenta Neville, coupé dans son élan de huées potteriennes par l'élimination de leur attrapeuse.

« Détrompe-toi, Nev » expliqua calmement Parvati de l'autre côté d'Hermione. « Selon Ginny, dans ces cas-là, il n'y a qu'un moyen de débloquer le match… ». La jeune fille s'arrêta, laissant à son public le soin d'analyser ses paroles, savourant son petit effet.

Un tapement du pied impatient de Longdubat la convainquit de poursuivre : « Lorsque l'un des attrapeurs est éliminé, le match est dans ce qu'on appelle une situation d'impasse. Pour la débloquer, il suffit…que l'autre attrapeur soit lui-même mis hors-jeu. Dans ce cas, tous les autres membres de l'équipe peuvent attraper le Vif et donc conclure le match » acheva-t-elle d'un ton mauvais, apparemment satisfaite de constater que le seule opportunité s'offrant aux Gryffondors était de massacre littéralement l'attrapeur des Serpents.

Il semblait que les membres sur le terrain en soit arrivés à la même issue, puisque Shad, le capitaine remplaçant en l'absence de Ron, faisait signe à Hayden Karter de le suivre de près, alors que les poursuiveurs s'attaquaient plus férocement que jamais au Souaffle.

Le premier Cognard qui partit en direction du brun toujours absorbé dans sa chasse au Vif d'Or lui frôla le bras droit, mais il lui suffit de se déporter sur la gauche pour lui échapper presque trop facilement. Les spectateurs se levèrent dans une vague rouge et or, encourageant plus que jamais les deux batteurs qui revenaient à l'attaque. Cela avait quelque chose, selon Hermione, du vacarme de la foule lors d'une mise à mort de corrida. Absolument sinistre.

Le deuxième Cognard fut salué d'une salve d'applaudissements, lorsque le bras d'Harry, dont les doigts de tendait inexorablement vers l'intouchable balle dorée, fut brusquement frappé de plein fouet par une balle audacieuse de Shad, brisant son élan tout autant que son bras, qu'il replia faiblement, retenant difficilement un cri de douleur en se mordant au sang la lèvre inférieure. La bride s'y mettant, son bras ne fut que calvaire fusionnant répandant dans son corps crispé par l'effort des vagues d'engourdissement malvenues.

Misant sur la force de ses jambes, il lâcha son balai de sa main gauche encore sauve, tâchant encore et encore de refermer ses doigts que la souffrance faisait trembler sur la balle fugace lui échappant discontinuellement.

Un cri de rage derrière lui lui apprit que Draco s'était chargé lui-même de renvoyer un énième Cognard l'ayant pris pour cible vers son envoyeur, et que Hayden Karter rejoignait les rangs des joueurs éliminés. Malgré la sueur perlant sur ses tempes, alors que ses forces s'amenuisaient, il sourit, fier de savoir son frère de cœur à ses côtés.

Hélas, son sourire s'effaça rapidement, vite remplacé par un rictus peu agréable à l'œil, lorsqu' Iluwan, réussissant à percer la défense dont il faisait l'objet, l'atteignait en plein estomac, lui coupant le souffle, avant qu'il ne perde l'équilibre.

Chaque joueur concentrait son attention sur lui, sa fonction oubliée avec le but unique d'éliminer ou secourir l'attrapeur en détresse. Mais personne n'avait prévu que le match prenne un tel tournant. Sous les cris du public, Harry versa sur le côté, se rattrapant de justesse de son unique main libre au manche de son balai, son corps gracile se balançant dans le vide, à la merci de quiconque souhaitant mettre ses jours en danger. Il semblerait que Shad rentrât dans les critères, puisqu'il envoya sans aucun état d'âme un nouveau Cognard, qui écrasa impitoyablement les doigts de l'Insolent sur le bois du manche. Un cri de désespoir monta des gradins des Serpents, alors que les équipiers du Survivant tâchait de lui venir en aide, malgré la farouche bataille que menaient les Gryffondors pour les en empêcher.

Harry déglutit, analysant sa situation…quasi-désespérée. Il était suspendu à cinquante mètres de hauteur, un bras cassé et quelques côtes en bien piètre état, sans parler de ses doigts qui hurlaient presque littéralement sous l'effort de le retenir accroché au balais. La pluie faisait rage, inondant son visage tendu et gorgeant sa cape et ses vêtements lui collant à la peau d'eau, l'entraînant lentement mais sûrement vers une chute libre dont il aurait du mal à se remettre, dans l'hypothétique cas où il y survivait.

Un élancement fulgurant remonta le long de sa jambe alors que les deux Cognards, dans une parfaire synchronisation, lui sciaient les jambes. Il ne retint pas un hurlement de détresse alors que ses jambes battaient l'air avec un touchant désespoir. Il s'agrippa, dans ses dernières forces, au manche de bois dur, dernier contact que ses doigts engourdis percevaient encore. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Iluwan, impitoyable, mettre en joue un dernier Cognard qui, il le savait, lui serait fatal. Au loin lui parvenaient les coups de sifflet discontinus de Mme Bibine, essayant vainement de retenir Shad de tirer à nouveau. Son environnement lui sembla irréel, parmi les cris du public, les sifflets répétés, et son prédateur le dominant de toute sa hauteur à quelques mètres de lui, ignorant délibérément les appels de l'arbitre, qui, il le savait bien, ne pouvait arrêter le match dans une telle situation, celle-ci entrant parfaitement dans les règles inhumaines de Quidditch.

Il osa baisser les yeux, évaluant mentalement la distance qui le séparait du sol où il ne manquerait pas de s'écraser si, selon ses prédictions, la balle sombre l'atteignait de plein fouet. Le terrain boueux lui sembla lointain, à travers le voile translucide des gouttes lui mordant la peau comme une myriade de lames acérées. Il s'autorisa un maigre sourire, avant de relever fièrement la tête, jetant un coup d'œil méprisant à son bourreau. Il redressa le menton, permettant au jeune batteur de lire clairement sur ses lèvres : « Crève en enfer… ».

Et, sans un dernier regard pour le Gryffondor tétanisé, il relâche le balai de l'étreinte de ses doigts, plongeant pour une chute sans fin vers le sol, son corps livré aux éléments se réduisant à un enchevêtrement de tissus vert et argent offert au bon plaisir de la destinée.

La foule glapit en chœur, ne parvenant à détacher son regard de la mince silhouette s'abandonnant à la tourmente. La collision avec la glaise était inévitable. Le temps sembla s'être arrêté. Plusieurs d'entre eux fermèrent les yeux, ne supportant ce spectacle tragique.

Mais il sembla tout à coup que la Mort ne voulut pas encore du Survivant, lorsqu'une flèche émeraude fusa aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait vers l'Insolent près à s'écraser…pour le rattraper par un pan de sa cape quelques secondes avant que le pire n'arrive. Reprenant de la hauteur, Draco –car il s'agissait bien de lui- hissa avec une telle douceur qu'elle en paraissait tendresse le petit brun, héros de cette émouvante scène, avant d'enfouir son visage humide de larmes dans le cou de miraculé.

Ses doigts s'entremêlèrent fugacement à ceux d'Harry, témoins du soulagement intense qui l'étreignait à voir son meilleur ami sain et sauf entre ses bras. La foule retint son souffle, suivant le moindre de leurs mouvements, alors qu'un rire clair et chaud envahissait le stade, se faisant contagieux, invitant le public à rire de même.

Et, illuminé par un diaphane rayon du soleil revenant, l'étrange couple leva un seul et même bras, brandissant aux yeux de tous, au milieu de leurs rires conjugués résonnant à l'unisson, les ailes battant à tout rompre du Vif de la Victoire et de leur Inébranlable Fraternité…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La Playlist de You Are**

Pour ce chapitre, je suggère

_« Tourniquet », Evanescence_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Et voilà. Un chapitre de plus, qui a mis du temps à venir, mais nous en apprend plus sur les rapports qu'entretiennent respectivement Harry et Hermione l'un pour l'autre. La pauvre Herm' semble mal barrée, n'est-ce pas ? rire sadique Ahlala, je suis détestable avec les personnages. (Oui, j'ai sciemment décidé de massacrer Harry pendant ce match alors que j'aurais pu lui faire attraper le Vif de façon tout à fait correcte plutôt qu'en pleine chute…mais bon, c'est lui qui s'est jeté de son balai hein . Il est malin, le bougre, d'avoir vu le Vif sur sa trajectoire n'empêche fière de son héros). Bref, je m'égare.

Bon, j'espère atteindre les 300 reviews pour ce chapitre, sachant que le 300ème revieweur recevra le prochain chap. en avance, et que le 350ème (on peut toujours rêver hein ) recevra 2 chapitres en avance, et aura le droit de me poser n'importe quelle question sur les persos ou ce qu'il veut de Y.A. (c'est du chantage que je fais là, non ?air contrit).

Bref, ce sera tout. RDV dans le prochain chap, qui, je vous le dis, s'intitulera part chercher ses plans de chapitre « Le calme après la tempête… ? ». Voilà voilou ! Oubliez pas les reviews siouplait clin d'œil.

Bises,

Hermy Sky.


	15. La valeur de nos sentiments

**YOU ARE**

_Chapitre édité suite à l'ajout de la rubrique Playlist en fin de chap, tout comme pour les chapitres précédents._

**Auteur : **Silver Hermy Sky

**Disclaimer **: Pas à moi. Stop. Tout à JKR. Stop. Pas d'argent. Stop.

**Le mot de l'auteur : **Et un chapitre en retard, un ! Ai eu du mal avec celui-là, j'admets. Peut-être parce que j'expérimentais la mise en scène de personnages que je n'utilisais que très peu auparavant… J'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout de même. (Au fait, pour ceux qui sont intéressés par mes résultats de **BREVET**, ils sont sur mon LiveJournal –lien en homepage sur ma bio).

**Reviews :** Je pars à l'attaque des RaRs aussitôt ce chap posté ! **A CE PROPOS**, pour les revieweurs anonymes, je peux laisser un mail en guise d'author alert pour ceux qui souhaitent être prévenus des MàJs de cette fic. Laissez moi votre adresse mail, et je vous préviendrai. Pour ceux qui y vont, les RaRs anonymes seront, comme d'hab sur la **COMMUNAUTE** (adresse dans ma bio), dont j'ai récemment changé la présentation : celle-ci présentera chaque mois un personnage en en-tête. Cette mois-ci, on commence par Mione. (le mois prochain, ce sera Shad ) . Les bannières d'en-tête que je fais pour chaque chapitre y seront également mises en ligne. Allez voir et dites moi ce que vous en pensez, ce serait chouette que cette communauté soit plus vivante . Merci d'avance.

**A propos de la 300ème review : **Après avoir bataillé à compter une par une les reviews dans tous les sens possibles et inimaginables, il semblerait que la 300ème review ait été postée par Nymoue (ceux qui contestent me préviennent, je ne suis pas infaillible). Comme j'ai pris du retard, je ne donnerai pas le chap en avance, mais elle pourra me poser **DEUX** questions sur cette fic, auxquelles je répondrai par mail, sauf si elles sont vraiment trop révélatrices. Nymoue, à tes questions donc !

Sur ce bonne lecture !

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** On découvre les sentiments qu'entretiennent Harry et Hermione à l'égard de l'autre. De plus, il s'agit du jour du match de Quidditch, où plusieurs joueurs se font blesser. Lorsque Angel Homs, l'attrapeuse des Gryffondors est éliminée du jeu, les deux équipes se trouvent en situation d'impasse. Afin d'en sortir, il faut éliminer le deuxième attrapeur, et tout membre de l'équipe pourra alors s'emparer du vif. Shad Iluwan, dernier batteur Gryffondor en lice, et accessoirement petit ami d'Angel Homs, se charge de la tache, et met Harry mal en point. Hélas pour les Gryffondors, Harry finit par se jeter de son balai, pour être rattrapé in extremis par Draco Malfoy, non sans avoir attrapé le Vif dans sa chute.

**Chapitre 14 : La valeur de nos sentiments**

_Mais si je m'en sors_

_Sans bleu au corps_

_Être normal pour être bien_

_Effacer quelques lignes de ma main_

_- Julie Zenatti, « Si je m'en sors »-_

Une troupe de Gryffondor fit son entrée dans l'infirmerie, sous le regard peu amène de Mme Pomfresh, débordée par la fin récente du match de Quidditch dévastateur qui avait vu s'opposer Gryffondor et Serpentard. Bien loin de répondre à ses prières de voir ce match s'achever sans blessé, ses pires craintes s'étaient vues réalisées : la plupart des joueurs allaient se retrouver amassés dans sa précieuse infirmerie, attendant –plus ou moins- patiemment, les gestes de premiers soins qu'elle ne manquerait pas de leur prodiguer.

La brave femme, bien que dépassée par la tournure des évènements n'en restait pas moins lucide, et s'était empressée de mener les premiers touchés par la sauvage bataille estudiantine à l'abri des quolibets des supporters de l'équipe adverse, et ce en les escortant, toute cerbère qu'elle était, à l'intérieur du château, dans la rassurante enceinte de sa pièce de prédilection, où ils s'étaient vus contraints d'attendre sans protester que vienne leur tour d'être remis sur pied par les doigts de fée de l'infirmière.

C'était toujours là que se trouvaient Ron Weasley, Angel Homs et Hayden Karter, gracieusement accompagnés de leur condisciple Serpentard Amaury Delafaire, lorsqu'une bande de supporters rouge et or envahirent les lieux, menant au bercail le reste de l'équipe épargnée. Faisant peu cas du regard guère encourageant de l'infirmière, qu'un lieu de travail bondé mettait sur les charbons ardents, la « joyeuse » troupe alla se grouper autour du lit d'Hayden Karter, cloué au lit pour une bonne semaine à cause d'une jambe brisée qu'une potion ne suffirait pas à remettre d'aplomb, rejoignant ainsi Angel et son bras en écharpe mis pour plus de précautions après un sortilège de remboîtement des os, et Ron, qu'un philtre revigorant avait remis sur pied en un petit quart d'heure de souffrance. Les bienfaits du progrès…

Au vu de l'air renfrogné qu'affichaient les autres membres de sa précieuse équipe, Ron vit ses maigres espoirs de victoire lui glisser entre les doigts. Il soupira alors que Ginny l'enlaçait fraternellement, soutenue du regard par Morand Kaylor et Lolita Berengail.

« Allez-y, combien à combien ? » souffla-t-il d'une voix blanche, sa bouche étrangement pâteuse à l'idée de ce que allaient lui asséner ses coéquipiers. Chacun se concerta, ne sachant qui parmi eux allait annoncer la nouvelle aux trois joueurs qui n'avaient pu –avec chance peut-être ?- assister à leur cuisante et humiliante défaite. S'impatientant, Angel apostropha Shad qui était venu la jucher sur ses genoux dès lors qu'il était entré dans la pièce : « Shad, par pitié, tu es le second de Ron, alors prends ton courage à demain si tu es fier d'être Gryffondor, et crache le morceau. »

Ce dernier, acculé au pied du mur, adressa un regard furibond à Delafaire qui le dévisageait, goguenard, de l'autre bout de la pièce, lui-même avide de connaître à combien s'élevait l'écrasante victoire de son équipe. Hélas, les regards ne pouvaient toujours pas tuer, et le jeune Gryffondor se vit bien astreint à annoncer, Serpentard témoin ou pas, les résultats qui ouvraient la saison de Quidditch.

« On s'en est tiré avec un 50 à… 260… » gémit-il, enfouissant sa tête au creux de ses paumes, tandis qu'un silence accablé envahissait l'assemblée.

« Au moins, reprit Ginny après quelques instants de latence, nous nous sommes battus en fiers héros jusqu'au bout » s'enthousiasma-t-elle, essayant de redonner quelque peu de baume au cœur à ses camarades profondément accablés. « Vas-y Morand, raconte-leur la fin du match, histoire que notre bravoure face à ce méprisable adversaire ne soit pas reléguée aux oubliettes. » plaisanta-t-elle, son semblant de bonne humeur se faisant communicatif.

Le quatrième année s'éclaircit la gorge, rassemblant ses souvenirs avant de commencer son récit, les trois –que dis-je, les quatre, même si notre jeune narrateur se serait bien passé du dernier- patients suspendus à ses lèvres.

« Et bien, je vais commencer au moment où Ron s'est fait éliminé, puisque c'est lui qui a dû quitter le terrain en premier. L'agressivité des Serpentards ne s'en est trouvée que renforcée, pour notre plus grand malheur. Heureusement, nous avons pu compter sur Shad et Hayden, grâce à qui le Souaffle n'a pénétré nos buts que deux fois malgré ton absence. C'est alors qu'Angel et Potter ont disparu de notre regard et nous avons déduit qu'ils étaient partis dans les hauteurs chasser le Vif. Nos suppositions furent confirmées quelques minutes plus tard, alors que les deux intéressés redescendaient vers nous en un superbe piquet. Néanmoins, il s'est avéré qu'il ne s'agissait non pas d'une véritable bataille pour le Vif, mais d'une feinte de Wronski gracieusement offert par Potter, dont Angel ici présente a fait les frais. » Cette dernière hocha la tête, confirmant les dires de son équipier, qui poursuivit, impassible, le récit de leur épopée :

« Nous étions donc dans une situation d'impasse, que vous reconnaissez tous, malgré son extrême rareté. Notre seule solution pour arracher encore une victoire miraculeuse était donc de mettre Potter hors d'état de nuire afin que Ginny, Lolita, Hayden, Shad ou moi puisse s'emparer du Vif et conclure le match. Hayden et Shad se sont donc chargés de cette périlleuse mission. Le premier, Shad a touché le bras de cet infect Serpent, mais cela n'a pas suffi à le mettre hors jeu, vous vous en doutez bien. Hayden a donc voulu reprendre le flambeau, mais Malfoy ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et s'est servi de la batte que Goyle lui avait occasionnellement prêté pour lui renvoyer son Cognard. C'est donc à ce moment-là que Hayden vous a rejoints, et que nous nous sommes vus bien malgré nous contraints de jouer sans gardien, ni attrapeur et les rangs de batteurs réduits de moitié. »

« Heureusement, Ron, tu as un second merveilleux » l'interrompit Seamus Finnigan, accompagné de Dean Thomas, Neville Longdubat, les jumelles Patil sans oublier Hermione, ces derniers arborant fièrement les couleurs rouge et or les rejoignant après avoir marchandé l'accès à l'infirmerie quelques minutes durant auprès d'une Mme Pomfresh qui, bien que réticente, n'en écoutait avec pas moins d'attention le récit des Gryffondors.

Aussitôt, les supporters se casèrent celui-ci sur une chaise, celui-là sur un mince espace de lit encore libre, et ce fut d'un accord tacite que l'Irlandais reprit la narration, non sans avoir congratulé auparavant les preuxs joueurs qui avaient tenu tête à leurs ennemis de toujours.

« Bref, comme je le disais, Shad peut, dès à présent être considéré comme notre héros rouge et or, pour s'être montré le plus audacieux et le plus digne de nos applaudissements les plus nourris. » Il suspendit ses paroles, le temps que le groupe félicite comme il se le devait le batteur, qui balaya leur salve d'acclamations d'un geste agacé de la main, trop taciturne pour apprécier pleinement l'admiration dont il faisait l'objet.

« Mais, n'oublions pas que féliciter est chose nécessaire dans la vie, mais féliciter sans raison est un acte stupide – paroles qui lui valurent un regard exaspéré généralisé de ses condisciples-, j'explique donc aux malheureux qui doivent se sentir un tantinet perdus les raisons de cette idolâtrie sans précédent dont va être victime notre bien aimé batteur dès qu'il posera un seul de ses nobles orteils hors de cette infirmerie.

- Finnigan, par pitié, stoppe tes idioties et raconte de façon objective, ou Morand s'en charge, grommela l'intéressé, que tant de flatteries irritaient plus que nécessaire.

- Très bien, très bien, ricana l'interpellé, pas vexé le moins du monde. Donc, reprenons. Shad, batte à la main, le regard impitoyable, fixant sa proie sans ciller, le menton fier dressé vers le crépuscule flamboyant baignant le stade…

- Seamus, nous sommes à peine en début d'après-midi, et de surcroît, il pleut.

- Bien, je vois que mes tentatives d'alléger l'atmosphère pesante de cette pièce échouent lamentablement. Je vais donc reléguer mon côté poète méconnu de côté, et me contenter de narrer à vos oreilles avides l'incroyable hist…d'accooooord, Shad, range ta baguette, je me calme. Promis, promis, je serai sage comme une image… Donc, comme je disais avant que ce cher Shad ne m'interrompe sans raison. NON, range ta baguette ! Nous avions donc Potter entre nous et la victoire, et seul notre dernier batteur pouvait l'éliminer de manière légale, si je puis dire. C'est donc pourquoi il a envoyé un magnifique Cognard en plein dans l'estomac de Potter. Hélas pour lui, heureusement pour nous, Shad lui ayant cassé, du moins, je le présume, le bras droit, et il était obligé de ne tenir son balai qu'avec ses jambes, sa main gauche étant destinée à s'emparer du Vif qu'il pourchassait toujours. Ce coup dans l'estomac si habilement ajusté a eu raison de son équilibre, et il a basculé dans le vide, ne se rattrapant au dernier moment qu'avec sa chanceuse de main gauche, pour rester suspendu dans le vide, se retenant d'une main à son balai. »

Le récit sembla convenir aux espoirs de Ron, qui, bien que déçu –ô, doux euphémisme- de la défaite de sa précieuse équipe, se délectait de constater que les Serpents n'avaient pas triomphé sans mal, et que l'équipe des Lions savait encore donner du fil à retordre aux imbattables Serpentards, d'autant plus si cela passait par blesser physiquement ou moralement Potter. Il frissonna malgré lui, lui-même effrayé de ses propres morbides pensées. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'il était capable de haïr quelqu'un au point de désirer le voir souffrir…voire mourir. Il balaya ces pensées interdites d'un soupir frustré, voyant ses désirs de contenir son ressentiment échouer lamentablement malgré ses efforts désespérés au fil des ans. L'exposé des exploits de Shad continuant, il remit ses élucubrations malsaines à un temps ultérieur, savourant comme s'il y assistait la situation de son ennemi aux cheveux d'ébène.

« Un Cognard lui a écrasé les doigts sur le manche, mais, bien que n'ayant jamais l'air très solide comme gars, il a tenu bon, et est resté là, accroché à une cinquantaine de mètres du sol. C'est alors que Shad nous a fait don d'une magnifique figure de Tirnwel, en envoyant d'un seul lancé les deux Cognards directement dans les jambes de cet imbécile d'attrapeur qui ne voulait décidément se faire éliminer. Je crois d'ailleurs que tu lui as fait drôlement mal, Shad, car il a bien gueulé, et on a réussi à entendre ses gémissements de chochotte malgré la pluie et le tonnerre. Et là, il nous a prouvé qu'il était réellement un imbécile au cerveau atrophié, bien qu'un pro du Quidditch, il faut l'avouer si nous voulons être de bonne foi…Ce pauvre naze s'est jeté de son balai. »

De concert, Ron, Angel et Hayden lui adressèrent un regard dubitatif, ayant peine à croire à la tournure qu'avait pris ce qui ne devait qu'être un banal match de Quidditch interscolaire.

« Et oui, pas la peine de me dévisager comme si j'avouais des origines serpentardiennes en dansant à poil sur la table des professeurs. Il nous a fait une peur bleue en chutant à une vitesse que je n'ose même pas imaginer direct vers le sol où il se serait tué sur le coup. Et, même si je le hais de toute mon âme, j'admets que, sur le coup, j'ai vraiment tremblé pour lui, et je voyais déjà demain les gros titres de la Gazette avec quelque chose du type _Suicide à Poudlard_ ou _Le Survivant ne survit plus_ ou que sais-je encore. »

« Bon, et comment le Miraculé s'en est tiré cette fois ? » grommela Ron, frustré de sentir l'admiration poindre sous les dires du jeune Irlandais.

« Malfoy l'a rattrapé, évidemment » cracha Shad, le regard tout aussi sombre à l'évocation de son ennemi le plus mortel.

« Et comble du comble, Potter a pu attraper le Vif tout en dégringolant des mètres durant… Ce qui a conclu ce match terriblement humiliant pour nous » acheva Seamus, son ton passablement enjoué contrastant avec ses dernières paroles.

« On dirait que ça te fait plaisir, Seamus » sourit amicalement Hermione, se remettant peu à peu de ses récentes frayeurs qu'avait occasionnées le match de Quidditch le plus disputé qu'elle ait jamais connu de sa courte vie.

« Bah, j'essaie juste de rester positif, Hermignonne. Même si ça me désole autant que vous de constater que nous partons encore une fois avec une pénalité de 210 points à rattraper au prochain match… »

« 105 points, Monsieur Finnigan, 105 points. Le Directeur vient de me faire savoir qu'il s'était arrangé avec Mme Bibine pour réduire de moitié votre retard, compte tenu du fait qu'il n'aurait jamais été aussi important si les Serpentards avaient respecté les règles et avaient donc joué avec un attrapeur autre que Mr Potter, qui était dans l'interdiction de jouer ce match. Etant dans l'impossibilité d'annuler le match en question à cause de la rigidité des règles sportives, il s'est arrangé pour que vous soyez moins… défavorisés par cette injustice. »

L'équipe, soutenue de ses vaillants et fidèles supporters, se congratula à la nouvelle, non sans oublier d'adresser un pied de nez vengeur à Amaury Delafaire, qui, en parfait Serpentard, les ignora, un petit sourire supérieur se contenant de les narguer à distance, toujours aussi fort de la victoire de son équipe.

« Mme Pomfresh ? » reprit Ginny, lorsque l'exaltation des Gryffondors se fut un tant soi peu atténuée. « Veuillez m'excuser si je suis indiscrète mais…savez-vous pourquoi Potter n'avait pas le droit de tenir son poste aujourd'hui ? »

« Oh ! A vrai dire, je n'en sais trop rien. Mais, lorsqu'il s'agit de Mr Potter, vous comprendrez que les raisons pour le punir, de n'importe quelle façon que ce soit, ne manquent pas. Nous parlons presque ici d'un cas social » plaisanta-t-elle, s'accordant une maigre pause dans sa tâche, ses patients n'ayant plus besoin de ses soins immédiats, en s'asseyant près des jeunes gens qui se tassèrent pour la laisser s'immiscer dans leur cercle de conversation.

Le groupe pouffa, voyant pertinemment ce que sous-entendaient savamment la brave femme.

« Et, je dois avouer, s'autorisa-t-elle, que, bien que, en tant que membre de l' équipe pédagogique du château,je me dois respecter une impartialité des plus parfaites, mes encouragements étaient dirigés à votre équipe. A défaut d'avoir conquis ce match, vous avez conquis la foule », ajouta-t-elle, ponctuant ses paroles d'un clin d'œil malicieux.

« Il n'empêche, maugréa Neville, qui s'était fait silencieux depuis la fin du match, que nous avons rarement assisté à une telle humiliation dans toute l'historie de l'école, et, points accordés par le professeur Dumbledore ou pas, il ne fait nul doute que les quolibets resteront dans notre sillage pour un sacré bout de temps à compter d'aujourd'hui. »

« A votre place, je n'en serai pas si sûr. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais la grande majorité des spectateurs affichaient vos couleurs ce matin, et vous avez été, et de loin, l'équipe la plus _fair play_ du match, et, lorsque l'on considère qui vous affrontiez, c'est une qualité admirable. De surcroît, la réputation de Messieurs Potter et Malfoy n'encourage pas la sympathie pour leur équipe, je me trompe ? »

« Je n'aurais jamais cru entendre ceci de votre bouche, Mme Pomfresh » rit Angel, touchée par le réconfort que tentait de leur prodiguer l'infirmière. « Il est rare, voire même inexistant, que les Quatre soient directement accusés. Je ne voudrais pas être vexante, mais les professeurs semblent préférer se voiler la face plutôt que de s'imposer véritablement comme ils se le devraient… »

« Hélas, vous n'avez sans nul doute pas tort, Miss Homs. Mais apprenez que, tôt ou tard, le vent finit toujours par tourner, et justice est faite. N'oublions pas que _Mieux vaut tard que jamais_, n'est-ce pas ? »

Guère convaincu, Shad, témoignant tout haut ce que chacun pensait tout bas, haussa les épaules, affichant clairement son scepticisme que l'expérience de côtoiement des Quatre avait su développer.

De son côté, Hermione ne pipait mot, profondément absorbée dans ses plus intimes pensées, tentant d'analyser, esprit de synthèse à l'œuvre, la maigre récolte d'informations qu'elle avait amassée depuis ses deux mois et demi de séjour au château, sur l'enivrant et pourtant si déraisonnable sujet que représentait l'énigmatique Harry Potter. Après tout, si elle voulait percer ses mystères et briser la carapace dont il se protégeait –elle en était intimement convaincue-, autant commencer par un basique résumé de son médiocre savoir.

Pourtant, à peine commençait-elle à cerner quelques pans de sa si complexe personnalité que le personnage lui glissait entre les doigts, insaisissable feu follet la défiant de l'incroyable tentation qu'il représentait, mais s'échappant, sournois et moqueur, dès qu'elle faisait mine de mettre le doigt sur un point essentiel. Et, malgré son acharnement entêté à ne se concentrer que sur sa tâche, résonnait dans son esprit, au milieu du brouhaha ambiant des conversations autour d'elle, quelques phrases, aussi claires que le soir maudit où elle les avait attrapées au vol des damnées lèvres qui les avaient lancées :

« _Tu n'as donc jamais entendu parler de cette chose affreuse et terrifiante appelée communément Magie Noire ?... _

_Disons seulement que j'aime braver les interdits…_

_Il faut oser pour constater…_

_Si on réfléchit trop, la vie perd de sa valeur…_

_Tu me préviendras quand tu commenceras à y voir clair… »_

Y voir clair. Travail d'Hercule avec un énergumène pareil ! Cependant, malgré l'apparent tourment que figurait sa périlleuse tâche, elle sentait, au plus profond de sa personne, qu'elle avait toutes les cartes en main pour réussir. Il lui suffirait, lors d'un moment de tranquillité et de solitude, de jouer carte sur table et de coucher sur papier tous les indices qu'elle ne parvenait à assembler et former ainsi une solide trame qui, l'espérait-elle, lui soufflerait la solution de ce mystère qui persistait à lui échapper.

Semblant deviner que sa réflexion était reportée à des temps ultérieurs, les papotages autour d'elle se turent brusquement. Surprise, elle dévisagea ses compagnons instantanément muets, cherchant sans trouver la raison à leur brutal mutisme. Semblant deviner sa perplexité à travers son regard perdu, Shad, toujours assis en face d'elle, posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Le message était clair : le silence était de rigueur. Puis, il lui fit signe, toujours aussi discret, d'écouter avec attention. Intriguée, Hermione tendit l'oreille. De l'entrée de l'infirmerie, provenaient des éclats de voix, qu'étouffait encore l'épaisse porte d'entrée, mais qui, à mesure que les pas se rapprochaient, se faisaient plus distincts.

Epoussetant sa robe de sorcière blanche, Mme Pomfresh se leva, adressant un sourire d'excuse à ses patients avant de s'exclamer : « Bien, les enfants, je crois que la pause est finie ! »

Elle s'avança vers l'entrée, prête à accueillir le petit monde qui faisait un tel tapage à l'extérieur, quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, figeant tout le monde de surprise en laissant passage à une Mme Bibine échevelée, son balai encore à la main, ce que personne n'osa lui faire remarquer au vu de son air furibond. Sondant la pièce d'un regard acéré, ce dernier s'arrêta lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur Shad, assis au pied du lit d'Hayden.

« Vous » rugit-elle, pointant du doigt sa future victime, fulminant d'une rage sans nom. Vaguement inquiet, l'interpellé retint de justesse un « Moi ? » qui lui brûlait la langue, l'ironie pointant dans la remarque n'engageant pas les meilleurs auspices pour une conversation qui s'annonçait houleuse.

Tel un taureau dans l'arène, l'arbitre s'avança, suivie de près par une Minerva McGonagall encore drapée de son étendard rouge et or, qui tentait vainement de calmer sa collègue, échouant lamentablement vu que Bibine ne lui accordait pas plus d'attention qu'à un balai hors d'usage.

« Seriez-vous devenu sourd Mr Iluwan ?» bondit Mme Bibine, s'approchant dangereusement du jeune batteur, celui regrettant non sans raison qu'Angel soit juchée sur ses genoux et empêchait ainsi toute retraite à la furie de l'enseignante.

« Ben…euh…aux dernières nouvelles…non » glissa-t-il, téméraire, la gratifiant au passage d'un sourire innocent destinée sans doute à l'attendrir. Trop téméraire.

« Vous vous fichez de moi, dans ce cas ! » explosa-t-elle, ne retenant plus son courroux contre l'adolescent qui détourna les yeux, sentant que sa précédente tentative d'apaiser la femme avait avorté et que la provoquer en la fixant en chiant de faïence ne serait pas bienvenu pour son salut. « J'ai sifflé, encore et encore, de vous arrêter de viser Mr Potter, que vous aviez mis suffisamment mal en point comme cela. Il était _tombé_ de son balai, par Merlin ! Vous auriez pu le tuer avec votre Cognard. Qu'aviez-vous donc en tête ? Un match de Quidditch vaut-il plus, selon vous, que la vie d'un camarade ! »

« Quand on voit le camarade, on peut se le demander en effet… » marmonna Ron dans sa barbe, pas suffisamment bas cependant pour que Mme Bibine ne manque ses paroles.

« Oh, ne faites pas votre malin, Mr Weasley, car je doute que vous appréciez d'apprendre que votre batteur est suspendu pour le prochain match. » riposta Mme Bibine d'une voix sans appel.

Révolté, Shad bondit sur ses pieds, déposant doucement Angel sur le lit qu'il occupait précédemment, avant de se ruer sur Mme Bibine, qui, déjà, faisait mine de quitter la pièce.

« Mme Bibine, c'est…c'est injuste. Une situation d'impasse autorise ce genre d'actions !

- Elle autorise vos actions _précédentes_, Mr Iluwan, mais nullement d'attenter à la vie d'un camarade.

- Potter n'était pas autorisé à jouer aujourd'hui, intervint McGonagall, se portant au secours de son élève. Il a pourtant été accepté sur le terrain.

- Je ne l'ai, hélas, su que trop tard, Minerva, répliqua Bibine, et il m'était impossible de le sortir de terrain maintenant que le match était commencé. Et je ne ferai pas la même erreur avec Mr Iluwan ici présent.

- Mais, professeur, supplia ce dernier, voyant ses derniers espoirs partir en fumée, Potter s'en est tiré. Et lui aussi a commis des manœuvres interdites durant le match.

- Ce n'est qu'un match, Iluwan. Prenez votre mal en patience, et tâchez à l'avenir de contrôler vos pulsions. Et ne tentez pas de sauver votre peau en confondant, Mr Potter. Je sais pertinemment que ce drôle d'oiseau est loin d'être blanc dans l'affaire. J'ai accordé des penalties à votre équipe en dédommagement, le reste est du ressort du professeur Dumbledore. Quant à Mr Potter, il n'a _jamais_ mis votre vie ou celle d'autrui en danger, et _je _n'ai donc aucune raison de le pénaliser aussi gravement. Pour de plus amples réclamations, adressez-vous à Mr le Directeur. Cela ne relève plus de mes capacités. »

McGonagall et Pomfresh se jetèrent un regard inquiet, les dernières paroles de l'irascible arbitre faisant ressurgir le souvenir du désastreux épisode de la veille dans le bureau du directeur. _N'a jamais mis votre vie ou celle d'autrui en danger. _Cela dépendait du point de vue…et des sources de ses renseignements. Ironie du sort, quand tu nous tiens…

Déjà, Shad continuait :

« Mais, Mme Bibine, vous ne pouvez pas…

- Oh que si, je le peux, Mr Iluwan, je peux vous l'assurez, et je ne vais pas m'en priver... »

« Peut-être pourrions-nous nous…arranger, Xiomara, coupa fraîchement McGonagall. En prenant en compte _tous _les évènements afin de mieux comprendre la situation. »

Elle lança un regard entendu à sa collègue qui la jaugea un instant, semblant mesurer si la droite Minerva McGonagall valait, cette fois-ci, la peine d'être réellement entendue. Sa délibération intérieure sembla positive, puisqu'elle s'adressa à Shad en ces termes :

« Soit. Iluwan, considérez ceci comme une sorte de trêve. J'aviserai de votre sort après mon entretien avec Minerva… » .

Elle s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, suprême majesté, mais quelqu'un se tenait déjà dans l'embrasure de la porte, coupant court à toute tentative de dérobade.

Sarcastique, Rogue, armé de son propre drapeau vert et argent histoire de faire enrager McGonagall qui, d'ailleurs, se drapa dans sa propre version desdits drapeaux poudlardiens, s'avança lentement, du pas lent et assuré de celui qui sa sait en position dominante. Ricanant, il déclara : « Alors Minerva, on tente de soudoyer ses propres collègues maintenant. Voilà qui n'est guère honnête, et si peu proche de l'idéal gryffondoresque que vous prônez par monts et par vaux. »

« Ne parlez pas de ce que vous ignorez Severus » répliqua la directrice adjointe, le chignon frémissant d'indignation sous l'accusation.

« Il me semble bien avoir entendu le verbe _s'arranger_ pourtant » susurra-t-il, pleinement satisfait de sa position de supériorité sur soi-disant consoeur, pourtant tellement honnie et à qui il désirait depuis tant et tant d'années rabattre l'insupportable caquet.

« Gardez donc pour vous vos préjugés serpentardesques, et ne prenez pas votre cas pour une généralité. Je sais pertinemment que nombre des retenues de certains élèves dont nous épargnerons la citation inutile ont sauté grâce à votre intervention… » riposta la vielle dame, sous le regard éberlué des élèves présents qui ne doutaient guère jusqu'à ce jour que l'inimité entre les deux maisons ennemies se traduisait également à un point insoupçonnable au sein du corps enseignant.

Rogue fit un rictus, mais ne nia guère, se contentant d'offrir à McGonagall son regard le plus revanchard et sournois à la fois, d'un cru typiquement serpentardesque, lui faisant sans doute comprendre qu'il lui laissait la victoire de cette manche pour cette fois-ci, mais qu'il n'avait pas encore porté son coup ultime et qu'elle ne l'emporterait pas au Paradis.

« Severus, si vous n'êtes venu ici que pour provoquer, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous intimer de partir, avança Mme Pomfresh, le regard dur. Il y a déjà dans cette pièce assez de tension pour que vous veniez en rajouter pou d'antiques querelles. D'autant plus que je ne vois pas du tout la raison de votre présence ici, si ce n'est vous enquérir de l'état de santé de Mr Delafaire… »

« Détrompez-vous Pompom, je suis ici pour mener d'autres patients à vos bons soins et c'est par inadvertance que j'ai surpris cette conversation ma foi fort intéressante. Mais vous avez raison, la tension ici étant à un niveau fort peu enviable, j'abrégerai mes…accusations et continuerai cet entretien avec Minerva _plus tard_ » acheva-t-il sur un ton doucereux.

L'enseignante de Métamorphose se contenta de fusiller son collègue du regard, s'apprêtant à quitter les lieux, drapée dans sa dignité tout autant que dans son drapeau écarlate, mais ne put aller plus loin, le couloir étant bondé d'élèves rentrant en papotant dans leurs Salles Communes respectives en commentant les récents évènements sportifs.

« Accepteriez-vous de vous charger de mes élèves, Pompom, ou dois-je me débrouiller par mes propres moyens ? » reprit Rogue, une étincelle maligne brillant dans ses yeux d'onyx.

« Ne soyez pas stupide Severus. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai manqué de courtoisie envers vous que je refuserai des patients qui incombent à ma responsabilité. De qui s'agit-il ? »

La réponse lui fut apportée par un vacarme retentissant sur le pas de la porte, alors que Blaise Zabini chassait à cors et à cris la bande de curieux de toutes maisons et de tous âges qui s'amassaient devant la pièce, fixant un point derrière eux que les occupants de la pièce ne pouvaient voir.

« Mr Zabini, je vous prierai de faire un peu moins de raffut, ce tapage n'est guère convenable près d'une aile hospitalière où le silence est de rigueur pour le respect des patients. Et cessez de faire fuir ainsi vos camarades avec votre manche à drapeau ; ce sont des élèves, et pas un troupeau d'hippogriffes que vous dirigez à votre guise. » commenta Mme Pomfresh, fortement exaspérée.

Ce à quoi l'élève en question répondit en éparpillant les derniers spectateurs d'un ultime coup de manche, avant de déposer celui-ci dans les bras de Parkinson qui le prit sans mot dire, haussant les épaules alors que son confrère souriait innocemment à l'infirmière outragée. Les deux complices s'écartèrent alors, révélant un Draco Malfoy aux cheveux en bataille –Colin Crivey, qui avait suivi McGonagall dans la pièce en tant que photographe officiel de _Poudlard News _était tiraillé entre l'envie pressante d'immortaliser le moment et son instinct de préservation qui lui dictait de ne pas provoquer un Malfoy échevelé- portant dans ses bras un Harry Potter semblant inconscient car ses mouvements suivaient ceux que lui intimait l'allure de Draco.

« Ah. Je vois. » furent les seuls mots que prononça Pomfresh, qui ne manifesta pas plus de surprise, le récit conjugué de Kaylor et Finnigan ayant répondu à une quelconque question qu'elle aurait pu se poser sur l'état de l'Attrapeur des Serpents.

Hermione retint son souffle alors que l'étrange duo pénétrait dans la pièce, sous les regards peu engageants de la troupe de Gryffondors rassemblés là.

« Un brancard aurait été le bienvenu » ne manqua pas de souligner l'infirmière, désignant un lit où allonger le jeune homme évanoui tandis qu'elle rassemblait son matériel.

« C'est ce que je me suis tué à lui répéter, Pompom, mais Malfoy a refusé de lâcher son précieux camarade, décrétant qu'il préférait le porter lui-même à l'infirmerie, qui, rappelons- se trouve au quatrième étage, plutôt que de nous le confier en le mettant sur une civière, ce qui aurait été à la fois bien plus pratique pour lui et plus prudent pour Potter qui n'est déjà pas dans un état très enviable pour aggraver sa situation. » persifla Loyd qui arrivait peu après les deux jeunes gens, conduisant trois élèves de première et deuxième année de Gryffondor et Serpentard, ceux-ci n'ayant trouvé rien de plus futé à faire que de se battre en public à l'issue du match.

Ledit Malfoy le fixa sans sourciller, se contentant de lui adresser un regard vide et indifférent, jugeant sans doute que le professeur ne valait pas la peine qu'on réponde à ses boutades à deux noises. Le détachement valait parfois mieux qu'une réplique acérée. Maniez ces deux armes, et les Serpentards vous accueillent à bras ouverts.

Mme Pomfresh s'approcha de l'Insolent, à présent étendu paisiblement sur l'une des multiples banquettes immaculées de l'infirmerie.

« Je ne suis pas spécialiste en la matière, mais il semblerait que après un atterrissage en catastrophe de Mr Malfoy à la fin du match, Mr Potter ait perdu connaissance suite à ses nombreuses blessures, parmi lesquelles j'ai pu identifier quelques côtes cassées, un coude déboîté, trois phalanges broyées, une fracture du tibia et une rotule en piètre état…_en gros_ » ironisa le jeune professeur, avant d'expliquer les quelques contusions dont souffraient les premières et deuxièmes années, sous les regards réprobateurs conjugués de Rogue et McGonagall.

« J'ai vu des hospitalisés à St Mangouste pour moins que ça » soupira l'infirmière, tandis qu'elle houspillait les deux Poufsouffles l'épaulant à sa tâche.

« Tout ça, c'est de la faute d'Iluwan » retentit une voix mauvaise de l'autre bout de la pièce. Tous firent volte-face –du moins, ceux qui pouvaient encore se mouvoir- pour faire face au reste de l'équipe de Serpentard, qui avaient apparemment fait un détour par le vestiaire, contrairement à leur capitaine, puisqu'ils affichaient les vêtements de ville qu'ils portaient le week-end en l'absence de cours.

« On t'a sonné Jyt ? » rétorqua Shad, s'avançant déjà pour régler son compte à l'impertinente qui l'avait ainsi accusé en public. Mais avant qu'il eût pu faire quoi que ce soit, un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac lui fit perdre l'équilibre, mais une poigne de fer s'empara du col de sa cape vermeille qu'il n'avait pas encore ôté pour ses vêtements du week-end, et lui fit violemment faire volte-face, l'empêchant de s'effondrer trop vite. Aussi vif que l'éclair, Draco s'était approché de lui, prompt à la rixe dès qu'il s'agissait de Shad Iluwan, seul Gryffondor qu'il jugeait encore assez noble pour le toucher, même si le toucher en question s'avérait aussi délicat qu'à l'attention d'un punching-ball.

« Mr Malfoy, reposez Mr Iluwan immédiatement » s'égosilla Pomfresh, les autres professeurs dégainant leurs baguettes, se préparant à la moindre éventualité. Mais, tout comme Shad s'était montré sourd aux sifflets de Mme Bibine sur le terrain, Draco ne prêta pas plus d'attention aux injonctions de l'infirmière. Et, sans plus sourciller, il le souleva de sa main droite, sa mâchoire se crispant sous l'effort, avant de le projeter quelques mètres plus loin, dans le mille d'un chariot empli de fioles qui explosèrent sous le coup, inondant le batteur Gryffondor de leurs substances visqueuses et colorées, ce qui auraient pu paraître comique si la situation n'avait pas été aussi chaotique.

Comme un même homme, les Gryffondors se levèrent, près à prêter main forte à leur ami, mais d'un geste, McGonagall leur intima de rester où ils étaient. Et pour cause, le sol était à présent couvert de tessons et de liquides à l'origine inconnu, les dégâts étant suffisamment importants pour qu'une bande d'élèves déchaînés ne viennent dégrader davantage encore l'état désastreux de la pièce. Tétanisés, c'est donc impuissants qu'ils suivirent des yeux leur compatriote se relever prestement, ne faisant que peu de cas de la couleur étrange que prenait sa peu à certains endroits où les potions l'avaient touché, pour se ruer sur le Serpentard qui encaissa en grognant de rage, mais sans esquiver le coup pourtant prévisible.

Les deux antagonistes roulèrent à terre, sous les cris terrifiés des plus jeunes et ceux vains des autres témoins, sans parler des sifflets d'encouragements que certains poussèrent l'audace à émettre.

Quatre rayons lumineux les frappèrent alors que les coups pleuvaient de part et d'autres, les séparant dans une explosion de fumée rougeoyante. Tenant à maîtriser la situation au plus vite, Rogue et Loyd s'emparèrent chacun d'un des assaillants, les éloignant bien vite l'un de l'autre pour éviter qu'un geste malencontreux ne permette à l'un deux de se dégager et de faire l'affaire de l'autre avant qu'ils ne réagissent.

Les deux jeunes hommes se débattirent longuement, continuant leur combat de façon plus _expressive _:

« Tu n'es qu'une mauviette Malfoy. T'avais peur de te faire casser la gueule et de crever comme un rat dans un couloir solitaire, et tu t'es donc assuré que ta bande de chiens galleux soient à tes côtés avant de t'en prendre en moi. Vas-y, frappe-moi, frappe-moi, si t'en as le cran » hurlait Shad, les yeux révulsés par une haine qu'il ne parvenait plus à retenir.

« Oh, ne fais pas le fier Iluwan. Tu n'as qu'à venir m'exploser la tronche comme tu en meurs d'envie depuis toujours. Ah, mais j'oubliais, tu en es incapable, pauvre fillette. Tu as vu ça. Ton coup de poing m'a à peine effleuré le sourcil. Si c'est comme ça que tu crois m'avoir, pauvre tache, tu as intérêt à t'améliorer. Tu ne vaux même pas la peine que je bousille un à un chacun de tes petits os » répliquait sur le même ton le Serpentard, à qui la cascade de sang s'écoulant de son arcade sourcilière –malgré ses mensongères paroles précédentes- conférait un air démoniaque qui paralysa Hermione du plus profond de son être.

Mais malgré l'irréalité des évènements qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux ébahis, elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir poindre une pointe d'admiration pour ces deux adversaires que rien n'arrêterait tant que chacun n'eut pas obtenu la satisfaction de voir l'autre s'incliner face à une supériorité qu'ils se disputaient. Shad, les cheveux noirs, le regard cannelle, la peau dorée, plus Gryffondor et impulsif que jamais. Malfoy, les cheveux blonds tirant sur le blanc, des yeux d'argent, la peau irréelle de pâleur, toujours aussi Serpentard et de mauvaise foi. Ange obscur combattant un démon ivoirin. Cheveux en bataille. Sanguinolents. Vindicatifs. Obstinés. Ils se ressemblaient étrangement. Même taille. Même stature. Même posture. Mais pourtant, un univers les séparait… Au plus profond d'elle-même, Hermione se dit que jamais encore elle n'avait vu de contraires aussi parfaits que Shad Iluwan et Draco Malfoy. Avec autant d'acharnement que, depuis la nuit des temps, le Jour affrontait la Nuit, les Ténèbres à parure d'or, en la personne de Draco, joutaient aujourd'hui avec la Lumière au nom occulte qu'était Shad Iluwan **1**. Et Draco Malfoy fustigeait Shad Iluwan. Et Shad Iluwan cinglait Draco Malfoy.

« Cela suffit, vous deux ! » s'égosilla McGonagall, que tant d'évènements exténuaient. « Malfoy, de quel droit attaquait vous ainsi Mr Iluwan ? Et vous Iluwan, pourvoi vous abaisser à répondre aussi peu dignement ? Je suis énormément déçue de votre réaction. Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris qu'il ne fallait pas répondre à la violence par la violence ? »

Pour toute réponse, Shad baissa la tête, n'osant croiser le regard de sa directrice de maison qui, pourtant, l'avait défendu quelques minutes plus tôt et qu'il remerciait de bien piètre façon. Quant à Draco, il éructa de son habituelle voix aux accents traînants : « De quel droit je l'attaque ? Mais au nom de celui qu'a un homme de venger son frère de celui qui l'a presque tué…

- Potter n'est pas votre frère, Malfoy. Votre réaction était ridicule, en plus d'être source de problèmes supplémentaires » reprocha Loyd, qui relâchait Shad de sa poigne, voyant que celui-ci s'était calmé, et que Rogue faisait de même avec son adversaire.

« Vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire sur la question, professeur. Et vous ne savez rien de ce qui me lie à Harry.

- Je ne suis peut-être pas un spécialiste en généalogie, mais si Harry Potter était du même sang que Draco Malfoy, cela se saurait. Sans vouloir vous vexer Malfoy.

- Je ne me vexe point. Et je sais pertinemment que ma famille n'a jamais eu de relations avec celle d'Harry. Je parlais d'un niveau plus figuré et sentimental. Mais pour cela, encore faut-il avoir des émotions, _professeur_. »

Un silence tomba brusquement, une ambiance glacée s'emparant de la pièce et de ses occupants.

« Je ne voudrais pas paraître impolie, mais ceux qui n'ont plus besoins de mes soins sont priés de quitter la pièce, j'aimerais avoir davantage d'air pour mes patients et moi. » quémanda Mme Pomfresh, alors qu'elle dénouait avec dextérité les liens argentés retenant la cape couleur de jade qu'arborait le Survivant pour le match. Les membres de l'équipe de Serpentard se concertèrent du regard, n'osant abandonner leur précieux attrapeur aux mains d'une bande de professeurs enragés. D'un geste de la tête, Malfoy, suprême capitaine et Prince des Serpentards les renvoya. Seuls restèrent Blaise, Pansy et Laëtitzia, qui, étant plus proches du blessé de guerre –l'appellation, certes hyperbolique, se rapprochait pourtant étrangement de la réalité de cet univers sombre et tourmenté qu'était Poudlard ces dernières années-, ne se décidaient pas à partir. Un instant durant, Draco et Laëtitzia se jaugèrent du regard, la dernière sachant pertinemment que le premier n'approuvait pas sa présence, pas plus qu'il n'appréciait la relation poussée qu'elle entretenait avec son _frère de cœur_.

Intriguée, Hermione suivait leur échange visuel, s'interrogeant mentalement sur les raisons de leur affrontement. L'univers de Harry Potter avait, décidément, bien des secrets à révéler…

« Heu…Mme Pomfresh ? » interrogea Shad, la coupant-là dans ses hypothèses toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. « Est-ce qu'on doit partir aussi ? Parce qu'enfin… ». Il resserra sa prise sur la taille d'Angel, faisant clairement comprendre son absence totale de volonté d'abandonner sa dulcinée à son sort, maintenant qu'une des aides-soignantes s'était occupé de ses coupures et autres ecchymoses causées par le passage de la tornade Malfoy.

Son expression s'adoucissant, l'infirmière répondit, l'air bienveillant : « Oh, mais Miss Homs n'est pas obligée de rester. Elle n'aura qu'à venir me voir tous les matins que contrôle son bras, et ce sera tout. De même, Mr Delafaire et Mr Weasley peuvent filer. Que dis-je, il serait préférable que tout le monde prenne le large. Le cas de Mr Potter est assez préoccupant pour que j'aie toute une foule piaillant autour de moi. »

A ces mots, la petite troupe de Gryffondor se leva, souhaitant un prompt rétablissement à un Hayden mortifié de rester sur place, avant de se diriger vers la sortie. C'était sans compter les jumelles Patil, qui ne trouvèrent rien de plus intéressant que de glisser, l'une entraînant l'autre accrochée à son bras, sur une flaque de potions que, dans la fureur des évènements, personne n'avait encore nettoyé. Agacé, Loyd se retourna, interrompant la conversation absorbée qu'il avait déjà entamée avec Pomfresh sur l'état de Potter, sortant sa baguette qu'il agita avec humeur, les dégâts de la pièce s'évaporant à la seconde près, laissant la salle comme neuve. Rouges vermillon, les jumelles s'excusèrent de concert, en profitant pour laisser traîner un œil libidineux du côté du lit, où Malfoy ôtait en pestant son pull vert striés de bandes d'argent afin que la deuxième Poufsouffle épaulant Mme Pomfresh s'occupe de ses propres blessures, sous le regard envieux de la plupart des demoiselles encore présentes.

Agacée, Angel fit volte-face, attrapant les deux indiscrètes par le collet, et les traînant sans ménagement vers la sortie. Hermione les suivit du regard un instant, avant de réaliser que deux prunelles d'un bleu électrique la fixaient avec une impatience non dissimulée. Elle rougit, sentant l'irritation non dissimulée dans les iris du professeur Loyd qui lui intimait silencieusement, mais avec non moins de volonté, de quitter les lieux sur le champ. Pour mettre un point final à sa gêne, le jeune enseignant retenait de la main Mme Pomfresh, qui ne semblait qu'attendre que son départ pour s'occuper de son patient… Détournant les yeux, cramoisie, elle quitta la pièce dans un silence pesant, les rouages de son cerveau lancés à plein régime.

Ainsi, le professeur Loyd jouait un rôle bien plus important qu'elle ne se l'était imaginée aux premiers abords dans l'univers de l'Insolent. Il semblait poursuivre les Quatre avec un acharnement certain, les poussant un à un à bout, fragilisant l'édifice de leur union. De plus, malgré son extrême jeunesse –les filles de Gryffondor, comme elle l'avait appris lors d'une soirée à papoter, ne lui donnaient même pas la trentaine, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les approuver-, il paraissait avoir gagné le respect de la plupart des enseignants, leur dictant sa volonté aussi facilement que les « anciens du château » comme on désignait les plus vieux professeurs en termes polis. Par ailleurs, l'étrange influence que pouvait exercer le jeune professeur insufflait quelques questions dans l'esprit curieux d'Hermione : qui était vraiment cet homme si charismatique que nul ne savait lui résister –quelques cas mis à part ? Son étrange accent avait-il quelque chose à voir avec une quelconque origine mystérieuse ? Comment un homme si jeune pouvait-il de surcroît acquérir la confiance totale d'un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps et avoir les connaissances nécessaires pour enseigner à des élèves presque aussi âgés que lui ?

Malgré ces questions qui la taraudaient, Hermione les relégua à un second plan, préférant consacrer son esprit déjà embrouillé à _l'affaire Potter_ qu'elle s'était attribuée, continuant à chercher, alors qu'elle pressait le pas vers la salle commune, une piste par laquelle commencer ses investigations. Elle s'était déjà résolue à dresser une liste des facettes de l'Insolent qu'elle connaissait –liste bien maigre en soi, mais c'est en partant de rien qu'on faisait de grande chose…-, et ce dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. Une première piste d'approfondissement s'offrait alors à elle en la personne du professeur Loyd : elle était l'une de ses élèves préférées –en toute modestie, bien sûr- et, bien qu'il ait eu l'air agacé à son encontre quelques minutes auparavant, elle savait qu'elle réussirait à obtenir une conversation avec lui. Après tout, il avait le journal intime de Potter…ce qui pourrait s'avérer une aide utile dans ses recherches. Mais surtout, elle sentait qu'il cachait quelque chose, et c'était ce point-là qui la poussait à se tourner vers son professeur préféré. Car, dans le regard turquoise qui lui avait soufflé de quitter la pièce, bien plus que l'irritation à son égard…c'était de la crainte qu'elle avait lue. Et le fait qu'il retienne Mme Pomfresh ne faisait que confirmer ses doutes : Potter dissimulait quelque chose d'anormal sous son pull émeraude –elle rougit un tantinet à cette pensée- et Loyd savait quelque chose…et il redoutait qu'elle ne le découvre. Bien loin de la rebuter, cette découverte l'encouragea. Elle ne perdait pas son temps à essayer de comprendre le Survivant. Personne avant elle n'avait jamais jugé nécessaire de la faire. L'expérience était certes risquée…mais elle continuerait coûte que coûte, mais si cela devait lui valoir sa réputation ou que savait-elle encore.

Elle était intimement convaincue que l'Insolent avait plus à dévoiler qu'elle ne le pensait…et rien ne l'excitait davantage…que de percer sa carapace.

-Y-O-U---A-R-E-

Une fois qu'Hermione eut tourné les talons, l'agitation reprit de plus belle dans l'infirmerie. Tout comme Hermione l'avait prédit, Loyd soupira de soulagement, apaisé de constater que le secret de la bride ne commencerait pas à s'effriter un jour à peine après sa création ; Hermione Granger était une élève bien trop perspicace pour être laissée dans la même pièce que la bride elle-même, qu'elle ne tarderait pas à identifier au prix de multiples heures de fastidieuse recherche à la bibliothèque.

Le regard de l'homme s'adoucit alors qu'il fixait la porte derrière laquelle la jeune fille avait disparu, ne laissant qu'une porte close sur un trop-plein de tension. Près de lui, le bruit d'un tissu que l'on déchire l'arracha à sa réflexion. Il reporta son regard sur le lit du patient actuel, non sans avoir tiré prestement le rideau entourant chacune des couchettes afin que Hayden cesse ces contorsions vaines pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose, le tout agrémenté d'un sortilège d'insonorisation ayant pour but de garder leur conversation la plus privée possible. Toutes les personnes présentes – à savoir Rogue, McGonagall, Mme Pomfresh, Loyd, Blaise, Pansy, Draco et Laëtitzia- se dévisagèrent, conscientes qu'elles partageaient un instant privilégié dont elles seules saisissaient l'importance. Puis commença le traitement des blessures les plus graves. Déchirant d'un habile sortilège de découpe les restes de ce qui fut un noble pull à l'effigie de Serpentard, l'infirmière finit par dénuder entièrement le torse mince du brun toujours inanimé, révélant au grand jour l'étendue du désastre causé par la haine dévastatrice de Shad. Draco déglutit, ses poings se serrant à la pensée de l'honnis Gryffondor qu'il avait eu à la merci de ses phalanges vengeresses quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais bientôt, son regard venimeux se porta sur Loyd, alors qu'il suivait l'air stupéfait qu'affichait Laëtitzia, cette dernière fixant, bouche bée, la bride de métal sur le bras immaculé de son amant. Sans ciller, Jason soutint les prunelles argentées qui l'accusaient silencieusement. Leur combat visuel aurait pu s'éterniser des heures durant, personne ne sollicitant leur avis alors que Mme Pomfresh s'affairait sur les multiples plaies du jeune blessé. Cependant, le destin voulut que l'un deux eût le dernier mot cette fois-ci. Un hoquet étouffé les interrompit, les regards se séparant presque automatiquement, pour se poser, avec inquiétude pour l'un, appréhension pour l'autre, sur le jeune brun qui lentement, reprenait connaissance, grimacement consciencieusement alors qu'il percevait les contre- coups de chacune de ses blessures. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux, cherchant avec doute une forme familière dans cet univers tout de flou vêtu. Draco jucha alors sur son nez la paire de lunettes qu'il avait récupéré avant de quitter le stade. Aussitôt après avoir réalisé où il se trouvait, Harry se redressa, étouffant un grognement de souffrance, dévisageant les occupants de la pièce, qui l'observaient avec intérêt, semblant attendre qu'il prenne parfaitement conscience de ce qui lui était arrivé avant de le brusquer.

« Qu'est-ce qui…s'est passé ? » questionna-t-il, la voix hésitante, non sans tirer sur lui un des draps blancs qui couvraient son lit, rougissant alors qu'il sentait sur la bride des regards insistants et sur son torse nu le regard gourmand de Laëtitzia.

« Et bien, après que je t'ai rattrapé, tu t'es évanoui dans mes bras…tout simplement » répondit Draco d'un ton badin, comme s'il parlait du mauvais temps qui battait son plein au dehors. Le ton amusé dut déplaire à un certain professeur dont nous ne prendrons pas la peine de citer le nom, celui-ci étant décidant sérieusement remonté ces derniers temps, puisqu'il s'exclama : « Gardez vos tons plaisantins pour des occasions plus propices, Malfoy. Tout le monde ici n'a pas votre humour. »

« Oh vous, par pitié…Fermez-là ! » rugirent de concert Draco, Blaise et Pansy, l'assistance éberluée préférant ne pas interférer dans leur altercation trop latente pour être saine.

Lé réplique parut offusquer le concerné, qui plissa les yeux avant de répondre : « Méfiez-vous, vous trois. Le respect est peut-être une valeur qui vous est étrangère, mais je suis encore votre professeur et répondre aussi familièrement ne devrait pas vous causer aussi peu de remords. »

Ce à quoi ils haussèrent tous trois les épaules, guère touchés par les menaces sous-entendues dans les précédentes paroles :

« Et vous allez faire quoi ? Nous enlever des points ? » ironisa Draco. « Je ne savais pas que notre compteur pouvaient comptabiliser des nombres négatifs. »

Loyd ouvrit la bouche furieusement, prêt à répliquer, mais McGonagall, reprenant ses fonctions de sous-directrice qu'elle avait mises au silence depuis son entrée à l'infirmerie, le devança : « Il suffit ! Je ne saurais tolérer autant de puérilité et de sarcasme dans votre bouche, Mr Malfoy ».

Ce dernier la toisa hautainement, ne sourcillant même pas à la vue de l'air furibond qu'affichait la vieille dame, se contenant de lui adresser un sourire goguenard qui poussa même Rogue à lui adresser un signe de la tête lui intimant de se calmer quelque peu. Ce fut ce moment-là que le destin, aidé de son instrument terrestre le plus accessible du moment, j'ai nommé Mme Pomfresh, se décida à influencer le cours des choses en favorisant l'un des blonds s'opposant irrémédiablement.

« Minerva a parfaitement raison. Vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici, si ce n'est vous quereller sans cesse avec les uns et les autres qui doivent toujours faire les frais de votre mauvais caractère –tous les Serpentards sourirent à ces dires, choisissant de se complaire dans la bien naïve pensée qu'il s'agissait d'un compliment. Aussi, déguerpissez sur le champ de _mon_ infirmerie avant que je ne me charge de vous mettre à la porte par mes propres moyens. »

Les Quatre ricanèrent, repris en cœur par Laëtitzia. Mais, estimant sans doute qu'ils avaient poussé la baguette un peu trop loin, ils s'empressèrent de battre en retraite, et c'est en pouffant que Blaise et Pansy filèrent, non sans avoir étreint comme ils se le devaient leur meilleur ami commun, cloué sur un lit d'infirmerie pour se faire passer à la loupe par une bande d'acariâtres peu avenants. Seuls Draco s'attarda quelque peu, Laëtitzia attendant sagement près de la sortie que le blondinet daigne quitter les lieux à sa suite, ne tenant pas à laisser filer un dernier épisode croustillant si celui-ci se présentait. Et ce fut ainsi que…

Sans se soucier des regards pesants qui le suivaient avec mépris, Draco ignora ostensiblement l'agacement dont il était l'objet, murmurant quelques paroles de réconfort à l'oreille de son presque frère, serrant tendrement son épaule et effleurant du bout des doigts la bride sombre qui emprisonnait son bras. Il s'apprêtait à enfin tourner les talons, lorsqu'il se ravisa, à l'exaspération presque générale –Harry lui souriait respectueusement, suivant chacune des bravades que Draco ne manquait pas provoquer avec des yeux pétillant de malice.

S'approchant à quelques centimètres de Loyd, qui se redressa de son mètre quatre-vingt- quinze afin de surplomber le garçon qui osait lui tenir tête –quand ce n'en était pas un, c'était l'autre après tout-, il respira profondément, avant d'énoncer d'un voix sourde qui lui ressemblait si peu qu'elle en faisait froid dans le dos, suffisamment bas pour que seul le destinataire de ces paroles ne les perçoivent : « Soit. Je m'en vais. Mais je préfère profiter de l'occasion où je vous ai en face pour vous adresser quelques mots du fond du cœur. Car il se trouve que moi, j'en ai un, contrairement à vous. Je sais parfaitement que vous en êtes en grande partie responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Harry hier en soirée. Non, ne dites rien, je ne vous permets pas de m'adresser la parole. Je sais que magiquement, je ne vaux pas grand-chose comparé à vous, je n'essaierai donc pas de venger Harry par cette voix-là. Ce serait inconscient de ma part de provoquer un duel envers mon propre professeur, n'est-ce pas ? –il ricana d'un rire sans joie-. Mais je ne suis peut-être à vos yeux qu'un merdeux de dix-sept ans qui ne connaît rien de la vie, mais, avec vos vingt-quatre balais –oui, je suis au courant de votre âge ainsi que d'autres détails personnels de notre misérable vie-, vous n'en savez guère plus que moi. Aussi, c'est sans crainte que je vous dis ceci : prenez-vous-en à moi autant que vous voulez. Mais laissez Harry en paix. Vous avez causé assez de mal comme ça…Et comme rien de vaut un pacte scellé dans le sang, c'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé que je conclurais avec ceci ». Il recula d'un pas, prêt à filer à l'anglaise…et projeta, stoïque jusqu'au bout, son poing qui, déjà, avait causé quelques dommages à Shad Iluwan, dans le nez du jeune professeur qui chancela tandis qu'un craquement de sinistre nature faisait écho à l'acte précédemment annoncé. Un flot de sang inonda presque aussitôt les jointures blanchies sous l'effort du Serpentard, qui fit volte-face et quitta la pièce dans un tourbillon de cape verte, sous les sifflements admiratifs de Harry et Laëtitzia qui le suivit prestement, et les murmures ébahis des professeurs pétrifiés d'indignation.

Sang

Dans la confusion générale, personne n'entendit les jurons amers que poussa Loyd, palpant les débris de son nez instantanément brisé, ignorant l'hémoglobine que pissait ce qui,quelques secondes plus tôt, était son malheureux nez qui n'avait pourtant rien demandé. Mais malgré la douleur aigue et cuisante qui lui élançait le visage, tandis que sa vue se brouillait et se voilait du même rouge qui entachait ses doigts et sa cape bleue outremer, il sourit, acceptant son sort comme s'il l'avait mérité.

_Comme le lui avait annoncé Le Souverain, les Quatre s'annonçaient des adversaires à sa hauteur. _

Son unique erreur avait été de les sous-estimer.

-Y-O-U---A-R-E-

« Tu es complètement atteint, mon pauvre type » compatit presque sincèrement Laëtitzia, alors qu'elle hâtait le pas pour se maintenir à la hauteur des grandes enjambées de son confrère Serpentard.

« Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, veux-tu Jyt. » maugréa Draco, en s'arrêtant afin de fixer la jeune femme d'un impitoyable regard d'un sombre gris acier. « Je ne veux pas être blessant, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter quelqu'un que je ne tolère dans mon entourage que pour l'unique raison que cette personne est l'amante de mon meilleur ami. Et j'apprécierai que tu me laisses aller m'éclaircir les idées seul, en réfléchissant aux conséquences de mes actes. »

« A ton bon plaisir, Prince des Serpentards » ironisa la jeune femme, faisant un pas de côté pour lui laisser le passage. Le jeune homme s'éloigna, ne lui accorant pas plus d'attention alors qu'il repartait dans ses propres pensées toutes tournées vers le grand pas qu'il venait d'accomplir dans sa quête d'indépendance.

Dès lors qu'il eût tourné au détour d'un couloir, Laëtitzia abandonna son masque souriant et jovial qu'elle s'appliquait à entretenir en présence des Quatre. Il ne valait mieux pas éveiller la méfiance de l'ennemi, n'est-ce pas ? Elle en ricanait encore alors qu'elle franchissait, deux à deux, les marches menant à la volière où elle siffla son aigle royal sans plus de cérémonie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle filait sans demander son reste vers la Salle Commune des Serpentards, où une fête se préparait déjà en l'honneur de l'équipe victorieuse du match.

Dans le firmament qu'envahissait la pluie battante, un oiseau affrontait bravement les éléments, montrant une fois sa fidélité inébranlable envers sa maîtresse. A ses pattes, une missive tenant en quelques phrases, qu'il ne livrerait qu'au jeune homme brun attendant sans faillir, jour après jour, heure après heure, son arrivée tant attendue. S'il avait su ce que contenait le mince parchemin qu'il devait protéger au péril de sa vie, sans doute jamais n'aurait-il rejoint le manoir aux pierres sombres qu'il ralliait toutes les semaines. Mais il n'était qu'un aigle royal, et pour lui, le courrier qu'échangeaient inlassablement Laëtitzia Jyt et son mystérieux correspondant n'était rien de plus que quelques heures de vol hebdomadaires.

Entre ses pattes, les phrases griffonnées avec la hâte des réjouissances se pressaient, avides d'êtres lues :

« _Potter enfin soumis. _

_Incapable de mener un combat digne de ce nom._

_Une bride de pouvoir enserre son bras à l'heure où je t'écris ces mots._

_Transmets au Maître…et réponds moi au plus vite, que je sache enfin quelle sera la suite de ma délectable mission._

_Le jour est proche où le Survivant ne sera plus qu'un pâle souvenir, écrasé par un Seigneur des Ténèbres qui soumettra un monde débarrassé de sa vermine._

_Notre heure de gloire est proche._

_Les Quatre faiblissent enfin… »_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**La Playlist de You Are**

Pour ce chapitre, je suggère

_« Shut up », Simple Plan_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**1** « au nom occulte ». En fait, il faut que je précise que occulte se justifie par le nom de Shad. En effet, je l'ai créé en me basant sur Illusion pour Iluwan, mais surtout sur Shadow pour Shad. Voilà, c'est plus clair comme ça.

Et voilà un de plus qui s'achève. Le prochain (« Un pâle matin de Novembre »), va un peu alléger l'ambiance morbide de ce château –ça reste une école, faut rire de temps en temps. Donc, ce qui devait être un chap intermédiaire humoristique devient un chapitre à part entière que j'ai un peu assombri pour ne pas contraster –on change pas ses habitudes hein -, mais qui sera bien plus gai que les autres. Un indice ? Et bien, sortez vos joggings et autres survêtements, c'est l'heure du footing !

Je vais essayer –je dis bien essayer- de le poster avant le 12 septembre, jour de mon anniversaire .

A plus, merci de votre lecture, et reviews please, siouplait, s'il vous plaît, je vous prie, bitte, por favor…etc…

Silver Hermy Sky.


	16. Note importante

**NOTE PLUS VALABLE, YOU ARE ARE REPRIS, LE NOUVEAU CHAPITRE EST EN LIGNE !**

Bonjour à tous !

Je laisse une note afin de vous apprendre une bien triste nouvelle. Enfin triste…je me comprends. Le fait est que j'ai décidé de mettre **You Are **en arrêt momentané. Je ne l'abandonne pas, seulement je préfère prendre du recul. Je ne sais pas quand je m'y remettrai, mais sachez que je ne la laisse pas tomber. Il se trouve que l'engouement pour cette fic est en chute libre (de 40 à 20 reviews, faut avouer que…), et que je préfère me consacrer à mon lycée et à d'autres projets d'écriture qui me trottent dans la tête. Je souffle donc un peu, et je vous dis à la prochaine, quand ma motivation sera de retour. Merci à ceux qui m'ont soutenu jusque là, sachez que ça me fait chaud au cœur ! Pour ceux qui souhaitent tout de même bavarder avec moi (on sait jamais hein …), mon adresse e-mail, mon LiveJournal et la Communauté de You Are sont joignables via ma bio. Voilà, ce sera tout !

Bisous à tous, et au plus tôt possible j'espère.

Les Quatre vous embrassent bien fort mdrrrrr.

Bye,

Silver Hermy Sky.


	17. Plurielle Personnalité

**YOU ARE**

**Auteur** : Silver Hermy Sky

**Disclaimer** : Ha ha ha. Droits toujours pas achetés…Harry Potter est donc toujours une propriété de JKR.

**Le bla-bla de l'auteur **: Et oui, je m'y suis remise ! Avec du mal, mais de l'envie… Je vous livre donc le nouveau chapitre avec le sourire de l'auteur à l'inspiration retrouvée !

**Reviews **: Je m'y mettrai certainement samedi soir, avec la venue des vacances !! Les signées, pas de problème, les anonymes, sur la Communauté. Les habitudes ont la vie dure…

**Dédicace **: Chapitre dédié à ma chère correctrice **Ambre**, avec qui les conversations quotidiennes sont un réel plaisir, à **Cloudsdream**, qui m'a écrit un superbe poème sur You Are, et à mes **Drake, Pansy et Blaise** à moi ! Longue vie aux Quatre, n'est-ce pas les filles ?

**Résumé complet des chapitres précédents** : Hermione, jeune fille de 18 ans, arrive à Londres, suite à la mort de sa mère, après avoir passé son enfance en France. Elle se sent incertaine quand à son avenir, et appréhende quelque peu la découverte de Poudlard. Mais le souvenir de sa mère, et les encouragements de son père, et de son petit ami William Langford, resté au pays, lui permettent de pénétrer la tête haute sur la voix 9 ¾. C'est là qu'elle fait la rencontre de Ron et Ginny Weasley, qui lui présentent en détail chaque membre éminent de l'école, que ce soit les professeurs, mais surtout les élèves, notamment ceux que la jeune fille va côtoyer quotidiennement et les Quatre, une bande de fauteurs de trouble de Serpentard qu'elle doit éviter à tout prix . C'est sur ces entrefaites qu'Hermione arrive à Poudlard, sans sentir peser sur elle un regard qui ne présage rien de bon pour elle. C'est lors du banquet de répartition qu'Hermione se trouve troublée par un jeune homme brun aux yeux verts qui la dévisage avec curiosité. Celui-ci étant à Serpentard, la jeune fille n'en est que plus intriguée. Mais, alors qu'elle y repense plus tard dans son lit, elle n'imagine pas une seconde qu'il puisse s'agir du fameux Harry Potter dont on lui a dépeint un si mauvais portrait. De son côté, le Survivant s'interroge de même sur la jeune fille qui a réussi à le faire rougir rien qu'en le dévisageant. C'est lors d'un cours de Métamorphose que les Gryffondors feront les frais des premières blagues des Quatre. Les cours se poursuivent en Divination, où Hermione se voit prédire un avenir difficile par une Trelawney incomprise. S'en suit une altercation bénigne entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards, alors qu'ils attendent tous ensemble l'arrivée du nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, qui se présente sous le nom de Jason Loyd. C'est lors de ce cours qu'Hermione fait la connaissance de Draco Malfoy, membre des Quatre, qui provoquant Shad Iluwan, l'un des nouveaux amis d'Hermione, attire les foudres du nouveau professeur sur lui et son ennemi. Alors que les groupes de travail sont refondus, Hermione réalise avec horreur que le brun aux yeux verts qui l'avait fasciné la veille…n'est autre qu'Harry Potter, le meilleur ami de Draco Malfoy, et dont la mauvaise réputation n'est plus à refaire. Alors que le cours de DCFM se poursuit, Hermione n'est que confortée dans l'idée que Harry Potter n'est qu'un abruti fini. Plus tard, lors de la pause de midi, une réplique acerbe de Shad sur Draco va entraîner une rixe grandiose entre les garçons de Gryffondor et ceux de Serpentard, additionnés de Laëtitzia Jyt et Pansy Parkinson. Hermione est blessée à la main par un tesson de verre. Les élèves se font sermonner par Dumbledore dans le bureau de ce dernier. Alors que le Directeur la retient après que les autres élèves soient partis, Hermione apprend avec horreur…que le tesson de verre qui l'a entaillée contenait déjà un filet de sang, provenant sans doute d'un Serpentard… ce qui la lierait à cet élève inconnu par de forts liens magiques qui n'entraînent que rarement des choses profitables… Hermione, excédée de par sa haine des Quatre, et des ennuis que son lien du sang lui provoque, décide d'aller prendre l'air près du Lac, où un hibou lui remet une missive lui donnant RDV quelques minutes plus tard dans une pièce secrète. De son côté, on découvre l'animosité qui, déjà, règne en le professeur Loyd et les Quatre, notamment lorsque celui-ci traîne de force Harry dans le bureau du Directeur pour quelques comptes à régler. Lors de son RDV, Hermione fait la rencontre de la mystérieuse Nausicaa qui ne lui annonce pas moins, que, en raison d'une sordide Légende dont Hermione ne remarque pas la « bancalité », elle devra tuer une sorte d'Héritier du Mal, qui, ironie du Sort, s'avère être l'honnis Harry Potter. De son côté, Harry en bave sérieusement dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Loyd lui envoyant quelques gifles bien senties histoire que les Quatre cessent leurs blagues douteuses et se soumettent enfin au corps enseignant. De retour de son entretien dans le bureau du Directeur, Harry trouve Laëtitzia Jyt devant sa porte. Il se dispute violemment avec celle-ci qui le nargue, du fait de sa propre bonne humeur, avant de craquer et de fondre en larmes à cause d'un surplus d'émotions. Laëtitzia s'excuse, le console, et écoute son récit dudit entretien. La soirée s'achève sur la découverte que les deux jeunes gens sont en fait amants, bien que la fameuse Laëtitzia soit une personne bien ambiguë…Jason Loyd se réveille en sursaut suite à un cauchemar dont il ne se souvient plus, hélas, des protagonistes. S'ensuit un passage par la douche, où il constate les dégâts qu'a provoqué Potter en se battant avec lui, jusqu'à l'heure du petit-déjeuner, où il massacre littéralement la copie dudit Potter à coups de corrections guère impartiales. L'arrivée des élèves dans la Grande Salle interrompt son petit-déjeuner ; il constate la mauvaise humeur de Hermione, ce qui l'intrigue, avant de porter son attention sur les Quatre, dont il espionne une conversation très intéressante sur une blague prévue pour le soir-même.La matinée se poursuit pour Hermione en cours de Divination, où, à défaut d'être captivée par le cours, elle observe avec attention le fameux Harry Potter qui prend de jour en jour une place importante dans sa vie. Celui-ci lui rend ses regards, et plus elle le fixe dans les yeux, plus elle se sent fascinée. Elle perçoit à peine un « Je t'aime » parmi les étranges murmures qui envahissent ses pensées. Harry se torture l'esprit suite à l'épisode de Divination où il a pu lire sans vergogne les pensées d'Hermione. De son côté Hermione est désespérée en apprenant par Angel qu'un Bal aura lieu à Halloween. Alors qu'elle essaie de penser à autre chose en se promenant dans les couloirs, elle tombe sur le professeur Loyd avec qui elle échange quelques mots notamment à propos des Quatre. Après qu'ils se soient séparés, les Quatre sortent de leur cachette et massacrent littéralement la salle de classe dudit professeur.Jason découvre les dégâts causés par les Quatre dans sa salle, et en fait référence au Directeur. Dans la salle commune de Serpentard, ces derniers commentent leurs cavaliers et cavalières pour le Bal, très peu motivés. Lors du cours de Loyd en fin de matinée, celui-ci rend les copies du dernier devoir. Sa note met Harry hors de lui, et il quitte le cours furieux. Plus tard dans la journée, Hermione tombe sur lui, fumant dans un couloir. Ils s'affrontent et Harry lui brise le poignet, avant que la jeune fille ne le repousse et s'enfuie, provoquant la colère du Serpentard. Draco n'a pas du tout envie de se rendre au Bal, surtout du fait ce son costume. Il rejoint donc Harry dans sa chambre, où ils se chamaillent avant de se rendre tous deux au Bal, tous comme les Gryffondors, pour qui la soirée semble se passer pour le mieux. Hermione sort prendre l'air et tombe sur Harry, avec qui elle arrive à entretenir un semblant de conversation civilisée, jusqu'à ce que, contre toute attente…il l'embrasse.Lors du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Harry se fait surprendre par Loyd en train d'écrire son journal intime. Celui-ci est confisqué, et les deux hommes se provoquent violemment. C'est alors que McGonagall convoque les Quatre dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ceux-ci sont plus insolents que jamais, et écope d'un record de punitions. Mais Harry ne s'attendait pas du tout…à se faire brider.On découvre les sentiments qu'entretiennent Harry et Hermione à l'égard de l'autre. De plus, il s'agit du jour du match de Quidditch, où plusieurs joueurs se font blesser. Lorsque Angel Homs, l'attrapeuse des Gryffondors est éliminée du jeu, les deux équipes se trouvent en situation d'impasse. Afin d'en sortir, il faut éliminer le deuxième attrapeur, et tout membre de l'équipe pourra alors s'emparer du vif. Shad Iluwan, dernier batteur Gryffondor en lice, et accessoirement petit ami d'Angel Homs, se charge de la tache, et met Harry mal en point. Hélas pour les Gryffondors, Harry finit par se jeter de son balai, pour être rattrapé in extremis par Draco Malfoy, non sans avoir attrapé le Vif dans sa chute.Les Gryffondors, rassemblés à l'infirmerie, conte l'aventure sportive à leurs blessés. C'est alors que les Serpentards font leur entrée, provoquant une rixe avec la maison ennemie. Avant de faire expulser de l'infirmerie, Hermione se doute d'un mystère entourant la personne d'Harry Potter. Son désir d'en découvrir davantage n'en est que plus renforcé. De son côté, Laëtitizia Jyt, après avoir découvert la présence de la bride, s'empresse de rapporter le fait à un mystérieux interlocuteur, Mangemort, comme elle…

**Avertissement : Fin déconseillée aux âmes sensibles…**

Le résumé est d'une longueur…mais bon, il fallait bien se rafraîchir la mémoire ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Plurielle Personnalité**

_Leave it all behind_

_Laisse tout en arrière_

_Cross the borderline_

_Traverse la frontière_

_Face the truth, you don't have any time to..._

_Fais face à la vérité, tu n'as pas le temps pour…_

_Don't have any time to burn_

_Tu n'as pas le temps de brûler._

_« Time to burn », The Rasmus

* * *

_

_Ma très chère Hermione,_

_En réponse à ta dernière lettre, que je ne me lasse pas de relire encore et encore, je suis vraiment fébrile en t'annonçant que ton père a finalement réussi à organiser l'arrivée de Wilhelmawé, Camélia et moi le premier jour des vacances de Noël. Nous passerons donc les fêtes ensemble. De surcroît, Madame Maxime a pris de tes nouvelles auprès de Dumbledore : elle te salue sincèrement et tient à te signaler que l'absence de sa meilleure élève rend le château fort triste, ce qui ma foi, est bien vrai. Mais je pense que tu t'en doutes déjà, comme je n'arrête pas de le mentionner dans nos précédents courriers. A vrai dire, je fais référence à Madame Maxime parce qu'apprenant nos vacances en Angleterre, elle a trouvé constructif –et je ne peux que l'approuver- d'organiser un projet « d'immersion en pays étranger ». Le terme est, certes, barbare, mais il signifie que Wilhel', Carm' et moi allons passer quelques semaines à Poudlard pour améliorer notre anglais, et s'imprégner de l'apprentissage magique d'outremer. Fantastique, n'est-ce pas ? Autrement dit, tu vas nous avoir sur le dos pendant au moins un mois, et tu vas pouvoir me montrer ton nouvel univers. Je ne te cache pas mon impatience et ma frustration à devoir attendre encore un mois et demi pour te couvrir de baisers et te serrer à nouveau dans mes bras._

_Tu me manques terriblement. Je t'aime mon amour. Chaque heure qui passe est une de plus qui me rapproche de nos retrouvailles._

_Je t'embrasse tendrement,_

_William L._

Hermione sourit, attendrie de l'innocence qui se dégageait de la lettre fraîchement arrivée de France. La jeune femme se releva, pliant soigneusement le parchemin, ne parvenant pas à effacer le sourire bêtement niais qui s'était incrusté sur son visage dès lors qu'elle avait ouvert le courrier. Non sans l'avoir rouvert pour le lire une nouvelle fois, elle finit par le déposer sur la pile de courrier qui jonchait sa table de chevet, afin de pouvoir le relire dès qu'elle serait prise d'une nouvelle vague de nostalgie. Une porte se refermant dans son dos la fit sursauter, absorbée qu'elle était dans l'euphorie due à l'arrivée prochaine de son cher et tendre et ses deux meilleures amies françaises.

« Oho, Hermy a un sourire rêveur et l'air distrait. Quelque chose me dit que la demoiselle a reçu un courrier galant ces derniers temps … » pouffa Parvati, tandis que Ginny gloussait en chœur avec Lavande, sous le regard réprobateur d'Angel, toutes quatre revenant à n'en pas douter du stade de Quidditch, vu la tenue des unes, et les cheveux trempés des autres.

« Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si fichtrement curieuse dès qu'il s'agit d'histoires sentimentales Parvati » se moqua l'attrapeuse, se vautrant sans hésitation sur le lit d'Hermione, qui protesta faiblement en voyant ses draps se détremper à vu d'oeil.

« Mais parce que c'est adoraaaaaable de vous voir toutes rougir dès qu'on en vient à parler de vos z'amoureux respectifs » souligna Parvati, comme si c'était la plus parfaite évidence. « Alors Hermy, que raconte notre cher Guillaume ? »

« C'est William, en l'honneur de son parrain, qui est anglais. Et il n'y a rien qui puisse t'intéresser, désolée Parvati » ironisa Hermione désespérée d'être aussi parfaitement transparente dès qu'il s'agissait des lettres de son blondinet préféré.

« Là, j'en doute Hermy. Parce que, pour nous autres, Gryffondores avides d'informations croustillantes, le fait que trois français débarquent pour quelques semaines, est digne d'être qualifié du terme d'intéressant. » s'excita Ginny, alors qu'Hermione se retournait, découvrant, bouche bée, que la rouquine s'était glissée à côté d'Angel pour lire sans aucune gêne la lettre en question.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu objecter en quelque façon que ce soit, Lavande et Parvati étaient parties en gloussements hystériques, vites rejointes dans leur délire par Ginny, cette dernière ne cachant plus son impatience à l'idée de rencontrer ledit William. Hermione soupira, ramassant la lettre que Ginny avait malencontreusement laissée tomber dans sa hâte d'aller commenter l'évènement sur le lit de Parvati. Rencontrant le regard compatissant d'Angel, elle sourit maladroitement, ne cachant guère son agacement vis-à-vis de la puérilité du « trio à potins ». Avant que la jeune française ne quitte la pièce pour son habituel tour du lac en solitaire destiné à modérer son trop-plein de tension, l'attrapeuse lui souffla doucement : « Prends ceci comme un compliment. Elles sont juste pressées de rencontrer ton cher Langford. Excuse-les. »

Hermione lui adressa un bref hochement de tête, sachant déjà qu'elle n'était guère capable d'éprouver un quelconque ressentiment à l'égard des Gryffondores qui égayaient chaque jour son quotidien. Elle était juste à bout de nerf depuis qu'elle...tentait de cerner l'Insolent qui lui échappait toujours aussi désespérément. Mais aujourd'hui, la mission qu'elle s'était attribuée allait enfin porter ses fruits… Elle ne prit pas conscience qu'elle claquait la porte lorsqu'elle quitta le dortoir.

Déconcertée, les pipelettes se dévisagèrent un instant, ne sachant comment interpréter l'attitude d'Hermione.

« Laissez tomber. Elle a juste quelques problèmes nerveux en ce moment, rien de grave » les rassura Angel, un sourire mystérieux étirant ses lèvres alors que les jeunes filles la dévisageaient avec suspicion.

La préfète en chef s'allongea plus confortablement, fermant les yeux alors que le sommeil la gagnait. A ses côtés, la conversation reprit de plus belle, l'abandonnant à ses pensées.

« Se frotter à Harry Potter. Je ne te savais pas si audacieuse, Hermione. » songea, méditative, Angel, avant de s'abandonner à Morphée…

-Y-O-U---A-R-E-

Merlin soit béni d'avoir fait pleuvoir ce jour-là : tous les élèves étaient allés se réfugier dans le chaleureux cocon de leur salle commune, et personne ne rôdait dans les couloirs solitaires, lui laissant le champ libre pour aller ou bon lui semblait. Au moins un rayon lumineux dans le tunnel obscur de poisse qui l'environnait depuis qu'elle s'était lancée ce défi stupide. N'aurait-elle pas été si bornée et obstinée qu'elle aurait tôt fait de renoncer. Mais sa fierté personnelle, étroitement alliée avec sa curiosité bien trop exacerbée dans le cas présent ne faisaient pas bon ménage, et elle avait la nette impression d'avancer à l'aveuglette sur un chemin que nul avant elle n'avait emprunté.

Hermione accéléra le pas, pressée d'en finir avec sa mission de la soirée, qui lui demandait une dose de témérité qu'elle n'était pas sûre de posséder. Pour être parfaitement honnête, son acte était parfaitement irréfléchi et irresponsable mais…elle ne pouvait renoncer. Pas maintenant.

Elle avait passé deux semaines, depuis la fin spectaculaire du match de Quidditch à mettre au point son plan dans sa « découverte d'Harry Potter ». Elle avait gâché nombre de soirées à essayer de rassembler toutes les informations qu'elle avait sur lui, dans l'espoir de découvrir une faille dans la carapace. Impasse. Harry Potter était aussi intouchable qu'il semblait l'être. Toutes les facettes qu'elle avait aperçues de lui étaient incompréhensibles. Et tout ça, pour quoi ? La candide satisfaction de mettre à nu celui qui prenait le plus malin des plaisirs à faire de sa vie un enfer ? Elle n'était pas dupe, et nombre des regards brûlants de Potter sur sa nuque ne lui avaient pas échappé…pas plus que les sourires énigmatiques qu'il ne manquait jamais de lui adresser quand elle capturait ses mystérieuses prunelles dans les siennes empreintes des multiples interrogations auxquelles elle ne trouvait nulle réponse. Merlin qu'elle était frustrée… Harry Potter était la frustration incarnée, titre à rajouter au nombre incalculable qu'elle lui avait attribués ces derniers temps.

Heureusement, il y avait une justice en ce monde, et les heures passées à descendre potion anti-migraine sur potion anti-migraine avaient porté un semblant de fruits. En effet, pas plus tard que l'après-midi même, alors qu'elle profitait d'une maigre pause qu'elle s'était octroyée –cette sordide histoire allait finir par avoir raison de sa santé- , marchant, comme à son habitude, le long d'un couloir dont les fenêtres offraient une apaisante et revitalisante vision du parc s'étendant alentours, le hasard avait arrêté ses pas près d'une porte qui, bien que close, laissait transpirer la conversation qu'abritait la pièce. Intriguée, Hermione avait concentré son attention sur les bribes de phrase lui parvenant, s'étonnant de trouver quelques élèves suffisamment fous pour traîner dans un couloir délabré et inoccupé depuis des décennies. Il avait fallu qu'elles reconnaissent les voix en question pour que lumière se fasse dans son esprit. Evidemment, qui d'autre que les Quatre, introuvables en dehors des heures de cours, pouvaient hanter les coins du château que tout un chacun fuyait ? Sa curiosité n'en fut que renforcée, et elle prêta une oreille attentive aux propos animés qui, elle en était assurée, la renseignerait plus sur son Némésis qu'une dizaine des soirées éperdues qu'elle, pauvre innocente envoûtée, lui consacrait.

« Imagine sa tête quand il va découvrir le pot aux roses !

- Ne m'en parle pas Pansy, rien que l'image mentale suffit à m'assurer bonne humeur pour au moins une semaine, ricana la voix traînante de Malfoy en réponse.

- Vas-y, raconte Harry, et en détails s'il te plaît ! » renchérit Zabini à ses côtés.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier, puisqu'il éclata d'un rire machiavélique qui fit vaguement regretter à Hermione de s'être fait la promesse de tout découvrir d'un être aussi profondément abject dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Mais elle ne put tangiverser davantage sur le bien fondé de ses pathétique résolutions, l'Insolent entamant son récit de l'autre côté de la paroi de bois, seule séparation qui la protégeait de ses plus sordides ennemis.

« Et bien, en fait, je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de le faire à la base. Mais je dois avouer que l'idée en elle-même me turlupinait un peu plus chaque jour…Après tout, savoir que votre prof le plus haï de tout votre corps enseignant a entre ses mains votre propre journal intime, contenant quelques passages de votre vie personnelle que vous auriez préféré tenir secret a quelque chose de tracassant en soi. Bien sûr, j'ai activé une protection de mon crû, mais du fait que le sort ait été lancé à distance, j'avais toujours un doute sur son efficacité. Aussi, lorsque je me suis rendu à son bureau pour l'une des énièmes retenues que je lui dois, vous pouvez imaginer sans peine quelle ne fut pas ma joie de voir mon pauvre journal au coin de son bordélique de bureau, dépassant à moitié d'une pile de copies en cours de correction. Il semblerait que Loyd l'ait oublié là, car il n'a pas hésité à me laisser seul dans son bureau, m'ayant attribué ma punition quasi-quotidienne. Je crois qu'il était d'ailleurs assez perturbé, car c'est la première fois qu'il ne m'envoie pas une réplique cinglante à laquelle j'aime tant répondre en temps normal. Mais là, rien, à peine s'il me jette un regard, bredouille une excuse dont je n'ai pas saisi la moitié, et file sans demander son reste. Pauvre professeur Loyd…aurait-il des soucis ? »

Le récit s'interrompit quelques secondes, tandis que les Quatre éclataient à l'unisson d'un rire sardonique. Puis Potter reprit, le ton léger :

« Bref, je n'ai un instant pas cru à sa naïveté, et je me suis tenu à carreau, m'attendant à ce qu'il revienne d'un moment à l'autre, s'écriant _Pris sur le fait_. Mais le temps passant et pas l'ombre d'un catogan à l'horizon, j'ai pris mes aises. J'ai donc fureté à droite et à gauche, mais je n'ai rien déniché d'intéressant. Il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas bête au point de laisser traîner des éléments importants à son sujet. Dommage… J'ai essayé de me rendre dans ses appartements adjacents, mais je n'ai pas réussi à forcer son sort de verrouillage ! Et comme je n'ai toujours pas remis la main sur notre _pass_, je suis reparti sans en chercher davantage, prenant soin d'embarquer mon précieux journal au passage. J'ai hésité à lui laisser un petit mot de remerciement, mais il avait l'air tellement déboussolé que j'ai renoncé. Ma magnanimité me perdra… »

Une nouvelle vague de ricanements sataniques succéda à ses paroles, et Hermione manqua de prendre ses jambes à son cou, de craindre de se faire surprendre dans une situation aussi compromettante pour elle. Mais les mots qui s'ensuivirent la retinrent, à ses risques et périls…

« Bien joué, Tête en Pétard, tu as fait fort sur ce coup-là. Aussi, je propose qu'on aille fêter ça ce soir, disons par une petite escapade à Pré-au-Lard. Je suis sûre que Rosmerta aura de quoi célébrer cette petite victoire sur Loyd dignement !

- Je reconnais bien ton côté saoulard dans tes paroles, Drake, souligna sarcastiquement Zabini. Et je parie que tu vas revenir au château complètement ivre, et que tu vas jeter ton dévolu sur la première demoiselle sans défense que tu croiseras, comme tu le fais à chaque fois…

- Tu me connais trop bien Blaise, décidément… Mais que veux-tu, sous l'emprise de l'alcool, je ne sais pas me contrôler.

- Ne mets pas sur le compte de l'alcool tes ardeurs que ta faiblesse masculine empêche de surmonter Draco, le coupa Parkinson, mi-sévère, mi-amusée.

- Qu'as-tu contre la faiblesse masculine Pansy ? Celle de Blaise semble pourtant ne pas te déranger…

- Ha ha ha…je reconnais bien là ta finesse, ô Draco ou l'Art de détourner la conversation…

- Moi je suis partant pour ce soir, coupa Potter, arrachant un sourire à Hermione, qui commençait à entrevoir un plan pouvant peut-être sauver une soirée s'annonçant perdue.

- Et le Prix de la coupure de conversation revient à… ?

- Non, sans rire ! J'ai envie de sortir, ça fait trop longtemps que l'on n'a pas rendu visite à cette chère Rosmerta. Et puis, Drake a raison...

- Comme toujours !

- Drake a raison, poursuivit Harry, insensible à l'intempestive coupure, il faut fêter ça. Une victoire sur Loyd, ce n'est pas quotidien ! »

Quelques minutes, les quatre inséparables tombaient d'accord sur un horaire, se donnant rendez-vous devant la chambre de préfet d'Harry, avant de se lever bruyamment, avertissant Hermione qu'une retraite anticipée ne serait pas un luxe.

La jeune fille fila donc sans demander son reste, ébauchant peu à peu un plan qui pourrait occuper une bonne partie de la soirée. Ainsi, les Quatre seraient absents pour une durée indéterminée mais néanmoins prolongée, puisque l'héritier Malfoy semblait prendre plaisir à poursuivre les soirées mettant en scène de l'alcool…Autant tirer ceci à son avantage ! Elle n'avait qu'à se rendre à 10h30, heure convenue du rendez-vous devant la porte de Potter, se dissimuler le plus discrètement de leurs regards et d'espérer de toute sa volonté que l'un d'eux prononcerait le mot de passe de l'insupportable préfet en chef. Elle n'aurait plus qu'à guetter leur départ pour pourvoir pénétrer dans l'antre mystérieux du jeune brun et obtenir satisfaction à sa quête éperdue. Oui, cela lui semblait faisable…à condition de rassembler une sacrée dose du légendaire courage gryffondorien !

Mais elle n'avait pas baissé les bras, s'était psychologiquement mise en conditions l'après-midi durant, et là voilà sur le pied de guerre, se dirigeant d'un pas quelque aurait certes voulu plus décidé, mais qui au moins, ne flanchait pas sous l'emprise de l'appréhension, vers le couloir des préfets en chef.

A peine fut-elle à quelques mètres du lieu où tout allait se jouer, se dissimula-t-elle derrière une tenture pourpre et or qui, elle le savait, représentait la présence d'Angel dans ce couloir privé, tandis que quelques mètres plus loin, une identique tenture affichait les fières couleurs des Serpentards. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs bien mieux placée, stratégiquement parlant, pour épier le départ de l'exécrable bande, mais il ne fallait pousser la baguette dans les orties…Merlin savait si cette tenture pouvait être aussi fourbe que le blason qu'elle soutenait, et trahir sa présence.

Quelques pas résonnant en amont du couloir la convainquirent de se draper de discrétion –au sens propre comme au sens figuré, au vu de sa cachette- et elle retint sa respiration, sachant qu'elle jouait plus qu'une simple retenue si, comme elle s'en doutait, il ne s'agissait pas de Rusard, qui ne passait plus depuis bien longtemps dans cette aile du château, mais bel et bien des trois membres des Quatre qui pressaient le pas au vu de l'heure tardive. Ses soupçons se virent confirmés, lorsque déboulèrent Malfoy, Zabini et Parkinson, affreusement chics dans leur tenue de ville. Elle pâlit, tant d'angoisse que d'atterrement face à cet étalage d'aristocratie qui puait les enfants gâtés à plusieurs mètres à la ronde. Du moins, à son humble avis ! Plus élégant et conquérant que les autres encore, Malfoy devançait la troupe, et fut ainsi le premier à atteindre la porte de son meilleur ami, à laquelle il toqua avec une lenteur insultante aux yeux d'Hermione, qui regrettait davantage au fur que le temps passait sa présence en ces lieux. Un remue-ménage se fit entendre à l'intérieur, tandis qu'une voix qu'elle reconnut sans peine malgré la distance qui les séparait s'écriait : « Vous pouvez entrer, je ne suis pas encore prêt ! ». Jubilant, Hermione tendit l'oreille, déployant plus d'attention qu'elle n'en avait accordée dans sa vie entière :

" Souviens-toi de te méfier. "(1) souffla-t-il, presque machinalement, suffisamment clairement pour que Hermione puisse mémoriser, victorieuse, chacun des mots du proverbe qui ouvrirait la porte aux réponses tant attendues. Le battant s'ouvrit sans bruit et le blond s'effaça pour laisser passer ses deux compères, avant de lui-même pénétrer dans la pièce avant de fermer la porte sur ses pas. Le silence succéda à leur passage, et Hermione prit le temps de se concentrer sur sa respiration, qu'elle avait vaguement oublier de contrôler, tant sa crainte de se faire découvrir avait supplanté toute autre nécessité. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi, uniquement ponctuées par les régulières inspirations et expirations de le jeune femme, qui tentait de réprimer, sans succès, les incontrôlables tremblements de ses mains. Elle manqua de pousser un cri de frayeur lorsque, après un long moment de pareille latence, la porte se ré ouvrit enfin, laissant place à…du vide ! Et pourtant la porte se referma, et elle était sûre qu'elle n'avait pas été actionnée par la seule volonté de Merlin ou quelque autre force supérieure. Semblant lui donner des raisons, le bruit de pas réguliers et lents se fit entendre, démontrant indéniablement l'invisible présence de quelque intrus. Le pouls de la jeune femme s'emballa, mais la chose, quelle qu'elle fut, ne sembla pas la remarquer, puisqu'elle continua son avancée hésitante, comme en témoigna l'éloignement des pas qui bientôt s'évanouirent au détour d'un couloir. La tension d'Hermione retomba brusquement, et elle se laisse glisser au sol, dos au mur, prenant le temps de recouvrer ses moyens avant de passer à l'action. Car, bien qu'ayant perdu contrôle de son intellect quelques secondes durant, elle n'était pas si naïve…si les Quatre ne s'étaient jamais faits attraper lors de leurs nombreuses maraudes nocturnes, c'est que l'invisibilité était leur alliée. Qui d'autre aurait pu sortir de la chambre sinon eux ?

Il n'empêchait qu'une nouvelle question venait de s'ajouter à l'interminable liste d'interrogations qu'elle avait en tête. Comment diable parvenaient-ils à se rendre invisible ? Certes, les potions ayant un tel objectif étaient accessibles à quiconque avait quelque talent en potions, mais, selon son expérience personnelle, leur goût était passablement immonde, et leur trop fréquent emploi pouvait nuire à la santé de celui qui en abusait. Or, les sorties à la belle étoile des Quatre ne dataient pas d'hier, et leur forme physique était on ne peut plus au beau fixe…trop peut-être pour le bien-être de ceux qui devaient les côtoyer quotidiennement d'ailleurs.

Se relevant maladroitement, elle inspira une bonne fois pour toutes, et avança d'un pas résolu vers la porte maintenant close, la détaillant comme pour graver en mémoire le moindre élément de cette nuit où elle avait franchi les limites de son courage.

« Souviens-toi de te méfier » souffla-t-elle dans un murmure presque inaudible…

Toute aussi feutré, le lourd panneau de bois s'entrouvrit, livrant accès aux secrets qu'il renfermait jalousement. Hermione hésita, ne semblant croire à sa chance inespérée. Pourtant, après plusieurs indécisions où elle reculait plus qu'elle n'avançait, elle finit par franchir le pas de la porte, se répétant sans discontinuer les mots que Potter avaient choisi pour garder l'entrée de son domaine privé. Souviens-toi de te méfier. Jamais la méfiance n'avait pris autant de sens dans l'esprit de la Gryffondore et l'avertissement ne fut pas pris à la légère.

Tout autour d'elle baignait dans la pénombre. L'obscurité avait depuis longtemps pris possession du ciel, et seul un rayon de lune perçait par les carreaux de la large et unique fenêtre. Elle saisit sa baguette, chuchotant un discret _Lumos_ _Multipli_ qui enflamma plusieurs torches et bougies soigneusement disposés à plusieurs points stratégiques de la pièce. Une fois le premier choc passé, elle se surprit à sourire. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, elle avait toujours imaginé la chambre d'Harry Potter comme un lieu bordélique…le résultat dépassait ses espérances… Jamais elle n'avait vu de désordre aussi hétéroclite et monumental que l'océan de déchets qui s'étalaient à ses pieds. Aussi fut-elle surprise de voir que le lit avait été fait. Peut-être l'un des Quatre avait-il eu pitié et avait pris la peine de border les draps pendant que l'Insolent finissait de se préparer quelques minutes plus tôt ? Elle ne le saurait sans doute jamais. Veillant à ne pas bouleverser le désordre qui semblait occuper chaque millimètre de surface disponible, elle progressa jusqu'au centre de la pièce, son regard s'arrêtant sur le gigantesque portrait de la bande infernale qui s'étalait face à elle. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à poursuivre son inspection de la pièce, ses yeux accrochèrent un épais carnet relié de cuir noir, qu'elle aurait pu reconnaître en n'importe quelle occasion pour avoir fantasmer sur sa possession, et qui offrait une page ouverte sur le bureau occupant un coin de la pièce. Elle s'approcha, s'emparant avec fébrilité du petit livre obscur qui la surprit par sa légèreté. Plongeant un regard curieux à la page que Potter avait laissée ainsi offerte avant son départ, elle déchiffra avec une avidité qui l'inquiéta quelque peu de par sa ferveur, les quatre vers qui y étaient tracés.

_Laisserais-je cette ombre m'atteindre_

_M'avaler quoique je puisse penser ?_

_Mon heure est-elle venue ?_

_Cette heure unique et solitairement mienne ?_

_(2)_

Elle s'apprêtait à remonter à une page précédente, sa curiosité chatouillée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré…mais le livre se referma sur sa main, la faisant jurer de douleur. Elle dégagea sa main d'entre les pages, glissa un ongle dans l'interstice qui, à première vue, paraissait permettre l'ouverture du précieux journal…en vain. Elle eut beau forcer, triturer, maugréer, bougonner, cogner, le carnet demeura désespérément clos, les pages désespérément inaccessibles. Elle manqua hurler de frustration. Encore ! Même absent, Potter la frustrait…elle le haïssait pour cela. Qu'à cela n'en tienne ! Elle glissa le journal dans une poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcière, se promettant d'y réfléchir à tête reposée et dans d'autres circonstances moins menaçantes pour sa survie.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle le ressortit précipitamment, l'observant songeuse, hésitant sur la démarche à suivre. Il ne faisait nul doute que Potter se rendrait vite compte que son précieux confident s'était fait la mâle, de surcroît dans l'euphorie de l'avoir récupéré. D'un autre côté l'horrible tentation de sa lecture, bien que sa conscience lui souffle de renoncer et respecter à la fois ses principes et la sagesse, était déchirante…et elle remit le petit livre dans sa poche, se fustigeant mentalement d'une décision qu'elle savait préjudiciable mais pourtant tellement jouissive. Rien qu'à imaginer la déconfiture qui serait celle de Potter, elle éclata d'un rire léger, qu'elle ravala bien vite, la méfiance reprenant le dessus. Elle poursuivit son exploration.

Sur le bureau qui l'avait déjà bien aiguillé, un autre livre de cuir cobalt cette fois attira son attention. Elle défit délicatement le cordon doré qui le retenait clos, et l'album, comme il s'en trouva être, tomba ouvert. Le feuilletant, elle découvrit avec ébahissement son antagoniste tout au plus âgé d'un an, les cheveux déjà ébouriffés, dans les bras d'un couple dont la joie d'enlacer le bout de chou était telle qu'elle ne douta pas qu'ils furent ses parents…sans parler de la ressemblance frappante entre Potter et son père. Quelques pages plus loin, bébé Harry la contemplait avec d'immenses et innocents yeux sylvestres exactement semblables à ceux de sa mère qui le tenait assis sur ses bras pour sa photo. Elle effleura la photo des doigts, s'assurant qu'elle n'était pas sujette à une illusion. Le bonheur de la petite famille semblait si puissant qu'elle en eut les larmes eux yeux, mais imaginer Harry Potter l'Insolent, ange noir de Poudlard, maître chieur et Ordre de Merlin du sadisme, en bambin gazouillant serrant fort la main de sa mère de ses petits poings relevait de l'exploit. Elle sourit d'attendrissement, et referma à regret l'épais volume, le mot « voyeuse » se faisant de plus en plus insistant dans son esprit alors que plusieurs pages de la vie du petit brun se dévoyaient par inadvertance avant la fermeture totale. Elle soupira profondément, avant de reposer l'ouvrage là où elle l'avait trouvée, ne pouvant effacer de sa mémoire les images qu'elle avait volées à l'intimité du jeune homme.

Elle s'obligea à s'éloigner, ne supportant pas la vue entêtante de l'album photo. Elle dirigea ses pas vers l'autre bout de la pièce où bon nombre d'étagères croulaient sous le poids d'une impressionnante collection d'objets tous plus insolites les uns que les autres. Elle détailla avec attention la bonne cinquantaine de livres qui occupaient un tiers de l'espace mural, le rat de bibliothèque en elle s'étant senti dans son élément. Elle recula bien vite, reconnaissant certains titres de mauvais augures avec lesquels elle préférait garder une certaine distance. Un tic tac lancinant attira alors son attention. Imperceptible. Aigu. Vite insupportable. Elle en trouva aisément la source, l'obsession causée par le bruit l'empêchant de se concentrer tant qu'elle n'aurait pas éloigné la source de cet entêtant mécanique. L'appareil semblait archaïque dans sa construction, irritant dans sa tonalité, énigmatique dans son utilité. Elle tendit la main…étrangement, son mouvement fut dévié, et elle eut beau s'acharner, jamais elle ne put refermer ses doigts sur l'intriguant objet. Mais au fur et à mesure que sa curiosité se heurtait aux lois incompréhensibles du mécanisme, un frisson d'appréhension naissait sourdement au creux de son estomac. Elle frémit. Quelque chose était anormal. A quelques centimètres de sa paume, l'objet s'emballa.

« Par Merlin, calme-toi, stupide bestiole, tu me fous la trouille de ma vie. »

« C'est, en effet l'une des multiples fonctions de l'Attrapeur d'Intrus. Fascinant, non ? » siffla avec sarcasme une voix derrière elle.

Elle déglutit, et se retourna avec lenteur, la baguette dressée. Face à elle, se tenaient Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, se dressant de toute leur stature à quelques mètres d'elle, la baguette pointées dans un geste sans équivoque, alors que derrière eux se refermait silencieusement la porte qui n'avait pas dénoncé leur furtive entrée. Elle esquissa un pas en arrière, tirant un sourire pervers au blond qui lui fit un pas en avant. Potter resta sur place, mais son regard se ferma et elle comprit qu'elle avait plus à craindre de son attitude passive que de l'hostilité marquée de Malfoy. Elle resserra sa prise sur sa baguette, tentant d'ignorer la sueur qui déjà, empoissait ses paumes. Elle ignora Malfoy qui avança encore, fixant son regard sur Potter. Il n'était pas furieux. Il était pire encore. Ses poings étaient crispés sur sa baguette, et ses jointures blanchissaient tant sur l'effort qu'elle craint que le frêle bout de bois ne vole en éclats. Il n'en fut rien, mais elle sentit son cœur rater un battement alors que son regard accrochait le sien. Le vert juvénile et sarcastique qu'elle rencontrait habituellement n'était plus, remplacé par une teinte sombre où régnait un message qu'elle parvint sans mal à faire sien : elle allait payer son intrusion au prix fort.

« Alors Granger, on s'est perdu dans les couloirs ? » susurra Malfoy, s'emparant brusquement de son bras alors qu'elle rompait le contact visuel avec Potter pour diriger sa baguette vers la gorge de son agresseur. Il ricana sans vergogne, plongeant ses iris de glace dans ceux, terrifiés de la jeune fille. D'un coup de main habile, il envoya valser la seule arme qu'avait encore Hermione. Celle-ci sentit ses espoirs vaciller face aux prunelles d'aciers qui la dominaient sans partage. La sensation qu'elle n'avait éprouvée qu'une seule et unique fois, cette sensation de froid intense, de lames insidieuses pénétrant son corps de toute part, revint. Elle savait que Malfoy en était la cause. Dans son esprit, cette innommable impression de fin du monde ne pouvait être associée qu'à son sourire infâme. Elle leva le menton, camouflant sa souffrance derrière un rictus méprisant qui n'avait rien à envier à celui du Serpentard lui faisant face. Celui-ci n'apprécia apparemment pas son manque de soumission puisqu'il resserra sa prise. Elle étouffa un cri de souffrance, geste qui n'échappa pas au Prince des Quatre. Elle chercha un secours quelconque à portée de main, mais le regard frigorifiant de Potter, toujours immobile derrière son meilleur ami la dissuada de tenter quoi que ce soit.

« Il me semble t'avoir posé une question, Granger » commenta Malfoy avec détachement, semblant apprécier la situation comme il accorderait son estime à un millésime particulièrement goûteux. Déprimant.

Elle se confondit dans son mutisme, ne se sentant pas de réponse appropriée. Lui perdit patience. Il la secoua violemment, perdant tout semblant d'amusement pour ne garder qu'une volonté de fer dans ses yeux de métal. Elle ne réfléchit pas davantage, ne voyant d'autre solution que celle, fugace, qui lui avait traversé l'esprit. Elle banda sa résolution…et jeta tout son corps contre celui, d'impressionnante stature du jeune homme…avant de se fracasser contre une étagère qui lui barra le front d'une épaisse marque rougeâtre. Malfoy l'avait esquivé ! Cet espèce d'abruti en phase finale l'avait évitée comme un évite une mouche en plein vol et l'avait laissée poursuivre sa course…droit dans les étagères. L'enfoiré.

Un rire mauvais retentit dans son dos, et elle se retourna, adressant ses plus virulentes pensées maléfiques vers le blond qui ne cachait en rien une hilarité grandissante. Il s'apprêtait à repartir à l'assaut de la jeune femme, qui se terra contre le mur d'angoisse mais un ordre, bref et ne souffrant pas de contradiction vint remettre à un temps ultérieur la menace qui planait sur son existence.

« Arrête ».

Potter avait parlé. Malfoy stoppa. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques minutes. Se comprenant mutuellement. Elle les dévisagea pendant qu'ils communiquaient à leur façon, calculant la distance qui la séparait de la porte et ses possibilités de la franchir avant que l'un des deux ne l'intercepte. Autrement dit, aucune. Elle devait passer entre les deux pour accéder à la liberté et si Malfoy, par malheur, la ratait, Potter, plus en recul, ne manquerait pas de rajuster le tir.

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient fini leur muet colloque et ils retournèrent leur regard sur elle, lui donnant un désir encore plus violent de se tapir dans un coin obscur de la pièce. Grognant une derrière fois, Malfoy tourna les talons, claquant la porte sur son passage, n'appréciant pas, même s'il la comprenait, la décision de Potter sur son rôle dans le réglage de comptes à venir.

« _Expelliarmus_ » récita l'Insolent, d'une voix dénuée de toute expression. Elle tenta bien de lutter contre l'inexpugnable force de détermination qui s'empara de sa baguette toute entière, alors qu'elle s'était à peine baissée pour la récupérer pendant que Malfoy vidait les lieux. Cette dernière lui échappa des mains, et atterrit dans celle, tendue, de son adversaire qui la jeta négligemment au sol, la poussant du pied vers le lit sur le pied duquel elle buta avant de s'immobiliser.

Ils se contemplèrent du regard un moment, privilégiant un combat visuel à un affrontement verbal qu'ils maîtrisaient avec bien moins de dextérité que leurs habituelles joutes muettes. Enfin, d'un mouvement ampli de la nonchalance la plus décontractée, il fut le premier à briser la lutte impitoyable qu'ils avaient entamés, enlevant sans plus lui accorder d'attention, la veste noire qu'il portait, lui tournant le dos pour l'accrocher sur un portemanteau qui parvenait toujours à tenir droit malgré le désordre qui encombrait ses pieds et ses branches.

Hermione n'osa bondir vers la sortie, bien que l'occasion qu'il lui offrait semblait inespérée et pas prête de se renouveler de sitôt. Lorsque le jeune homme se retourna, elle était toujours là, fièrement campée sur ses jambes, la lueur farouche dans son regard démontrant sa détermination à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Il ricana, se laissant tomber sur une chaise qu'il avait attrapée d'une main. Ses doigts vinrent bientôt trouver leur place sur les accoudoirs, où ils tapèrent en cadence un rythme régulier et entêtant. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux, se concentrant pleinement sur ses yeux où brillait sans faillir la lueur ardente de la vengeance. Il prit finalement la parole.

« Je dois avouer que je suis plutôt surpris de te trouver ici. Non pas pour des raisons du type mot de passe et autres contrariétés matérielles, ton intelligence pouvant certainement résoudre ces quelques petits désagréments sans attendre. Non, je me demande surtout pourquoi tu es là…

Je ne te dois aucune réponse, Potter, répondit Hermione sans se départir de son sang-froid. »

Le garçon sourit froidement, une veine palpitant follement à la base de son coup alors qu'il choisissait avec précaution les mots qu'il allait employer.

« Je crois qu'on ne s'est pas bien compris toi et moi, Granger. Quand je pose une question, tu ne discutes pas…tu réponds...

Je reconnais bien dans tes paroles l'égoïste crâneur auquel je commence à m'habituer à présent. Mais au risque de te contrarier, je camperai sur mes positions. Je. N'ai. Rien. A. Te. Dire. »

Le sourire du brun s'accrut, dévoilant une rangée de dents dont les canines, légèrement proéminentes par rapport à la normale, accentuèrent le machiavélisme de son expression.

« Soit, mettons ceci sur le manque de coopération. Je tiens tout de même à préciser, Granger, que si j'ai fait partir Draco, ce n'est pas par bonté d'âme. Je n'aurais eu aucun remord à le voir te détruire à petit feu pour te faire regretter d'avoir posé un seul de tes orteils de Sang de Bourbe dans cette pièce. En fait, je voulais d'abord voir ce que la Sang de Bourbe en question avait l'intention de découvrir ici. Parce que les motivations devaient être sacrément importantes pour prendre le risque de te faire surprendre, non ? O et puis, zut…je dois t'avouer quelque chose. _J'aurais _regretté que Draco te démolisse peu à peu…

Ta compassion est touchante Potter, persifla Hermione.

Oui, quel dommage si je n'avais pas pu faire le travail moi-même ?, poursuivit, imperturbable, le jeune homme.

Tu…es la plus grosse enflure que j'ai jamais rencontrée Potter.

Je sais… j'aime beaucoup ce côté-là de ma personnalité, pas toi ? » questionna Harry, la raillerie dans sa voix illustrant la rhétoricité de sa question.

Comme il s'y attendait, elle se mura dans son mutisme. La situation promettait vraiment d'être appétissante.

« Bon, essayons de deviner alors. Disons que je suis Hermione Grange, petite Gryffondore insignifiante, et que je mets les pieds dans un endroit où je ne devrais jamais ne serait-ce que penser m'aventurer. Que pourrais-je bien y chercher ? ». Il fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes, inclinant la tête pour donner davantage de poids à sa réflexion, dérangeant par la même occasion l'ordre incohérent des quelques mèches suffisamment longues pour tomber sur ses épaules. Puis il continua, un éclair d'illumination envahissant ses yeux alors qu'il dévisageait la jeune femme : « Oh…je sais. Est-ce que ça n'aurait pas un rapport avec notre cher petit pari ? Tu sais, celui qu'on a passé près du lac, le soir d'Halloween. Celui que j'ai conclu en t'embras…

-FERME LA !

- Ah, j'ai touché une corde sensible…Quoi tu n'as pas apprécié ? Ce n'est pourtant pas l'impression que j'ai eue. Même la gifle que tu m'as assenée par la suite respirait la passion…Chouette souvenir, en y repensant. Ca te dirait qu'on remette ça ?

- Dans tes rêves, Potter.

- Dangereux comme proposition. Mon monde onirique est plutôt dérangé ces derniers temps, et je pourrais déraper.

- Parce qu'en plus tu as hérité du côté pervers de Malfoy. Félicitations. Je peux d'ores et déjà t'annoncer que tu détiens la place de l'homme le plus imbuvable de la Planète.

-Merci, trop d'honneur. Non, tu ne veux pas. Tant pis, je m'en remettrai. Juste une question, est-ce que ce cher William est au courant que tu cours deux lièvres à la fois ?

- Je ne te cours _pas_ après. Et que sais-tu de William ? Tu fouilles ma vie privée maintenant ?!

- Je te trouve bien mal placée pour me critiquer alors que je te retrouve dans ma chambre en revenant d'une sortie nocturne. Ce que je sais de ton William ? Rien si ce n'est à quoi il ressemble, et son amour inconditionnel pour toi, ce qui est, en soi, admirable. Le pauvre serait, je le crains, très blessé s'il apprenait par malheur que primo, quelqu'un d'autre a possédé les lèvres de sa tendre dulcinée, et que deusio, cette dernière a tellement aimé qu'elle a souhaité en savoir davantage sur ledit adversaire au point d'entrer dans sa chambre alors qu'il a déserté les lieux… C'est une histoire très touchante, non ? Je suis sûre que si j'envoie une lettre de ce genre, ton couple ne s'en remettra pas. »

Dire qu'Hermione écumait de rage était un euphémisme. Elle bouillonnait sur place, et faisait défiler dans sa tête toutes les possibilités de torture qu'elle pourrait faire endurer à Potter pour le remettre à sa place. Aucune ne la satisfaisait.

« Cette histoire est certes touchante, mais je crois que tu considères tout ceci d'un point de vue qui t'arrange. Parce que primo, comme tu dis, je ne t'ai pas embrassé, j'en serais morte de honte, _tu _m'as embrassée. Et je n'ai pas _du tout_ apprécié la chose, la baffe que tu t'es prise après le démontrant pourtant clairement. Mettons ce manque de compréhension sur le compte de ton cerveau atrophié. Et pour finir, je ne m'intéresse pas à toi. Je laisse ce plaisir aux aveugles, sourdes, muettes et comateuses, et encore, je suis sûre que ton aura maléfique suffirait à les éloigner de toi.

- J'aime beaucoup ta définition de mes conquêtes amoureuses. Mais bon, que puis-je attendre d'une Sang Souillée qui n'a qu'un blond insipide pour lui assurer que son charme n'est pas particulièrement absent de ses gènes ?

- Et toi, qu'est-ce qui vient t'assurer que ton propre charme est bel et bien existant. Aux dernières nouvelles, personne n'est engagé dans une relation avec toi. Comme quoi, le monde n'est pas si aveugle, on sait encore fait la différence entre l'homme et l'animal » ironisa Hermione, tandis que Potter se tendait imperceptiblement sous l'insulte. Pourtant, sa voix était égale à elle-même, coupante et détestable, quand il réagit, agrémentant ces paroles d'un nouveau sourire vicieux :

« Animal, dis-tu ?...Je ne te connaissais pas ce penchant pour mon côté bestial alors...

- Comment de fois devrais-je te le répéter ? Je ne suis pas intéressée par une quelconque facette de ta personnalité, es-tu capable de faire rentrer ça sous ton crâne épais ?!

- Ce qui nous ramène donc à ma question initiale, soupira avec fatalisme le préfet. Que fais-tu ici, dans _ma_ chambre, à fouiller dans _mes_ affaires, si tu ne t'intéresses pas à _moi_ ? On tourne en rond, Granger. »

Hermione s'étouffa d'indignation. Comment pouvait-on concentrer dans un même individu autant d'égoïsme et de bêtise ? Il était à gifler, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Une bonne baffe. Sonore et brutale. A son image. Elle sourit de délectation à l'idée.

Mais le jeune homme ne lui laissa pas le temps de profiter de cette délicieuse perspective, puisqu'il avait repris, sans même montrer un brin de lassitude, se contentant de se balancer sur la chaise qu'il occupait toujours :

« Décidément, je t'ai connue moins pugnace. Ton poignet doit s'en rappeler d'ailleurs…

- Ton entrejambe de même, rétorqua-t-elle, un sourire innocent fleurissant sur ses lèvres alors que le Survivant s'assombrissait, voyant apparemment à quoi elle faisait allusion.

- Mon entrejambe aussi, si ça peut te faire plaisir. Puisque apparemment tu aimes jouer avec moi, je vais te faire découvrir l'un des rares plaisirs que je sais apprécier à sa juste valeur. Le chantage.

- Oh, il ne manquait plus que ça. Un pervers immature égocentrique et maître chanteur. Tu en as d'autres à ajouter à la longue liste de tes admirables qualités, que je puisse transmettre à la postérité ?

- Oui, j'aime être sadique dans mon genre. Mais là n'est pas la question… Alors Granger, que dirais-tu de revoir ton attitude. Tu as deux propositions qui s'offrent à toi : à toi de choisir celle que tu penses préférable. Solution A : tu me dis ce pourquoi tu es ici, si la réponse me convient, je te laisse filer et je n'en reparle plus. Dans l'hypothétique cas où ta réponse ne me conviendrait pas, je risquerais de m'emporter, mais tu finirais par sortir d'ici, indemne ou presque. Cela me semble raisonnable, non ? Reste la solution B : tu ne me dis pas pourquoi tu es ici, et je ne m'acharne pas davantage. Par contre, je rédige sous tes yeux une lettre pleine d'attentions que ma chouette expédiera sur le champ en France. Je te laisse le soin de deviner qui peut bien en être le destinataire…

- Salaud !

- Oh, une insulte. Granger peut être vulgaire, quelle déception ! »

Hermione ne releva pas, son cerveau fonctionnant à plein régime. Aucune des solutions ne l'attiraient spécialement. Evidemment, c'était le principe même du chantage. Si elle avouait que oui, elle s'intéressait à lui, tellement que c'en était rageant, le petit sourire victorieux et supérieur qui ne manquerait pas d'en résulter la hanterait jusqu'à la fin de ces jours et elle ne pourrait jamais se pardonner une telle faiblesse. D'un autre côté, la perspective que Will découvre les rapports tendus qu'elle entretenait avec le Survivant de la main-même du concerné n'était pas très engageante.

Elle adressa un regard noir au jeune homme qui attendait toujours, se sentant –non sans raison- parfaitement maître de la situation. L'ordure !

« J'attends, Grangy ! » susurra-t-il, augmentant la tension qui régnait entre eux avec un naturel étourdissant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il réitéra sa menace chantonnante, poussant l'audace à s'emparer d'un rouleau de parchemin et d'une plume dont il se mit à suçoter le bout. Un dernier regard à Hermione qui le contemplait avec effroi le convainquit de poursuivre :

« Je commence comment ? _William, cher William, salut le blondinet_ ? Oui, ça me semble pas mal le coup du blondinet…_Comment ça va au pays ? Bien, j'espère, ça m'embêterait de te pousser au suicide par cette lettre qui me déchire la main tant il m'en coûte de l'écrire._ Ca respire la sincérité, tu ne trouves pas Granger. _Bref, je ne me présenterai pas, je préfère de loin le surnom splendide du « Corbeau fou » ou autre dérivé qui te plaira. Juste pour info, je voudrais pas m'étendre en inutiles fioritures : savais-tu que ton Hermione, la prunelle des tes yeux, n'avait pas daigné t'attendre, et déjà cherchait les faveurs d'un autre ?_ »

A s'entendre, Harry éclata de rire, particulièrement fier du véritable ouragan d'indignation qu'il voyait briller dans les prunelles de la jeune femme qu'il torturait à sa guise.

Il reprit sa rédaction, gardant cette fois pour lui le contenu de la redoutable missive qui naissait sous sa plume, jusqu'à ce qu'il achève ce massacre rédactionnel par une signature parfaitement anonyme et indécente de provocation. Il la relit avec amusement, gardant une moue ironique dans la commissure des lèvres lorsqu'il roula le parchemin et le tendit à Hermione, d'un air engageant qu'elle savait trompeur. Elle avança avec rage, arrachant presque le parchemin des mains de son bourreau, déchiffrant, pétrifiée d'effroi, les mots d'italique qui sonnaient pour elle le glas. Elle froissa le parchemin avec conviction, sans paraître émouvoir l'auteur de la lettre qui la dévisageait sans laisser transparaître la moindre de ses émotions, si ce n'était l'amusement sans limite qu'il semblait éprouver à la voir se décomposer.

Elle jeta le papier froissé à ses papiers, crachant dessus pour accentuer l'ampleur de son dégoût. Il sourit davantage. Elle plissa les yeux. Son sourire en devint intenable. Tout. Elle aurait tout donné pour faire disparaître ce détestable rictus de ce visage démoniaque.

Il ne sourit plus : de toutes ses forces, elle l'avait giflé. Du dos de la main, là où émergeait la discrète pierre d'une bague surmontée d'un topaze. Avec violence et volonté. Sous la férocité du choc, le jeune homme fut projeté sur le dossier de la chaise, tandis qu'il dévisageait avec stupeur celle qui venait de le remettre à sa place. Une longue estafilade, d'où perlait un léger filet de sang, s'étendait du coin de son œil où une hébétude se lisait dans la familière lueur émeraude, et ce jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres, qu'il avait oublié de refermer avec la magistrale baffe qu'elle lui avait assenée. Il la dévisagea, encore, ses yeux allant et venant de son visage déterminé à sa main toujours levée, s'arrêtant au passage sur la pierre précieuse qui lui avait griffé la peau, puis revenant à son visage et ainsi de suite.

Il se leva soudainement, faisant sursauter la jeune fille qui s'était accoutumée à sa stupéfaction muette. Elle recula précipitamment, sentant la terreur s'emparer sourdement de son ventre alors qu'elle prenait conscience de son geste. Elle avait frappé Harry Potter. Un Harry Potter…franchement remonté. Son inconscience la sidéra. Lui aussi d'ailleurs, semblait sidéré. Elle déglutit, tandis qu'il avançait toujours. Une franche impression de déjà-vu, où son poignet en avait les frais, lui revint à l'esprit. Il ricana sans vergogne, tandis que le filet de sang sur sa joue se précipitait.

Avec horreur, Hermione sentit son pied buter contre une surface dure, qu'elle devina être un des pieds du lit sur lequel sa baguette était venue s'écraser quelques temps auparavant. Celle-ci roula d'ailleurs sous l'impact de son pied, s'éloignant davantage d'elle à un moment où elle en aurait bien eu besoin. Elle tenta une esquisse de mouvement pour la rattraper, mais sa maigre tentative fut avortée lorsqu'une main, ferme et glacée, referma ses longs doigts autour de…son poignet. Ô, douceâtre ironie…

Elle s'obligea à détourner son regard de sa précieuse baguette qui lui échappait inexorablement, se heurtant à un inébranlable mur d'hostilité qui la fixait impitoyablement. Soutenant à grand peine ce concentré d'inimité qui lui était entièrement destiné, elle ne sourcilla pas lorsque la main qui ne la retenait pas d'une prise assurée vint recueillir une perle d'un rouge sombre sur la joue ensanglantée du jeune homme, avant de venir écraser cette même larme de sang sur la propre joue de la Gryffondore, le pouce du préfet étalant avec douceur le tracé écarlate en une estafilade semblable à la sienne. Le contact, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éternisait, se faisait plus lent, plus délicat, plus…tendre ?

Hermione se raidit, alors que le doigt arrêtait ce qu'elle pouvait appeler sans trop d'équivoque sa caresse sur ses pommettes. Mais au lieu d'en ressortir un certain soulagement, la sensation assourdie d'angoisse au creux de son ventre s'accentua, tandis qu'elle ne parvenait, une fois encore, à détacher son regard de l'océan verdoyant envoûtant ses sens. La main recouvrit avec douceur sa joue marquée d'une encre sanglante, tandis que le jeune homme se penchait à son oreille, la pétrifiant sans qu'elle puisse effectuer le moindre mouvement pour l'en empêcher.

Son souffle balaya le creux de son cou tandis qu'il chuchotait avec ferveur : « Excuse-moi pour ce manque de décence, mais j'ai la fâcheuse habitude de marquer les victimes de mon passage… ».

Elle tenta bien de réagir, ces paroles chaotiques résonnant dans sa tête en parfait stimulant mais elle ne put effacer la marque sanglante sur sa joue, pas plus qu'elle n'avait pu échapper au lien du sang qui la reliait au même jeune homme. Le sang de l'Insolent avait-il vraiment quelque chose de fatal… ? Avant que sa main libre n'ait pu atteindre sa joue, un deuxième étau glacial emprisonna ses doigts, entravant ses deux mains d'une implacable volonté.

Elle tenta de résister, de se débattre, refusant cette impression d'impuissance qui la brûlait alors que d'un simple mouvement de bras, Potter la retenait aussi faible dans ses bras… Il referma son étreinte autour d'elle, l'attirant contre lui avec tant de facilité qu'elle se maudit de son incapacité à montrer la moindre résistance. Elle se tendit alors qu'il accentuait la pression de ses bras autour de sa taille, poussant l'audace à relâcher l'une de ses mains pour placer la sienne sur sa nuque, qui, elle le réalisa avec horreur, retenant ainsi un mouvement qu'elle aurait voulu tenter mais qui aurait pu accélérer le cours d'évènements fâcheux, pouvait lui rompre le cou d'un simple coup bien placé…et il en était bien capable.

Mais telles ne semblaient pas être ses intentions immédiates, car le toucher de ses doigts sur sa nuque s'étaient faits délicats, juste suffisamment fermes pour empêcher tout mouvement. Son visage s'approcha alors du sien, lentement, presque hésitant, lui permettant de détailler le moindre de ses traits divinement fins avant qu'il ne soit trop près pour qu'elle puisse se contenter de le contempler avec un air bêtement niais qu'elle ne réalisait même pas avoir plaqué sur le visage.

Un hoquet de surprise lui échappa alors que les lèvres du brun venaient effleurer sa joue, suivant d'un frôlement aérien le tracé sanglant qu'il avait tracé auparavant…jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il détacha son visage du sien, semblant rassembler sa volonté pour poursuivre ses plans, puis il inclina peu à peu son visage, sous le regard égaré de la jeune fille.

Un instant plus tard…les lèvres du préfet en chef avaient réclamé leur dû, s'emparant avec passion de celles, closes, de sa captive. Celle-ci, stupéfaite, n'osa ébaucher le moindre mouvement, tandis que le Serpentard renouvelait avec une ardeur revivifiée le baiser qu'il lui avait offert –même si volé se serait avéré plus exact- le soir du Bal d'Halloween.

Seule la nécessité de reprendre une bouffé d'oxygène réussit à le stopper, permettant à la jeune fille de reprendre ses esprits, déstabilisée qu'elle était par la fougue qu'il avait mis dans ce simple geste. Alors que le jeune homme se penchait à nouveau, moins hésitant, plus empressé, elle leva la main…la posant sur son torse, le retenant à une distance certes minime, mais suffisamment respectable pour que ses lèvres restent préservées.

Etonnamment, il n'insista pas, ses yeux pétillants d'une malice dépourvue de malignité, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle se noyait si fréquemment dans le lac sans fond de son regard.

Sous ses doigts, le souffle était saccadé, sa poitrine se soulevant de façon sporadique. Il guettait le moindre de ses gestes, attendant patiemment qu'elle fasse le premier pas.

Elle ferma les yeux, ne parvenant à réagir sous la contemplation inquisitrice dont elle faisait l'objet. Il fallait qu'elle reste maîtresse d'elle-même, ne pas se laisser envoûter par l'aura magnétique qu'elle sentait vibrer sous ses doigts. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment cru à ces histoires d'émanations qui influençaient le comportement des gens, mais elle devait bien s'abandonner à la vérité : Harry Potter l'attirait irrémédiablement. Elle s'obligea à respirer avec lenteur, ignorant l'air qu'elle devinait moqueur du jeune homme à travers ses paupières closes.

Pour résumer sa situation…elle s'était faite coincée par Harry Potter dans une situation compromettante. Admettons. Elle était désarmée. Soit. Il était près à tout. Passe encore. Il l'avait embrassée…Inadmissible. Elle avait éprouvé quelque chose pour lui ces dernières secondes où il s'était fait maître de ses lèvres…Irrecevable.

Son esprit pratique percevait tout de même une source de lumière dans le gouffre obscur de sa soirée. Sa baguette était certes, hors de portée…mais pas celle de Potter. Celle-ci était toujours soigneusement glissée dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Si elle parvenait à s'en emparer, elle pourrait par la suite l'immobiliser le temps de quelques instants –elle n'était pas suffisamment dupe pour croire que le jeune homme, connaissant la Magie Noire ne serait pas capable de se libérer d'un sort jeté par, à fortiori, sa propre baguette. Elle pourrait alors se ruer vers la sortie et courir comme si sa vie en dépendait – ce qui n'était pas totalement faux- vers son dortoir. Elle n'aurait plus qu'à s'arranger pour lui rendre indirectement sa baguette, et faire des pieds et des mains pour être toujours accompagnée jusqu'à ce que la rage du Serpentard ne soit plus qu'un souvenir…même si cela devait prendre des mois.

Restait un problème. S'emparer de la salvatrice baguette. Elle rouvrit les yeux, croisant ceux, toujours aussi moqueurs, de son geôlier. Ses lèvres, doucement rosées par le précédent baiser qu'il avait été le seul à apprécier pleinement –elle frissonna à cette pensée- lui soufflèrent la solution. Elle était, là, si simple…et pourtant si révulsante. Elle ne pouvait pas, décemment, engager de sa propre initiative, un rapprochement de plus d'un millimètre vers ce déchet de l'humanité…surtout lorsqu'on savait ce qu'il allait s'ensuivre. Mais alors, pourquoi, si son esprit se blindait à la simple pensée, pourquoi donc son corps était-il parcouru de doux picotements à la seule idée. Depuis quand son corps était-il une entité propre qui réfléchissait par elle-même, refusant les ordres qu'envoyaient son cerveau, appels désespérés qu'il ignorait délibérément. Après tout, rien qu'un baiser, qu'elle goûterait elle- aussi cette fois, et sa curiosité serait satisfaite, tout autant que son désir de fuir sans un regard en arrière. Juste ses lèvres contre les siennes un centième de seconde.

Il sembla sentir ses incertitudes, car il renforça la douce pression qu'exerçaient ses mains sur sa taille. Lentement, une des mains en question quitta ses hanches, pour rejoindre sa joue, dont il reprit la caresse attentive.

Elle avança d'un pas, sans qu'il ne bouge davantage. Seul son regard exprimait ce que nul geste ne trahissait. Son regard, son miroir, son âme, l'encourageait à avancer. Fixant les deux orbes sylvestres, phares dans la tempête de ses désirs, elle combla la distance entre leurs deux corps, tremblante d'anticipation. Il ne bougea toujours pas, statue de pierre, plus désirable qu'elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé. Même si cela était avouer qu'elle le trouvait irrésistiblement désirable, lui, qu'elle s'obstinait à traiter comme l'ordure qu'il était. Mais qu'importaient ses pensées…qu'importaient les regrets qu'elle aurait quand elle réaliserait le geste qu'elle avait commis. Ses yeux étaient là. Ses yeux éclipsaient tout.

C'est alors que ses lèvres trouvèrent les siennes. Pour la première fois alors qu'il avait déjà profité par deux fois de ses lèvres, elle put enfin goûter aux sensations que _cela_ procurait. Cela. C'était le paradis. Quelque part où rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Où nul doute n'avait sa place. Un océan d'ivresse. Les lèvres de l'Insolent.

Avec une tendresse déroutante, la main du jeune homme quitta sa joue, revenant se nicher au creux de sa nuque, tandis que sa jumelle effleurait régulièrement sa hanche. Il répondait avec fièvre au baiser, ses lèvres redessinant le contour de celle d'Hermione , son souffle brûlant faisant naître de telles sensation sur sa bouche qu'elle en oublia pourquoi elle l'avait d'abord embrassé.

Elle passa un bras intimidé autour de ses épaules, appréciant le soupir qui échappa au préfet au simple contact. Répondant à son initiative, il inclina davantage la tête, faisant glisser l'arête de son nez le long de sa cou, butinant la moindre parcelle de peau qui s'offrait à lui dans sa conquête. Hermione ne disait rien, se contenant de serrer davantage le corps pressé contre le sien, tentant de se concentrer sur la plus qu'ardue mission de garder pied dans le monde conscient. Néanmoins, son cœur rata un battement lorsque le Survivant remonta jusqu'à son oreille, poussant l'audace à souffler très délicatement dans cet endroit si sensible niché derrière le lobe. Le geste n'avait rien de si déstabilisant en soi, mais le souvenir de la derrière personne qui l'avait effectué lui rendit un peu de la volonté que l'ardeur d'Harry Potter avait fait partir en fumée. Si William, sous une impulsion de rage du Serpentard à la suite de sa prochaine –elle l'espérait- fuite, apprenait l'étrange ballet qu'elle menait avec l'autre jeune homme, autant qu'elle ait au moins de quoi lui prouver sa fidélité, et ce n'était pas en se laissant éblouir par les attentions d'un autre qu'elle pourrait se faire honneur.

Gardant son objectif en tête alors que Potter avait retrouvé le chemin de ses lèvres, elle fit lentement descendre son bras de là où elle l'avait précédemment perché, soit sur les épaules ployées du jeune homme qui jouait avec une tranquillité désarmante avec sa bouche qu'elle maintenait close avec de moins en moins d'aisance, tant l'insistance des lèvres gourmandes sur les siennes se faisait pressante. Faisant glisser ses doigts le long d'une longue mèche sombre qui tombait souplement sur sa propre épaule, elle entreprit de jouer avec, appréciant le toucher soyeux tout en détachant l'attention de sa proie du geste qu'elle savait maladroit dans son dos. Ainsi, son bras glissa toujours, effleurant les omoplates saillantes sous la chemise vert forêt, avant de poursuivre sa course dans les plis du tissu. Le jeune homme se tendit violemment lorsqu'elle arriva à la courbe des reins, un cri étranglé se perdant contre les lèvres qu'il travaillait toujours avec détermination, résolu à les faire céder et à lui livrer le chemin d'un univers qu'il souhaitait explorer. Bien malgré elle, Hermione sourit, sentant le trouble du brun grandir alors que sa main se faisait assurée, glissant le long des reins, s'agrippant à la fine ceinture qui ceignait la taille du garçon, celui-ci perdant pied alors les doigts se faisait plus agiles, suivant la lanière de cuir jusqu'à trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient…la baguette. Le toucher boisé contre ses phalanges arracha un sourire de victoire à Hermione, celle-ci sentant sa domination s'étendre alors que sa main s'attardait dans cette zone qu'elle devinait sensitive chez lui, poussant son trouble à l'hébétude, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit même plus capable de l'embrasser correctement, se contenant de balbutier des inepties sans queue ni tête contre ses lèvres.

Alors elle sut qu'il était à sa merci, captif de son désir et de ses sensations, et elle referma ses doigts sur le manche de la baguette, repoussant avec brusquerie le préfet qui, sous le coup, perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva à moitié affalé sur le lit qui se trouvait derrière lui. Elle pointa alors, triomphante, sa propre baguette droit sur la poitrine du Survivant, qui se soulevait avec irrégularité, son souffle erratique rompant seul le silence de la pièce. Son regard, brûlant de haine, s'était assombri durant les longues minutes qu'avait duré leur échange, et au ressentiment profond qui animait maintenant son regard, se mêlait une forme de faim animale qui fit frémir Hermione, tant de frayeur que de…désir ?

Elle secoua la tête, agitant la baguette par la même occasion, arrachant quelques étincelles améthyste de l'extrémité de l'artefact. Potter ne broncha pas, se contentant de la maudire en silence, rageur, elle le voyait à son air, de s'être laissé aveuglé aussi facilement. Il tendit pourtant la main, Hermione raidissant sa garde tandis qu'il menaçait d'une voix que la situation avait rendu rauque :

« Donne-moi ça, Granger. Immédiatement.

- Ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas me jeter un sort ? Ah, mais j'oubliais, tu n'as pas de baguette. Peut-être aurais-tu mieux fait de laisser Malfoy faire le sale boulot, ça t'aurait évité de te laisser contrôler par des hormones bouillantes et de subir une telle humiliation ?

- Tu sembles oublier qu'une baguette n'est pas essentielle à son sorcier pour lancer un sort Grang'.

- Certes, mais je doute que tu sois suffisamment…doué pour mettre en jeu ce genre d'exploits alors que tu n'es pas en possession de tous tes moyens. Regarde-toi, tu chancelles encore, tu n'arrives même pas à respirer normalement, et tu crèves d'envie de m'attraper pour me faire payer cet affront. Mais c'est bête Potter, je serais déjà loin quand tu seras à nouveau maître de toi… _Stupefix_ ! »

Le rayon rougeâtre fusa, parfait et implacable, droit sur sa cible. Instinctivement, Harry leva le bras en un geste de protection incontrôlé, trop près pour esquiver, trop impuissant pour invoquer des capacités qu'on avait bridées. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque, percutant son bras, la rayon s'évanouit, ne laissant qu'un fantôme de sort semblable à la fumée exhalée par une bougie tout juste soufflée.

Hébétée, Hermione resta pantoise quelques secondes, ne sachant comment réagir à son premier échec, de surcroît pour un sort aussi simple. Le brun, mettant profit ce bref répit qui lui était accordé, lui ayant parfaitement saisi que la bride s'était chargée d'absorber le sort, bondit, agile et véloce, sur la jeune fille qu'il percuta de plein fouet.

N'ayant pas prévu le coup, Hermione ne para, et tant bien même l'eût-elle fait qu'elle n'aurait pas pu supporter le choc de leurs deux corps se percutant aussi violemment, le jeune homme, dans sa rage décuplée n'y étant pas allé de main morte. Ils roulèrent à terre, Harry en profitant pour récupérer sa baguette, tandis qu'Hermione, assenant un coup son poing sur la tempe de son agresseur, l'envoyait balader contre le bureau où il resta sonné, son menton reposant sur son torse tandis que ses yeux restaient clos.

Le silence soudain qui envahit la pièce mit Hermione mal à l'aise. Le tintamarre, les cris, les coups qui avaient plu jusqu'alors avaient fini par accoutumer son oreille à des décibels plus élevés, et rechuter ainsi vers un seuil sonore normal était des plus étranges. Elle se remit maladroitement sur pied, enjamba le corps inanimé du jeune homme –elle pouffa, réalisant qu'elle avait réussi à mettre K.O. le garçon le plus craint de Poudlard d'un seul coup de poing-, avant de courir ramasser sa baguette qu'elle se réappropria avec plaisir, appréciant son contact rêche et travaillé le long de sa paume. Elle s'apprêtait à détaler sans demander son reste, craignant qu'_il _ne se réveille, lorsque sa conscience, dans un élan de compassion typiquement gryffondorienne, s'enquit de l'état de santé du brun qu'elle s'apprêtait à abandonner à son triste sort. Néanmoins, le côté logique de son caractère lui soufflait d'opter pour la fuite, ce qui lui semblait certes plus sage…mais laisser Harry Potter dans un état non déterminé –peut-être souffrait-il réellement par sa faute ?-, seul, sans possibilité d'être secouru, lui rappelait irrémédiablement une expression qu'elle avait mainte fois entendue lors de ses cours d'étude des Moldus à Beauxbâtons : _Non assistance à personne à danger_. Quoiqu'elle l'aurait volontiers remaniée en _Non assistance à personne dangereuse_, elle revint tout de même sur ses pas, les remords l'emportant cette fois-ci sur la sagesse. Gardant sa baguette à portée de main, elle s'agenouilla auprès de lui, profitant qu'il était inconscient pour savourer les traits de son visage alors que ceux-ci n'étaient pas déformés par le vice comme à leur habitude. Elle se surprit à apprécier la vue, la douceur de ses contours dessinant un tracé sans défaut, que le propriétaire ne savait conserver et gâchait par une expression haineuse.

Sa main vint se glisser sur sa pomme d'Adam, dont elle dessina le pourtour en rougissant malgré elle, bien que le geste put paraître, certes, désuet, mais néanmoins intime, avant d'intercepter une veine qui pulsait sous la peau pâle, vérifiant que le pouls était régulier. Lorsqu'elle fut rassurée sur ce point, elle recula, estimant son devoir accompli lorsqu'on tenait compte de à qui elle avait affaire, puis se releva prestement.

Alors qu'elle lui jetait un dernier regard, s'apprêtant à tourner les talons, le préfet dodelina de la tête, ses yeux papillonnant alors qu'il émergeait lentement de sa léthargie. Et comme il peinait à retrouver ses repères, elle n'eut pas le cœur de le laisser à la dérive, et elle revint s'agenouiller près de lui, interceptant son regard qui balayait la pièce avec torpeur.

L'air perdu du jeune homme se fit plus clair, tandis qu'il réalisait peu à peu la situation, la jeune fille se contenant de lui adresser un air engageant pendant qu'il poursuivait la remise en ordre de ses idées.

« Gran…ger » réussit-il balbutier, un sourire se peignant sur son visage au fur et à mesure qu'il prononçait les deux syllabes. Si Hermione fut surprise de ce revirement d'attitude, elle n'en montra rien, acquiesçant vaguement.

Avec une souplesse teintée d'une maladresse due au choc qu'il avait reçu, il délia un à un ses muscles engourdis, sous le regard concerné de la jeune femme. Alors qu'il se remettait peu à peu sur ses pieds, son équilibre lui fit défaut, n'étant toujours pas revenu des limbes de l'inconscience, et il trébucha lamentablement, manquant de retrouver le sol plus vite que prévu…lorsque Hermione le rattrapa d'un bras, soutenant avec une déconcertante facilité son poids…guère plus élevé que celui de la vingtaine de livre qu'elle se trimbalait au quotidien. Il s'agrippa à elle, ses doigts incertains exerçant une douce pression sur son avant-bras, celui-ci commençant à connaître – et apprécier ? – ce contact entre leurs deux corps. Hermione ne bougea pas, craignant de le brusquer alors que pour une rare fois il ne faisait pas preuve d'animosité à son égard, pas plus qu'elle ne broncha lorsqu'il tourna un regard désorienté vers son visage impassible.

Mais, au plus profond d'elle-même, elle notait un à un chacun de ces infimes détails qui faisaient ce qu'était Harry Potter, détails futiles pris séparément, mais tellement plus parlant lorsqu'ils s'associaient l'un l'autre pour former la toile complexe de la personnalité de cet étrange individu.

Et tandis qu'il enfouissait son nez dans son cou dans un geste qu'elle n'osa repousser, la vérité la frappa de plein fouet, et elle se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt…c'était tellement évident…lorsqu'on le savait ! Et pour quiconque était suffisamment suicidaire pour s'intéresser à lui plus que nécessaire.

Comment ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt…que Harry Potter avait des tendances schizophréniques ? Tendances seulement, son comportement n'étant pas à proprement parler le cas type qu'elle avait étudié dans les livres de psychologie de feu sa mère. Mais pourtant, son air furibond, ce plaisir vicieux de blesser autrui, et, par opposition, cet air angélique qu'il abordait en se reposant sur son épaule… Il était bien plus que lunatique, c'était certain !

Avec fermeté, elle le détacha d'elle, le repoussant avec assurance. Il se laissa faire, docile et perdu, son visage pâle et ses lèvres sèches criant haut et fort qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Hermione fronça les sourcils : quelque chose clochait dans son comportement. Il n'était pas supposé avoir l'air aussi déconnecté de la réalité, pratiquement maladif, pour un simple dédoublement de personnalité. Et pourtant, elle était sûre de son raisonnement. Peut-être une variante propre au monde sorcier de cette maladie mentale dont elle n'avait jamais été une grande spécialiste ?

« Hum…Potter ? Je…je vais devoir…partir ? » bafouilla-t-elle en s'humectant les lèvres, pas convaincues elle-même de la crédibilité de son assurance.

Il hocha vaguement de la tête, s'absorbant dans la contemplation muette du mur en face de lui, celui dans lequel se découpait une fenêtre laissant apercevoir une partie du parc enfoui sous une neige précoce qu'elle n'avait même pas vu tomber.

Incrédule face à une telle réaction, Hermione recula à pas de velours, veillant à ne pas faire craquer une lame de parquet dans un départ trop précipité, ne le quittant pas des yeux sans qu'il ne daigne lui accorder le moindre regard. Cet état végétatif l'inquiétait, lui faisant craindre une part de responsabilité dans l'abrutissement total de son meilleur ennemi. Elle en venait même à préférer son air pervers et ses yeux luisant d'une lueur dangereuse à cet air ahuri qui ne lui seyait guère.

Lorsqu'elle sentit enfin la lourde porte de bois dans son dos, elle se retourna, sa main s'agrippant à la poignée massive, qu'elle fit tourner avec une lenteur exaspérante et pourtant nécessaire si elle s'en fiait à son instinct de discrétion qui était de mise dans une telle situation. Enfin, le battant s'entrouvrit, laissant filtrer la lueur tremblotante des torches du couloir dans la pièce uniquement éclairée à la lueur des bougies.

Un cri aigu de surprise lui échappa malgré elle, lorsqu'une étreinte puissante referma son étau glacial autour des ses bras, entravant tout mouvement de fuite qu'elle aurait pu esquisser, si près de la sortie qu'elle était. Un souffle brûlant balaya sa joue alors que l'ex-légume inoffensif claironnait de sa voix redevenue si désagréable : « Ne me dis pas que tu comptais te retirer aussi aisément, Grangy chérie ? Ca aurait été peu flatteur pour l'hôte modèle que je suis… »

« C'est toi qui m'a indiqué la sortie, Potter adoré. » mentit-elle, à moitié seulement, décidée à jouer le tout pour le tout pour ne pas achever ce fiasco de soirée de la façon aussi lamentable qu'elle avait débuté.

Il ricana à son oreille, l'obligeant à lui faire face en la retournant d'un seul bras, alors qu'il plissait avec suspicion les yeux : « Je croyais que tu avais compris que te payer ma tête n'était pas la manière la plus sûre pour se défaire de moi, petite Gryffondore égarée.

- Je ne me paye pas ta tête, franc abruti. Je t'expose la stricte vérité. Ne me dis pas que je dois accroître la longue liste de tes fabuleux défauts par de l'amnésie, petit Serpentard susceptible ? »

Il parut un court instant troublé, ses sourcils se rejoignant en une ligne intriguée et soupçonneuse. Mais l'argument ne sembla pas le convaincre de lui laisser la vie sauve, car il poursuivit au grand dam d'Hermione :

« Admettons que j'ai…un trou de mémoire passager et fâcheux. En quoi cela t'autoriserait-il à quitter ma galante compagnie ? » sourit-il, laissant apercevoir à Hermione ses deux canines qu'elle appréhendait tant, et qui pourtant conférait à son air démoniaque cette touche classe qui la faisait frémir d'un sentiment inconnu…

« Cesse tes gamineries, Potter. Ce petit jeu commence à sérieusement me lasser, et j'aimerais aller dormir sans avoir de bleus autour de mon bras si tu le permettais. Ou si ton seul plaisir dans ta pitoyable vie est de me briser le poignet, fais-le et laisse moi partir »soupira-t-elle, le regardant farouchement dans les yeux.

Il soutint son regard peu de temps, préférant éluder son sous-entendu sur son comportement machiavélique en poursuivant : « Rassure-toi, je n'ai pas prévu de te faire le moindre mal ce soir. Mais avant que tu ne me quittes, j'aimerais te laisser un élément à travailler à mon sujet, comme lors de notre dernière rencontre. Après tout, peut-être cela te poussera-t-il à venir me retrouver à nouveau ces jours prochains, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non merci, Potter, j'ai assez de problèmes dans ma vie pour me tracasser à ton sujet plus que nécessaire. Et puis je garde un souvenir assez désagréable de la dernière fois que tu m'as lancé un tel défi.

- Roh, tu n'as pas le goût du risque, c'est regrettable Granger.

- Et toi, tu as la mémoire courte, c'est affligeant aussi, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

- Oh, susceptible. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire ces dernières minutes pour que ça te peine tant que je l'ai oublié ?

- Le fait n'est pas que ce soit un évènement important ou pas. C'est surtout qu'en plus d'être en présence d'un psychopathe dangereux et sanguinaire, je dois aussi supporter tes amnésies. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de tout repos, tu sais.

- Oui, je sais, on me l'a déjà dit. Mais je vais te prouver deux choses dans ce cas. La première est que le psychopathe sanguinaire peut être compatissant…

- Laissez-moi rire. Toi, compatissant. C'est une qualité, je te rappelle. Je croyais que tu n'en avais pas !

- Si, rares sont-elles, mais j'en ai. Alors, ça te dit de voir ça ?

- Je crois que si je refuse, tu ne me laisseras pas partir, je me trompe ?

- Ton intuition est formidable, Granger, je suis ébloui.

- Dans ce cas, accouche, montre-moi ton côté compatissant, que j'en pâlisse de béatitude, ricana-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique qu'elle lui avait emprunté et qu'elle imita avec tant de justesse que lui-même laisse échapper un rire impressionné.

- Si tu m'accordes une faveur, je ferais preuve de la plus grande magnanimité de ma vie entière, et la lettre que j'avais prévu d'envoyer à ton cher William finira sa course dans la poubelle. Si ce n'est pas de la compréhension, je ne suis pas le pire des Quatre.

- La faveur que tu vas me demander doit donc être sérieusement conséquente, pour que tu acceptes de faire un tel geste pour ma modeste personne, maugréa-t-elle en plissant les yeux de suspicion.

- Non, je voudrais juste que tu acceptes de répondre à mon deuxième défi…

- Que j'accepte que tu me prouves autre chose. Potter, tu sais, tes requêtes sont particulières… et particulièrement intempestives. Est-ce que tu crois que je me porterais mieux en découvrant une facette obscure de ton insupportable personnalité. ?

- Tu as pourtant bien relevé le défi que je t'avais lancé au lac, puisque tu as cherché à en savoir plus sur moi…

- Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas pour ça que j'étais dans ta chambre ce soir, arrête de te croire plus important que tu ne l'es, Potter.

- Pour une fois, je ne parlais pas de ta présence ici…mais plutôt à un livre fort intéressant intitulé _Généalogie Sorcière,_ que tu avais laissé ouvert sur la table de la bibliothèque à la page Potter alors que tu allais chercher un autre livre de généalogie que tu as immédiatement ouvert à la page P. Etonnant, non ?

- Et alors, on devait faire des recherches en…arithmancie ! Pas la peine de te rengorger.

- Ton devoir d'arithmancie n'a rien à voir avec mon nom. Je le sais, Blaise suit ce cours lui aussi… »

Hermione se rembrunit, acculée comme elle l'était face à des tels arguments. Potter, quant à lui, éclata de rire, apparemment ravi de voir qu'elle acceptait enfin de reconnaître les faits.

« Allons Grangy, ne sois pas fâchée, il n'y a pas de mal à répondre à un défi de son adversaire préféré, n'est-ce pas ?

- …

- Alors, mon deuxième défi te tente-t-il ?

- Si tu le dis mais qu'il ne me convient pas, suis-je libre de refuser ?

- Bien sûr, mais le destin de cette malheureuse lettre n'est alors plus de mon ressort, sourit-il, prenant son air le plus mesquin pour parfaire son attitude de véritable vendeur de tapis.

- Soit, je t'écoute, ô terrible et profondément immature Harry Potter. Quel est ton défi ?

- Je voudrais me prouver quelque chose…et te prouver aussi autre chose par la même occasion.

- Tu n'as pas trouvé plus mystique et sibyllin ?

- Je me fais plus clair. J'aimerais m'assurer de quelque chose…et dans la foulée, j'apprécierais te faire reconnaître haut et fort…que tu n'es pas indifférente à ma personne. »

Sous le choc, Hermione s'étouffa, abasourdie par l'audace dont il faisait preuve en osant formuler sa pensée.

« La réponse est déjà claire : je te suis Totalement et Inexorablement indifférente. Tu n'es pas mon style…

- Oh, mais il y a un moyen très simple de m'en convaincre, et je pourrais vérifier quelque chose de mon côté. Comme ça, tu auras la conscience tranquille, je te ficherai la plus royale des paix, je te laisserai filer et la lettre pour Witty Willy (3) ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir qui finira par ne plus hanter ta mémoire. C'est tout bénef' pour toi, non ? »

Hermione soupira, contrariée de ne pas pouvoir opposer davantage de volonté à ce maître des mots,qui l'attiraient davantage au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, le long de la voie de _son _désir. Elle secoua la tête, tenant de se concentrer sur l'instant présent. Après tout, elle n'avait rien à craindre : cette sordide histoire prendrait bientôt fin, il lui suffisait de prouver à Potter qu'elle n'avait aucun sentiment pour lui. Mais…était-elle réellement certaine de cette affirmation ? Ses doutes, ses hésitations vis-à-vis du brun qui occupait sans cesse la moindre de ses pensée ne risquaient-ils pas de s'affirmer pour révéler une vérité qu'elle se refusait à admettre ?

Non, c'était trop absurde. Elle n'allait pas s'écraser devant un être qui la révulsait, et la révulsait uniquement, foi de Gryffondore !

Elle plongea son regard chocolat dans les iris électrisantes du jeune homme, et lui lança avec fierté, ignorant le sourire peu amène qui étirait ses lèvres : « Soit…Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Qu'est-ce qui prouvera à ton esprit profondément obtus que le seul sentiment que j'aurais pour toi sera à jamais un dégoût profond, à la limite de la pitié, mais jamais, ô Merlin jamais, un quelconque et absurde…intérêt ?

- C'est pourtant très simple Granger, répondit le Serpentard, pas le moins du monde ému par la succession d'insultes qu'il venait de recevoir avec les remerciements de l'envoyeur… Embrasse-moi. »

Cette fois, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir, alors qu'elle bafouillait en réponse : « Je…je t'ai déjà embrassé, Potter, ne pousse pas le bouchon un peu trop loin.

- Que nenni, tu ne m'as pas embrassé. Tu as vilement et bassement détourné mon attention pour pouvoir me subtiliser ma baguette, en occupant mes lèvres. En outre, tu n'as occupé que mes lèvres, et ma langue réclame sa part » ironisa-t-il, lui adressant un sourire charmeur rehaussé d'un clin d'œil sans équivoque.

« Si je t'embrasse, je ne vois pas en quoi cela te prouvera que je ne suis pas intéressée par ton ordure de personne, au contraire !

- Si tu m'embrasses, et que tu parviens à me quitter sans en quémander davantage, je m'estimerais convaincu…

- Tu sembles sûr de toi…

- Je connais mes capacités. » se contenta-t-il de répondre, en haussant les épaules comme si c'était la plus parfaite évidence.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, le fixant avec incertitude, semblant peser le pour et le contre de l'opportunité qui s'offrait à elle. Comme il montrait quelques signes d'impatience, elle l'incita au calme d'un air réprobateur, avant de commencer avec incertitude et maladresse :

« D…d'accord. Mais, ne te méprends pas, continua-t-elle avec précipitation, je veux juste me débarrasser de cette affaire le plus promptement possible.

- Mais je n'avais rien insinué » répliqua-t-il, plus doucement, comme si le cours que suivaient les évènements l'encourageait à se montrer plus tolérant et compréhensif.

Elle le détailla de haut en bas, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter pour effecteur la « corvée », comme elle avait désigné l'acte dans sa tête. Elle se fustigea mentalement, se maudissant d'agir aussi niaisement face à un aussi fin observateur que l'Insolent. Elle avoua finalement à mi-voix : « Bon… c'est bête, mais…je ne sais pas du tout comment m'y prendre. Généralement, un baiser, c'est spontané, et là...

- Parce que celui de tout à l'heure était spontané ? Tu me vois heureux de l'apprendre….

- Bien sûr, puisque, comme tu l'as si bien dit, mon but était de te soutirer vilement et bassement de ta baguette. Je n'ai pas réfléchi à comment m'y prendre pour…enfin…voilà…

- Tu sais…tu es mignonne quand tu es gênée…Hermignonne. » pouffa-t-il avec tant de sincérité que la dénommée le fixa bêtement, abasourdie tant par son rire qui, pour une fois n'était pas démoniaque, que par le surnom _affectueux _qu'il lui avait offert.

Il ouvrit les bras, invitation offerte à venir se réfugier dans son étreinte. D'un pas hésitant, Hermione vint le rejoindre, frémissant avec pudeur alors qu'il ceignait sa taille d'une main, l'autre venant recueillit sa joue dans un geste presque familier. Elle pensa, très niaisement, que le temps semblait s'être suspendu alors qu'il resserrait ses bras autour de son corps, réduisant le peu d'espace qu'il y avait entre eux. Ce n'était pas le genre de pensée à avoir quand un autre garçon que votre petit ami vous prenait dans ses bras…

Avec gaucherie, elle fit glisser ses mains dans le dos du jeune homme, comblant les quelques millimètres qui subsistaient encore entre eux…

« Tout ceci est ridicule » souffla-t-elle, malgré elle. « On s'y prend comme des manches à balais….

- Aurais-tu donc si peu de respect pour le matériel de notre cher concierge » railla Harry, sans détacher son regard du sien, l'intensité de ses iris allant croissant alors que son visage se rapprochait dangereusement de sien.

« Tu appréhendes… » souligna-t-il avec justesse, sentant les muscles raidis de la jeune femme contre son corps.

« Cela t'étonne-t-il ? » souffla-t-elle, ménageant sa voix qui se faisait, à sa grande horreur, chevrotante et bafouillante.

« Ton corps sait déjà ce que ton esprit veut ignorer Granger. Ecoute donc le son de ta voix… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as contre ma v… »

Elle ne put achever sa phrase, le jeune homme l'ayant brusquement renversée, son bras la soutenant puissamment alors que ses lèvres retrouvaient le chemin des siennes. Elle tenta de protester devant ce manque évident de délicatesse et de prévenance, mais le seul son qui sortit de sa bouche alors que celle du brun s'en emparait fut un soupir, envolé et, sans équivoque,…de contentement. Ses mains pétrirent le tissu sombre qui se tendait sur le dos ployé du Serpentard, alors qu'elle perdait, lentement mais avec sûreté, pied de la réalité. Elle tentait de penser à autre chose, n'importe quoi aurait fait l'affaire, mais la seule évidence qu'elle avait constamment en tête alors était les lèvres sublimées d'Harry Potter sur les siennes. Elles étaient partout, redessinant le contour de sa bouche, butinant ses commissures, caressant son menton et découvrant ses joues. Même lorsque le manque d'oxygène se fit sentir, et que leurs deux visages se détachèrent à regret, Hermione sentait toujours leur douce et délicieuse pression appuyant impétueusement sur ses lèvres. Le souffle court, les joues rougies et grisées, elle se redressa lentement, tandis que Harry –Potter, pas Harry…- reprenait son souffle à côté d'elle. Les yeux brillants, il la contempla une seconde, s'apprêtant à prendre la parole lorsqu'elle le devança : « C'est quoi cette façon de me couper la parole. La galanterie, ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un fasse le premier pas, et tu ne semblais pas prête à te jeter à l'eau. Les baisers forcés, c'est comme les pansements, plus c'est soudain, mieux c'est non ?

- Ton argumentation est tirée par les cheveux, Potter…

- Cesse de critiquer ma façon de faire, veux-tu… Et embrasse-moi pour de bon !

- Ah oui, tu le prends comme ça… »

Prise dans son élan, Hermione le bouscula, le plaquant avec force contre le mur d'en face, agrippant avec une brutalité dont elle s'ignorait capable le col de la chemise qui couvrait son torse, capturant les lèvres impatientes du Serpentard qui n'attendaient que son anticipation pour répondre au mouvement. Il referma ses mains dans son dos, fusionnant leurs deux corps dans une étreinte à couper le souffle.

Elle ne fut en reste. Laissant ses mains encadrer le visage illuminé de satisfaction du brun, elle l'immobilisa contre le mur, le plaquant indécemment entre elle et la paroi de pierre froide où elle s'appuyait pour ne pas s'effondrer. Elle avait totalement perdu le contrôle de ses gestes, de ses actes, de ses moindres pensées…chaque parcelle de sa personne lui hurlait d'arrêter, de ne pas poursuivre sur la route glissante du désir sur laquelle elle s'était engagée, mais rien n'y faisait. Même le souvenir des baisers si délicats de William, ou ses propres paroles sur son indifférence immuable face à l'Insolent ne faisaient pas le poids face au phénomène de tentation qu'incarnait Harry Potter…Harry Potter qui, à cet instant même, avait passé ses mains sous sa robe de sorcière, et caressait son dos à travers le tissu écarlate de son pull gryffondorien. Elle retint de justesse un cri de félicité lorsqu'il mordilla avec fièvre sa lèvre inférieure, ses doigts fins et glacés s'insinuant sous son pull pour dessiner de langoureuses arabesques sur son ventre brûlant, retraçant avec une lenteur suppliciante le contour de son nombril. Mais ce cri qu'elle retenait avec tant de peine lui échappa finalement, ses efforts s'avérant vains alors qu'il la soulevait brusquement, l'obligeant à s'appuyer de toutes ses forces sur ses épaules avant qu'il ne la plaque à son tour sans ménagement contre la surface murale, les jambes de la jeune fille venant se nouer tout naturellement autour de son bassin, réveillant en lui un instinct sauvage qui enflamma sans retour son ardeur subjuguée.

Il croisa son regard, où se mariaient volupté et culpabilité, et il souffla en haletant contre ses lèvres « Laisse les remords pour demain…Hermione…oublie ce que tu m'as dit…oublie où tu es…oublie tes convictions…brûle pour moi, moi qui m'enflamme pour toi. ».

Alors…elle ferma les yeux, le laissant maître de son destin pour ses quelques minutes intemporelles…et elle brûla alors que, pour la première fois, les lèvres embrasées du ténébreux brun s'entrouvraient légèrement, laissant son souffle incandescent pénétrer sa propre bouche…Et enfin, sa langue trouva la sienne, impétueuse et pressante. Elle se laissa emporter par le flot de sensations que ce toucher si intime faisait naître en elle, le ballet de leurs deux langues parfaitement accordées l'emportant dans un paradis qu'elle ignorait alors….

Elle fit glisser ses mains dans les cheveux de jais du jeune homme, l'ébouriffant plus que jamais sans même en prendre conscience, le duo conjugué de la langue de Potter sur ses lèvres et sa propre langue, ainsi que les mains aventureuses du garçon sur son ventre emperlé de sueur se chargeant de l'enlever dans un univers merveilleux où seul le plaisir des sens l'emportait. Seul un gémissement, aigu et désespéré, qu'elle poussa lorsque lesdites mains remontèrent le long de ses reins vers le haut de son dos, lui rappela qu'elle ne rêvait pas, mais que la sensualité en personne était bien en train de la faire suffoquer de désir. Un soupir, rauque et voluptueux, vint répondre au sien, motivant son ardeur. Alors qu'Harry s'attaquaient vaillamment d'une main aux lacets de sa robe, l'autre continuant à sillonner son dos avec délice, elle arracha avec déplaisir une de ses propres mains de la chevelure en bataille du jeune homme, ses doigts venant à son tour partir à la découverte des _dessous_ du plus désirable ennemi qu'elle avait jamais eu. Tant d'attention sembla être au-dessus des espérances du susnommé, qui se cambra violemment, son visage entier se tordant de délectation alors qu'elle laissait des doigts découvrir pour ses yeux ce que cachait si bien la chemise du brun. Et tandis qu'elle poursuivait la manœuvre, s'amusant à sentir les muscles se contracter pour échapper à son toucher léger et inquisiteur, il continuait de même à torturer son ventre, chacun poussant l'autre dans ses retranchements pour constater de qui sombrerait dans le gouffre de la jouissance en premier…

Sentant son propre désir grimper alors qu'il délaissait quelques infimes secondes ses lèvres pour aller explorer son cou, Hermione anticipa, décochant un sublime coup de rein dans le bassin de l'infortuné sur lequel elle s'appuyait toujours. A sa grande satisfaction, celui-ci laissa s'enfuir un râle discret, délicieuse rencontre entre le soupir satisfait et le gémissement de frustration. Elle pouffa doucement, renouvelant son initiative, son rire redoublant alors qu'elle voyait les efforts, vains, que faisait le préfet pour ne pas laisser libre cour à ses émotions. Elle fit ressortir ses doigts de sous sa chemise, se lassant du tactile et en désirant toujours plus…elle referma ses doigts sur le poignet droit du jeune homme, remontant précipitamment sur son avant-bras pour rejoindre au plus vite son cou, et, par conséquent, les premières attaches de la chemise maudite qui n'en dévoilait pas assez.

Etonnamment, Harry se tendit, non pas dans un de ses mouvements soudains qu'il effectuait lorsqu'une vague de désir se faisait trop pressante pour qu'il résistât sans broncher, plutôt une raideur gênée et malhabile de celui qui sent quelque chose lui échapper. Hermione cessa aussitôt tout mouvement, peu satisfaite si lui ne répondait pas à ses desseins. Elle se laissa souplement glisser sur ses jambes, retrouvant avec plaisir mais sans assurance le sol ferme sous ses pieds, le Survivant s'étant détaché du mur où il l'avait auparavant plaquée. Il desserra son étreinte, la laissant maîtresse de ses mouvements, se détournant d'elle aussitôt qu'elle ne fut plus appuyée sur lui, pour se laisser lui-même tomber avec défaitisme contre le dossier de pierre improvisé, ramassant son corps en position fœtale alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans ses genoux qu'il entoura de ses bras.

« Po…Harry ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » interrogea Hermione, inquiète devant tant de détresse dans le geste qu'avait effectué le garçon qui, quelques instants plus tôt, se consumait dans ses bras.

Il releva la tête, découvrant un visage meurtri sur lequel des larmes qu'il ne retenait pas se mêlaient peu à peu aux perles de transpiration qui ruisselaient de son front où ses cheveux indisciplinés se collaient à la peau humide. D'un mouvement de la tête, il répondit par la négative, ses pleurs silencieux et tellement plus déchirants redoublant alors que, elle ne le remarqua que seulement, son bras droit était pris de violentes convulsions qu'il luttait pour contenir, sans résultats.

« Vas-t'en » murmura-t-il enfin, son ton de voix amer et douloureux la convaincant que son état ne lui accordait pas cette possibilité d'abandon. Elle revint vers lui, s'apprêtant à s'agenouiller à ses côtés, lorsqu'il invectiva, sa voix raffermie par sa volonté : « Vas-t'en. Fiche moi la paix. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! » Et tandis qu'elle reculait avec précipitation, il poursuivit : « C'est ça, dégage Granger. Déguerpis et disparais de ma vue. » Enfin, alors qu'elle se retournait une dernière fois avant de passer la porte, un long sifflement en Fourchelang acheva de la terrifier, et elle tourna les talons sans un regard en arrière.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le battant se fut lourdement refermé que l'Insolent laissa place à sa colère, un hurlement de rage s'échappant de ses lèvres alors que, sous une impulsion subite, il balança son poing dans le mur, ses phalanges criant au supplice sans qu'il n'arrête son massacre.

La bride le brûlait intensément, son pouvoir maléfique s'étant réveillé dès qu'Hermione lui avait effleuré le bras, tentant la terrible soif de puissance à contrôler que l'objet exerçait sur sa personne. Il hurla, tempêta, gesticula, avant de s'effondrer, terrassé, au sol, ses pleurs de détresse s'accentuant encore et encore, le laissant étendu par terre, immobile et détruit, une fois de plus, dans le silence de la nuit.

Plusieurs vérités le frappèrent alors, insidieuses et perfides, distillant leur venin de haine dans son esprit révolté.

La première, il avait promis à Granger de laisser son cher et tendre en paix, et même si sa parole n'avait jamais eu grande importance, même à ses yeux, il sut qu'il n'aurait pas le courage de rompre cette promesse.

Deuxièmement, pour la première fois en six ans, ses trous de mémoire passagers étaient revenus le frapper, laissant une plaie béante dans sa mémoire concernant le passage situé entre le réveil de son inconscience et le moment où il avait intercepté la jeune femme sur le point de se faire la belle… Il savait à quoi ceci était dû, ayant subi plusieurs de ses désagréments au cours de sa jeunesse, dès lors qu'il avait développé un dédoublement de personnalité qui avait achevé de terrifier son oncle. Sa rencontre avec Draco, Blaise et Pansy avait constitué la plus efficace des thérapies, ses trous de mémoire s'espaçant peu à peu pour ne devenir qu'un désagréable souvenir, tandis que ses troubles mentaux s'atténuaient, se réduisant au stade où ils étaient aujourd'hui, soit des sautes d'humeur incontrôlables et un mauvais caractère à tout épreuve pour quiconque ne s'appelait pas Malfoy, Parkinson ou Zabini. Ce qui faisait, dans l'ensemble…pas mal de monde. Le resurgissement de ces fantômes n'était pas pour lui plaire, et ne pouvait témoigner que d'une chose : Hermione Granger avait sur lui, une influence qu'elle ignorait, chose qui aurait dû le convaincre de mettre en œuvre cette résolution qu'il avait prise quelques jours plus tôt…détruire la jeune fille, la réduire au silence et à l'impuissance de l'oubli.

Mais comment conjuguer cette volonté implacable avec celle, plus forte encore, qui emplissait son cœur de minute en minute…

La troisième vérité se fit alors lumineuse et terrifiante à la fois… Frappante et désarçonnante. Vivifiante et mortelle…

Il était désespérément et irrévocablement épris de la Gryffondore hantant ses jours et ses nuits depuis tant de jours déjà.

Il roula sur le côté, un rire cynique et cassant s'égrenant peu à peu d'entre ses lèvres alors que ses mains frappaient à s'en détruire sur le mur de pierre. Et les larmes qu'il ne retenait pas signèrent sans détour le contrat qu'il venait de passer avec son cœur…

Il était un Homme, faible et fautif, qui prétendait à un bonheur qui, il le savait, ne méritait pas…

* * *

(1) Citation d'Epicharme. 

(2) Vers inspiré de la chanson « One and Only » de The Rasmus. Mais inspirée seulement.

(3) Jeu de mot pouvant signifier « Willy bien pensant », ou « Willy plein d'esprit ». Encore une façon détournée d'Harry pour critiquer sans voir sa jalousie pour Will.

* * *

**La Playlist de You Are**

Pour ce chapitre, je suggère

_« Heart of Misery », The Rasmus

* * *

_

Voilà voilà. Quelques questions s'imposent après ce retour sur la première, dois-je continuer You Are (ça me semble essentiel en effet…) ?

La sortie de HP 7 approchant (par Salazar, trop vite…), pensez-vous poursuivre vos lectures de fics ou pensez-vous que votre engouement va retomber ? (essentiel aussi…)

Et la dernière, dois-je continuer à répondre aux reviews anonymes sur la Communauté, ou dois-je l'abandonner et ne répondre qu'à celles qui sont signées ou comportent des adresses ? (revieweurs anonymes, s'il vous plaît, répondez…).

Et enfin, le cri du cœur de l'auteur qui revient des limbes de la non-motivation… Revieeeeeeews please !

Bye,

S.H.Sky.


	18. Réminiscence

**YOU ARE**

**Auteur** : Silver Hermy Sky

**Disclaimer** : Je n'ai pas encore soudoyé JKR pour qu'elle me cède les droits sur son merveilleux univers, tout lui appartient donc. De même, je n'ai aucun droit sur la société Mastercard XD…

**Le bla-bla de l'auteur **: Après encore une longue attente, le nouveau chapitre est arrivé, tapé en une petite semaine de dur labeur… Enjoy !

**Reviews **: Les signées, pas de problème, les anonymes, sur la Communauté. Merci pour vos 80 reviews et encore une fois, faites sauter mon compteur !

**Dédicace **: Chapitre dédié à ma chère correctrice **Ambre**, ainsi qu'à sa joyeuse bande qui m'ont soutenu pour ce chapitre. Un clin d'œil spécial à **Timothée **avec qui j'échange avec joie des mails. Sans oublier **Bullichou **mon cher double qui me connaît si bien maintenant XD.

**Résumé complet des chapitres précédents** : Hermione, jeune fille de 18 ans, arrive à Londres, suite à la mort de sa mère, après avoir passé son enfance en France. Elle se sent incertaine quand à son avenir, et appréhende quelque peu la découverte de Poudlard. Mais le souvenir de sa mère, et les encouragements de son père, et de son petit ami William Langford, resté au pays, lui permettent de pénétrer la tête haute sur la voix 9 ¾. C'est là qu'elle fait la rencontre de Ron et Ginny Weasley, qui lui présentent en détail chaque membre éminent de l'école, que ce soit les professeurs, mais surtout les élèves, notamment ceux que la jeune fille va côtoyer quotidiennement et les Quatre, une bande de fauteurs de trouble de Serpentard qu'elle doit éviter à tout prix . C'est sur ces entrefaites qu'Hermione arrive à Poudlard, sans sentir peser sur elle un regard qui ne présage rien de bon pour elle. C'est lors du banquet de répartition qu'Hermione se trouve troublée par un jeune homme brun aux yeux verts qui la dévisage avec curiosité. Celui-ci étant à Serpentard, la jeune fille n'en est que plus intriguée. Mais, alors qu'elle y repense plus tard dans son lit, elle n'imagine pas une seconde qu'il puisse s'agir du fameux Harry Potter dont on lui a dépeint un si mauvais portrait. De son côté, le Survivant s'interroge de même sur la jeune fille qui a réussi à le faire rougir rien qu'en le dévisageant. C'est lors d'un cours de Métamorphose que les Gryffondors feront les frais des premières blagues des Quatre. Les cours se poursuivent en Divination, où Hermione se voit prédire un avenir difficile par une Trelawney incomprise. S'en suit une altercation bénigne entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards, alors qu'ils attendent tous ensemble l'arrivée du nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, qui se présente sous le nom de Jason Loyd. C'est lors de ce cours qu'Hermione fait la connaissance de Draco Malfoy, membre des Quatre, qui provoquant Shad Iluwan, l'un des nouveaux amis d'Hermione, attire les foudres du nouveau professeur sur lui et son ennemi. Alors que les groupes de travail sont refondus, Hermione réalise avec horreur que le brun aux yeux verts qui l'avait fasciné la veille…n'est autre qu'Harry Potter, le meilleur ami de Draco Malfoy, et dont la mauvaise réputation n'est plus à refaire. Alors que le cours de DCFM se poursuit, Hermione n'est que confortée dans l'idée que Harry Potter n'est qu'un abruti fini. Plus tard, lors de la pause de midi, une réplique acerbe de Shad sur Draco va entraîner une rixe grandiose entre les garçons de Gryffondor et ceux de Serpentard, additionnés de Laëtitzia Jyt et Pansy Parkinson. Hermione est blessée à la main par un tesson de verre. Les élèves se font sermonner par Dumbledore dans le bureau de ce dernier. Alors que le Directeur la retient après que les autres élèves soient partis, Hermione apprend avec horreur…que le tesson de verre qui l'a entaillée contenait déjà un filet de sang, provenant sans doute d'un Serpentard… ce qui la lierait à cet élève inconnu par de forts liens magiques qui n'entraînent que rarement des choses profitables… Hermione, excédée de par sa haine des Quatre, et des ennuis que son lien du sang lui provoque, décide d'aller prendre l'air près du Lac, où un hibou lui remet une missive lui donnant RDV quelques minutes plus tard dans une pièce secrète. De son côté, on découvre l'animosité qui, déjà, règne en le professeur Loyd et les Quatre, notamment lorsque celui-ci traîne de force Harry dans le bureau du Directeur pour quelques comptes à régler. Lors de son RDV, Hermione fait la rencontre de la mystérieuse Nausicaa qui ne lui annonce pas moins, que, en raison d'une sordide Légende dont Hermione ne remarque pas la « bancalité », elle devra tuer une sorte d'Héritier du Mal, qui, ironie du Sort, s'avère être l'honnis Harry Potter. De son côté, Harry en bave sérieusement dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Loyd lui envoyant quelques gifles bien senties histoire que les Quatre cessent leurs blagues douteuses et se soumettent enfin au corps enseignant. De retour de son entretien dans le bureau du Directeur, Harry trouve Laëtitzia Jyt devant sa porte. Il se dispute violemment avec celle-ci qui le nargue, du fait de sa propre bonne humeur, avant de craquer et de fondre en larmes à cause d'un surplus d'émotions. Laëtitzia s'excuse, le console, et écoute son récit dudit entretien. La soirée s'achève sur la découverte que les deux jeunes gens sont en fait amants, bien que la fameuse Laëtitzia soit une personne bien ambiguë…

Jason Loyd se réveille en sursaut suite à un cauchemar dont il ne se souvient plus, hélas, des protagonistes. S'ensuit un passage par la douche, où il constate les dégâts qu'a provoqué Potter en se battant avec lui, jusqu'à l'heure du petit-déjeuner, où il massacre littéralement la copie dudit Potter à coups de corrections guère impartiales. L'arrivée des élèves dans la Grande Salle interrompt son petit-déjeuner ; il constate la mauvaise humeur de Hermione, ce qui l'intrigue, avant de porter son attention sur les Quatre, dont il espionne une conversation très intéressante sur une blague prévue pour le soir-même.

La matinée se poursuit pour Hermione en cours de Divination, où, à défaut d'être captivée par le cours, elle observe avec attention le fameux Harry Potter qui prend de jour en jour une place importante dans sa vie. Celui-ci lui rend ses regards, et plus elle le fixe dans les yeux, plus elle se sent fascinée. Elle perçoit à peine un « Je t'aime » parmi les étranges murmures qui envahissent ses pensées. Harry se torture l'esprit suite à l'épisode de Divination où il a pu lire sans vergogne les pensées d'Hermione. De son côté Hermione est désespérée en apprenant par Angel qu'un Bal aura lieu à Halloween. Alors qu'elle essaie de penser à autre chose en se promenant dans les couloirs, elle tombe sur le professeur Loyd avec qui elle échange quelques mots notamment à propos des Quatre. Après qu'ils se soient séparés, les Quatre sortent de leur cachette et massacrent littéralement la salle de classe dudit professeur.

Jason découvre les dégâts causés par les Quatre dans sa salle, et en fait référence au Directeur. Dans la salle commune de Serpentard, ces derniers commentent leurs cavaliers et cavalières pour le Bal, très peu motivés. Lors du cours de Loyd en fin de matinée, celui-ci rend les copies du dernier devoir. Sa note met Harry hors de lui, et il quitte le cours furieux. Plus tard dans la journée, Hermione tombe sur lui, fumant dans un couloir. Ils s'affrontent et Harry lui brise le poignet, avant que la jeune fille ne le repousse et s'enfuie, provoquant la colère du Serpentard. Draco n'a pas du tout envie de se rendre au Bal, surtout du fait ce son costume. Il rejoint donc Harry dans sa chambre, où ils se chamaillent avant de se rendre tous deux au Bal, tous comme les Gryffondors, pour qui la soirée semble se passer pour le mieux. Hermione sort prendre l'air et tombe sur Harry, avec qui elle arrive à entretenir un semblant de conversation civilisée, jusqu'à ce que, contre toute attente…il l'embrasse.

Lors du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Harry se fait surprendre par Loyd en train d'écrire son journal intime. Celui-ci est confisqué, et les deux hommes se provoquent violemment. C'est alors que McGonagall convoque les Quatre dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ceux-ci sont plus insolents que jamais, et écope d'un record de punitions. Mais Harry ne s'attendait pas du tout…à se faire brider.

On découvre les sentiments qu'entretiennent Harry et Hermione à l'égard de l'autre. De plus, il s'agit du jour du match de Quidditch, où plusieurs joueurs se font blesser. Lorsque Angel Homs, l'attrapeuse des Gryffondors est éliminée du jeu, les deux équipes se trouvent en situation d'impasse. Afin d'en sortir, il faut éliminer le deuxième attrapeur, et tout membre de l'équipe pourra alors s'emparer du vif. Shad Iluwan, dernier batteur Gryffondor en lice, et accessoirement petit ami d'Angel Homs, se charge de la tache, et met Harry mal en point. Hélas pour les Gryffondors, Harry finit par se jeter de son balai, pour être rattrapé in extremis par Draco Malfoy, non sans avoir attrapé le Vif dans sa chute.

Les Gryffondors, rassemblés à l'infirmerie, conte l'aventure sportive à leurs blessés. C'est alors que les Serpentards font leur entrée, provoquant une rixe avec la maison ennemie. Avant de faire expulser de l'infirmerie, Hermione se doute d'un mystère entourant la personne d'Harry Potter. Son désir d'en découvrir davantage n'en est que plus renforcé. De son côté, Laëtitizia Jyt, après avoir découvert la présence de la bride, s'empresse de rapporter le fait à un mystérieux interlocuteur, Mangemort, comme elle…

Hermione apprend l'arrivée lors des prochaines vacances de son petit-ami William Langford et de ses meilleures amies françaises, à son plus grand bonheur et à l'excitation des Gryffondores. Après avoir entendu une conversation des Quatre où il est question du journal intime de Potter que celui-ci a récupéré lors d'une retenue dans le bureau de Loyd. Hermione décide alors de s'immiscer dans la chambre de l'Insolent lors d'une sortie nocturne des serpents. Mais elle se fait surprendre lors de cette soirée…qui s'achève finalement sur un baiser enflammé entre elle et le beau brun, qui l'exorte pourtant de quitter la chambre lorsqu'elle effleure par inadvertance la bride du jeune homme. Elle ne comprend pas sa réaction, pas plus qu'Harry n'accepte la révélation que lui apporte la soirée : il est amoureux d'Hermione Granger.

* * *

**La Playlist de You Are**

Pour ce chapitre, je suggère

"_A Dangerous Mind", Within Temptation_

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Réminiscence**

_I'll come into your world,_

_Je viendrai dans ton monde _

_See through your eyes_

_Voir à travers tes yeux _

_I'll try to understand, _

_J'essaierai de comprendre_

_Before we lose what we hav__e._

_Avant de perdre ce que nous avons._

_- « See who I am », Within Temptation -_

_Janvier 1998- Matin de rentrée – 7H30_

Un soupir échappé dans la faiblarde lumière du jour naissant. A peine murmuré, trébuchant sur les plis d'un drap froissé avant de s'éteindre, étouffé dans l'étreinte de deux bouches se taquinant avec application.

Et entre deux soupirs…

« Harry, quelle heure est-il ? »

Un grognement rauque comme seule réponse. A contre cœur, un corps se retourne, dérangeant l'ordonné capharnaüm des draps et couvertures enchevêtrés sur le lit qu'a partagé le couple le temps d'une nouvelle nuit.

« Harry, c'est l'heure d'aller en cours…

- Vas-y sans moi…je reste en vacances.

- Tes vacances vont être longues si personne ne te tient compagnie » ronronne la voix féminine tandis qu'une main baladeuse effleure du bout des doigts le creux de ses reins.

« Harry, tu peux te gratter pour que je remette ça ce matin. Tu as abusé de moi pendant tous les congés de Noël, je ne te parle pas des extras pour le réveillon et le jour de l'an, alors maintenant, tu te rues sous la douche et tu te vêtis décemment. Je tiens à ce que tu fasses honneur à ton statut de préfet-en-chef et ce ne sera pas le cas si tu débarques en retard pour notre premier cours, avec une tenue débraillant traduisant intelligiblement ce que tu as pu faire pendant la nuit et celles d'avant. Alors du nerf, chaton de malheur !

- Mais Laeti… j'veux pas y retourner, pleurniche l'autre voix.

- Et c'est pourtant ce que tu vas faire ! Tu as assez fait de bêtises pendant toutes les vacances, il est l'heure de retourner à la morne et monotone routine scolaire. Debout Mr Potter, les oiseaux chantent ! claironne l'autre en retour.

- Les oiseaux ont migré, on est en hiver. Et je n'ai pas fait de bêtises, tu sais que je suis l'innocence incarnée, répond alors la voix masculine d'un ton suggestif.

- Ben voyons…laisse moi deviner. Qui a fini trois fois à l'infirmerie pour s'être saoulé comme un ivrogne ?

- C'était pour Noël, le jour de l'an et l'anniversaire de Drake…

- Raison non valable. Je poursuis…qui a réveillé jusqu'à Dumbledore dans sa tour en gueulant des inepties dans les couloirs en étant ivre ?

- Tu dois divaguer…

- Qui a passé un tiers de son temps à dormir, un autre tiers à manger des sucreries par kilos et l'autre tiers à …

- S'envoyer à l'air ?

-On…peut le formuler de cette façon, soupira la voix féminine avec exaspération.

-Quelqu'un de ma connaissance ?

- Oh voyons…je te donne un indice. Cheveux noirs, yeux verts, complètement nu dans le même lit que moi ?

-Quoi tu me tromperais avec mon double?

- Harry, tu es…

- Désespérant, terrible, craquant et indéniablement sexy ? ».

La conversation est interrompue par un éclat de rire simultané des deux amants, avant de reprendre quelques instants plus tard sous une injonction féminine.

« Harry… il est tard, on va être en retard pour le petit-déjeuner.

- Il n'y a pas d'heure pour le petit-déjeuner, comment peut-on être en retard ?

- Je sais que tu joues très bien la carte de l'idiot de service mais tu vois très bien ce dont je parle…. Si on arrive trop tard au petit-déjeuner, on arrivera en retard en cours…c'est très engageant pour tes résolutions du nouvel an !

- Qui a dit que j'avais fait des résolutions ?

- … Pourquoi est-ce que je traîne encore avec toi ?

- On se le demande, en effet ! ».

Avec une moue dubitative, la jeune femme se lève, un drap passablement froissé ceignant son corps tandis qu'elle commence à rassembler ses affaires éparses.

« Harry, tu n'aurais pas vu mon…

Pull-over ? »

Toujours étendu dans sa glorieuse nudité, le jeune homme agite flegmatiquement ledit pull du bout des doigts, un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres.

« Harry, rends-moi ça !

Viens le chercher … »

Avec impatience, la jeune fille s'empare de son bien, tirant avec force pour l'arracher à la poigne ferme du jeune insolent. D'un coup de poignet ajusté, celui-ci l'attire à lui, envoyant voler le pull dont il ne se soucie guère plus à présent. Ses lèvres retrouvent celles de sa compagne, sur lesquelles il promène langoureusement une langue taquine.

« Où en étions-nous, Miss Jyt ?

-Ry…tu vas nous mettre en retard… »

Un drap tombe, deux peaux s'effleurent, un nouveau soupir s'égare dans l'air matinal.

« C'est d'autant plus excitant…Laëtitzia. »

Paroles qui s'égarent entre deux corps.

-Y-O-U---A-R-E-

_Janvier 1998 – Matin de rentrée – 7H55_

« Harry, tu peux me dire où tu étais ? On t'a attendu pour rien dans la Grande Salle, et là tu te pointes, la bouche en cœur…

- Encore plus mal coiffé que d'habitude…

- Et complètement débraillé alors qu'on a Loyd en cours dans cinq minutes. »

L'interpellé reste muet devant les regards assassins de ses trois comparses…avant de se ressaisir et de leur adresser son sourire le plus enfantin qui soit. Le trio irrité soupire alors de concert, puis chacun se saisit d'un bras du petit brun, l'entraînant –ou le poussant – vers la salle de cours qu'il ne leur tarde guère de retrouver.

« Tu sais Harry, tu m'inquiètes vraiment. Tu n'as pas été toi-même pendant ces vacances.

- Ce qui signifie ?

- Ne te vexe pas, mais on dirait que nous avons retrouvé le Harry que nous connaissions en première année.

- Merci Pansy, je retiens l'insulte.

- Pansy a raison, Tête en Pétard, tu semblais tout le temps la tête ailleurs, rêvassant à je-ne-sais-quoi…et dès qu'on te ramenait à la réalité, tu devenais …ronchon. Enfin aussi agréable que Rogue devant la potion de Longdubat, le côté ricanant en moins.

- J'attendais juste … le bon moment, Blaise. »

Un sourire malicieux qui ponctue chaque mot.

« Pourrais-tu être plus clair, Ry ? »

Celui-ci ne répond pas. Son regard, de la balustrade du premier étage où ils sont momentanément stationnés, est fixé sur le Hall d'entrée qui grouille d'élèves en ce jour de retour de vacances. Ses yeux à la vue magiquement corrigée suivent avec attention un point dont lui seul connaît la nature. Lentement, avec une cruauté calculée, un sourire haineux vient barrer son visage que la colère a durci.

« Ne t'inquiète plus Draco… la phase d'attente est révolue. L'Insolent est de retour de vacances… et je n'aimerais pas être à _sa_ place. »

Brusquement, il fait volte-face, embrassant ses compères d'un regard pétillant de malice mal placée. Ceux-ci ricanent en retour, bien que perdue suite à sa dernière et énigmatique phrase.

Pourtant, pressés par la sonnerie qui les rappelle à leur devoir, ils se remettent en route. Mais Draco reste en retrait, attirant Harry à lui et lui murmurant avec suspicion.

« Harry ? Que se passe-t-il…je ne te comprends plus depuis le début des vacances. Tu as…changé !

- Ne te fais pas de bile Drake, souffle le brun. Je n'étais pas moi-même pendant les vacances mais les choses vont redevenir comme avant. J'attendais juste certaines _opportunités_, qui viennent de se présenter dans ce Hall au moment où nous parlons.

- Bien. Très bien.

- Tu ne sembles pas convaincu. »

Le ton se fait caressant, envoûtant et pourtant plus glacial et distant.

« Oh si, je te crois sur parole. Tu sais juste que je n'aime pas quand tu me fixes avec ces yeux-là.

- Quels yeux Dray ?

- Tes yeux sont rouges Harry. Mais tu n'as pas plissé les yeux pour que ça ne se voit pas. C'est assez impressionnant. »

Un rictus moqueur pour seule réponse.

« Content de te revoir, Harry.

- Content d'être revenu Drake. »

Huit heures sonnent au clocher poudlardien. Huit heures marquant la fin d'une étrange parenthèse dans la vie du jeune sorcier. Huit heures débutant une nouvelle étape de l'année scolaire pour toute l'académie magique.

Huit heures qui célèbrent la renaissance d'une monotone et dangereuse routine. _Bon retour de vacances. _

-Y-O-U---A-R-E-

Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Hermione lorsqu'elle sentit se poser sur son épaule une main glacée dont le toucher lui était affreusement familier. Et venant confirmer ses dires, une voix qui aurait pu faire geler jusqu'à la banquise la salua d'un « Salut Grangy » sifflé tout bas.

« Potter »grimaça-t-elle sans se retourner, ne pouvant déjà supporter son regard diabolique fixé sur son dos. « Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? Oh mais je rêve, dans la bibliothèque de surcroît. J'ignorais que tu connaissais la présence de ce lieu dans ce château, ou si c'était le cas, je croyais que vu que tu étais de façon évidente illettré, je n'aurais jamais à souffrir ta présence ici.

-Allons Grangy, j'espérais un accueil plus chaleureux. Tu m'as manquée pendant ces vacances !

- Le manque n'a pas été réciproque, désolée. »

Le jeune homme éclata de son rire si peu chaleureux qu'elle appréhendait tant, avant d'entrer dans son champ de vision en s'installant sur une chaise de l'autre côté de la table qu'elle occupait depuis une heure dans l'accueillante bibliothèque. Hermione déglutit, dévisageant son Némésis d'un œil suspicieux. A vrai dire, elle était intriguée du fait que Harry Potter lui reparlât à nouveau. Un mois et demi avant les vacances, lors de cette désastreuse soirée où elle avait pénétré dans la chambre interdite, avant de finir par embrasser le jeune brun avec une passion qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, Harry et elle avaient donné un souffle nouveau à l'étrange relation qui les unissait. Si auparavant le préfet-en-chef ne ratait pas une occasion de pourrir son existence, la raillant à coups de remarques acerbes et blessantes ou lui destinant quelques mauvais sorts de son cru, les six semaines qui avaient suivi sa suite précipitée de la chambre de l'Insolent s'étaient révélées étonnamment calmes. Se faisant plus discret qu'une ombre, Harry Potter n'avait pas une seule fois fait parler de lui durant toute cette période, et Poudlard avait enfin pu connaître sa première période de paix depuis sept ans. Elèves ébahis et professeurs victorieux n'en revenaient pas, et pour cause ! Seule Hermione se doutait du pourquoi de ce revirement d'attitude si soudain, le précieux journal intime du Survivant sommeillant toujours au plus profond de sa malle, lui rappelant les sanglots si déchirants que lui avait laissés voir le concerné lorsqu'elle avait fui sous ses injections furieuses et humiliées. Jamais elle n'avait pu percer le secret de son rejet –bien qu'elle l'en remerciât, ayant probablement regretté sa vie durant si jamais elle avait poursuivi leurs échanges enflammés de cette soirée-là -, pas plus que le petit livre de cuir sombre ne lui avait révélé les mystères qu'il renfermait. Elle avait beau eu lutter, s'acharner sur le fermoir, jeter maints et maints sortilèges, le journal avait conservé un stoïcisme de marbre. Elle avait donc pris la décision de revenir au source du savoir poudlardien, puisque la Bibliothèque Magique de Londres n'avait pu éclairer sa lanterne durant les vacances, et de chercher dans les vieux grimoires poussiéreux la solution à son épineux problème. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle avait commencé à faire voilà une heure, et elle était profondément absorbée dans sa lecture d'une version corrigée de _A serrures ouvertes_, de Alo Ho'Mora lorsque la voix veloutée du Survivant était venue la cueillir au milieu de sa lecture.

Et le voilà qui la contemplait, un sourire goguenard plaqué sur son visage parfait de statue antique. En un sens, son cœur se réjouissait de le revoir aussi puéril et vicieux qu'avant, ce qui l'empêchait de culpabiliser sur son éventuelle contribution dans sa sorte de dépression pré-vacances. Sa raison, quant à elle, était consternée de retrouver son pire ennemi, et davantage encore du nœud qui se formait progressivement dans son estomac au fur et à mesure que son regard s'accrochait à celui, scrutateur, de l'Insolent.

Son cœur rata un battement et elle décrocha de leur nouvelle lutte visuelle lorsqu'elle sentit doucement un pied effleurer le sien. Furieuse, elle décocha un regard indigné à son adversaire, dont le sourire s'accrût, dévoilant les canines légèrement proéminentes qu'elle n'avait plus eu le loisir de contempler depuis deux mois à présent.

« Potter, ne me dis pas… -elle soupira avec affliction- que tu es en train de me faire du _pied_ ?

- Non, je joue au jeu _Qui étendra ses jambes le plus loin sous la table, _quelle question !

- Ah, me voilà rassurée… Tu aimes ce jeu ? reprit Hermione lorsqu'une nouvelle caresse vint remonter le long de son tibia…Cela nous fait donc un point commun. »

Et pour confirmer ses dires, elle étendit brusquement la jambe droite, percutant violemment le mollet offert de l'Insolent qui étouffa de justesse un cri mêlant surprise et douleur. Le résultat escompté s'enchaîna aussitôt, puisque Hermione sentit les jambes du jeune homme s'éloigner de sa portée pour se replier sous la chaise où elles ne risquaient pas de se faire aussi violemment agresser.

« Tu es malade ?! Tu aurais pu me faire virer de la bibliothèque. Déjà que Pince ne m'a pas jeté un regard très amène quand je suis rentré.

- Ta réputation te précède, tombeur de mes deux. J'espère que tu souffres. » lui lança-t-elle d'un ton féroce.

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui jeta un regard noir en grommelant dans une barbe inexistante des insultes indistinctes qui arrachèrent une moue moqueuse à Hermione.

« Pauvre chou, il a la jambe qui fait bobo…

- Tu es vraiment d'un accueil très limité Granger. Moi qui étais venu pétri de bonnes intentions.

- Oh Potter, tu respires les bonnes intentions. On voit tout de suite dans ton regard pervers, ton sourire vicieux, ton visage sordide et ton attitude agressive générale que tu meurs d'envie de me prendre dans tes bras en me chantant ta comptine préférée sur la beauté du monde et l'amour que tu me portes.

- Le peu d'estime que tu m'accordes me blesse profondément, Granger !

- Et bien tu t'en remettras, petit con !

- Décidément, te voilà grossière… Où est passée la douce et parfaite petite Hermione que je connaissais ?

- Granger !

- Pardon ?

- Pas d'Hermione pour toi, _Potter_. On n'est pas intimes que je sache ?

-Oh je vois. _Hermione_ se rebiffe ! Je n'ai pas droit non plus à _Hermy_ _Sweetie_ ? Ah ben non, suis-je bête, cela doit être réservé à William _le petit canard en sucre_ ».

Choquée, Hermione le dévisagea bêtement, complètement abasourdie par l'audace dont faisait preuve le garçon qui lui adressa alors son rictus le plus victorieux.

« Tu m'as… tu m'as espionnée ?! » rugit-elle en bondissant sur ses pieds, se ruant avec fureur sur le provocateur qui ne frémit pas d'un iota lorsque sa main levée manqua de s'abattre sur sa joue. Il ne s'écarta qu'à l'ultime seconde, déstabilisant Hermione qui s'effondra…dans ses bras, réveillant en tous deux une lointaine réminiscence de désir réciproque qu'ils avaient partagé. Rougissant violemment, Hermione tenta de s'échapper, redoutant avec horreur les émotions qui pourraient naître de ce nouveau contact si rapproché. Mais Harry ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et il referma ses bras plus étroitement sur le corps crispé de la jeune femme.

« Cesse donc de te débattre, petite sotte. Tu vas nous faire repérer ! persifla-t-il, tout en tentant de baillonner la jeune fille récalcitrante qui ne comptait pas abandonner la lutte sans s'être battue.

- Libère-moi Potter ! Ou je crie !

- Pour quoi faire ? Pour que Pince rapplique et te trouve dans mes bras. Ce serait plus embarrassant pour toi que pour moi. Comme tu l'as si bien dit « ma réputation me précède ».

- Qu'importe, libère-moi ! s'entendit-elle supplier, un soupçon de panique perçant dans sa voix à l'idée de se faire surprendre dans une position si compromettante.

- Si tu cessais de te débattre, cela nous arrangerait tous les deux, et nous pourrions bavarder tranquillement comme les deux individus civilisés que nous sommes.

- Fais-moi rire. Si toi, tu te considères comme civilisé, c'est que le monde a arrêté de tourner.

- Suffit Granger, j'étais sérieux pour une fois !

- Quoi, je t'ai blessé ? Depuis quand nos joutes verbales ne font plus partie de tes petits plaisirs dont tu te délectes ? ».

Agacé, Harry secoua la tête, quelques unes de ses plus longues mèches venant chatouiller avec légèreté le visage d'Hermione qu'elle tendait sous l'effort vain d'esquiver l'étau d'acier dans lequel Potter la retenait prisonnière.

« Je vois que tu m'obliges à employer des moyens plus radicaux ! Si tu ne te calmes pas, je t'embrasse Granger ! »

La réaction de la jeune femme fut quasi-simultanée et elle se figea, ses pommettes virant au cramoisi tandis qu'elle prenait conscience de l'horreur de la situation.

« Tu es immonde Potter !

- Mes sincères excuses, mais il fallait que nous puissions bavarder sans que je me fasse expulser à coups de grimoires poussiéreux sur ma pauvre tête. Je crois que Pince est dans sa mauvaise période du mois…. » argumenta Harry en haussant les épaules avec nonchalance, tout en relâchant quelque peu, sans pour autant la libérer, Hermione de ses bras.

Nulle réponse ne vint s'enchaîner à sa réplique, Hermione étant trop ébahie pour trouver les mots justes exprimant son ahurissement. Est-ce que Harry Potter venait d'énoncer une vanne qui n'était ni blessante ni dirigée à son encontre ? Pire encore, est-ce que Harry Potter venait de s'excuser ?

« Elle ne peut pas être dans sa mauvaise période du mois Potter, vu son âge, elle doit avoir atteint la ménopause, plaisanta-t-elle avec un sourire hésitant. »

Toujours à ses côtés, Harry fit la moue avant de lui concéder : « Exact…je dois encore me pencher sur certains aspects obscurs de la vie féminine…

- Parce que tu connais déjà certaines de ses facettes ?

- Granger, je ne sais pas si tu en as réellement fait cas, mais depuis quelques minutes, j'essaye de me montrer courtois pour ne pas te froisser. Ce serait vraiment formidable si cela pouvait être réciproque ! »

Honteuse, Hermione vira à l'écarlate, gênée de s'être ainsi fait remettre à sa place par celui qui, généralement, jouait parfaitement le rôle du malotru grossier et fat.

« Pardon » maugréa-t-elle à contrecœur, ne croyant pas ses oreilles de s'entendre ainsi s'écraser aussi platement face au plus impitoyable adversaire qu'il lui ait été donné de côtoyer. L'étonnement sembla partagé lorsque la blessure dans les iris verdoyants qui le quittaient pas depuis sa chute malencontreuse, mua en un attendrissement réconfortant qui fit s'emballer son cœur. Le temps sembla se suspendre quelques secondes durant tandis qu'ils se contemplaient dans les prunelles de l'autre, les battements de leur cœurs résonnant à l'unisson, dans leur rythme effréné et erratique, comme seul écho et témoin de leur échange muet.

Ce fut Harry qui rompit le calme magique qui pour la première fois les unissait dans son chaleureux cocon, en se raclant la gorge, détournant le regard mais ne parvenant pas à dissimuler la gêne dont il était l'objet suite à ce moment inhabituel qu'ils avaient partagé. Déstabilisée, Hermione se détourna de même, profitant du fait qu'Harry dénouait ses bras de sa taille pour rejoindre sa chaise à l'autre bout de la table, où elle pouvait dissimuler sa confusion derrière un rideau de cheveux. De derrière sa protection improvisée, elle pouvait à loisir suivre les déambulations du jeune homme si troublant, celui-ci s'étant levé à sa suite, sans pour autant tenter de la rattraper, puisqu'il jetait à présent quelques coups d'œil indifférents aux étagères démesurées qui les protégeaient des regards indiscrets des autres étudiants. Note pour plus tard, se morigéna Hermione, ne jamais plus s'installer dans un coin isolé de la Bibliothèque si vous n'êtes pas en bons termes avec Harry Potter. Question de survie élémentaire.

« Donc, Potter. » Elle toussa pour se redonner une contenance. « Tu as dit que tu voulais t'entretenir cordialement avec moi. Ce n'est pas que je souhaite te mettre à la porte mais je n'ai pas toute la journée, alors si tu voulais bien en venir directement aux faits, tu acquérirais ma reconnaissance éternelle. »

Sublime dans son indifférence, Harry lui adressa un regard hautain, et une fois encore, Hermione se sentit rougir violemment tandis que son souffle se bloquait dans sa poitrine. Ce regard…c'était le même qu'il lui avait dirigé en lui intimant avec démence de quitter ses appartements cette nuit-là. Sauf qu'en étant brouillés de larmes, ses œillades assassines perdaient beaucoup de leur caractère intimidant…Décidément, avec l'Insolent, elle ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser et cela ne faisait qu'accroître sa frustration. Plus elle en savait sur lui, plus il lui échappait, glissant de ses mains pour garder ses mystères pour lui seul. Si seulement il n'était pas sujet à de tels revirements de personnalités, il serait peut-être d'une compagnie plus estimable.

« Détrompe-toi Granger, il n'y a qu'avec toi que mes caractères divers et variés surgissent du passé, ou du moins, sont aussi flagrants, et ce n'est pas pour autant que la population de ce château me porte au plus profond de son cœur… »

La jeune femme sentit son sang s'échauffer alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à diriger à nouveau le feu de sa colère vers le Survivant qui la contemplait, placide et flegmatique, de l'autre bout du petit coin studieux qu'elle s'était approprié. Installé dans une alcôve, auréolé d'une lumière blanche hivernale, il n'en resplendissait que davantage dans la noirceur de sa cape de sorcier qu'il avait négligemment passé sur ses épaules, dans un style assez peu studieux qui illustrait parfaitement son état d'esprit. Quant elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui cracher sa rage à la figure, il se contenta de sourire paisiblement, de son rictus légèrement moqueur qui la faisait se sentir plus bas que terre. Puis il claqua des doigts et… aucun son ne put sortir de sa bouche, ce qui acheva d'hisser le ressentiment d'Hermione à son paroxysme. Déjà que la confusion qu'il faisait naître en elle en alternant habilement provocation, indifférence, sècheresse voire même amabilité ne l'encourageait pas à maîtriser son self-control, mais s'il lui interdisait d'exprimer sa colère alors qu'assurément, il lisait dans ses pensées comme dans un livre ouvert, cela dépassait l'entendement.

« Granger, je sais que les Gryffondor ont dans leur nature de partir au quart de tour, mais il faudrait que tu apprennes à maîtriser mieux que ça tes émotions. Si peu de sang-froid est presque pitoyable. »

Il éclata d'un rire frais et juvénile avant de se relever de l'encadrement de la fenêtre, se rapprochant d'Hermione pour finalement positionner sa chaise en face de la sienne, sans pour autant s'abaisser à s'y installer comme le commun des mortels qu'il n'était pas, s'asseyant avec une élégance typiquement malfoyenne sur la table de bibliothèque tandis que seuls ses pieds venaient prendre place sur le dossier de la chaise. Excédée, Hermione s'autorisa un soupir tout en levant les yeux au ciel, priant Merlin de la délivrer de cette importunante présence dans les plus brefs délais.

Du haut de son piédestal improvisé, Harry la toisa quelques instants durant, savourant la mainmise jouissive qu'il exerçait sur elle en la dominant ainsi. Puis quand il jugea qu'il l'avait assez narguée pour le moment, il claqua à nouveau des doigts sous le nez même d'Hermione, celle-ci fixant d'un air rageur ces doigts longs et fins qui venaient la défier à quelques centimètres de ses yeux étincelant de haine. A peine eut-elle recouvré sa voix qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire comprendre à l'imprudent le fond de sa pensée, mais il la devança d'une voix tellement charmeuse et chaude qu'elle ne put que l'écouter religieusement, fascinée par les modulations qu'il conférait à sa voix avec tant d'aisance, se noyant dans son regard trop vert qui la maintenant sous le joug de l'envoûtant garçon.

« Avant que tu ne tempêtes contre moi Granger, sache que je suis effectivement capable de lire dans tes pensées, comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte. Ce n'est pas un talent que j'emploie très souvent, ne préférant pas m'aventurer dans les aléas, tortueux et indignes, des âmes que je pourrais pourtant éluder sans peine. Mais j'ai décidé de faire une exception pour toi, parce que découvrir les merveilles que recèle ton esprit est un tel soulagement à chaque fois que je m'y perdrai avec plaisir. Ainsi donc sache qu'à aucun moment je ne t'ai espionnée comme tu as pu le penser, je n'ai fait que lire en toi les informations dont je désire prendre connaissance. Tu m'excuseras pour l'utilisation de procédés si peu intègres, mais… enfin, là n'est pas la question. »

Perdue dans son abrutissante léthargie, Hermione se contenta d'approuver silencieusement, seul un froncement de sourcils venant marquer sa désapprobation face à son esquive d'explications quant au sujet initial. Mais elle était trop prise dans le magnétisme étouffant que dégageait le Serpentard pour pousser plus loin l'expression de son mécontentement.

« Bien. En fait, je pense qu'il est temps que j'aborde le sujet pour lequel j'étais venu te voir en premier lieu. Si l'on omet bien sûr mon irrésistible envie de te tenir dans mes bras bien sûr ! Tu me suis toujours ? »

Hermione acquiesça, sentant peu à peu s'éclaircir ses pensées tandis que se dessinait en elle l'évidente raison qu'énonça sans plus attendre le préfet-en-chef.

« Mon journal. »

Evidemment.

Elle n'était pas dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Comment avait-elle pu espérer ne serait-ce qu'un instant que Harry « Esprit revanchard » Potter puisse les reléguer, elle et le précieux carnet, dans un coin obscur du camion-benne qui lui tenait lieu de cerveau.

« Développe ta pensée Potter. »

Maintenant que les dés étaient lancés, il n'était plus question de se montrer captivée par le jeune homme. Affichant clairement un désintéressement marqué, elle appuya ses dires d'un bâillement guère peu innocent. Elle put se féliciter de son initiative car, décontenancé par ses agissements, Potter avait désintensifié l'opacité de son oppressante aura, qui s'était finalement évanouie pour ne céder la place qu'à son charme naturel, certes dérangeant mais pas irrésistible.

« Que je développe ? Tu vois parfaitement ce dont je veux parler. Le journal intime que tu m'as soigneusement dérobé l'autre soir.

- Ah. Ce journal.

- Quel autre ? Cela fait partie de tes habitudes de t'emparer des journaux des autres ? Voilà un aspect que je ne te soupçonnais pas. Mais au moins, tu ne nies pas, c'est déjà un effort de moins pour te tirer les vers du nez.

- A quoi bon nier ? Tu lis dans mes pensées.

- Exact. De surcroît, tous ces livres assommants sur l'art d'ouvrir les serrures n'étaient pas destinés au placard où les Gryffondores de septième année planquent leur sous-vêtement, je me trompe ?

- Tu es décidément trop perspicace, mon brave petit. Mais il s'avère, hélas pour toi, que le fameux journal est à présent en ma possession…et je ne vois aucune raison de te le rendre.

- C'est un effet personnel, tu n'as pas le droit de le garder.

- Je te vois mal frapper à la porte de Dumbledore pour réclamer ce genre de choses. D'autant plus que si je ne suis pas dans mon droit en te l'ayant vicieusement volé, tu l'avais toi-même récupéré illégalement dans le bureau du professeur Loyd. C'est ce qu'on appelle retour à l'envoyeur. Et oui Potter, moi aussi j'ai quelques talents de devin !

- J'admets, je t'ai sous-estimée sur ce coup-là ma belle. Mais je suis prêt à tout pour le récupérer. D'autant plus qu'il ne t'est pas d'une grande utilité dans la mesure où tu ne peux pas l'ouvrir. Allez dis moi ce que tu veux en échange, ton prix sera le mien.

- Une telle mainmise sur la petite vermine que tu es, cela n'a pas de prix.

- Pour le reste, il y a Mastercard.

-… Pardon ?

- Quoi, tu viens d'une famille Moldue et tu ne connais pas la pub Mastercard ?

- Si, mais… mais je m'attendais pas à ce que toi, parmi tous, tu me sortes ce genre de blagues à deux Noises !

- J'essayais juste de détendre l'atmosphère, s'excusa le préfet en lui adressant un clin d'œil mutin.

- Qui aurait cru…

- Ne perdons pas de vue le fil de notre conversation pour autant, n'est-ce pas ? Alors que veux-tu en échange de mon journal ?

- Rien du tout. Tu pourrais me harceler, me hanter ta vie durant, je ne te le rendrai pas en main propre. Rien que pour voir ta jolie petite bouille d'abruti se crisper d'exaspération. Tu es chou comme cela…

- Aussi chou que lorsque tu m'as embrassé ?

- Sujet tabou, Potter.

- Dommage… Bon je vois que tu es butée, et que c'est peine perdue de tenter de t'amadouer par de tentatrices propositions. Même mon corps pour une nuit ne te séduit pas ?

- Potter…

- Tu rougis Granger ! J'avais donc misé en juste en avançant que tu ne m'étais pas indifférente.

- Je cite tes propres mots « Ne perdons pas de vue le fil de notre conversation ». Hors là, je pense que nous nous éloignons.

- Soit, soit, je m'incline, nous aborderons ce thème fort divertissant lors d'un autre de nos joyeux échanges.

- C'est cela, oui, gémit Hermione, que tant de palpitantes perspectives lassaient déjà au plus au point.

- Fort bien. Je vais donc passer à la partie B de mon plan génial…

- Laisse-moi deviner… le chantage !

- Faux. Il ne faut pas abuser des bons tours, et trop de chantage…

- Tue le chantage ?

- Exact. Je vois que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes aujourd'hui Granger, tu m'en vois tout excité.

- Evite les mots à double sens, par pitié, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'avec ton moral aux basses mœurs, tu serais capable de sous-entendre des choses tordues. »

A ces mots, Harry sourit largement, passant avec une exaspérante lenteur sa langue sur ses lèvres en un geste qu'il savait parfaitement évocateur. La jeune fille, quant à elle, se contenta de soupirer bruyamment, se retenant à grand-peine de tirer le brun jusqu'à la sortie de la bibliothèque, et ce par la peau du cou, se résolvant à se suffire de quelques imprécations à l'encontre des démons qui l'obligeaient à supporter un tel pervers.

« Bien alors si ce n'est pas le chantage, quel tour as-tu dans ton sac ? »

Pour toute réponse, le Serpentard lui adressa son rictus le plus mystérieux, avant de se lever brusquement, renversant la chaise qui lui servait toujours d'appui, sans pour autant se soucier du bruit que cette chute pourrait provoquer, à fortiori dans une bibliothèque. Il se plaça alors derrière Hermione, qu'il obligea, d'une forte pression sur les épaules, à garder sa position initiale malgré les nombreuses tentatives de contorsion que faisait la jeune femme pour le garder dans son champ de vision.

« Aussi étrange que cela puisse te paraître…tu vas me le rendre de ton plein gré, ma chère Granger. » lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille, réveillant un frisson le long de l'épine dorsale de la jeune femme qu'il sentit se raidir sous la poigne de ses doigts.

Il la relâcha de son emprise, sans pour autant la quitter du regard, ses doigts allant dénouer une chaîne d'argent qu'il portait autour du cou. Il la fit longtemps jouer sur sa paume, avant de se décider à le céder à la jeune femme qui commençait à s'impatienter. Encadrant le visage de la Gryffondor de ses bras, la bouche à quelques centimètres de son oreille, il fit miroiter chaque médaillon dans la lumière grisâtre qui les éclairait. Un éclair d'abord. Etroit, délicat et sobre, taillé dans un argent étincelant. Un chiffre ensuite. Un quatre pour ne pas changer. En or, autour duquel un serpent venait enrouler ses anneaux d'or bleu pour venir mordre la chaîne au niveau de la maille centrale. Enfin, une clef, d'un métal obsolète mais néanmoins agréable à l'œil, rehaussé d'une délicate émeraude au creux de l'anneau, tellement petite et fluette qu'elle ne semblait pas utilisable. Pourtant Hermione sut au premier regard quel était le rôle de la petite clef dans leur conversation et elle éclipsa les autres bijoux pour n'accorder son attention qu'à l'objet de sa convoitise.

« Je pense que tu as deviné à quoi pouvait bien servir la clef, Grangy. Je l'ai ensorcelée afin qu'elle ne te donne accès qu'à un certain souvenir contenu dans ce journal, je ne suis pas inconscient non plus. Je pense qu'ensuite, tu viendras me la rendre avec le journal en question.

- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?

- Et bien j'aurais une raison d'aller me plaindre à Dumbledore vu que tu m'auras également dépouillé de certains de mes bijoux. » lui souffla-t-il d'un ton doucereux, son souffle venant balayer quelques mèches qui cascadaient en masse dans le cou de la jeune femme.

Avec une sensualité calculée qui mit Hermione plus que mal à l'aise, il fit jouer le fermoir sur sa nuque, ses doigts s'attardant fébrilement sur la peau brûlante de la Gryffondore en jouant avec quelques boucles de cheveux.

« Potter…tes doigts sont glacés ! »

Dans son dos, Harry ricana subtilement, se gaussant sans aucune mesure de l'influence qu'il avait sur elle. Son plan était parfait. Récupérer son journal tout en la jetant dans une peur bleue de sa personne. Il suffisait juste de jouer sa dernière carte.

« Libre à toi de venir les réchauffer…Oh et puis Granger…ce que tu verras dans ce journal…c'est valable pour ton joyeux entourage en réalité. Ton cher William et tes deux françaises de copine. Surveille leurs arrières si je ne récupère pas bientôt l'intégralité de mes possessions. » persifla-t-il en caressant avec la tendresse de l'assassin la joue de sa victime.

Et profitant de l'effroi de surprise qui saisit la jeune femme, il en profita pour déposer un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres, prenant la fuite sans oublier un « Je compte sur toi…_Hermione_ » murmuré bouche contre bouche.

Ce fut le rouge aux joues qu'il précipita ses pas vers la sortie, sentant peser sur son dos le regard interrogateur de celle qui avait su emprisonner son cœur.

Au moment de franchir la sortie de ce lieu abhorré, il jeta avec mépris au blond qui traversait le seuil en sens inverse, « _Bienvenue à Poudlard Mr Langford_».

Il s'éloigna alors en sifflotant, dissimulant des sentiments qu'il ne contrôlait pas dans une grimace moqueuse que le dénommé Langford ne comprit pas.

Ce dernier pénétra dans la bibliothèque, secouant la tête tout en cherchant sa bien-aimée des yeux, des doutes quant à la santé mentale des anglais bruns aux yeux verts pleins la tête. Et dire qu'il n'était arrivé que le jour-même. Hermione allait devoir lui présenter certains individus…

-Y-O-U---A-R-E-

Plus silencieux qu'une ombre, Draco s'extirpa du dessous de lit où il avait pris les précautions de se camoufler peu avant la pause de midi. Bien lui en avait pris, car quelques filles avaient brusquement fait irruption dans le dortoir, piaillant à tue-tête en venant échanger leur nécessaire scolaire du matin contre celui de l'après-midi, et il n'était pas partisan de se faire surprendre par la douce Millicent Bullstrode et sa bande, alors qu'il arpentait leur dortoir. Nul doute que Pansy n'aurait rien pu pour lui, d'autant plus que ses rapports avec le reste de son dortoir ne faisait que se dégrader chaque jour qu'elle passait en compagnie des garçons. Mais Pansy et ces greluches n'avaient pas les mêmes valeurs, merci Salazar.

Après avoir vérifié que les alentours étaient sûrs et posé un sortilège d'alerte un peu pus haut dans le couloir, il put alors entamer sa mission improvisée l'esprit plus léger. Passant en revue chaque coffre stationné au pied de chacun des lits, il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver ce qu'il cherchait en ouvrant enfin la dernière malle, soigneusement verrouillée par un sortilège dont il maîtrisait, ô joie, le contre sort à merveille. Celle de Laëtitzia Jyt.

« On dirait un vieux pervers » maugréa-t-il en écartant plus ou moins précautionneusement les piles de vêtements encore pliés dans la malle, tombant parfois sur les dessous de la jeune femme qu'il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à affronter.

Un bruit métallique cognant sur l'épaisse paroi de bois du coffre attira son attention. Le rythme de sa recherche s'accéléra, et au bout de quelques minutes, il put enfin faire main basse sur l'objet de sa présence. Le _pass_. Le précieux bien des Quatre, qui ouvrait l'accès à toutes les portes et à moult autres possibilités. Depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, Harry l'avait perdu de vue et l'avait cru perdu à jamais, ce qui le frustrait grandement dès qu'on abordait le sujet. Un temps, Draco s'était rangé à son avis, regrettant le précieux artefact qui les avait accompagnés des escapades nocturnes durant pour finir dans un coin poussiéreux de ce château aux proportions décidément démesurées. Puis le doute avait semé la zizanie dans son esprit et il avait commencé à remettre en question ce jugement hâtif. Harry était, certes, le moins ordonné des Quatre mais il avait un don édifiant pour remettre la main sur un objet présent dans la décharge qui lui tenait lieu de chambre, de surcroît si l'objet en question était cher à ses yeux. Alors ses soupçons s'était portés sur celle qui partageait, à sa grande aversion, le plus souvent la chambre du préfet-en-chef, et l'avait naturellement conduit à profiter de la pause de midi où tous les étudiants se retrouvaient pour boustifailler en cœur dans la Grande Salle afin de venir explorer les fins fonds de la malle de la délicieuse jeune femme. Merci Merlin d'avoir fait mouche au premier essai, il se voyait mal explorer les placards et autres chevets de la chambre des filles.

Il s'apprêtait à empocher la montre finalement récupérée lorsqu'une étiquette, dépassant d'une pile de dossiers à l'allure officielle, retint son regard.

« Pot… » pouvait-il lire. Vérifiant qu'aucun risque de se faire surprendre ne le menaçait, il extirpa la pochette concernée, dévoilant ainsi l'intégralité de l'inscription qui l'avait retenu.

« Potter ». Fronçant les sourcils, Draco dénoua fiévreusement le ruban sombre qui maintenait les deux battants de la pochette fermés, laissant échapper quelques feuilles qu'il s'empressa de rassembler.

Le souffle court, le sang battant violemment dans les tempes, plusieurs mots lui sautèrent aux yeux tandis qu'il les déchiffrait avec horreur. _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Potter... Les Quatre... Granger...Lien du sang… Nausicaa Light... Prophétie…Tuer Potter… _Qu'était-ce donc que ce cauchemar ??

Il s'apprêtait à dupliquer soigneusement chaque feuille pour approfondir sa lecture là où il ne prendrait pas le risque d'être interrompu par une arrivée aussi inattendue qu'indésirable, quand le sortilège d'alarme se mit à clignoter, l'avertissant de l'urgence d'une retraite anticipée. Il rassembla donc le dossier qu'il dissimula sous sa robe de sorcier, bien à l'abri avec le _pass_, puis il prit la poudre d'escampette ver la sortie sans demander son reste.

Il s'évanouit alors dans l'obscurité du couloir, aussi silencieux et furtif qu'à son arrivée, emportant avec lui quelque mortel secret.

-Y-O-U---A-R-E-

Confortablement installée dans la chaleur de son lit, enfin seule après avoir abandonné son bien-aimé et ses amies près de l'âtre de la cheminée gryffondorienne en compagnie de Shad, Angel, Ron et Ginny, Hermione hésitait. La petite clef se balançait entre ses doigts, cliquetant parfois lorsqu'elle s'entrechoquait avec les deux autres médaillons. En face d'elle, toujours irrésistiblement clos, le si convoité journal de cuir noir n'attendait qu'elle. Et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à faire le premier pas et plonger dans ce que Potter souhaitait lui faire partager. Après tout, il n'avait pas été équivoque, et le but clairement avoué qu'il poursuivait en agissant de la sorte était de la dégoûter du précieux carnet tout en la menaçant de représailles si jamais elle n'obtempérait pas. Autant dire qu'elle n'allait pas tomber sur le dessin d'une prairie en fleurs où broutait un troupeau de moutons tandis que le berger comptait fleurette à une charmante demoiselle… Mais elle ne pouvait reculer. Des semaines durant, elle avait remué connaissances et bibliothèques pour n'avoir accès ne serait-ce qu'à une infime partie du journal maudit, et à présent qu'elle détenait enfin ce qu'elle désirait…elle n'osait pas.

Elle secoua la tête : c'était pitoyable ! Quelques minutes, et ce serait fini ; elle serait fixée et toutes ses hésitations ne seraient plus qu'un ridicule souvenir. Soupirant une dernière fois, elle raffermit sa prise sur l'inestimable petite clef, s'emparant du journal de l'autre main, tandis qu'elle confrontait les deux objets du regard, ses yeux allant et venant de l'un à l'autre sans parvenir à arrêter leur course. Puis, sans crier gare, elle plongea la tige de métal dans le fermoir prévu à cet effet, tournant prestement dans la serrure, avant de lâcher le journal comme s'il avait pris feu, terrorisée par l'audace dont elle faisait preuve.

Elle resta quelques minutes ainsi, inculquant à ses poumons un rythme de respiration normal alors que son cœur revenait lentement de sa course effrénée. Intriguée, elle put alors se ressaisir du journal, contemplant avec stupeur…une page vierge !

« C'est pas vrai ! » grogna-t-elle, furieuse de s'être fait piéger par un stratagème aussi puéril. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi naïve en pensant que Potter allait effectivement lui donner accès à sa vie privée ?

« Peut-être parce qu'il était sincère quand il a caressé tes lèvres des siennes » lui souffla sa conscience, venant rajouter son grain de sel dans l'équation. Ridicule. Potter ne savait qu'alterner les artifices et tout semblant de sincérité lui était inconnu… !

Elle aurait pu rester longtemps ainsi, à mener des conversations houleuses avec son propre moi intérieur, quand une phrase, soudainement tracée à l'intérieur du journal toujours résolument ouvert, la fit sursauter.

_Salutations Granger ! Je vois que tu t'es enfin disposée à ouvrir ce carnet, je commençais à croire que tu t'étais découragée…_

A peine fut-elle arrivée à la fin de sa lecture, que la phrase disparut, comme absorbée par le parchemin, et la page recouvra sa virginité initiale. Un instant abasourdie, elle se reprit enfin, s'emparant d'une plume et d'un encrier dans son sac qu'elle avait à portée de mains, s'empressant de griffonner au milieu de la page, là où les mots avaient fait leur inattendue apparition.

_Potter ? Tu es réellement là, ou c'est un message que tu as ensorcelé pour apparaître à l'avance ?_

Seules quelques secondes furent nécessaires à la disparition de sa propre phrase pour laisser place à la réponse soigneusement calligraphiée de l'écriture du jeune homme qu'Hermione contempla longuement, fascinée par les longues boucles italiques et quelque peu angulaires des caractères écrits de Potter.

_Toujours aussi curieuse, hein Granger ? Pour ta gouverne, sache que je suis effectivement « là », comme tu l'as exprimé. J'utilise l'idée d'un…ami qui était un fervent adepte de la communication par journal interposé, sauf que je préfère ensorceler mon propre parchemin qui se reflète alors dans le journal que tu as en face de toi, plutôt que de laisser mon esprit s'égarer dans les pages d'un simple carnet, aux risques de causer des dommages irréparables. Mais je m'éloigne de ce pourquoi je t'ai « invitée » ici au départ, et tu ne dois pas saisir grand-chose à mon monologue sibyllin. Alors, prête pour un petit voyage dans un souvenir ?_

_Tu utilises ce journal comme une Pensine ?_ répondit-elle aussitôt, son excitation allant croissant au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, la rapprochant du moment fatidique des évènements.

_Pas exactement. J'y mets un peu de tout, et si je l'avais voulu, tu aurais pu lire quelques écrits personnels sur ma vie qui semble tant te passionner, ou encore t'exposer un ou deux dessins, quelques partitions, et parfois des souvenirs, comme tu pourras le constater si jamais tu es prête à me suivre dans l'aventure. _

_Je n'ai jamais été aussi prête, Potter_.

_Que tu crois…je reste persuadé qu'après cela, tu préfèreras de loin avoir choisi de partager une de mes nuits échaudées plutôt que de voir ce qui attend ton tendre blond si jamais mes vœux ne sont pas exaucés… _

_Tenterais-tu de m'intimider ?_

_A toi de voir… je te laisse seule face à une partie de ma mémoire. Quand tu seras prête, tu n'auras qu'à lancer un quelconque sortilège sur le journal, et le charme que j'ai activé se déclenchera. Ce fut un plaisir de te connaître, belle Gryffondore !_

La plume suspendue au dessus du papier, la concernée ne prit pas la peine de répondre, restant songeuse face au rougissement qui envahissait perfidement ses joues. Depuis quelques temps, elle ne parvenait à faire totalement taire cette douleur aigue qui lui étreignait la poitrine lorsqu'elle pensait à la façon dont le Serpentard la considérait. Pourquoi tant de flatteries, même accompagnés d'une pointe taillée à la mode serpentarde ? Pourquoi tant d'ambiguïté dans son comportement ? Et pourquoi diable ne parvenait-elle pas à rester de marbre face à de tels agissements ? En était-elle touchée ? S'en félicitait-elle ? Elle ne le savait guère, mais depuis longtemps, ce n'était plus de l'agacement qui la submergeait quand elle songeait au petit brun tellement énigmatique. Et ce revirement d'attitude l'effrayait pour ainsi dire, et pas qu'un peu… Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faiblir dans la fort probable éventualité où Potter l'avait soumise à un quelconque sortilège ou la manipulait pour mieux la détruire… Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle s'était fait la promesse de ne pas attenter à la vie du Serpentard malgré la soi-disant mission qui lui avait été octroyée par l'étrange Nausicaa Light, dont elle n'avait plus entendu parler par la suite, qu'elle devait se permettre de jouer à un jeu aussi dangereux avec le Survivant !

« _Alohomora_ » murmura-t-elle, réveillant une lueur au bout de sa baguette qui vint entourer le journal d'un halo vermeil. A peine eut-elle le temps de s'émerveiller des lueurs changeantes qui courraient sur les pages parcheminées qu'elle se sentit attirée, comprimée, étouffée par le magnétisme du petit carnet noir. Elle n'eut pas le temps de tenter de se défendre, de regretter son inconscience, que déjà elle n'était plus là…

Elle nageait à présent ailleurs dans l'espace-temps.

-Y-O-U---A-R-E-

Là où Hermione atterrit où, et surtout quand, que ce soit, il faisait nuit noire et une brise glaciale venait s'attaquer à sa peau à travers son pull gryffondorien. Etant bien à l'abri dans son dortoir chauffé par les bienfaits d'une cheminée, elle avait omis de remettre sa cape d'hiver avant de s'aventurer dans sa petite expédition, et s'en mordait à présent les doigts. Resserrant ses bras autour de sa poitrine, elle entreprit de se frictionner vivement, sans pour autant s'accoutumer à la température extérieure qui régnait alors. En effet, il ne faisait nul doute que les souvenirs de l'Insolent l'avait menée dans le parc de Poudlard, comme en témoignait la lueur dansante provenant au loin de la cabane de Hagrid, tout comme la silhouette, imposante et démesurée du château qui se découpait à quelques mètres de là où elle se trouvait. Un _Lumos_ infructueux l'informa de son incapacité à effectuer de la magie dans ce lieu, et elle dut donc de contenter de prospecter les environs à la seule force de ses yeux.

Quelques minutes d'exploration lui permit de se situer avec exactitude : elle se trouvait près du saule pleureur à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, dans une sorte de petite clairière dissimulée par les branches ployantes de l'arbre qui formait ainsi l'entrée de ce petit recoin végétal. Elle savait par expérience que nul ne devait s'en approcher, sous peine de représailles, les Quatre en ayant fait leur domaine privé des années auparavant. Leur autorité étant ce qu'elle était, pas un chat ne venait s'y aventurer.

Le temps commençait à se faire long et la température ne cessait de chuter. D'impatience, Hermione claqua la langue, tapant nerveusement du pied dès qu'un bruit suspect venant de la profondeur des bois qui avoisinaient la clairière parvenait à ses oreilles. Elle s'apprêtait à tourner les talons pour aller voir ailleurs si Potter n'y était pas –dans tous les sens de l'expression- quand elle se raidit de frayeur, ne pouvant retenir un glapissement d'horreur qui lui échappa quand…un bras tendu tenant une baguette illuminée, puis un corps tout entier la traversa de toute part. Un deuxième individu suivit et elle crut tourner de l'œil, s'appuyant à un arbre pour recouvrer son sang-froid après une aussi traumatisante expérience. Elle se préparait à dégainer la baguette, quitte à intimider l'adversaire à défaut de pouvoir réellement le désarmer, mais l'absence de réaction des deux individus quant à sa présence la fit tilter dans son résonnement. Ses doutes se virent confirmés quand après avoir pu faire trois fois le tour des deux inconnus en agitant de façon peu élégante les bras d'une façon rappelant plus ou moins le macaque enragé, ils ne daignèrent lui accorder la moindre attention ou même ciller. Elle put alors se conforter dans le fait qu'elle n'était là qu'en simple spectatrice, ce qui la rassura quelque peu du fait qu'elle allait sans doute croiser le Potter du souvenir et qu'elle se voyait mal lui expliquer sa présence ici.

Elle put donc à loisir dévisager les nouveaux venus, gravant leurs traits dans sa mémoire pour un improbable besoin ultérieur. Le premier semblait avoir une petite vingtaine, et sortait apparemment d'une adolescence typique et tumultueuse : quelques résidus acnéiques, cheveux gras coiffés en pointes empoissées de gel, robe de sorcier qui n'avait pas connu de sort de lavage depuis des lustres et baskets ayant vécu des jours meilleurs, tel était l'attirail de ce géant qui devait avoisiner les deux mètres de hauteur pour une épaisseur de fil de fer.

A ses côtés, son compagnon semblait tout droit sorti de la plus haute aristocratie même si son accoutrement était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. La quinzaine environ, la peau dorée et les cheveux sombres, il ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un jean délavé et un pull couleur améthyste qui reflétait l'étrange couleur de ses yeux. Malgré sa jeunesse, son aura en imposait davantage que son comparse, et Hermione ne doutait pas, au vu de ses traits fermés qui lui rappelaient fortement quelqu'un sans qu'elle parvienne à dire qui, qu'il valait mieux éviter de se trouver à porter de sa baguette si vous n'étiez pas dans ses petits papiers.

« Tu as bien compris ce que je t'ai dit ? On se contente de lui foutre les jetons et on se casse ! Je veux pas avoir de problème parce que j'ai fricoté avec un sang-mêlé…, commença le plus âgé qui semblait mener l'expédition.

- Calme Borg, ce n'est qu'un petit collégien sans prétention avec qui nous devons respecter un contrat. Il veut juste récupérer le bouquin, qu'on ne lui donnera pas bien sûr, en échange d'un peu de son fric. On prend la monnaie, on le menace un peu, il retourne se terrer dans son château et on en parle plus.

- Et si jamais il porte plainte ?

- Il devra d'abord expliquer aux Aurors pourquoi il voulait se procurer un livre de magie Noire… . »

Ils ricanèrent de concert, avant de se raidir tandis que le craquement non équivoque d'une branche au sol les avertissait de l'arrivée prochaine de leur victime.

Et en effet, écartant le rideau de verdure, sa baguette éclairant soigneusement le chemin face à lui, se découpa dans l'obscurité la silhouette d'Harry Potter. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire en tombant nez à nez avec une version plus jeune de l'Insolent qu'elle avait l'habitude de côtoyer : des lunettes étaient encore perchées sur son nez, alors qu'Hermione avait remarqué qu'il ne les portait qu'à de très rares occasions. Ses cheveux, toujours aussi sauvages, étaient plus courts et nulle mèche ne tombait encore sur ses épaules. Sa taille avoisinait celle de la jeune fille alors que le jeune homme de dix-sept ans qu'elle connaissait la dépassait tout de même d'un bon peu, bien qu'étant réputé pour ne pas surplomber la foule de sa hauteur. Ses traits semblaient plus doux et juvéniles qu'à présent, et il n'avait pas encore cette étincelle narquoise qui brillait dans ses yeux trop verts…seulement un brin d'arrogance. Tout compte fait, il devait lui aussi tourner alors autour de la quinzaine.

Derrière lui, suivaient Draco Malfoy, fidèle à lui-même, bien que paraissant lui aussi plus jeune, accompagné de Blaise Zabini et de Pansy Parkinson, tous trois encadrant Harry avec un air farouche qui amusa fortement Hermione.

« Tiens tiens, te voilà enfin Potter. Je ne savais pas que tu allais traîner ta bande de fidèles avec toi, commença le boutonneux, tandis que les Quatre miniatures avançaient avec méfiance.

- On n'est jamais trop prudent, n'est-ce pas Borg ? Mes salutations, ainsi qu'à toi Leonidas ! » commença Harry en adressant un signe de tête au plus jeune du duo, que celui-ci lui rendit.

« Bien, nous n'avons pas toute la nuit devant nous, poursuivit ledit Borg, en adressant un regard torve à la petite assemblée qui se pressait en face de lui. T'as la monnaie Potter ?

- T'as le bouquin ? répondit le petit brun sur le même ton défiant, en resserrant les pans de sa cape autour de son corps.

- Oh, c'est qu'il lève le ton le p'tit Potter. Ecrase moustique, c'est moi qui aie la marchandise alors tu ferais mieux de pas la ramener ou je me charge d'écraser ta charmante petite gueule de sang mêlé contre l'arbre que tu vois là-bas. »

Hermione déglutit en réalisant que l'arbre en question était précisément celui sur lequel elle s'appuyait alors et elle s'écarta par mesure de précaution. Mais la menace ne sembla émouvoir le sang mêlé en question, qui sortit de sous sa cape une bourse dont le tintement ne laissait aucune équivoque quant à l'importante quantité d'espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes qu'elle contenait.

Le géant fixa un regard gourmand sur la bourse que Harry faisait sauter de sa main que sa baguette illuminée n'occupait pas, grognant de convoitise non dissimulée, au grand amusement de l'actuel possesseur de la monnaie.

« L'argent d'abord, le bouquin ensuite ! » bougonna Borg en crachant vulgairement au pied d'Harry qui évita la salive sans broncher. Il lança alors la bourse à la figure du boutonneux qui l'attrapa avec la vivacité de la grenouille gobant une mouche au vol. Avidement, les gestes rendus fébriles par l'excitation, ce dernier vérifia pièce par pièce l'intégralité du contenu, sous l'œil goguenard de la bande d'étudiants et celui, attentif, du jeune garçon que Harry avait interpellé sous le nom de Leonidas.

Lorsque la dernière pièce fut retournée dans la pochette de cuir, le duo échangea un sourire de connivence, remballant la monnaie pour se tourner vers les Quatre, baguettes levées. Aussitôt, ceux-ci perdirent leurs sourires mutins, dressant à leur tour leur baguette vers ses assaillants inattendus.

« Alors Potter, on ne s'attendait pas à un tel revirement de situation, hein ? ricana Borg en agitant sa baguette sous le nez d'Harry qui lui rendit un regard furibond.

- J'aurais dû me douter que si tu amenais Leonidas avec toi, ce n'est pas pour le plaisir de te trimballer un apprenti voleur dans les pattes, mais plutôt pour t'indiquer comment tenir ta baguette si jamais ça tournait mal… ».

Le dénommé Borg ne sembla pas apprécier la boutade à sa juste valeur, puisqu'il envoya valser son poing dans l'estomac du Serpentard qui se plia sous le choc, le souffle coupé et des étoiles lui brouillant la vue. Draco tenta de se jeter sur l'agresseur, mais celui l'envoya s'étaler dans l'herbe humide d'un simple geste du bras, Leonidas se chargeant de l'immobiliser en lui pointant sa baguette entre les deux yeux tandis que son pied écrasait la main du blond qui tenait encore la baguette.

Un _Expelliarmus_ vint prendre Pansy et Blaise au dépourvu, et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt aussi inoffensifs qu'au jour de leur venue au monde. Avec une grimace satisfaite tordant son visage irrégulier, Borg s'empara alors du collet d'Harry, le jetant comme s'il ne pesait pas plus qu'un vulgaire sac, contre l'arbre dont il l'avait menacé auparavant. Hermione ne put retenir une clameur alarmée lorsque la baguette que le géant avait pressé contre la pomme d'Adam de Harry disparut dans une brume opaque, laissant place à un couteau dont la lame argentée étincelait à la lueur de la baguette de Leonidas, projetant des éclairs indistincts sur le visage des deux antagonistes. La jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer d'appréhension, priant malgré elle pour la sauvegarde du jeune Serpentard, alors que Borg plaçait soigneusement la pointe de sa lame à l'emplacement du cœur du jeune homme, son bras venant appuyer sur la jugulaire du brun pour maintenir sa tête contre la paroi rugueuse du tronc. Quant il fut certain que sa prise était bonne, il siffla alors à quelques centimètres du visage de sa proie, ne se souciant pas des postillons qu'il projetait sur la peau pâle du jeune garçon dont les lèvres se plissaient de révulsion :

« Je crois que tu n'es pas en position de faire la malin Potter. Vois-tu, Leonidas et moi avions prévu de nous faire la malle avec ton fric après t'avoir un peu fait trembler si jamais tu émettais quelques objections. Le fait est que tu m'as passablement énervé sale petite vermine, et je vais me faire un plaisir de te faire payer ce manquement de discipline au centuple. Alors voyons voir que pourrais-je te faire…t'arracher lentement les yeux à la pointe de mon couteau ?

- On dit _énucléer_ connard » feula Harry, trouvant encore en une pareille occasion le cran de tenir tête à celui qui semblait pourtant prêt à appliquer à la lettre la moindre de ses menaces. Au fond d'elle, Hermione sentit poindre un élan d'admiration pour cette preuve de courage typiquement gryffondorien qui animait son plus cher ennemi. Cet engouement ne parut pas partagé par Borg, qui appuya sa pression sur la gorge du préfet, celui-ci commençant à sentir l'air venir à manquer.

« Pas un geste, les deux zouaves, ou c'est le blond qui prend » rugit l'aîné des agresseurs à l'adresse de Blaise et Pansy qui s'apprêtaient à se charger le géant à mains nues. Pour appuyer ses dires, celui-ci fit signe à son partenaire qui approuva d'un signe de tête, mettant Draco en joue.

« Bien, reprit Borg en retournant son attention vers Harry. Alors que vais-je pouvoir te faire, ma jolie ? Tu as des yeux magnifiques, tu sais, et j'en ai arraché des moins beaux… ».

Harry sembla alors avoir une révélation, tandis qu'il dévisageait son adversaire l'écrasant de ses trente centimètres supplémentaires, ses yeux s'écarquillant alors qu'il prenait conscience d'un fait lui ayant alors échappé.

« Théo…Théodore Nott, souffla-t-il, son regard résolument fixé dans celui de son opposant, c'est vous…vous êtes…

- Oui Potter, ton manque d'élocution traduit tout de même parfaitement ce que tu as en tête. C'est moi qui ait réglé son compte à ton petit camarade Nott, qui, comme toi, avait voulu faire son malin en jouant dans la cour des grands.

- ENFOIRE, s'égosilla Harry, distribuant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait quelques coups de pieds dans les tibias du boutonneux qui ne sembla pas s'en émouvoir outre mesure. Au contraire, lorsque sa patience eut atteint ses limites, il soulagea son agacement en assénant un soufflet magistral sur la joue du Serpentard, qui resta un moment complètement sonné, son crâne ayant percuté le tronc de l'arbre derrière lui alors que simultanément son nez s'était brisé dans un sinistre craquement.

« En espérant que ça te calmera, ma belle » lui susurra Borg au visage, sous les yeux effarés d'Hermione qui sentait depuis longtemps un flot de larmes lui baigner les joues, se détestant sans le vouloir de ne pouvoir secourir le brun qui l'émouvait tant.

L'échange offensif entre les deux ennemis fut interrompu par la voix monocorde de Leonidas qui intervint avec un tel détachement qu'Hermione brûla de pouvoir lui faire comprendre sa façon de penser d'un coup de baguette bien ajusté :

« Borg, si tu veux t'amuser, essaie quand même d'accélérer la cadence, on a d'autres rendez-vous à honorer. »

Le susnommé ronchonna sans détourner son attention de sa victime toujours figée dans la douleur, avant de l'arracher sans aucune douceur au tronc de l'arbre, le traînant sans ménagement au centre de la clairière où il le jeta sans ménagement auprès de Draco afin que Leonidas puisse également le tenir sous le joug de sa baguette. Il attrapa alors Pansy d'une main, se chargeant d'assommer Blaise de l'autre lorsque le jeune homme tenta de l'en empêcher, ne se souciant pas du corps du Serpentard qui s'effondra à ses pieds, sous les yeux angoissés des trois autres étudiants. Il reprit alors à l'attention d'Harry :

« Dommage que je n'ai pas le temps de régler ton compte personnellement, espèce de sous-merde. Ca prendrait trop de temps de m'occuper de tes superbes prunelles comme elles le méritent. Mais le poids de la culpabilité, c'est tout aussi bien non ? Que dirais-tu si je m'occupais de ta petite camarade ici présente » railla-t-il en caressant pernicieusement la joue de la jeune Serpentarde qui redressa farouchement la tête, le défiant de mettre en pratique ses menaces.

« Ne la touche pas, gros porc » vilipenda Harry qui se remettait peu à peu de sa rencontre à grande vitesse avec un tronc, tout en essayant d'attirer sa baguette qu'il avait perdue un peu plus tôt, sans grand succès, à la grande hilarité de son agresseur.

« Tu te méprends, ma mignonne, ricana Borg en toisant Harry, si je devais faire son affaire à quelqu'un de la manière dont tu le penses, ce serait toi qui passerait à la casserole. Dommage que je sois si peu enclin à la débauche ce soir et que je sois si pressé. Cela aurait pu être jouissif ma chérie ! Mais à défaut, je crois bien prendre mon pied en évidant lentement les globes oculaires de ta copine sous tes yeux non ? Oseras-tu la regarder en face après que tout soit arrivé par ta faute ? J'en doute… ».

Harry serra les poings tandis que le géant éclatait d'un rire sordide, la pointe de son couteau mimant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire à quelques centimètres des yeux de Pansy. Hermione sentit un haut-le-cœur révulser son estomac, et elle dut lutter pour maintenir son attention dirigée vers la scène de cauchemar. Avec horreur, elle vit le couteau étincelant se rapprocher inexorablement des yeux que Pansy maintenait avec honneur résolument ouverts, réduisant de seconde en seconde l'échéance face au moment fatidique. Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, Hermione céda et ferma les yeux, sans pour autant endiguer le flot de larmes qui depuis tout à l'heure coulait sans discontinuer.

Pourtant, ce ne fut pas le cri de Pansy qui vint percer le silence oppressant de la clairière, mais celui, brûlant de rage, de Borg qui, comme put le constater Hermione en rouvrant aussitôt les yeux, s'était retrouvé avec la baguette d'Harry plantée dans l'oreille, Blaise, profitant que tout le monde le croyait inconscient, l'ayant récupérée.

Alors la situation se renversa, Pansy profitant que Borg se tordait de douleur pour récupérer sa propre baguette ainsi que celle de Blaise qu'elle lui lança, l'un menaçant le géant tandis que l'autre se chargeait de prendre en joue Leonidas. L'affaire du premier fut vite expédiée, celui-ci étant trop accaparé par sa propre douleur pour ne serait-ce que songer à se défendre. Bientôt, de solides lianes l'entravèrent au sol, où il sanglota pathétiquement en tentant d'arracher la baguette de son oreille sanguinolente.

Leonidas se retrouva bientôt pris pour cible de deux baguettes, qu'il affronta sans broncher, analysant la situation avec un regard critique qui ne seyait pas trop à l'urgence de son propre cas. Il lui sembla qu'affronter deux sorciers de front ne pouvait que tourner à son désavantage, d'autant plus que cela engageait qu'il cesse de diriger sa propre baguette contre Malfoy et Potter, ceux-ci pouvant alors rejoindre les deux autres dans la bataille qui les opposerait. Décidément, ce retournement de situation ne lui souriait pas du tout….

Il adressa un petit sourire facétieux à ses opposants, un signe de tête compatissant venant honorer Borg qui lui bafouillait des supplications de secours, celles-ci restant sans réponse puisque après une légère courbette à l'attention de son auditoire, Leonidas transplana dans un _pop_ retentissant. Dégoûtée, Hermione agita furieusement ses boucles fauves, indignées face à tant de lâcheté gratuite. Ce n'était pas qu'elle soit très encline à la rescousse du boutonneux qui avait fait preuve de tant de cruauté précédemment, mais la solidarité avait toujours été une valeur forte pour elle, qu'il fallait respecter. En agissant de la sorte, Leonidas avait été à l'encontre de ses principes.

La situation enfin débloquée, Draco et Harry purent se relever maladroitement, le blond massant en grimaçant son poignet engourdi tandis que Harry se palpait le nez qui avait cessé de gicler en hémoglobine mais qui n'était pas pour autant au mieux de son état. Hermione ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement, voyant que tout se terminait pour le mieux pour la bande de têtes brûlées qu'elle s'était surprise à admirer pour leur sang-froid face à l'adversité.

Un gémissement pitoyable vint interrompre les Quatre dans leurs effusives retrouvailles, et d'un même mouvement, ils se retournèrent pour tomber sur un Borg ne se retenant plus de sangloter misérablement en se tortillant au sol.

« Merde Blaise, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il soit aussi… pathétique ? intervint Harry en époussetant sa robe, de toute façon irrécupérable puisque tachée de part en part d'un mélange sombre de sang et de terre humide.

- J'ai jeté un sort de brûlure avant de lui enfoncer la baguette dans l'oreille. La chaleur doit se propager dans son cerveau et on a le résultat face à nous. Sa frousse naturelle à se retrouver désarmé et seul contre quatre a fait le reste. »

Irrité par ses gémissements navrants, Harry s'empressa de récupérer sa baguette, délivrant le prisonnier du sortilège qui lui détruisait lentement l'oreille. Essuyant avec dégoût sur sa robe le sang qui poissait son arme, il adressa un regard dégoûté à sa victime qui avait bien perdu sa verve d'il y a quelques minutes auparavant. Il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, intimant aux trois autres de le suivre, sous le regard apaisé d'Hermione, quand une question de Draco le retint.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait Harry ? On ne peut pas le laisser là, Leonidas risquerait de revenir le libérer et ils pourraient continuer leur petit commerce, ou plutôt leurs arnaques en série, sans histoire. »

Frappé par la véracité de ces propos, Harry interrompit sa course, se retournant pour jauger Borg du regard, celui-ci lui adressant ses plus émouvants couinements de détresse. Et tandis qu'elle l'observait à loisir pendant sa réflexion quant au devenir du truand, Hermione nota quelques imperceptibles changements dans l'attitude du brun. Au fur et à mesure que le temps s'égrenait, tel ou tel détail se modifiait, rappelant à la jeune femme certaines caractéristiques du Harry Potter qu'elle connaissait. Ce rictus moqueur n'était pas aussi carnassier quelques instants plus tôt, cette allure ne dégageait pas une telle prestance non plus, pas plus que ces yeux ne luisaient aussi dangereusement. Ce détail frappa alors Hermione : jamais avant Harry Potter n'avait eu l'attitude clairement corrompue qu'aurait eu le Harry de son année. Il s'était contenté d'agir comme un petit Serpentard un peu trop audacieux et fier qui asseyait peu à peu son autorité. Que se passait-il donc, qu'était-il arrivé cette nuit-là pour que l'Insolent soit ce qu'il était en septième année, aussi sombre, aussi machiavélique, aussi détestable ?

Le temps sembla se suspendre alors que le brun revenait sur ses pas, dégageant cette aura étouffante qu'Hermione avait déjà vu à l'oeuvre. Elle se sentait oppressée par tant de haine, effrayée par tant de volonté… et se surprit à prier Merlin pour que la situation ne vienne pas s'aggraver. Mais les paroles d'Harry, de cette voix coupante et dérangeante qu'il employait presque quotidiennement avec elle en 1997, la convainquirent que ces prières ne seraient pas exaucées.

« Dis moi Borg, qu'est-ce que cela fait d'être celui qui est acculé au pied du mur ? Sens-tu cette idée de soumission, d'entrave, d'abattement qui t'étouffe quand tu sens une baguette pointée sur toi alors que la tienne est loin derrière ? Je l'espère sincèrement. Sache que j'ai pas le moindre sentiment de commisération envers ta minable petite personne qui ne mérite même pas que je lui adresse la parole. Ce garçon que tu as torturé, Théodore Nott, était un de mes plus chers amis. Nous devions passer notre cinquième année ensemble, mais à cause de toi, il s'éteint lentement dans son lit de St Mangouste…Ironique n'est-ce pas ? Parce que je te jure que tu vas regretter très chèrement d'être tombé sur moi parmi tant d'autres.

- Pi…pitié, ne m'envoyez pas à Azkaban !

- Azkaban, renifla Harry avec mépris, tu étais bien optimiste mon gars ! Les Détraqueurs sont une sentence trop douce pour toi, et je ne suis pas un juge très clément…. »

Tandis qu'il parlait, il s'approchait encore et encore de sa victime, tournant lentement en cercles concentriques se rétrécissant peu à peu, tel le vautour cernant sa proie.

Hermione sentit sa mâchoire claquer d'appréhension tandis que l'atmosphère se faisait de plus en plus irrespirable, empestant le soufre et une odeur rance de pourriture. Le paysage aussi se modifiait : les branches épineuses des sapins se flétrissait, trouvant la mort avant l'heure, les buissons prenaient à peu une couleur de charbon tandis que la terre lentement se craquelait, comme frappée par une sècheresse aussi soudaine que foudroyante. Paradoxalement, jamais Harry Potter n'avait eu une telle allure, fier, puissant, sa cape claquant contre son corps tandis que ses courtes mèches voletaient en tous sens autour de son visage où s'était incarnée l'horreur. Il n'arrêta ses pas que lorsqu'il fut en face de sa victime, le surplombant de toute son écrasante majesté, en un geste qui sembla arrêter le cœur d'Hermione alors qu'elle pouvait le contempler de face, se trouvant dans le prolongement de là où Borg se tassait de minute en minute. Les yeux fixés sur le visage fermé du brun, elle tentait de lire dans ses yeux mi-clos le secret de ses intentions.

Avec une grâce déconcertante, il se pencha vers Borg, dissimulant son visage à la vue de la jeune femme qui ne put qu'entendre ses paroles sifflées avec virulence :

« Tu aimes mes yeux, Borg ? Fixe-les bien alors … Vois leur couleur se nuancer alors que je te descends plus bas que terre. Regarde-les te promettre ce que tu ne veux pas encore entendre… ».

Alors le géant hurla tandis qu'il plongeait son regard terrifié dans celui d'Harry qui se redressait lentement, sentant avec un plaisir malsain couler dans ses veines le poison de la vengeance. Par saccade ses lèvres s'entrouvraient, laissant échapper de longs sifflements et crachotements qu'Hermione ne comprit pas mais qu'elle identifia comme étant du Fourchelang. Sa peau se hérissa alors qu'à son tour, elle plongeait son regard dans celui terrifiant du jeune homme qui se dressait alors dans sa diabolique splendeur. Et dans ses yeux qu'il ouvrait enfin, elle crut voir l'Insolent de dix-sept ans la fixer par-delà le temps, accrochant son regard au sien alors qu'elle pleurait sans pouvoir se retenir en contemplant ses orbes où l'émeraude s'en était allée pour faire place au plus brillant des grenats.

Alors elle aussi, elle hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, son incontrôlable terreur et sa détresse démesurée s'égarant entre 1995 et 1998, ses cris se mêlant à ceux du géant terrassé, sans parvenir à couvrir les sifflements de l'Insolent révélant la plus sombre part de sa nature, pas plus que les mots qu'il cracha avec la plus sordide aversion :

_Avada Kedavra_.

* * *

Et un chapitre de plus, un ! Je vous remercie sincèrement de continuer à suivre cette fiction, et vous donne rendez-vous un peu plus tard dans les vacances pour le prochain chapitre que j'essaierai de boucler entre deux voyages. Je pars demain (le 11) pour la Suisse, et ne reviendrai que le 19 pour repartir le 29 en Angleterre jusqu'au 10 août. J'ai déjà entamé le prochain chapitre et espère le finir avant de partir en Angleterre, bien que cela soit un peu compromis par la sortie de HP7 que je compte bien lire. Au pire, il sera là peu après l'Angleterre, avant la fin des vacances ! En espérant que vox examens se sont bien passés, encore merci et n'oubliez pas de faire un petit geste pour l'auteur qui n'attend que vos avis par milliers (rêve rêve XD). Ce serait chouette de renouveler le record de 80 reviews pour le dernier chap non ?? -rêve rêve rêve-. Je compte sur vous ! 

Bisous à tous et bonnes vacances,

S.H.Sky.

PS : j'ai créé une adresse de groupe, pour ceux que ça intéresse, notamment les anonymes qui ne peuvent pas être tenus au courant de la mise à jour de fics, de surcroît avec mon rythme de publication totalement irrégulier. J'y informerai de la mise à jour de la fic, de la communauté et pourquoi pas pour mieux faire connaissance ? J'espère vous y voir nombreux. Si vous êtes intéressés, signalez-le moi dans votre review et laissez moi votre adresse email que je vous rentre dans la liste du groupe. Attention, le site n'affichant pas correctement les adresses email, écrivez-là en séparant ce qui précède l'arobase puis un espace, écrivez «at » à la place de l'arobase qui ne s'affiche pas, encore un espace et la fin de votre adresse. Pour les tirets du bas (ceux du 8), mettez un tiret normal et précisez que c'est l'autre tiret à la fin de l'adresse. Comme ceci: silver-hermy-sky at hotmail.fr (tirets du 8).A bientôt !


End file.
